The Lost Wizard
by wetback
Summary: COMPLETE - The Great Hall was crowded for the end of year feast. The cheering was broken by a scream as a hooded figure drifted behind her as she stood in shock to see the end of a sword extruding from her chest.
1. Lost and Rejected

**Chapter 1 – Lost and Rejected (Return to Prison)**

**Prolog**

"So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…" Moody instructed both Harry and Uncle Vernon. Leaving Aunt Petunia whimpering at the thought of her embarrassment should the neighbors see any of these strange people marching up the front walk.

"'Bye, then Potter," said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

"Take care, Harry," said Lupin quietly. "Keep in touch."

"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can," Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

"We'll see you soon, mate," said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

"Really soon, Harry," said Hermione earnestly. "We promise."

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find the words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all ranged around, on his side. Instead he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station toward the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

**-**

His thoughts of the warning Moody had given his uncle during the drive back to the little house on Privit Drive had bolstered his confidence so he felt he could survive the summer. He knew Uncle Vernon was afraid of the Auror and a simple reminder of that could keep the animals at bay. The others in the car on the drive back to the little house on Privit Drive missed the smirk on his face. _One missed letter and I'll have help_. He thought. _They would have to come back._ Just the thought of having people who cared enough to offer to help lifted his bleak mood.

"Potter, you'd _better_ not get any smart ideas. If you intentionally forget to write _those people_ just to bring them back, so help you, it will be the last time you set foot in _my_ house." Uncle Vernon ordered, although Harry could still detect the fear in his voice. He gave his Uncle's threat as much thought as it deserved, just barely ignoring him.

"What a brave man to threaten a child." He muttered to himself, as he stared out the window.

Dudley began to comment on the dress and styles of Harry's friends but the ridicule and snide comments went unanswered. Harry took the remarks for what they were, hot air from an over blown wind-bag.

As soon as they arrived at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry pulled his trunk from the boot and dragged it to his room. He began writing to his friends the moment he had finished unpacking and let Hedwig out for some exercise. He was full of fervent hope for a better summer than usual, and wanted to begin with letters to the friends he has just left. Even though only a few hours had passed and it was still less the two weeks since the battle, time had slowed; every tick of the clock seemed to last a lifetime. His refuge was to busy his mind, to push his memories as far back as he could. Writing to the two people he was closest to would help pass that time.

His decided his first note would be to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Want to let you know I made it here safe and sound. Uncle Vernon was being a git on the way back, but he's not stepped out of line, yet. I'm looking forward to getting out of this prison and back to… his house with you lot._

_I'll write in a couple days._

_HP_

He carefully folded the note, addressed it to 'Ron Weasley, the Burrow'. Now for the second letter, he stopped for a moment and his pulse raced while he tried to think of what to say.

_Hermione,_

_I'm so glad I can write to you without worrying about my uncle getting mad. I made it here safe and sound. Uncle Vernon is still being the same git he's always been, but he's not stepped out of line, yet._

_I miss you and Ron already and can't wait to see you again._

_Harry_

_PS. Send me your phone number; I can use the phone to call you from time to time._

He folded her letter, sealed it and addressed it to 'Hermione Jane Granger'. He laid them carefully on his desk to wait for Hedwig to return. He stood and after a brisk walk of half a step to his bed, he flopped down. He reached to his nightstand and pulled his album that Hagrid gave him after his first year. The pages were quite worn, as he slowly flipped past pictures of his mother and father. He skipped the next two pages, pictures of a man he was not ready to see. He stopped at a collage of wizard and muggle pictures of Ron, Ginny and Hermione. The only muggle pictures he had were of her. He picked up a small group of pictures he saved from the last year, one was a group picture of his core team from the DA, one from the past summer with Sirius and the last was one he saved was of Hermione. He pasted the group shot in the album, slid the picture of his godfather with the others he past. He held the one of Hermione in his fingers, and grimaced when he though back to the battle.

_We made a good team._ He thought. _Until she got hit and I almost lost her._ He felt a chill run down his frame and a lump build in his throat. He's mind began to wander down the path of those he's lost and almost lost. He let his album fall to the floor and began to study the cracks in the ceiling above him.

His journey was short lived when he heard a familiar peck at the window.

"Hedwig!" He called joyfully as he opened the window. She hopped in and latched on his arm waiting for a scratch around her neck. "I have two letters for you to deliver, bring the first to Ron and the second to Hermione. If she has a reply for you, wait for it, ok, girl?"

She hooted and stretched out a leg for the letters. Once they were tied in place, she hopped back to the windowsill and flew off.

That night while he tried to wait patiently for the replies, he ventured out of his room to see how his relatives took to Moody's message. Aunt Petunia had dinner on the table, ready to serve, and as usual, they did not call him down, hoping he'd skip the meal.

His dreams of living with his Godfather were gone, forever, but he still wanted for a more normal life. He had hopes of a tolerable summer, and maybe build some relationship with his relatives. After all, Aunt Petunia did show she knew more of his world than she ever admitted.

He quietly walked down the stairs while they were at the table, and strained to pick up their conversation before he walked in.

"…worthless lot. All of them. And he believes all the trash they've been feeding him."

"…ahem –er…actually, it's all true. I remember Lily whenever she came home for the summer, and how she was with James."

That was the first time Harry ever heard both his parents name's in the same sentence without cruelty. He felt a sudden surge of gratefulness to Aunt Petunia.

"Mark my words. He'll be the worst of the lot. Bad breeding, as Marge said."

"Still, she was my only sister, and he's her son."

"A mistake of birth, I assure you. The lot of them are all frauds. Good thing they both were killed, shame they didn't take the brat with them." Harry's temper began to rise when he heard that.

"But Mum, what about what happened last year with that thing Harry scared off?"

Aunt Petunia's face paled at the reminder of her son's encounter with a demon that James had described many years ago. Harry had indeed saved her son's life, but that fact was never acknowledged. "Let's not worry about things we can't control," she finally said, to put the incident to rest.

"Rubbish. He must have hit you from behind and claimed it was part of his fantasy."

"Well, Harry was in front of me the entire time, and how could a runt like him surprise me?"

"You did say the lights went out just before you were hit. He must have broken them somehow and hit you from behind. Simple as that. No demons, just that brat. Now I'll have no more talk of this foolishness. The sooner we get rid of him, the better. I don't want any convicted murderers showing up on my door step."

Harry lost what little appetite he had as he fought back his feelings about the way his parents were maligned.

_These people never knew mum, dad or Sirius. Sirius wasn't a murderer. _he thought.

Aunt Petunia did say a few kind words about his parents, but that was the only bright spot. Uncle Vernon wished Harry had died with his parents, just so he wasn't burdened with him.

He quietly turned and went back to his cell. There was no need to lock the door; Uncle Vernon would see to it later. He picked up one of his schoolbooks and absently turned the pages, glancing at the words without reading a single one. A picture fell from the heavy volume. As he picked it up, his hands began to tremble. It was a picture of a group of old friends. They were smiling after they had learned the truth about his godfather - that he wasn't the murderer the Ministry claimed. That he was just a man trying to fulfill a promise he made on the day a young baby was greeted by the world. That he just wanted to teach him how to live, love and be happy. The picture had been taken just after Sirius had left on Buckbeak, to find a safe haven. The three in the picture were the happiest they've ever been. It was a time before Voldemort had returned to ruin his life. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Sirius was gone.

Harry couldn't face his role in his godfather's death. He rushed in without considering the consequences. He felt responsible for Cedric's death; if he hadn't suggested they share the Cup, Cedric would still be alive. It was his fault. He had almost caused Hermione's death because she followed him into danger. Even though she knew it wasn't right, she stayed by his side until she was wounded. He failed his partner in battle. He knew he was responsible, but couldn't face these realities yet.

Another picture fell from the volume – a picture of a woman and a man: he, with jet-black hair and round glasses, and she, with cinnamon red hair and the deepest green eyes. They radiated their love for each other. They too, were gone. He lost the two people that loved him unconditionally from before he was born. He could only remembered them from a handful of pictures and a couple memories of a mirror, and the night HE came back.

He let the book of spells and pictures fall as he raised his hands to his eyes. He had been crying inside for many days, weeks actually. Now, the tears were real. They began his long journey of mourning. He sat there in his darkening room and wept. For those he lost and those he hurt. He wept alone. There wasn't a soul to see his weakness.

The summer holiday had just begun, but Harry couldn't bear being away from his friends for such a long time, and now the only relations he had were bad-mouthing his very existence behind his back. He took a deep breath and wiped away the last of his tears. Uncle Vernon had ridiculed him and his parents for so many years, but it was just that tonight his cruelty was so painful to Harry. He couldn't bear that, as well as the awful loneliness he faced. The last year had taken a heavy toll on him. He had started out the summer so hopefully, but now...

He could hear talking and laughter in the hall.

_They are laughing at me again," he thought. "Well, let them laugh! I don't need them. They don't want me. _He vowed to himself in the dark of his room that night to never rely or care for another person ever again.

He was just beginning to drift off to sleep when he heard a scratching at his window. A stern-looking bird was hovering outside his window. In its talons it held an official-looking document, complete with seals and ribbons. He opened the window to allow the bird to enter, and removed the document. The bird flew off.

_Looks like something important. Could be my OWLS, but it's too early for them,_ he thought as he nervously opened the letter.

_Mr H. Potter_

_4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging_

_RE: The Estate of Sirius Black_

_Sir, this is to officially notify you of the disposition of the will and estate of Sirius Black._

_The will left with his solicitor at Gringotts had named you, Harry James Potter, as the sole beneficiary of the aforementioned Sirius Black. In addition to the various accounts in Gringotts for the Black family, there are properties that remained in his possession to include 12 Grimmauld Place, and the property in Godric's Hollow._

_Due to his status as a convicted murderer escaped from the Azkaban Prison, the execution of that document is pending an official hearing on July 30. Should the Ministry void the document; the inheritance will be awarded to the nearest living Black, a Narcissa Malfoy._

_Thank you._

After reading it, Harry continued staring unseeingly at the letter in his hand. A vindictive politician obscured the truth of the life lost. Harry couldn't stand it. His eyes felt like they were going to well up with tears again, but he furiously blinked them away. The letter landed in the rubbish bin.

He fell into bed and closed his eyes. The growl from his belly finally stopped, upon realizing his hunger, he knew there'd be nothing to eat tonight. He fell into a deep sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

_A black cauldron large enough to cook a man is balanced on a bed of red-hot coals. Whiffs of a silvery smoke flow from the massive pot. A splash is heard from the other side of the pot. He feels a searing pain in his arm followed by the familiar warm ooze of his blood. A scream of pain and another splash is heard, followed by a rhythmic chanting from the ring of hooded figures surrounding the scene –_

He shot out of deep sleep with a searing pain from his forehead, his bedcovers soaked in sweat. It's the same dream he'd had for over a year. The pain burning in his forehead reminded him who planted that dream. "Why can't I have a normal dream? It'll never happen; I'll never have any kind of normal life. I might as well die now and be done with it," he said to himself as he rolled over in his small and slammed his fists into his pillow.

His eyes swelled again from remembering _he_ was back. The memory of his empty belly added to his torment as he tossing and turning for nearly a half hour. He finally drifted off again.

_…The Great Hall is crowded for the end of year feast. The seventh years are reveling in their success at having __just finished their NEWTs__. It is a cheerful sight. Then a scream broke the festivities, a hooded figure drifted from behind the girl, she stood there in shock to see the end of a sword extruding from her chest. The crimson on her robe glistens against the blue cloth. She never fell to the ground, but instead floats in air, under the figure of a black skull and snakes. Her blood drips into a dark red pool..._

"Nooooo!" He shot out from his bed.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" Uncle Vernon screamed from down the hall.

Shaking, he looked at the clock on the nightstand. 3:45. And he'd had little restful sleep. His cold, damp sheets reminded him of the blood dripping in his vision. He was shaking, from the terror or cold sweat, he couldn't tell. His stomach grumbled again, but not from hunger, he was glad it was empty, or he would have heaved his dinner. He stripped the soaked covers from the bed, grabbed a cloak from his closet and curled into the fetal position, and again waited for sleep to rape his mind. His mind raced with the fresh images of the blood dripping from the girl; he could still see the blade through her chest, but not her face. He lay in his bed for what seemed like days, the only sound was his labored breathing and the steady tick of the clock. Sleep finally claimed him again.

_He watches her body as it floats several feet above the ground, blood pours from her wounds. Dark crimson fluid ribboning down her leg, pools at his feet. In the moonlight he could see __a green glow surround her body as she screams in agony –_

His head snapped up again, his heart felt as if it were about to explode from his chest. He remembered the blood and the girl, but not her face. He had seen her die twice tonight in his dreams, once in the Great Hall and then he saw her in the moonlight. He shook the dream off, and sat on the floor in the corner furthest from his bed with his knees pulled to his chest, afraid of his bed and afraid of sleep, cold drops of sweat rolled from his brow. He sat there, afraid. Not anger or regret as he had with past dreams, but this time he was afraid. All his eyes could focus on was the second hand on his clock, moving… with… each… tick… of… each… second… Until his chin drooped to his chest.

**-**

He was awaken by an owl tapping on his window in the light of the new day. His head snapped up so quickly as he lay on the floor, he felt shooting pain down the left side of his neck. _'Hedwig, she must have brought a message from Hermione.'_ he mumbled to himself. He left the window ajar so she could push it open, if he was away, and she swooped to her master. His heartbeat revived as he thought this could be a ray of hope. "Come here, girl. Let me have the note." He took the letter from his faithful owl, and saw the perfect script handwriting on the envelope, as he tore it open not noticing the shaking in his hands, he realized it's from Hermione.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad to hear that we can write each other, and even more so that you're willing to write. Please don't forget to tell me everything that happens. I'll always be there to help you, I promise._

_My parents are planning a trip to the United States for the summer, my dad wants to visit a distant cousin, didn't even know I had relatives in America. I don't think your uncle will allow you to make a call overseas, but you can call my mobile phone, it's 07202349845. I don't know if it will work there, but I'll bring it. They want to leave in a couple days but I'll be back for your birthday._

_Please keep yourself safe, I don't know what I would do if… please be safe._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Harry continued staring at the letter long after he had finished reading it, thinking: _'Love always'._ She always signs his notes like that, he thought, but this time it seemed different, almost mocking him._ And 'keep yourself safe'. Not that she cares, does she? …No. Of course she couldn't care a jot about me! She just doesn't want to lose her 'hero'. I'm tired of being everyone's hero. And she'll be gone most of the summer, there'd be no way to owl or call her._

He fell back to the corner of his cell where he found a few hours of peace and stared at the perfect handwriting. She was leaving him, abandoning him like the rest of the wizarding world. He felt trapped in his prison for the summer. Harry had completely neglected the fact that she had posted her mobile phone number in the letter and would be able to actually hear her voice. He angrily crumpled up the letter from the one of the few people that didn't think he was crazy, or a hero- wannabe 'grandstander'. He couldn't see or remember that Hermione knew the **real **Harry Potter because his mind was fogged with self-doubt and denial.

Hermione's crumpled letter landed on the floor.

He tried to pull himself up, to face the day. But his body was still numb from the images that ran through his dreams all night and from sleeping on the floor. He'd had bad nights, but two horrible dreams in one night? '_Two, or was it three?_' he scratched his head and tried to remember the details of yet another horror filled night, '_It was some girl dead hovering over a pool of blood. I wish I knew who she was…Why do they keep coming back to **me**?_' He cupped his face in his hands and could feel his fear creep into his waking thoughts.

In the distance of his isolation, he heard movement in the house. The others faced the day as if there wasn't a thing to worry about. He could hear his uncle rant about the cost of this and the price of that, then leave for the day to his mundane life. Dudley's voice rang through the halls informing his mother he was going 'out' for the day.

Harry sat there, rocking. Watching the clock as each second of his life ticked away. He kept rocking.

He watched the shadows creep across the room, as the sunlight raced through his window. He heard more voices in the house as first Uncle Vernon and then Dudley returned. He could hear the sound of the other people in that house continue through their day without once calling his name or checking to see if he was even alive.

_They've forgotten about me already._ He thought in the corner of what remained of his world. He held his knees tighter to his chest while the sun left his world. He never once left his corner, a sheet of parchment remained crumpled nearby. The sunlight was quickly replaced by moonlight. He kept rocking, the visions still haunted him.

Grrrrrrr! His stomach grumbled. He fought to push the visions to the back of his mind where they would have to wait, his stomach reminded him of his neglect. Reluctantly he stood for the first time since the evening before and tried to stretch kinks from his stiffened joints. He stripped the sweat soaked clothes from his body and forced clean clothes to cover himself as he slipped out to forage for food in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock, 5:15.

"Good those animals will still be asleep." He murmured to himself.

He opened his door, thanking Merlin it wasn't locked, and crept down the stairs. He avoided the 5th and 9th steps, remembering those step creaked and slipped into the kitchen.

Food. It was one of the many things that he'd been denied in this house, something else he pushed from his mind since he returned. Many times he had to resort to parcels of food from his friends; now he'd have to resort to stealth. As quietly as possible, he opened the refrigerator, pulled out a bit of leftover sausage from dinner and a slice of bread, wrapped the bread around the sausage and ate without warming it. He pulled out a bottle of milk, and took a deep pull from the bottle. He looked around the kitchen for anything he could stockpile in his room, and only found a box of stale biscuits. Satisfied the box wouldn't be missed, he carried that and a bottle of water to his room. He had a supply of food for Hedwig, and besides, she could hunt her own dinner in the fields.

As quietly as he had slipped into the kitchen, he made his way to his room. Down the hall, past the cupboard he spent his first 10 years in, and up the stairs. He counted in reverse, _14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9 skip that step, 8, 7, 6 CRREEK…_

'_bugger_!' he thought, '_another loose board_.' He froze in his track, not thinking he could skip the next two steps, he waited to make sure he wasn't heard. He raised his foot, reached past the next two steps and made it to the landing. Sighing in relief at having successfully traversed the stairs, he slipped into his room. It was now 5:25. He had escaped his "cell" for ten whole minutes.

The biscuits were hidden under the loose flood board, next to his most personal possessions- his broom cleaning kit from Hermione, and replaced the photo album given to him by Hagrid at the end of his first year. He didn't feel like looking through it at the moment. Seeing the smiling faces knowing he couldn't be with was too painful.

He sat at his desk; he began to ponder his situation.

He would be trapped in this house until his birthday. At best, they might come for him sooner; after all, the hearing for Sirius' Will was the day beforehand. Harry desperately hoped that they would think it necessary for him to leave earlier in order to prepare for it. He knew it would be painful for him, since he loved Sirius so much. So much and now they're trying to take away his last link to the man. He could loose 12 Grimmauld Place.

Sirius' possessions had been seized and that included 12 Grimmauld Place. Where would the Order go now? The Order… he had forgotten about them. He wondered if they're going to remember that he's stuck in this prison. _Would they remember Sirius now he's gone or is this just an inconvenience for them?_ He thought. _No one there really believed me anyway_.

He would have to sneak to the kitchen for his food each night, to avoid confrontation with his uncle. Aunt Petunia seemed to have softened her position on his world after he saved that pig of a cousin last year.

Hermione was going away for the month; he was looking forward to sharing more with her this summer. His chance was gone. He already began to miss her. _She surely had left by now,_ he thought. Her note was now several days old.

Ron… Ron's at home with his family. He's enjoying his life. No reason to bother him with his problems now. Ginny too was safe. She mentioned her plans to start seeing Michael Corner at the end of last year. _She's forgotten me too,_ he thought.

Voldemort still had spies everywhere trying to kill 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

He silently watched the clock as the second hand slowly moved. He tried to focus on what he could do, but his problems kept seeping back into his thoughts. The old clock ticked the seconds into minutes. The minutes seemed to take hours to pass. He finally blinked and looked at the calendar on his wall. Today was the third day.

It was 11:45 in the morning, the box of dry biscuits was long gone, and he had no desire to spend another minute listening to his relatives telling him how worthless he is and how he and parents were frauds, to boot. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes and realized he needed to send a "status report" to Moody. He thought of sending a note to Ron and having him forward it on, but Ron hadn't answered his first note yet.

"Guess he forgot and is too busy to remember me," he said to his other self, half waiting for a reply. None come. He tore a piece of parchment from the sheet he'd been mindlessly scribbling on, no sense wasting an entire sheet for this.

_Moody_

_I'm fine._

_Harry_

He folded it once and called his owl.

"Come here, girl, I need you to deliver this to Mad-eye," he said to the owl while he tied it to her leg.

There were three more days before he had to send another message.

"If this is going to be my summer, I don't know if I can take any more." He said to himself as he glanced from the clock to the pile of books on the desk, next to a thin shaft of wood. He had been afraid to sleep since his first night back. His mind began to wander and the thoughts that raced through his head and voices in his mind kept saying '_Do it, the pain will be gone._' New voices, he had begun hearing them that morning. Familiar voices, but he didn't recognize them.

'_Do it. Pick it up and it will be over._'

He reached for his wand and held it in his hand, gently stroked his oldest friend from the wizarding world. _'Do it,'_ he heard again. He pointed it at his chest and closed his eyes. _'It will only work if I truly want it to happen.'_ He thought.

He closed his eyes tighter, and began to think of the incantation. His lips parted to begin the spell, when he heard another voice in his mind, his voice of reason, that of a young girl. '_This isn't what you really want, Harry. It's not in you._' The voice said in a different uncharacteristic soothing tone. Through his clinched eyes, he felt a tear leak through as he dropped the wand and the moisture on his face. He wiped his face dry but his quiet sobs continued. He eyes grew heavy for the first time in days and finally shut. His lips parted again, this time to draw a deep breath, a cleansing breath as he slept restlessly. _'Sleep, then you can think clearly,'_ she said to him.

His eyes cracked open to find the sun's light again waning. He desperately needed to clear his head. The visions continued to gnaw at him, he wished he could either forget them entirely of see them with total clarity. The voices both taunted him and consoled him; he fought to listen to the comforting voice. He clearly heard the voice of reason as it commanded him_ 'Push them aside, busy your mind with other endeavors_.'

He looked back to the pile of books and pulled out the list of summer assignments, and thought that maybe this would take his mind off his problems. And maybe he'd finish them early; after all, he had nothing else to do. Potions, skip that. Care of Magical Creatures, not in the mood. Defense Against the Dark Arts, nothing was assigned since Umbridge was in charge last year; shit, she didn't teach a thing anyway. Divination… he opened the book and it fell open to the chapters on _Dreams and Dream Interpretation_. _Dreams, maybe there's a clue in here._ He hoped.

As he read the large tome, he heard the muted voices of a family ending the day, blissfully ignorant of the dangers facing them as the hours passed into the night and then to days.

**-**

He read the chapters on Dreams, and re-read them, trying to understand the meanings. He focused his mind on this one topic, ignoring all other assigned work. He hadn't worked out the details of his two dreams, except for one. It was simple enough, Voldemort's resurrection. The other dream was more mysterious. If only he had seen the girl's face. He had refused to sleep last night, or the night before, not wanting a repeat of his dreams. "How I wish I had a dreamless sleep potion," he said to himself, as he's the only one willing to talk to him.

He opened his books again and tried to concentrate on them. This time he picked up his Defense Against the Dark Arts volume from the year when Remus taught class; that was the best year they had with that topic. He decided to re-read the book from the beginning. He made it through the first two chapters before his eyes grew to slits, his head began to bob, and it fell to rest on the page he had been trying to read for the past several hours.

"_**STUPEFY! WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!**" He was reeled back; the girl in his arms was torn from him. He watches the girl rise in the air, her back to him. Her blood pours from her body to pool at his feet... A green glow surrounds her body; he hears a voice and an unfamiliar curse._

His head jerked up, off the damp pages of the book he had been reading. The sun was gone from the sky again and he had missed another day's worth of meals. It was the dream again, but different. This time he grabbed a scroll of parchment to record the dream. With unsteady hands he wrote every detail he could remember. _I'll figure it out; I need to know what it means,_ he told his other self. He could still see the images, it was in a battle and he was helping a casualty, but who was she?

It took more then an hour to write the details of his dream; he was trying hard to remember every detail. He looked at the clock on his desk, 12:35, past mid-night. He thought of writing to Remus to talk about this dream, but when he looked at the moon, it was full. Moony would be having a bad night, probably locked in some basement to help keep him from hurting someone. He'd be unable to help anyone, let alone himself, for a few days at least. He wouldn't write Dumbledore, not after last year. He was still angry at his mentor's deception.

Hermione… he could ask her to help interpret this dream, but Divination is a load of garbage according to her, she'd just write it off and try to rationalize its meaning. There was Ginny, she was good at interpreting dreams, but she'd tell Ron and Ron would tell Hermione, and Hermione would go to Dumbledore. Luna, he thought. Luna was decent at Divination too; he'd get her help. He'd tell her it was something he saw in a TV show and thought it would make an interesting essay. That's his plan. He'd add to the scroll any new details he remembered, and if it recurred. He'd record it all.

The clock quietly turned to 2:45 in the morning; time to raid the kitchen. He put his papers away under the loose floorboard and went to the door, and turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. It was locked. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his cell and tried to sleep.

He managed a full 4 hours of peaceful sleep, and woke when Aunt Petunia quietly knocked on his door. It had been five full days since they had seen him and with the warning of a three-day interval of reports, Uncle Vernon was worried. The coward that he was, he sent his wife to defuse the bomb in the smallest room of the house.

"Harry, dear."

_She never called me that before, they're really afraid of me._

"Come down for breakfast."

Harry felt that he would rather starve then have to put up with them. How could such cruel and thoughtless people even have the nerve to bag him behind his back, and then invite him to breakfast with them?

"GO AWAY!"

"You haven't been out of your room in days; you really need to spend some time outside."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted.

"Okaaaay… Ummm…. I'll leave the door unlocked, we're going to Marge's for the day, are you going to be ok?"

"JUST GO!" Harry yelled.

Marge's, that's what he needs, time alone, and with them gone, he could leave his cell for a little while. Maybe watch some TV and catch up on the news. An hour later, he heard the front door slam shut and the car start.

After he heard the sound of the car fade, he opened his door and ventured downstairs; his first stop was the kitchen.


	2. A Walk in The Park

**Chapter 2 – A Walk in the Park**

It had been more then two full days since he last ate, and more then a week since he had a real meal. This was the break he was waiting for. He wanted to listen to the local news for any developments, and grab some food. He turned on the telly on his way to the kitchen, and set to the all news channel so he could listen while he ate. He opened the fridge, and to his disappointment, all he could find was some salad and leftover liver and onions, eggs and some cheese. He took a deep pull off the bottle of milk, and pulled out the bowl of eggs and the cheese to make an omelet. He also found a bag of crisps in the pantry, and put them aside for his stash.

He took the liberty of bringing his prize of eggs and cheese into the living room to enjoy a few minutes of the news.

…the explosions in local gas mains have been attributed to the missing line markers. The authorities have not released the names of the victims.

And in local news, there have been reports of gang violence in London today. Two local groups had been fighting over regional boundaries when the conflict erupted to a deadly finale. A total of five deaths have been attributed to the outbreaks.

_Click_. 'That's enough,' Harry thought grimly as he switched off the television. 'It's beginning. The area they mentioned was blocks from The Leaky Cauldron.

Harry wondered what he would do for the rest of the day.

'_Since they went to visit Marge, it'll be late tonight before they get back, 11:00 PM at least._'

And with his oaf of a cousin gone, it was fairly safe to go for a walk outside. He had some muggle money saved from last year and now was as good a time to buy some food he could hide in his cell.

As he opened the door, Pig flew in and buzzed his head. "Whoa! Slow down. Let me get the note." It was unmistakably from Ron. He looked at it and sighed. It was probably just mindless dribble about Quidditch or how great his vacation is going.

Harry was at the stage where he didn't even realise how low he was acting, and he had completely forgotten that this was the one summer where he was able to contact his magical relations safely and without fear. He was able to owl, and he even had Hermione's mobile number. The day he had walked away from Platform 9 and ¾ so confidently at the beginning of that summer, with strong promises to stay in contact with Hermione and Ron seemed like but a dream. He had since lost interest in talking or thinking about his favourite sport. He'd lost interest in even being with his friends. It seemed all Ron was interested in was being the friend of the great Harry Potter, not just Harry. He looked at the note one last time, and tossed it into the trash bin.

He still hadn't seen Hedwig since he sent his "status report" to Moody. Harry sighed. "Now I'm also abandoned by my own owl. Just great."

Harry tucked his wand in the left sleeve of his shirt, just in case. As he left the house, he pulled the door shut and had to leave it unlocked. He wound his way up Privit Drive, past Wisteria Walk to the alley to Magnolia Crescent then up Magnolia Road across from the Park's gate. There was a small grocery store on the corner.

As he crossed Magnolia, he noticed one of the neighbor children playing in the park, all-alone. "Must be that Evans kid. Maybe I'll chat with him later. Merlin knows I have no one else."

That was the last thing he remembered. Suddenly, he felt his senses leave him, as he was engulfed in darkness.

_Bring me the mudblood bitch. I have plans for her._

He began falling through the familiar abyss, but was pulled sharply as he was awakened by the pain of the attack. His cheek stung, and the wind was knocked from his stomach as a heavy blow was aimed at his chest. Everything started going black again as he instinctively pulled his wand from his sleeve. He felt something warm ooze under his collar, and he knew it was his blood. He tried to shake the darkness from his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his vaguely resembling a foot. Trying to catch his breath, he rolled away from the source of the last attack, where he was greeted with a sharp pain in his leg.

His eyes cleared, an as he gained his breath, he raised his wand arm and pointed to the attackers as screamed as loud as he could "**_STUPEFY!"_**

He heard a crack of the spell blast from where he lay and the three local boys, all members of Dudley's gang were thrown off their feet. He could taste the blood in his mouth where he had bit into his cheek on the first strike. He spun on his side to face the two behind him and without a thought; they fell to the ground as if bound. He felt an unknown energy radiate from his very being, and he felt no remorse for the petrified Muggles.

In his confusion, he realized he had an audience, not just the muggers, but also the boy in the park. He wanted to assure the boy there wasn't anything to be afraid of, and went to tuck his wand in his sleeve. That's when he noticed it was knocked out of his hand on the first blow. As he bent over to pick up his wand the boy ran off.

He pulled himself to his feet and stood over the defeated thugs. He looked them as they tried to crawl away. Before they could get very far he cast his gaze on them, freezing them in their tracks. His gaze burned at the group and in his eyes all they all could see was hatred and a foreboding that made them all soil themselves. "LEAVE NOW before I really get _pissed_ off!" He growled at the boys, and they jumped to their feet as if an unseen hand freed them from the grip of the Earth.

Moments after the Dursley gang ran in fright, the young wizard's knees finally gave out. The blow to his head was still bleeding badly. Hunched on all fours like a dog, the dizzy feelings began to amplify. With a mighty heave, the eggs and cheese he consumed earlier left his body. The sight of the partially consumed eggs mixed with his blood had a repetitive effect. He kept heaving until there was nothing left and he felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his forehead, steadying his aim.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry incredulously as he was helped to his feet, by a very familiar smelling someone.

"-Arry, up you get, come on," came Mundungus Fletcher"s wheezy voice. "No good you laying down there."

"How long have you been here?" asked Harry crossly, as he dusted himself down, wincing slightly.

"Long enough to see 'em rough you up a bit," explained Mundungus, searching around in his pockets for his pipe.

"And it didn't occur to you to help me?" shot Harry, feeling a hot prickle of anger trickle down into his stomach"

"I'm 'elping you now," explained Mundungus lighting his pipe, and letting out several hearty coughs.

"Yeah, now I don't need it," spat Harry.

He couldn't believe that he'd been caught out like this; he'd been made to look stupid by Dudley's little cronies. Harry Potter-the same Harry Potter that had already faced the most dangerous wizard to have ever lived, the same Harry Potter that had taught practical defense to a large group of his peers the previous year, had just been beaten up by a gang of mindless thugs, and he'd been helpless because he wasn't allowed to defend himself.

As if this fact didn't make him indignant enough, the fact that a member of the Order- somebody bound to report back to Dumbledore, had witnessed the whole ordeal from afar, made him angrier than he thought possible.

"Now you've witnessed this little show, why don't you run off to tell Dumbledore all about the fact that you didn't see fit to help me, when I was getting my head kicked in" said Harry so rudely Mundungus raised his eyebrow involuntarily.

"Look Harry... mate," stumbled Dung helplessly "I've got to tell 'im I'm supposed to be watching over you."

"And you've been doing a great job haven't you?" Said Harry rudely. He noticed, with a savage stab of pleasure that Mundungus looked even more uncomfortable.

"It's my job mate, I got to report back everything I see don't I?"

"I've got a good idea," spat Harry, "You don't tell anyone about me getting... about what just happened- and I, I won't tell anyone about the fact that you failed yet again to protect me when you've been on duty."

Mundungus took a thoughtful pull on his pipe

"Or have you forgotten what Dumbledore threatened you with, when I nearly got my soul sucked out last summer?"

Mundungus regarded Harry apprehensively for a minute. "Easy," he warned. "There's no need for you to scrape over old ground son. If you don't want me to tell about what jus' 'appened that'd fine by me."

"Good" said Harry foully. "Now if you don't mind. I've got to go home and try and get the blood stains out of my shirt."

"Do you want 'elp cleaning yourself up a bit?" asked Mundungus, looking as if he wanted to do nothing less in the whole world.

"No, I want nothing from you," spat Harry starting to walk off.

"But," wheezed Mundungus , trying to keep up with Harry's pace. "You're in a right ol' state."

"Look!" shouted Harry, finally cracking "You go off and sort out a dodgy deal, or whatever you do, when you're supposed to be watching me, and I'll just go home like like a good boy. But if I hear that you've said just one word, about what happened just now, I promise you, you'll wish you hadn't. Understand?"

"Loud and clear," confirmed Mundungus.

As soon as he returned to his uncle's house he saw a snow-white owl waiting on the stoop. "Hedwig, where've you been?" He opened the door, and let his owl fly in behind him. She held a letter in her beak and one on each leg.

"So, you've been collecting letters for me. I was worried about you. I thought you abandoned me too." He took the three letters as she cooed, and looked at them. The first was from Moody, the others from Ron and Hermione.

Harry,

I expected more then a simple "I'm Fine". We need to know what's happening, if you notice any thing strange. Tell us everything you family's doing and saying. It's VERY important. If there's any hint of danger, I'll come personally.

We're having a member watch the area, and will be in contact with Mrs. Figg. You'll not see them unless you're in danger.

Remember, constant vigilance.

Moody

_'So Dung **was** suppose to be there watching me. And they want details. What-ever…' Harry thought to himself._

He tossed that note in the trash bin to join Ron's. Then he looked over the other two; there was another one from Ron. It joined the first. And there was Hermione's letter…

'_Why bother…_' he thought, and it joined the others.

Still hungry and stiff from the beating, he gave up on food for now, walked up the stairs to shower, and to clean up his wound. Up in his room, he stripped off his clothes, glancing briefly at his bloodstains before tossing them in his laundry. Wearing only his boxers, he walked to the shower, the first chance he'd had in several days to get properly cleaned up. He reached into the shower and turned on the hot water as hot as it could get. Vernon insisted on him taking cold showers, so to not waste HIS hot water. He just didn't care any more.

His wound burned in the shower, but it needed to be cleaned. He would bandage it later after he dried off, but for the moment the hot water felt incredibly relaxing on his aching body. He stood there under the spray for as long as the hot water lasted. When it started turning cold, he quickly lathered and rinsed.

It was still early, close to noon when he pulled on some clean clothes and fixed the wound. He had left bloodstains all over the towels in the bathroom, but he felt no inclination to cover up for himself any longer. If the Durselys couldn't accept that he was part of the family by now, then they could burn in hell.

He was still hungry, since the food he consumed earlier was left at the park; a fresh attempt was in order.

He walked down the stairs, and as he hit the squeaky steps, he gave them an extra bounce with his toes. His wand went back up his sleeve, ready for business. As he opened the front door, there was yet another owl waiting. This one had a larger envelope, again with official ribbons and sealed. He took it from the bird, thanked it, and looked the letter over. It was the results of his O.W.L.S. testing.

'_Wonderful_,' he thought. '_More bad news_.' He was convinced he'd messed up several tests, since he had been too preoccupied. It joined the rest of his mail in the trash bin.

Again, he left the house for the food he needed. This time it was an uneventful trip.

At the grocery store, he picked food that didn't require special storage needs; a couple loaves of bread, cans of dried beef, cans of vegetables and cans tuna (he would have to "borrow" the can-opener from the kitchen) and some packets of crisps. Really nothing a typical 15-year-old would buy. The two sacks of supplies nearly wiped out his Muggle money, but that wasn't important. The food was.

**-**

At the park, he passed the spot where he was attacked, his dried blood still on the sidewalk. That's when he saw the boy again, playing alone. Harry remembered never having any friends to play with as a young boy, so he knew the loneliness this boy was feeling. Harry looked in his direction, and the boy looking nervous at seeing Harry again, stood and started to back away from him.

"Hey, don't be afraid." Harry called as he started to walk in his direction.

"S-Stay a-w-way from me… d-d-don't hurt me…" The fear Harry saw in his face wasn't from the scene this morning.

"What's wrong? I won't hurt you."

"Y-You're not one of those bullies? No, I saw you this morning… they were beating you up and you… you… what did you do to them?"

"It's complicated. Let's just say I'm better at defending myself."

"Can you teach me? They have always picked on me, especially that big one, but he wasn't here today."

"You mean Dudley?" Harry laughed out loud. "He's my cousin."

A wave of fear spread over the boy, "Y-your cousin…" his hand rose to his face in a defensive posture.

"Don't worry. He beat me up many times too, until he learned what I could do to him. He's still a git and a slob. I don't deal with him and he avoids me. My uncle still treats me like dirt. I'll tell you what. I'll tell him that if he bothers you again, and I'll find out, I'll turn him into a toad. And as for those other idiots, I'll caution them to leave you alone too."

"Like they did today?"

"Well, they didn't know who I am… but they will from now on. Do you know where they hang out?"

"Yes, there's an alley on the other side of the park, I've seen them."

"OK, tell you what. Help me get my stuff back to the house and we'll go looking for them to set them right."

Harry took his new friend back to 4, which was only a couple blocks away, and opened the door. "Come on, I'll show you Hedwig."

"What's a Hedwig?"

"She's not a what, she's my owl."

"You have an _owl_?"

"Yeah, it does seem strange, doesn't it?"

"I've seen a lot of owls flying around here most summers, but never during school months."

"Well that's because they're… well… just come on."

They went up the stairs to Harry's room, where Hedwig was sleeping on her perch. Harry quickly put his things away in his clothes closet. "Hedwig, wake up, I have a visitor." She gave a hoot at being wakened, and not even to deliver a message. "She delivers my letters to my friends."

The boy's eyes grew with each second as he looked around in Harry's room. Glancing at the titles of the tomes on his desk, his eyes grew wider.

"Before you ask, I go to a special school for gifted kids. I can't tell you any more then that, but rest assured I can handle those bullies. Let's go. I want some fresh air. Just a sec…" Harry grabbed a pre-wrapped sandwich he bought. "I'm a bit hungry. You want anything?"

"N-no thank you." Harry could tell he was very nervous.

"Ok, let's find those bullies and have a talk with them."

It took them 10 minutes to find the group; laughing and bragging about the kid they beat up today, how he managed to escape with his life. The one on the far right bragged about how he got that blow over his head. "Never saw anyone bleed like a stuck pig before."

"Next time, don't hit someone from behind." Harry stated with his wand in his hand, ready for action.

"Look who's back," said a member that wasn't there that morning. "Looking for another beating?"

"No, I'm ready this time, and I don't sneak up on people like a coward. I'm here to warn you to leave this boy alone."

"And who the HELL do you think YOU are."

"You all know Dudley? I'm his cousin. The one they sent to St Brutus's for the Incurably Criminal. Would you like to find out WHY they said I go there?" His eyes began to glow with the anger that had been building for the past week.

"D-D-Dudley's cousin… THAT cousin?"

"Yes. And if you had a brain between you, you would have known that BEFORE you attacked me today. You're lucky I wasn't thinking, or you all could have been killed."

"HAH… he couldn't hurt any of us."

"TRY ME!" Harry was itching for a fight. A whirling sound engulfed the wizard as he was surrounded by a glowing, swirling wind that gave him a menacing appearance, his magic zipping through the air, like static in a lightning storm.

The original five again all soiled themselves and turned to run. The newcomers, seeing the others flee, turned tail also.

"See, I knew they'd run," he said as the wind died.

His young companion's mouth hung wide open at the sight he just witnessed.

"They won't bother you again. And I'll tell Dudley the same. Come on, I'll walk you home. What's you name?"

"Mark," was all he could get out of his mouth.

Ron's first letter:

Harry,

Glad to hear from you so early. Bill and Charlie have come home for the summer, after what happened a couple weeks ago. It shook them more than when Ginny almost died and you saved her.

I never said this before, and I know I should have, but thank you for saving my sister's life. You will always be more then a friend, more then my best friend. You're the brother I've always wanted. Someone I could not only rely on, but also confide in. I know I'll never find a better friend than you.

You will always be my closest mate, not because of what you've done, but because of who you are, deep inside. You're our strength, Hermione's our brains, and I hope I can fit in as well at some level.

I love you, Harry. You're my best friend. Stay safe.

Ron

Hermione's second letter:

Harry,

I found out that Snuffles' house was taken away. I'm so sorry how and why it happened. I wish I were there with you now to tell you what I know you need to hear. Ron had invited me to stay at the Burrow for the summer, since I decided not to go with my folks. I'm going there tomorrow, and wait for you to come here. I've been waiting for you to call me; I really want to hear from you.

You're always in my thoughts and in my heart.

Please, stay safe.

Love always

Hermione

Ron's second letter:

Harry,

Haven't heard from you in a few days, is everything ok?

We found out that Hermione's going to be staying here, while her parents are abroad and since Snuffle's house is gone. We never found out what happened. Dumbledore simply said that because of what happened to him, we don't have permission to use it any more. He said it's going to a new owner soon if his will isn't upheld.

We're going to get you in a couple weeks, just before your birthday, so get ready.

See you soon, mate.

Ron

OWLS letter:

Mr H Potter

Enclosed are the results of your O.W.L. examinations.

Ancient RunesNA

AstronomyA

ArithmancyNA

Care of Magical CreaturesO

CharmsO

Defense Against the Dark ArtsO

DivinationA

HerbologyE

History Of MagicA

Muggle StudiesE

PotionsA

TransfigurationO

There are three passing grades for each exam, Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, and Acceptable. There are two failing grades Poor and Dreadful. If a subject was Not Administered, a grade indicating this is also recorded. Note that only marks above and including 'A' are marks that allow you to pass the subject.


	3. Changes

**Chapter 3 – Changes **

The Dursleys returned from their trip late that night to a dark house, but it was obvious Harry was still there. Vernon and Dudley retired to bed, leaving Petunia to clean and lock up the house. She noticed Harry had been in the living room, certain things weren't in their places, like the TV remote and crumbs on the table. '_Sloppy boy_,' she thought. She wiped the crumbs from the table, and as she went to deposit the crumbs in the trash bin, she noticed them.

Petunia picked up the letters in the trash bin, and examined them; there was one opened and three unopened letters. She read the opened letter, and gasped at the strong warning and instructions given to Harry. She looked at the others, and thought they were important. These she'll save for him. He must have dropped them in the bin by mistake. She put them in her pocket and walked up the stairs to the bathroom, to bring the soiled linens down to the laundry, as was her habit. The stains on the snow-white towels were unmistakable as blood caused her to be concerned for her sister's only child. Something happened while they were out and she felt something for her nephew she'd never felt before. He'd never been hurt so bad as to bleed like this.

She carried the soiled towels downstairs and thought about the letters in her pocket. One had the unmistakable handwriting of a girl, two were a bit sloppier, and the fourth was very official looking. She was afraid to open them and thought for a brief moment to tell Vernon. She knew his reaction would be bad, almost violent. Anything dealing with Harry brought out the worst in her husband.

Looking at the letters, she felt there was only one thing she could do. She had been worried not only because of the warning they received, but because he was, after all her blood relation. She knew he hadn't eaten enough since he had been back to feed that bird of his. The letter she drafted was full of concern, not just for her family, but also for his safety.

_Miss,_

_I'm afraid I don't know your name, and I apologize for that. I know you are one of Harry's closest friends, and you need to know he's not been himself. Not that I can claim to know much about him these past five years, I have noticed he's really changed. He's become moody and withdrawn since he returned._

_I know he'll never tell us or me what's wrong, or why. I need to tell you this because today we had left him alone to visit family, and on our return I noticed things weren't right. I found some letters to him left in the trash bin, unopened; I believe one was from you. And I found towels in the laundry, soiled and bloody._

_I haven't seen him in several days as he refuses to leave his room or eat. Although I know he's there, we hear fitful screams at night. Vernon screams back for him to be quite, but I feel there's truly something wrong._

_I found a number of his letters in the trash today, unopened. I'm holding them for him, in case he looks for them. If he doesn't want them, I'll save them for you to give to him._

_And please don't tell him I wrote to you, I couldn't have Vernon discover that._

_Please, he needs the help I can't give him; he won't accept it from me anyway._

_Petunia Dursley_

She sealed her letter and tried to find a way to have it delivered. As if in answer to her question, Hedwig flew into the room. Startled, she looked at the bird, as it held a leg to her.

"Is there something you want?" She asked the bird. She only hooted softly and pecked at the envelope in her hand. "Can you deliver this? I need to go his friend, the girl he talks about, I don't know her name."

Hedwig reached out and took the letter in her talons, hopped to the front door and waited for Petunia to open it. Once the door opened, she let out another soft hoot, as to show her concern for him too, and flew into the moonlight.

* * *

Harry had heard them return to their home, and stayed in his cell, not wanting to deal with the relentless comments from Marge would have said about his heritage. 'If _the bitch is bad, so will the pups_,' he remembered. His hatred for the fat blimp of a woman grew whenever he thought of that night, but he always smiled when he remembered the outcome of his anger. 

He heard Vernon and Dudley go into their rooms, and make the usual bed time noises- toilets flushing and a grunting sound from his fat oaf cousin's room. Merlin alone knows what he's doing and Harry didn't want to let that thought into his mind. He opened his Divination text again, hoping to gain more insight. He listened as he heard a gasp and sigh from the bathroom, knowing it was his aunt cleaning the laundry.

'_I'm going to have to remember to get Dudley alone tomorrow and set him right about Mark,_' he thought.

The back of his head still ached, as did his leg. The bruise just above his knee had grown and had turned almost black. '_Lucky it wasn't broken_,' he told himself. The day was a hard one, and he felt really tired tonight.

He opened the window, "Here girl, go find something to eat." Hedwig hooted to him, nipped his ear affectionately and flew off into the moonlight.

He stripped off his clothes and crawled into his bed, praying for a dreamless night. This was a tough night to try and sleep. Every time the pillow touched his fresh wound, he grimaced in pain. His thoughts drifted to good times with his two best friends.

Images of Ron and Hermione flooded his dreams, images of the two young men flying freely in the fields of the Burrow. Images of Hermione dancing at the Yule ball in their fourth year with Victor. He smiled as a dejected Krum walked away from Hermione, and the smile faded when he saw her tears. The sweat formed on his brow as he watched his friends' battle and fall in the Ministry only a few weeks ago, a tear formed in his eye when Hermione fall to the curse. The images drifted to a familiar scene, the Whomping Willow stood in the distance, Harry and Hermione crouched behind a stand of pumpkins behind Hagrid's hut. She threw a stone at the hut, smacking another Harry in the back of the head. He felt a twinge shoot through his fresh wound at that memory. He watched for the millionth time as a large shaggy dog grabbed his best friend by the leg, the stomach turning crack of his leg sent a twinge through his own knee. The unity of the three in the shack that night, the willingness of others to forgo their own safety to fight for a just cause brought a rapid beat to his heart, knowing true friends was all he had, knowing true love was all he wanted. All these images flooded his mind that night.

The myriad of random images left his sub-conscious to be replaced with another distinctive image.

_"Who the HELL do you think you---"  
"SILENCE! Where's the mudblood bitch, muggle?"  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEA----"  
"**CRUCIO---**"  
"**CRUCIO---**_

_Both torture spells hit the man protecting the woman with full force, causing his body to slam into the kitchen wall. Blood begins to leak from the corner of his mouth and the corners of his eyes. His eyes gaze to his wife, but he's unable to even mouth a last word, or move his head. The sicken crunch of bone on bone tells the tale, every bone in the poor man's body was shattered. She watched his body fall limp to the floor, Sharp shards of bone slicing through his flesh.  
"NOO…"  
"**STUPEFY**…"  
"Damn muggle… **CRUCIO---**", the combined force of those spells tosses her small frame into the kitchen table, snapping her back. She can feel her life draining as the flow of blood begins to fill her stomach.  
"YOU FOOL… He wanted them ALIVE!" _

The pain from his forehead snapped him from his torched sleep. He tried to think back to the images. Who were those two people he saw die? The distinctive sounds, the grinding of bone against bone, the pain in the last gasps from the woman as she lay dying. It was hard for Harry to shake the image of the fear in her eye. Without another thought, he isolated the images to a corner of his mind, sat at the desk and began to clinically transcribe the images. He was beginning to build a rather large journal of his dreams; it'll take Luna weeks just to read through it. Satisfied he wrote the entire dream as he remembered it, he glanced at the clock, 4:50. It was too early to get up, almost too late to go back to sleep. Now would be a good time for a kitchen raid, not that there was any food left over. As the Dursley's spent the day away, all that was left was some old liver and onions.

'_I need something to drink…_' he told himself. Still in just his boxers, he quietly tried his door. It was unlocked. He made his way down the stairs, and passed the trash bin where he deposited his letters. He remembered them and reached in, thinking maybe he'll read them. The bin was empty. A sigh left his lungs as he realized the thoroughness of his aunt's cleaning wouldn't have allowed a scrap of paper out of place. It was too late.

In the kitchen, he opened the fridge, looked in and found a fried egg and cheese sandwich on toasted bread. She must have made this for that git of a cousin in case he needed a snack. His loss. The sandwich was devoured in minutes, followed by a large gulp of milk.

He turned to leave the kitchen, and was blocked by a figure standing in the doorway.

"Enjoyed the sandwich Harry?"

"Aunt Petunia… I was hungry, and I couldn't sleep."

"Yes, I know. I could hear you tossing all night. Please sit for a minute."

"Why? What would you care?"

"Please, Harry. I know things with you have been hard. I know we've not helped at all. I know you hate us all, as much as Vernon despises what you are. I've come to terms with it. But I can't tell Vernon. I found some things of yours in the trash bin, some letters."

"YOU DIDN'T READ THEM, DID YOU?"

"No. Only the one that was open. You really need to tell your friends you need their help. I can't help at all. You need someone like you to help."

"What did you do with them, there were mine and personal. You had NO RIGHT to read them."

"I didn't know what to do. I've saved them for you, if you want them." She slid the pile of letters across the table to him, but she wouldn't admit to sending one of her own to Hermione. "I also found your towels in the laundry. Will you tell me what happened?"

"You don't want to know. You'll just think I'm making things up."

"I heard there were hoodlums attacking people, is that what happened? Was it D-Dudley's friends?"

Harry's eyes widened at the revelation that Petunia knew far more then she let on, just like she knew more about Dementors. And she was actually being KIND to him. This was not only out of character for her, but strange. It was almost a mother-son talk. Something she didn't even do with her own son.

"Harry, I need to tell you what your headmaster told me when you first came, but not now. Vernon will be getting up soon, and so will Dudley. I'll knock on your door after they leave for the day and we will talk. Now, back to bed."

Still in shock, and the realization that the sandwich was actually meant for him, he closed his mouth, (it had hung open most of the conversation) and did something out of character for him, he threw his arms around her neck for the first hug she's ever gotten from him. "Thank you. I needed this." He placed a kiss on her cheek before walking upstairs.

The following morning he woke wondering if it was yet another bad dream.

Harry thought about what happened last night. Was it a dream? He remembered the visions of his friends and the visions of the two people that were killed, wishing he know who they were. He looked at his desk and at the pile of unopened letters next to the parchment with fresh text scribbled on it, he re-read what he wrote, and came to realize that part was real. He read the writing and stopped at "_ Where's the mudblood bitch, muggle?"_ who ever it was, they were after a muggle born witch, like Hermione.

It was a warning. That's all he could think. They were after his friends because they were close to him. Now was the time to change that. They were only his friends because of what he was anyway. Not because of him, but because he was a 'hero'. He steeled himself in the resolve to finish the fight alone. No one else will get hurt because of him. He'll sever his relationships with them all; they'll live without him. He was going to either kill or die at Voldemort's hands anyway. First task would be to write Ron and Hermione to break up their 5-year friendships, then to write to Moody and tell him to leave him alone. None of this could happen until Hedwig returns.

* * *

That morning Harry knew several things were going to happen, and he prepared himself. He expected a visit from someone in the Order, and a conversation with Dudley. He stayed in his room until he heard the telltale sound of his uncle leaving for work. Dudley would be heading out to meet his gang in an hour or so. This was the only chance he had to correct an injustice. 

He pulled on the cleanest cloths he still had and left his cell for the kitchen. Once there, his aunt noticed the resolve on his face, knowing this wasn't going to be pleasant, left the room with the excuse of changing the laundry.

"What are YOU doing here, Potter?" Dudley smirked; he still felt HE had the upper hand.

"I had some things to fix, you're the first. I had a run in with you're 'friends' yesterday."

Dudley's face paled, fearing it was bad news. Harry's rage and anger toward a certain dark wizard was unfortunately focused at this minute on a 16-year-old muggle that only had a faint idea of the hurt the wizard could inflict.

Harry's nostrils flared with anger as he began, "They attacked me from behind, but rest assured, after what I've faced before, they were the ones to run. Remember what happened last year? That was nothing compared to the fight I was in this past June. I also understand you've been bothering a young boy named Mark, know this, Dursley, if YOU or any of your gang bother him, I'll find out. I WON'T be as forgiving next time. And as for that decree for under-aged wizards, well, they have more to deal with now than if I turn someone into a toad."

Dudley swallowed hard. He had never seen the anger glowing in his cousin like this before.

"AND… if you think YOU can scare me, remember that wizard that 'warned' your father 2 weeks ago? Well, I can be worse then him." And to emphasize the point, Harry kept poking Dudley in the shoulder with a finger, as if it were his wand. "And I have friends watching me and this house at all times, so, any funny business, and at all, and you'll wish you're parents NEVER met. UNDERSTAND?"

"Y-Y-yes." He mumbled as he slinked out of the kitchen, no doubt to change his shorts.

It took Harry a few minutes to regain his composure and let the rage ebb from his mind. That's when Hedwig returned with a letter. This one was from Hermione. He ripped it open and began to read it, forgetting he wanted to ignore them.

_Harry,_

_We haven't heard a word from you since your first letters, why haven't you written or called? I sent you my number, and since I'm staying with Ron's family, they're concerned too. Ron was afraid he offended you, and you were angry. He won't tell me why he thinks so, or what he wrote, but believes I have a better chance of getting a reply._

_My folks went to America to visit relatives there without me, somewhere hot and sunny I think, and I wanted to be here with the both of you._

_Please, write or call me, my phone is 07202349845. I know how you feel about Sirius and remember we all lost a good friend that night; I don't want to loose another._

_Please keep yourself safe, please be safe._

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

_PS. If you have some wild idea that we'd be safer without you, you'd better think again, Mister._

'Sirius. I'd almost forgotten. How could I forget him? She has no idea who she thinks she's dealing with? She doesn't know what he's capable of, she has no idea who I am. And what did Ron mean by that? Forget it, it just makes it that much easier. They're better off without me, I don't need them.' He rationalized to himself.

He picked up a sheet of regular paper, and wrote his 'status report' to Moody, 'they want details, then fine'.

_Moody,_

_As I'm sure your stooge has already informed you, I got into a fight yesterday with some local bullies. I made sure they wouldn't bother me or some of the kids here again. I'm capable of taking care of myself, no thanks to any of you. So unless something happens, I'm not wasting another drop of ink._

_Potter_

He folded the note and handed it to Hedwig. "Here girl, take this to Moody. I need to get him off my back". His trusty owl looked at him as if he forgot to give her a letter to deliver, hooted at him and pecked at his hand. "No, I'm not sending anything to Hermione. She'll get over it." He now waited for the fallout.

His aunt, watching from the other room, began to fully realize the harm they did to this boy. Harry picked up his letter, forgot the grumbling in his stomach, and left for his cell. Petunia's revelations will have to wait.

Back in his room, he resumed his work, trying in vain to add more detail to his dreams. The only word he could write was 'Sirius'.

He stared at the writing for what seemed like hours; laid his head on the desk and his grief began to catch up with him again. He lost the only person that treated him like a son, and it was his fault. He quietly sobbed himself into a fitful sleep.

_The abyss he was falling into was as dark as the night in the room where he watched Sirius die. He always loved to fly, but he wasn't flying. He knew what it feels like to fall. He fell off his broom two years ago and almost died then. He fell, passing images of others that also fell. Cedric, Sirius, his mother and father, some unknown man, aged and broken, countless faces of countless people, all had fallen to Lord Voldemort. He looked into the black and could see a series of images as clear as day, happy images, but whose? The images he saw were taken from another's eyes. _

_He saw through her eyes the visions of a newborn baby being placed in her arms; bright new eyes stare into a new mother's eyes, a tiny hand reaches out to grab a handful of hair. A young girl playing happily with her father, the long brown curls bouncing with joy as the two chase each other in the yard. A__ self-confident girl climbs the steps to the train taking her to a new school. The edges of the images began to fade. H__ e saw a smile as she and a young man approach in the crowded airport terminal, surrounded with love. He saw a thin line of light. __As he felt the passing from one life to the next life, a jagged blade pierced the young woman's beating breast, pouring her life's blood from her body. The last image he saw was a jagged scar. _

_He passed these images, feeling his own scar burn on his brow. _

_He saw the end of the abyss, the darkness faded into a shimmering pool, fed from images he passed as he is awakened with a distinctive ringing in his ears. _


	4. Fresh Wounds

**Chapter 4 – Fresh Wounds **

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Yes, give me a minute." His aunt never asked before, he's puzzled by the civil request. He put the parchment and the pile of letters in his secret hiding space in the floor, being careful not to make a sound, and exits his room.

"What is it?" he asked abruptly.

"There's a phone call for you, I have the cordless here." She knew Vernon would never give him a minute's peace on the phone. She was trying so hard. Harry took the phone from her and stole back to the other side of his door.

Harry felt the tug of worry at the pit of his stomach. He had a feeling who was on the other end of the line. And though he knew what he had to do, it didn't erase the fact of the wretchedness of the deed.

"Hello?"

"Harry? It's Hermione," said the tentative voice from his best friend. "Remember you gave me your family's number?" He closed his eyes, trying to muster the courage he needed to break Hermione's heart. This was harder than he perceived it to be.

"They're NOT my family," he said, in a growl of a voice that even he, couldn't believe was coming from him. "I just have to live here with these people."

Harry fisted his other hand as he heard Hermione's sharp intake. 'No not like this… stop… stop…' said the voice of reason at the back of his head, but he squelched that nagging doubt as hard as he could. This was the choice he decided to take, he would see through it until the end.

"They are the only family you have, and you have to remember that." So she admitted his 'extended family' really didn't exist. "I mean she's the last blood relative you have. You still have..."

"What? You? The Weasleys? No. I don't have anyone. You don't care about me so leave me the FUCK alone. I don't want to be part of your world any more. You can bloody well just do without me." Tearing up his friendship with them was also tearing up his heart. But he had to do it.

"Harry, I know what happened yesterday---" the tremor in her voice was beginning to show.

"So? I got beat up when I wasn't looking, so what? I've gotten worse."

"That just shows you need someone to help watch out for you."

"NO… it only means I wasn't thinking where I was."

"Ron and I can come get you. You need to come here anyway. We heard about Sirius' will and…"

"That's NONE of your business, that's MY PERSONAL affair. Stay out of it."

"You don't see what affects you affect us all."

"Why does MY life affect you? Why would you care?"

"Harry, you don't mean that."

"I DO, Just forget about me."

"You're my best friend."

"Doesn't say much for you does it?"

"I know you're under stress, losing Sirius"

"FORGET about Sirius, it's none of your concern."

"Harry, you know we all care about you and what happened."

"I don't fucking care, no one does."

"No Harry, I care about you---"

"WELL I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU. LEAVE ME ALONE….

"NO! I WON'T. You'll LISTEN to me or---"

"You'll do WHAT? Run off to Dumbledore? You'll hex me? GOOD BYE… mudblood!"

"HARRY…"

click…

He fell back on his bed, and stared at the phone, running through the conversation back in his mind, letting every word burn into his brain. There's no way back. It's over. He used the one word he knew she'd never forgive. He knew why he said it, to push her back.

"For her own safety," he thought.

He threw the door open, to see his aunt still standing outside, listening to his half of the conversation. "Listening? I knew you couldn't be trusted." He threw the phone at her and slammed the door.

Downstairs his uncle heard the screaming, and marched up the stairs. He wasn't going to put up with that in his house. At Harry's door, he was about the tear the door off the hinges, when Petunia stopped him. "Leave him be. He's had a bad couple days."

"Never, I'll NOT tolerate that kind of outburst in MY house!"

Harry again threw the door open, pointed his wand at his uncle's throat, "Unless it's from you? You're the ONLY one that can raise his voice? How far do you want to push me, fat man?"

"Harry, don't." Petunia pleaded.

"Don't do what? What should have been done years ago? You have NO idea what I'm truly capable of. You're all lucky I'm going to let you live. Get out of my sight!"

SLAM!

Harry's anger and rage was at a melt down point. There was nothing left for him here. He threw his books and clothes in his trunk, told Hedwig to find him in a few days. He slid his wand back up his sleeve and pulled his only possessions out the door. He went past a pair of confused and angry relatives and out the front door. By a minor miracle, he managed to open the front door without tearing it off the hinges.

"I'll never come back, if I can help it."

He stormed past the park before he realized the salty moistness flowing into the corner of his mouth. He had just left the last sanctuary he had during the summer months. He had nowhere to go and no one to turn to.

* * *

The girl on the other end of the telephone conversation hung up her end, wiping her eyes clear. She tried to understand what just happened. She simply called her best friend who's in trouble and tried to help. Instead, she might have made it worse. 

"Ron…" she threw her arms around his neck, "Harry's not coming!" She buried her head into his shoulder and he tried to soothe the convulsions that shook her body with each gasp and sob. "He… he said he didn't want to be part of our world. He thinks no one cares."

"He's wrong. You and I know that. He's stressed over Sirius. I know I was sad, but he was Harry's Godfather. It would be harder on him."

"He was so hurtful… he said… he… doesn't care anymore." She couldn't bear the thought of what he called her as he hung up the phone. The last thing he said to her rang in her ears, as it burned in her brain. It was something she wouldn't tell Ron.

Ron wrapped his arms around his friend, himself in shock that his other best friend would treat her this way. It was not in Harry's nature to be hurtful to anyone, and never to this degree, and never to Hermione. He slid his wand from his pocket. He thought long and hard about a spell he knew that could block the hurtful memory of the conversation. Deciding otherwise, he slid the thin shaft back into his pocket.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it, Hermione, we'll see him soon."

"NO… he's not coming," she squeaked through her tears. "He wants us to forget him, HOW CAN I FORGET HIM? What if he…" She again buried her head into his shoulder and sobbed heavily.

* * *

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, sat alone in a muggle park. He was truly alone. He had done something horrible to one of his best friends. Something he thought he must do, and truly regretted it. 

Through the blurred vision of his misdirected rage, he looked up to see a kindly elderly gentleman approaching him.

"Dumbledore what are you doing here?"

"I guess I deserve your disrespect, Harry, for the way I treated you last year. But your friends? They put their lives on the line to help you. They came to your side where no one else did, they believed you and in you when no ones else would. Do they deserve this?"

With his eyes still reddened, he turned to his mentor and tried to look him in the eye. This time Albus Dumbledore did not look away, it was Harry that couldn't face the truth in front of him today. "Come, Harry, I'll take you to the Burrow and you can talk to your friends. They are very concerned for you."

"They don't give a shit about me. I won't go there. If you want to hide your precious weapon against Voldemort, then take me to the Leaky Cauldron. I'll stay there and decide if I want to go back to school."

"Ok, Harry, but with one condition, I'll have a member of the Order stay with you there, in case you need or want help."

"I won't have that worthless Dung near me, I got my skull split open and that coward hid in the bushes."

"No, he stopped those boys from attack you further; yes, he wasn't fast enough to stop the first blows, but he was the one that stunned and froze them. Not you. You know you can't do wand-less magic. It's too advanced for you right now. With some training, maybe in a few years."

Dumbfounded, he tried to absorb the information he heard. Dung DID help him. Ron and Hermione have put themselves at risk of their own lives time and time again. All because of him; in his mind, it all still boiled down to his fault.

"My condition stands. I'll think it over and decide if I will go back to school, I have a month to decide."

"Harry, you have another obligation to fill first, there is still the matter of Sirius' will and the hearing. You forget I'm on the Wizengamot. I will be in attendance during the trial, and Remus Lupin has agreed to testify to his innocence by way of Veritaserum. So you see, there are those who will still stand up for others at their own peril."

"But his testimony won't hold up, he'll be discounted as a werewolf."

"Possibly, but there are others that did see Peter Pettigrew. We have them available as well. So in the end, you stand to inherit the entire Black estate, but not if you run off and hide. You can do with it as you see fit, it will be yours one day, once you become of age, of course."

"Become of age? I have to wait another year? I still have my parent's money. I could just take that and still be fine."

"Harry, the money your parents left you in your vault was only meant to last you through school. You will receive the balance when you complete school and have turned 17. And the Black estate, combined with the full Potter estate will be more then you'll ever need."

"And if I don't want any of it?"

That's your choice, but then it's always been your choice, no one else's. It's been your choice to do what you feel is right. It's been your choice who to count as friends, and your choice to shun them. I can't make those decisions for you, I can advise and offer my thoughts, but it has always been your choice."

"It wasn't MY choice to put this FUCKING scar on my face."

"No, that was your fate. It was fate that brought you Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger together. But it was your choice to befriend them. And if I can add, it was a good choice indeed. They have an unconditional love for you that you still have not realized. You must remember one thing, don't push love away. There are so many people out there that love you and you must not forget that during these hard times. Love is the one way to fight Voldemort. It is something he can not understand."

"But…"

"I think you have enough to think about. Come, I'll take you to the Leaky Cauldron, you can spend some time in Diagon Alley, and I believe I have your book list for next year, if you wish to shop."

Harry stuffed the parchment in his pocket and stood, as the ancient wizard held his shoulder, touched Harry's trunk, and vanished together.

* * *

Harry settled into his room above the Leaky Cauldron, welcoming the freedom of not having to answer to anyone, just as he did two years ago. The memories were bittersweet. He had the same freedom though he had believed that a murderer was hunting him. Now, that man is dead and he'd alienated his closest friends. He spent the next couple weeks in his isolation completing his schoolwork, trying very hard to not sleep deeply. 

He looked at the stack of work he'd completed and the few possessions he retrieved from his prison on Privet Drive, wishing he had recovered his diary of dreams. He could have been used for his Divination homework. Hedwig had flown into his room minutes after he had arrived and he still had his Firebolt. The broom cleaning kit that had been one of his more prized possessions remained at Privet Drive, still in hiding.

He hadn't heard from either Ron or Hermione and the bitterness he inflicted during the conversation had mellowed in his mind. He was glad to be left alone, but he missed the company of his friends. He still had several days before the hearing, and with little to do; he decided to visit Diagon Alley.

First stop was to retrieve some money from his accounts, to purchase some new clothes and robes, as his were becoming threadbare and seemed to belong to someone a bit shorter. He also needed the money to pay for his lodging and food for the 6 weeks. He was able to complete his business quickly. His next stop was for essentials, clothes first, supplies for potions, ink and quills. He had arranged for everything to be delivered to his room, so he wouldn't have to carry the many bundles from store to store.

Finally, he went to Flourish and Blotts. This last stop made him apprehensive. It reminded him of Hermione and did not want to have a chance meeting. He decided to delay this stop for a few days, and spent the rest of the day simply wandering from shop to shop. The reaction he received from the people in the small shopping community had been different from the prior year; he wasn't looked at as an oddity, as a lunatic or as a liar. Instead, since the word was out about Voldemort, he was either treated with respect, awe or was simply avoided.

He walked aimlessly, not speaking to any one, and wishing for a way to stop the pain he felt. He passed several shops on Diagon Alley until he stopped inside an interesting curio shop.

"Good day, young man, how can I help you?"

"No, I don't think anyone can help."

"Problems with family? Friends?"

"I don't have any family or friends now."

"That's a sorry state to be in. Can I ask how this happened?"

He looked the shopkeeper square in the eye and raised the bangs of his hair that covered the mark.

"Mr., Potter, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. Please, what are you looking for? Something to help fight 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Actually, I was hoping for a Pensieve or something to get rid of… well, thoughts and feelings."

"I may have something that will work for you."

The shopkeeper pulled out a sealed flat disk, about the size of a large pocket-watch.

"Now this piece has some interesting properties. It works just like a Pensieve to hold thoughts, and it also acts like a charm to mask troubled feelings. It works best if the user is also a skilled Legilimens, but I don't think that's taught anymore at your age. Actually, I'm surprised you know what a Pensieve is. Only older, skilled wizards usually have them."

"How does it open?"

"There's a charm you can use to open it to save or recall a thought stored in it. A new owner can change the charm anytime, like a password. Now I must warn you, this one is fairly small and it can't hold too many thoughts. And once you fill it up, you can't add any more unless you remove some. And like any other Pensieve, anyone that can open it can see the thoughts you've saved in it."

"Why the chain?"

"You can wear it around your neck or as a pocket watch; it even has a muggle looking face that actually tells the correct time."

"And you say a skilled Legilimens can use it?"

"It can help mask thoughts and feelings without having to concentrate. Like a shield."

Harry began to play dumb about one of his newer skills, one he needed to practice.

"I guess I can learn how to do that some time. But I can use this now as a Pensieve? I've had a lot on my mind."

"Don't all teenagers?" The shopkeeper let out a small chuckle. "Look, seeing as how you're, well, you, I'll give you a decent deal on it. Say 10 Galleons?"

"Done." Harry pulled the correct amount out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Now the first time you use it, tap your wand to it 3 times and say 'Aperire Cogito Sospito ' and when you close it, any word or phrase you say will also open it as a password. Now once I give it to you, it will only work for you. Unless, you give away your password."

"If you need a full size Pensieve, I can get them, but they are harder to keep safe and terribly expensive."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. This should do."

Preoccupied with his singular purchase, he carefully placed it in his pocket, and planned to use it as soon as he returned to his room. Feeling upbeat for the first time in many weeks, he began walking with a spring in his step that had been missing for so long. He turned the corner from the shop and with out watching, bumped into a pair walking together. He shook his head, climbed back to his feet and started to lend a hand to the couple he bumped into, when he recognized the boy was a familiar redhead and the girl was a bushy haired brunette. He turned as quickly as he could to avoid the pair, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"Where the BLOODY hell are YOU going?"

Ron spun him around before he could respond. Hermione saw his face, and before Harry could utter a word, he felt a sharp sting on his left cheek. Hermione was shaking the sting off her palm.

"Who the HELL do you think you are, Harry Potter?" she spat at her one time friend.

"Hermione? Ron? "

Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and pinned him against the wall. "You SELFISH bastard, you think YOU'RE the only one that lost someone that night? You think YOU'RE the only one that suffered, that is STILL suffering? Look around you. You have NO idea what you did to Hermione and me. I hope you feel REALLY good, you bloody asshole."

"FUCK OFF WEASLEY… If I wanted your pity, I know were to look. All I want is to be LEFT ALONE."

"Why, Harry? Do you think you can defeat Voldemort by yourself?"

"What does it matter? You don't have to face him, I do. You don't have the balance of the world on your shoulders, I do. You don't have to kill or be killed, I do. So GO AWAY, crawl back to your perfect world, to the safety of Hogwarts. There's nothing there for me anymore. I'm NOT going back."

When he dropped the bombshell, the pair stood dumbfounded, not fully aware of his meaning, he tore himself from his old friend's grip, turned on his heals and walked away.

Just as Hermione ran to catch him, an old witch walked into her, grabbed her by the arms.

"Leave him, he'll be fine, Hermione. He doesn't mean what he's saying. He's still in shock. I've seen this before."

"Who are you?"

"HAHA, don't you recognize me?" The old weathered face reversed the years, the silvery hair returned to its flamboyant colors.

"Tonks?" The pair both exclaimed.

"Yeah, I've been assigned to watch him, ever since Dung screwed up."

"What happened? I got a letter from his aunt that he'd been beaten up. All she said was she found some bloody towels and he'd been moody. The strangest thing was she sounded concerned, and when I called him I could also hear it in her voice."

"You CALLED him? You used a muggle thing?"

"Yes, it's a telephone; my folks gave me a mobile phone so I could call them anytime. And I called his family's home."

"That's why he stormed out two weeks ago. If I hadn't informed Dumbledore, who knows where he would have gone. Whatever you said really set him off."

"I-I did that?"

"I'm afraid so. He was trying to cope on his own and was beginning to deal with his grief. You really need to have this talk with Dumbledore. The best thing you can do is give him the space he needs and forgive him unconditionally when he's ready."

She turned back into her disguise and trailed her prey.

"Hermione, I feel terrible, I talked you into it."

"It was as much my doing too, Ron. Tonks is right. As much as he hurt us, I can't even begin to image how he feels. I know in my heart he doesn't mean what he said."

"Yeah, but it still hurts."

"I know, Ron. And I'm sure he'll be fine soon." She reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for being there when I needed it."

* * *

Even after what he said to them, now and on the telephone, it still hurt. Harry still felt a gap in his heart that tore into his very soul. Sitting at the desk in his room at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry placed his new possession in front of him. 

He tapped it three times with his wand, and spoke the incantation "Aperire Cogito Sospito" and the small Pensieve opened. The watch face opened as if it were an iris, creating a small bowl. Inside there was a small wand protruding from the outside, ending where the chain was attached. Harry gently pulled on the chain and the probe gently released itself, sealing the hold created. 'This must be a special type of wand I need to pull the thought out,' he thought to himself. He leaned back in the chair, and wondered exactly how to extract a specific thought. He closed his eyes and remembered watching Dumbledore using his Pensieve: He placed the probe to his head and brought a specific thought to his mind. He thought about the conversation he had minutes ago with his former friends and imagined it in its entirety. As soon as that though was clear, and the probe touched his temple, he felt a slight pulling sensation, as if he were trying to pull a clump of hair from his head. The sensation was brief and when the pulling stopped, that thought was gone. He looked at the end of the probe and saw a familiar slivery strand at the end. He then touched the strand to the small Pensieve and is begun to swirl around inside it.

"Cool…" He could no longer remember the conversation, or the details. All he remembered was he had run into them and then a small gap. He looked at the Pensieve, and placed his face to the opening, there he could see the entire event, as if he were watching through someone else.

"So that's how it works, it makes a gap in your memory and I guess all you need to find the gap and look into the Pensieve."

He thought about his telephone conversation with Hermione and added that to the mix. Then he brought out the memories of the night Sirius died, something else he wanted to forget. With each new thought and memory, he could see a line on the side rise to the opening. So far it was half full. He thought about what to add next, then pulled out the memories of the prophecy and added them to the Pensieve as the line reached the top. As he went to close it, he thought of a password and uttered the incantation to open it with the phrase "Marauder's map". The iris closed and the watch face reappeared, pulling the probe back into its hole.

His mind was clear of the memories that had been bothering him recently. He wished he could add more, but knew he would have to put these back in his mind to remove others. Maybe he would come to terms with those missing memories and be able to let them rest.

"I have to get a larger one some day," he thought.

Before leaving the desk, he put the Pensieve in his pocket and ran the chain to his belt so it couldn't be lost.


	5. The Hearing

**Chapter 5 – The Hearing**

"This hearing of Wizengamot to determine the validity of the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black will now come to order. I, Amelia Bones shall be proceeding over this hearing. For the record, in attendance we have the full board of the Wizengamot, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Andromeda Black,Nymphadora Tonks, and Narcissia Malfoy. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will be stepping aside from his roll on the Wizengamot to act as council for Mr. Potter. Please read the full text of the will."

I, Sirius Black, being of sound mind and body, do declare before these two witnesses this to be my last will and testament.

Harry, I must first apologize to you for not being around anymore for you. I have been your legal guardian for the last fifteen years. I deeply regret spending twelve of those years in Azkaban.

I have asked Arthur and Molly Weasley to continue that role as your legal guardian until you become of age. To that extent, if everyone agrees, I have set a sum aside from the Black Family Fortune to help them in anyway they need. Admittedly, it is a small amount, but should help in any case.

Please understand I have loved you as the son I will never have. Lily and James would be immensely pleased with how you have grown up. You have inherited the best traits of both your parents. Lily was always fair and willing to help others, and James was fun and outgoing. Both of them were above all honest and caring.

Ok, now on to the inheritance part.

The Black fortune is yours, minus the amount set aside for the Weasley's to help support you until you are of age. I don't have the exact amount, but my solicitor at Gringotts will have the accurate figures for you. Rest assured, it is sufficient for you to live a full and happy life.

The Black family mansion at 12 Grimmauld place is now yours. Unfortunately this also includes Kreacher, maybe you can reform him, but I think he is beyond that, I suggest adding his head to the wall with his ancestors. I only ask you to allow the tenants from the past year to remain as long as they require. Otherwise you are more than welcome to gut the whole place and start over.

I have held in trust your parents' estate. It consists of their properties in Godric's Hollow and on Privet Drive. They are now yours. Their cottage can be found there along with their graves. Albus collected many of your parents' personal belongings after they died. My Gringott's solicitor has specific instructions to give them only to you.

I must also apologize for not taking you to your parents' graves. I was hoping to do that this summer after your stay at the Dursley's was over. Please ask Albus or Remus to take you there when you are ready. I think you need to do this soon Harry.

Please accept my apology for not being there for you any longer. You are a wonderful person, and please remember you are never alone when you have the love and support of your friends.

Love from Eternity

Sirius Black

Witnessed by

Albus Dumbledore

Remus Lupin

Harry was visibly moved by the words of Sirius, sentiments he knew Sirius held for him, but never had time to share with him those thoughts.

"The final disposition of this will shall depend on the verdict of the Wizengamot on the guilt or innocence of Sirius Black. To that extent, I surrender the floor to Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Thank you. First I wish to state for the record that Sirius Black was not responsible for the murder of the twelve people and Peter Pettigrew for which he was improperly imprisoned. He had discovered the location of Peter after the murder of the Potters and tracked him to the location of that conflict. There, Peter feigned his death and caused the deaths of those innocent lives around him.

"I, too, was convinced Sirius was to blame, because like everyone else, I had been led to believe he was the secret keeper to the Potter's home. That had been switched at the last minute to Pettigrew. Unfortunately all other parties involved are currently dead, except, of course for Peter Pettigrew."

"That's impossible, sir, how can he be alive when there were so many witnesses to his death? And we did find proof he was there, in his finger."

"I have living witnesses to prove he was seen alive nearly a year after Sirius escaped from Azkaban. I would like to call Remus Lupin to testify to that event. He was physically present when Pettigrew was discovered at Hogwarts."

"I must object," an unnamed member spoke out. "We all are aware of Mr. Lupin's condition. I'm afraid that doesn't make him a reliable witness."

"He has agreed to have a dose of **Veritaserum **administered to prove the facts."

"I don't believe that would be sufficient. Do you have another witness?"

"I have one other. My Potion's Master was also present at the time."

"Professor Snape, are you prepared to testify to this?"

"Yes sir. In spite of my personal feelings toward Potter and Black, I believe that justice must prevail." He answered through clinched teeth, while his dead black eyes attempted to burn a hole through Professor Dumbledore. "However, since I have provided the **Veritaserum** for these proceedings, there may be a point of conflict."

"This is true professor, but your services and honesty in other matters have proven that you can avoid these conflicts of interest in this matter. You may proceed."

Harry, cringed at the fact that his fate hung in Professor Snape's hands.

"Please sir," Harry stood. "May I speak to Professor Dumbledore in private?"

"You may, since this affects you the most. We will adjourn for 15 minutes."

"Professor, I can't…"

"Listen to the details again? I understand, but…"

"NO…. I can't remember what happened that night."

"Harry? Why?"

He pulled his pocket watch from the front pocket of his jeans, and held it out to him. "I have them in here. I couldn't stand to have them any more."

"Ahh, I understand. There's time for you to retrieve them, if you wish. But I don't expect you need to testify."

"I really don't want to be here to listen; I know it won't go well."

"Rubbish Harry. Severius has your best interests to heart, he doesn't show it, but believe me; he is on your side. If you'd rather wait outside, I can have Arthur wait with you."

"Thank, you. That would be fine."

Dumbledore left Harry outside, and had Mr. Weasley summoned to the outer chamber and returned to the hearing. After an eternity, the hearing was concluded, and Harry was summoned inside to hear the verdict. As he was led to his seat, he noticed a pair of familiar faces that had just arrived.

"Mr. Potter, would you please have a seat. We have a few questions for you. First, what was your relationship with the accused?"

"He was my Godfather. I never knew him until two years ago. At first I thought he was after me, but when I discovered the truth, I knew he was trying to protect me and avenge my parents' murder. I helped him escape and helped him remain hidden the past two years. I would have done anything to still have him here."

"So you admit to your part in his escape from Azkaban?"

"NO. I never said that. I helped him escape from Hogwarts when he was caught."

"And did you accomplish this on your own?

"Yes, I-"

"NO he had my help too." Hermione stood and announced her part in the escape.

"Miss Granger? Please come forward. Since we were unaware about your involvement, please tell us your part in his escape."

Hermione relived her role in helping Buckbeak and Sirius escape, omitting the time turner.

"And is this an accurate depiction of the events, Mr. Potter?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then the verdict will stand as this.

Sirius Black is guilty of escaping from the prison at Azkaban.

Sirius Black is guilty of corrupting the morals of two minor wizards, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter.

As to those charges, we hold both, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter guilty of aiding an escaped prisoner.

We Hold Sirius Black not guilty of the murders he was originally condemned for.

"The final judgment of this hearing is that Sirius Black shall be held in the prison of Azkaban for the period of six months for his role in the corruption of the two minor wizards and a fine in the sum of ten galleons, the term shall be commuted to time served. All other charges are dismissed. The charges against Miss Granger and Mr. Potter shall also be dropped as they were and are minor wizards. However, a fine of 2 galleons shall be levied against each for their roles in this.

"The final disposition of the will shall be executed as documented by Mr. Black, as he is now innocent of the original charges.

"Mr. Potter, you shall take into your possession on your 17th birthday the estates of the Potter family and the Black family. Mr. Weasley shall hold these in trust for you, as your guardian until that time.

"We also understand there is a mitigating situation where you must return to your Aunt and Uncle's home during the summer months, this, unfortunately must still be enforced until your 17th birthday.

"This case is dismissed."

**-**

As the crowd left the courtroom, Harry stayed in his seat until the room was nearly empty. He didn't want to talk about what just happened. Harry had just been made wealthier then even Malfoy. Hermione walked over to him and sat next to him.

"You're being a real prat, you know that" She sighed"If you don't want our friendship any more, that's your choice. It's not one either Ron or I want, but if you want to talk to either of us, we'll be ready. I'll always be there when you need someone. That's all I wanted to say. Take care of yourself, Harry Potter." She gave him a farewell kiss on the cheek, stood and walked from the room.

Harry stood to follow, he knew he was being stupid, and when he walked out of the room, he saw his two friends in an embrace. He retreated behind the door and waited for them to leave. He was not surprised that they had become so close, since he was now out of the picture. He again felt like he was in the way.

His escape was stopped by his new guardian, Mr. Weasley. "Harry, I didn't know Sirius had left that clause in the will. If you want me to be your guardian, I'd be proud to welcome you into my family, officially."

"It's fine by me, I really don't care. You can keep whatever money Sirius left in trust. I don't want it; use it for Ron and Ginny." He pulled away from his new guardian, and left for his rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.

**-**

The day after the hearing for Sirius Black was Harry's sixteenth birthday. The first birthday, since first learning about being a wizard that he truly felt alone. He wished, deep down he could have a normal birthday, like a normal kid, but he knew that would never happen. Reluctantly, he decided to spend the day on his own in Diagon Alley.

Downstairs, Tom the bartender held a note from the Wealseys inviting him to the Burrow for dinner tonight. He picked up a quill and scribbled a "NO" on the note and handed it back the Tom. "Here, send this back."

His birthday passed with little notice from the rest of the wizarding world. Not ever an owl to wish him a happy birthday. It seemed his plan to alienate his friends had worked, he was now alone.

He had a quiet meal by himself, and as usual, returned to his room for another night's sleep. Since he purchased the small Pensieve, his nights have been easier to take, no more visions of death, no more waking in a cold sweat.

Soon he would experience a return to his troubles. The burning of his forehead foretold him of the danger approaching.


	6. Shock Waves

**Chapter 6 – Shock Wave**

"Come on Harry, we'll be late," Tonks called to him. It was time to go to King's Cross and board the Hogwart's Express. He thought over everything that had happened to him, and decided to finish his training, if only to face his mortal enemy. Tonks held Harry's hand while he held his trunk in the other and Apparated to an isolated corner of Kings. They had some free time before Harry had to be on the train. Once at the station, she shrunk his bags so they could fit in his pocket.

"Harry, you want to get a drink before getting on the train?" she asked him.

"No. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"That's fine, but I'm going to be going with you to Hogsmeade." She nodded to a couple of people leaning in a dark corner as they passed.

"That's fine. Look, Tonks, before we leave, I want to explain…"

"No need. I know what's happened. I can only imagine how you feel. I'm not about to tell you any different. You're a friend, not just an assignment. I volunteered for this assignment, along with almost everyone else in the order, Mundungus was the only one that didn't. No one really knows why."

"I do…"

"Really, well, I'll leave that as your business."

"Thank you. I guess I could use a drink. There's a place over there, ever had a soda before?"

"It's a muggle beverage, right? I had one, once I think."

"Come on then, it'll be my treat."

The two stopped at a small food stand in the station, Harry ordered two cherry cokes, and while he was paying Harry never noticed a group of young people pushing trolleys full of luggage past them.

"Tonks, have I really been a prat all summer?"

"Yes you have. There's a long list of people that you really need to make amends with, Ron and Hermione especially, and Remus feels the same."

"All I could think about was all the people I've care about have died because of me."

"No, not everyone... Ron and Hermione aren't dead so that can't be true."

"I-I had a fight with them-"

"I know; I saw it. Remember I've been your shadow."

"You saw it? When?"

"That afternoon in Diagon Alley, but from what I saw, that was only part of it. Want to talk about the rest?"

"I really can't. I've… put it out of my mind and don't want to think about it." He remembered it was still in his Pensieve.

"Harry, remember, you'll never lose those two, they'll be with you when ever you need them. I know all you need to do is go to them, when YOU'RE ready."

"I haven't had any one to talk too, so I guess I've forgotten how. I think I've pissed them off too much."

"You have, but that can be fixed."

KAABOOOOMMM….

The ground they stood on shook with a vengeance, debris flew through the air and they heard screams from just around the corner, near the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. Both Harry and Tonks were thrown to the ground; Harry pulled his wand from his pocket and started to get to his feet. He wanted to run toward the sound of the explosion and help, but Tonks grabbed him and held him down, she was amazingly strong for a woman. "NO… STAY PUT! This may just be a diversion to draw you into the open, Harry"

"But what about-"

"Before you said you didn't care, so why now?"

"There's people hurt, maybe I can help."

"Stay put… I'll take a look. STAY PUT… SWEAR TO ME!"

"Yes. I'll play the coward."

"No, YOU'RE NOT A COWARD…I'll be right back."

She waved to several others and a group of four others joined her to investigate the explosion.

She carefully stood and they slipped around the corner, he could still hear crying and screams of pain. He watched the corner hard, as he saw a thin line of red turn thicker. After staying in hiding for an eternity, Tonks returned blood covered her side. "Don't worry, it's not mine."

"Come on," she pointed her wand to the corner, as if to hex the first thing she saw. Harry followed closely behind her, and saw the carnage. The first thing he saw was the crater, then the twisted steel of the destroyed engine. Fragments of steel had cut through the crowded platform, leaving severed limbs and the remains of these nearby the blast. He had seen this before, but when? He clutched the small Pensieve in his pocket, and thought it must be hidden in there.

He walked carefully past a young woman lying dead on the ground, a bundle of packages that will never be delivered lying next to her. He stepped in a puddle, realized it was someone's blood, a friend perhaps? He suppressed the need for his stomach to heave, his discomfort didn't compare to the suffering around him. He saw a young woman cradling a badly burned body, sobbing. Next to her was another body; he couldn't make out any details, for that he was glad.

"Here, Harry, here's the barrier; I hope it's not damaged."

"What about them? They need help." He pointed to the injured on the ground.

"There's nothing we can do. The muggle authorities will be here to help them soon. I need to keep you safe."

"That's what Hermione told me."

Just as he was pushed through the barrier, he thought he saw a young couple, locked in each other's arms, lying in a growing pool, they looked familiar, but he didn't get a good look.

"The Hogwarts Express isn't damaged. It'll leave in a few minutes. I'm sure anyone that misses it will be taken to St. Mungo's."

"I need to find them. We have to. I need to know if they're safe."

"We will. Now get on. I'll search the train, once I have you locked in a compartment."

**-**

"Hermione, I know he's coming back. I know he'll be here."

"Ron, I just don't know. For the first time, I think he's lost. He's lost himself to his grief, and it hurts that he won't let us help."

"He forgot we all lost Sirius that night."

"Yes, but you forget he's lost far more then either of us."

"If he would only listen, mum and dad would welcome him as a son. I would love to have him as a brother. I never told anyone this, but I love him, as a brother. You know I was never that close to any of my brothers. George and Fred have themselves, and Percy has himself. Charlie and Bill were so much older. I love Ginny, too, she's my baby sister. But Harry was someone I could confide in. I miss that. But now I have you, I lo- LOOK OUT!" He never finished his thought.

Ron grabbed her in his arms and turned his back just as the engine exploded. Pieces of steel ripped through his flesh as he was protecting his closest friend. She was more then a friend to him, she was very special to him.

She felt each piece of shrapnel hit his body, taking the blows meant for her. He held her as long as he could, until they both collapsed. As they fell, all she could see was the smile on his face when he knew she was safe. She was the last thing he saw. They lay locked in the moment as his life flowed from his wounds.

"RON!… WHY?" She screamed as she watched his eyes dim and close.

They lay there in a pool of his blood, for an eternity. She saw people run past in a panic. Classmates she thought. Her thought turned quickly to the life that was leaving in her arms. She pulled her wand, and in a flurry of tears pulled the bits of steel protruding from his body and sealed his wounds. Was it enough? She thought to herself. He was as limp as a rag doll; the blood, his blood, covered them both.

Where was Harry? Was he safe? Why did this happen? She began to ask herself these questions; after all, she was supposed to be the cleverest witch of the time. She grabbed Ron's cold limp arms and tried with all her might to pull him to safety, in case there was a second explosion.

"RON! WAKE UP!" she screamed while slapping his face. "RON… DON'T LEAVE ME TOO!"

She buried her face into his shoulder, about the only place on his body without a wound, and sobbed heavily. She had no idea why these things happened to her and her friends. She knew why Harry's life was involved in such hardship, but she couldn't understand why she and her friends had to suffer. It wasn't fair. She liked him for himself. She liked him because he never backed down. He had always tried to protect her, just as Harry use to. Now he was still and lifeless. It wasn't fair.

That was the moment he let out a light cough, he was still with her. She felt he was as important to her life as her other friend, and she hoped he was still alive.

"Ron… can you hear me?"

"M-Hermione? What happened?"

"Y-Y-you saved my life. Rest… I'll stay with you."

**-**

"Padma, who was that boy you've been writing to all summer?" Her sister asked.

"He's someone in your house, Parvati. You'll find out tomorrow. Hey, there's Luna. LUNA, OVER HERE!"

Luna and Hannah Abbott had met in the Underground and walked to the station together, chatting about how their summers had been. Luna talked endlessly about the events in the Ministry, with a flair that sounded more dangerous then it had been, if that were possible.

"Padma, Parvati. HI…" The group of four teenage girls gave each other an embrace in a group hug, screaming their delight in the chance meeting.

The twins walked in the middle, with Luna and Hannah on either side, Luna had just passed a couple she knew and started toward them, when the explosion erupted. Hannah was the closest to the destruction, her life ended painlessly. Padma was not to be as lucky, the blast sent large fragments through her delicate frame, both legs were gone, one at the hip and the other below the knee. Her beauty forever lost, as her flesh above the waist was seared from the heat. She survived long enough to see her sister looking for her, but was unable to speak. Parvati was holding her arm, limp. A large fragment that passed through Padma nearly severed her arm below the elbow. She saw her poor sister and forgot her own pain to cradle her in her remaining arm as she passed. Crimson tears fell as one sister embraced another in death.

The force of the blast threw Luna into the brick wall, snapping her right leg as she hit. Steel fragments embedded in her legs and side. She was unable to do anything but add to the growing crimson pool on the ground.

A small group of Gryffindors walked together some distance ahead of the four girls; Ginny, Dean and Neville had been comparing their summers when the blast ripped through the small group. They were the luckiest of the lot, minor wounds from flying debris. Ginny sustained a nasty wound on the back of her head, adding a deeper red to her hair, a horrific sight, but minor in comparison.

Cho had been consoling her friend, Marietta, who was still upset with herself for betraying the DA last year. They were both hit with some debris, too.

Of note, no Slytherins were injured in the incident. Only one was unaccounted, Draco Malfoy.

The blast also ripped through a number of people, walking from one train to another; blissfully unaware their lives had changed forever. None of the dozens of other victims knew of the secret world just beyond a magic barrier. Many died as Hannah and Padma did some quick and painlessly, many others died in the moments that followed before aid arrived. Some would survive; loosing loved ones and some of their own body parts. A child in a pool of blood sat crying as her mother's mangled body shielded her from injury. A young woman was lying dead on the ground; a bundle of packages next to her broken body burned an image in a young man's brain, as he was being rushed to safety.

A young woman, a muggle doctor gave aid to the victims on the scene, one of them was Parvati, whom she had sent to a muggle hospital for micro-surgery to save the girl's arm. Ron was sent to St. Mungo's to be treated. Hermione went with him as she refused to leave his side. Luna also went to the wizard's hospital for treatment. Many of the lesser wounds were treated at the scene. Ginny's scalp wound required healing, but she was taken to the same hospital as Parvati.

**-**

"Harry, I searched the train, they're not here. Harry? HARRY…"

"Huh?" The-boy-who-lived had a dazed look; his usually brilliant green eyes were dull and lifeless.

"Are you hurt?" Tonks repeated.

"Hurt?"

"Yes. ARE YOU HURT?"

"Why? What happened?"

"You don't remember? Here, just lay down on the bench, we'll be at Hogwarts soon."

He closed his eyes to rest and as if by reflex, he asked the question she feared he'd ask. "Where's Hermione and Ron?"

"I searched the train, they're not here."

"Not… on… train… train… The TRAIN… We have to find them, let me go…" he jerked up.

"No. If they survived, they're going to be fine."

"IF THEY SURVIVE? I won't, you can't keep me…"

"I've contacted Dumbledore and he assured me he'll let us know as soon as he knows. It was total chaos, how much do you remember?"

"I—I remember a woman, and blood…" he looked down at his feet; blood still caked on his shoes, Tonks couldn't get all of the blood out, not even with magic.

"There was an explosion. A lot of people were hurt."

His voice shifted from a frightened tremor to a monotone, detached voice. "It wasn't an accident. It was Bellatrix."

"How do you know? I didn't see her or anyone else."

"I felt her presence. It was like in the Ministry. She and three others blasted the train, trying to make it look like an accident. I can still see them clearly." His face faded to a pale blood drained ghostly white as his body shuddered once and his eyes closed again. This time they would not re-open until they reached Hogsmeade.

"Harry, it's time to wake…"

Tonks never left him alone, Remus joined then on the train; he had been waiting on the platform at the time of the explosion. "We know who was hurt, we received a message from Dumbledore at the hospital. Here's the official list:

Abbott, Hannah – DOA  
Patil, Padma – DOA  
Patil, Parvati – partially severed arm  
Lovegood, Luna – sever wounds, broken leg  
Weasley, Ron – sever wounds  
Granger, Hermione – wounded  
Weasley, Ginny – wounded  
Thomas, Dean – wounded  
Longbottom, Neville – wounded  
Chang, Cho – wounded  
Edgecombe, Marietta – wounded  
Malfoy, Draco – Missing

Also included are the non-wizards, 28 dead and initial reports of more then 50 wounded."

He crumpled the sheet with the names, and seeing those that died and were injured made his anger and rage boil. He knew whom to blame, himself. They were after him, and all these innocent people died. His two dearest friends, two people he shunned, had been hurt. Others died because he chose to hide.

"How bad was she… they hurt? Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron was nearly killed. If it wasn't for Hermione's quick thinking, she saved his life. She didn't get a scratch; don't know why she's listed as wounded. Come on, it's time to go inside."

**-**

That evening on Privet Drive, a small family sat watching the news on the television, as the reports of the morning's carnage unfolded.

The initial reports of the number of dead have been updated, there are 30 dead, as many as 100 injured and many more reported missing.

Eyewitnesses to the disaster reported possible terrorist acts, 3 hooded and cloaked individuals were spotted pointing small hand held missiles at the train, a possible new terrorist weapon. It is small enough to be hidden in a large pocket and powerful enough, when combined to cause this level of destruction.

These recent images show not all the dead have been taken to the local morgue for identification. The identities of many injured and dead have not been released until their families have been notified; many were children apparently heading to school.

Several of the injured were known as underground anti-terrorist members were treated at the scene and released; their identities have been concealed at the government's request.


	7. Heartbreaks and Healing

**Chapter 7 – Heartbreaks and Healing.**

The deafening silence in the Great Hall mirrored the mood of the students. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs each lost a member of their houses, and were in mourning. The Gryffindors were in shock too; a large number of them were missing from the table. Most notably were Ron Weasley, his sister Ginny, and Hermione Granger. For many others, their bandages were still fresh, some with crisp red stains. One Gryffindor sat at the table, alone and uninjured, unable to look or speak to any of those in the room.

There was not one Slytherin missing or hurt, and a few were actually smirking at the pain of those who were suffering. One Slytherin was notably quiet; he had been listed as missing when the explosion occurred, but was safely on the train, waiting to leave.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Professor McGonagall began, "In light of today's events, the welcoming feast and sorting ceremony have been cancelled. All first years will be sorted now by Professor Snape, and will be sent to their new houses. Will the prefects please return for the first years once you have escorted the remaining class members? And will Harry Potter please report to the Headmaster's office. Thank you."

Harry didn't like the sound of being called to the headmaster so soon. He stood from his seat and left in the opposite direction as the other students, and walked to the familiar statue of a phoenix. Without knowing the new password, the stature turned and the staircase appeared, as if it was waiting for him. He climbed the stairs and the door opened as the headmaster beckoned him inside.

"Harry, we must hurry."

"Why? What's going on, professor?"

"I'm taking you to St. Mungo's. Ron and Hermione are there, and then I must check on the others who were taken to the Muggle hospital, Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil are there."

"Thank you, Professor. I've been worried about them. How are they?"

"Ron was badly injured. From what I understand, he saved Miss Granger's life by shielding her body with his. If it weren't for her quick thinking and her advanced studies, Mr. Weasley would have died in her arms. She managed to stop his wounds from bleeding until help arrived."

"I need to talk to them both, I need to fix some things, I've been-"

"You need to tell them, not me. Now, we've wasted enough time." With that he tossed a handful of powder into his fireplace, and said "St. Mungo's Hospital", and in a flash of green flames, he disappeared. Harry quickly followed.

"They're resting quietly," The medi-witch told them "She's refused to leave his side, and since she wasn't physically hurt, we let her stay. It seems to help them both. Right this way and please don't upset Mr. Weasley."

"Ron? Hermione?"

"Harry? You've decided to talk to us again?" the young witch snapped.

"Hermione, please, I feel…"

"Like shit I hope. (cough…) Why'd you decide to show your face now? Decide (cough…cough) to crawl out of your hole? _People are dying just to keep you safe_… (cough… cough)… you fuckin' coward…"

"Ron, don't strain yourself." She cooed to the wounded wizard, stroking his hair. She stood and grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him to the hallway.

"_You heartless bastard_! You have ANY idea what you did? That boy in there LOVED you and you tore his heart out."

"You can't understand. You can't know-"

"What pain and suffering is? Maybe not like you've been through, but yes, we ALL have suffered."

"Hermione, no, you have no idea what life is like to be without a family. I wanted, needed to talk to you, but you said you were leaving, and things happened fast that first week in that house. I couldn't think clearly, there's too much going through my head. I was hurting, still... hurt. But I don't expect you to understand."

"I wrote you the NEXT day and said I wasn't going. You COULD have called! And HOW can I understand if you WON'T talk you us."

"That doesn't matter now. They wouldn't have let me call you anyway. Besides, nothing you could have said would have made any difference."

"That DAMNED defeatist attitude… You NEED to get over that. We're all in this together. When Sirius' will was read, Ron hoped you'd be living with them. He wanted to go get you when you stopped replying to our owls. And when we found out what happened…"

"How did you find out? I didn't tell anyone, no one was there except a kid in the park and…"

"Your aunt owled me and told us."

"She OWLED you? Like she cared."

"You're wrong, Harry. She asked that I didn't tell you or let your uncle find out. She was quite concerned about you being moody and withdrawn, and not eating. She said she found bloody towels and our letters to you in the trash."

"I got beat up by Dudley's gang, and I wasn't welcome there. Not after what I heard Vernon say my first night back. I just came tonight to make sure you were ok. PLEASE tell Ron I'm sorry."

"For WHAT? Did you make that thing blow up? Did YOU do all this?"

"If it wasn't for me-"

"STOP with the self-righteous crap, Harry. IT"S NOT your fault. It's your FATE…You're NOT the one responsible for any of this, so get over it. You have people that love and care for you..."

"…That KEEP GETTING HURT OR KILLED! And now look what's happened, Sirius and Cedric died, Ron's hurt and Hannah and Padma are dead."

That news hadn't been told to her yet. "Hannah Abbott, from Hufflepuff and Padma? What happened to Parvati?" the anger in her voice quivered and disappeared.

"We're going to visit her and Ginny at the Muggle hospital. Parvati might lose her arm. You stay with Ron. We'll talk when you get to school. I promise."

"Ginny? How bad is she?"

"I don't know. I think Ron and Parvati are the worst, Luna has a broken leg."

"Ron doesn't know. Please don't tell him until he's stronger. Harry, but again remember it's NOT your fault. I'll calm Ron down, he's really pissed, not because he got hurt, but he thinks you didn't care."

"I… I tried to help. I was around the corner, Tonks held me back. She wouldn't LET me help. I could have stopped it."

"It was a freak accident, how could you stop it?"

"It was Bellatrix. Talk to Ron, please. Tell him I'm sorry." His voice trailed off as he spoke.

Harry turned from his friend, hoping he could one day rebuild his friendships. Now he and the Headmaster needed to visit two more.

"Come Harry, Ron will be fine. Like you, he now needs time to heal." Dumbledore held Harry's hand in his and they disappeared together with a pop.

Instantly, they reappeared in an alley next to the hospital where Ginny and Parvati had been taken. The headmaster waved his wand over his clothes and his robes turned into the closest Muggle clothes he could conjure, colorful bellbottom pants and tie-dyed shirt, like an aging hippie.

Once inside, they asked for Ginny and Parvati, the desk nurse refused them entry, unless they could show a reason to visit.

"I am the girls' headmaster at the school they both attend, and I am ultimately responsible for their safety. I failed that task this morning and I need to check on them."

"That's fine. Son, you'll have to wait here."

"Why can't I go? Ginny is my, umm, step-sister." He told a fib. She wasn't his step-sister, not technically, but he was part of the Weasley family in a way.

"Alright, then I guess its ok, they did list a large number of brothers, but no step-brother."

"Her parents were made my guardians this summer, since I've lost my parents."

"I'm sorry, go ahead then. Visit you new sister."

They found their way to the ward where Ginny was waiting, she had been laying on a bed, still in her bloody robes, head bandaged.

"Ginny…"

"Harry? How did, oh, sorry Headmaster, I didn't see you."

"Perfectly ok, I'm here to bring you back, we just stopped to visit your brother, he'll be fine in a few days. "

"Ron was hurt?"

"Yes, he'll be fine. Harry would you stay here while I see to Miss Patil?"

"Sure." Harry was left alone with Ginny, knowing full well he's got a lot of explaining to do. "Ginny, I…"

"No, Harry. If you're going to just say 'I'm sorry' then forget it. You've been a prat all summer, thinking only of yourself."

"Look, I just had this out with Hermione…"

"And you'll have it out with ME too, mister."

The fiery Weasley temper had been boiling for a couple months, and that pot was about to over flow. "Do you have ANY idea how Ron felt when you ignored him? And what about when Hermione tried to talk to you, you bit her head off."

"GINNY… SHUT UP!" He clamped his hands over his face and began to break down. "You… just… don't..."  
"Harry?" That's when she know she pushed him over the edge. "Harry?"

"I-I can't, not now..." As he started for the door; she grabbed his arm and stopped his retreat.

"Harry… please… I'm sorry. Why can't you just talk to me? I want to help."

"Ginny, you of all people should understand. Remember how you felt when Riddle forced you to do things?"

"Yes, why?"

"That's how I feel all the time. He's linked inside my head. He can see into me and see my feelings. He uses that to twist me, to hurt those around me. I can't explain it better then that, but you should know what I mean."

She looked up into his eyes, seeing the pain deep behind them and simply nodded. She slipped her arms around his neck, and put her head on his shoulder. He slipped his arms around her waist, and placed a kiss on her head, being careful to avoid her wound so to not to hurt her any more.

"Does that hurt?"

"Much, they used a needle and thread to sew my head up. They said they put in 35 'stitchers'."

"You mean 'stitches.' You forgot I grew up as a Muggle."

She turned her head to face him, closed her eyes and placed her lips to his, tentatively parting her lips. He felt her tongue at his lips and responded. Their first kiss deepened, each seeking the comfort of the other, neither knowing where it could or should lead them.

Harry broke away, "Sorry, maybe we shouldn't."

"Shhh, Harry. Its fine, I've wanted to do that for years." They both sat on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder, and waited for the headmaster to retrieve them. "Tell me about Ron."

He proceeded to tell all he knew to that point, about Ron and Hermione, Hannah and Padme, deaths, and Parvati's arm. She knew about their other friends' minor injuries and shared that with him.

"Harry, promise me you won't act like this again, come to me if you feel down."

"I'll try." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

**-**

Headmaster Dumbledore found his way to a waiting area, where Parvati's parents were waiting. "How is she?" he asked Parvati's father.

"These Muggles are doing something to her arm, why couldn't she go to our hospital?"

"From what I understand, the extent of her injury couldn't be fixed by our people. Her arm was nearly severed. These people have techniques that could save her arm, and we must trust them. I must also offer my condolences for your other daughter. I had received an initial report that it was done by a group of Death Eaters."

"NO…" Parvati's mother swooned and fainted at the mention of those responsible.

"How do you know this, headmaster?"

"One of our students who was tuned into their activities was able to see the attack."

"Who? I want to know their involvement. I want to know who's responsible for Padma's death."

"He would rather be left anonymous for the moment, but I assure you his integrity is unquestioned."

"How can you be sure? How do you know he's not hiding something?"

"All I can tell you is he is in the same house as Parvati and has more at stake then you or I."

"Is there anything else you can tell us? I won't rest until those responsible are held accountable."

"I fully understand, I'll have a talk with him and see if he'll talk to you about what he knows. He's also still very shaken. I have a couple students here to return, and one at St Mungo's Hospital to retrieve. I will be visiting Parvati daily. If you will agree, and if she is up to it, there are a number of classmates that would wish to visit."

"That would help her. She's been through a traumatic day."

"Then, until tomorrow, and please send me word as soon as she is out of the surgery."

"Good day and thank you for coming."

"One more thing, if you agree, I will have someone I trust guard her until she returns to Hogwarts."

"Please, that would make us both feel better."

**-**

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Potter, are you both ready to leave?"

The three departed for school, and were escorted to their common room by the headmaster. "Please rest tonight, I'm sure there will be a lot of question, for the both of you."

He turned back out the portrait hole and left to bring Hermione back.

Harry turned to leave for his room beginning to feel his depression return, when Ginny called to him, "Please stay for a minute, Harry."

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned, "I really feel kind of tired."

"Please, I'm still shaking."

He walked back to the only other person who could understand how he felt, sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel her body tremble with a mixture of fear and pain.

"Shhh… it's going to be ok Gin."

"Harry, will it?" She turned to face him, looked into his eyes, and could still see his pain. "You know I had a crush on to since I first saw you."

"Yeah, I guess I did. I remember when Ron, Fred and George got me the second year and the look on your face when you came down the stairs looking for your jumper. I'll never forget it."

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone there." She blushed a deep crimson.

"When I heard you were in the Chamber, I knew Ron would try and find you, I couldn't stand the thought of what could have happened to you."

"I'm glad you found me." She nuzzled closer, and wrapped her arm through his. He looked down at her head, the bandage still fresh, he could smell the distinctive odor of the blood that was still in her hair. This upset him more then all the events of the summer, including his own wound. They sat staring into the fire for a long while; they savored these few minutes of tranquility, oblivious to anything around them. They both failed to notice a shadow slip through the portrait and pause.

"Tell me what happened this summer that made you so upset. Please…"

He thought back to the first day of summer, what he over heard and the things he thought. The things he said to his closest friends, the way he treated them and himself and how he felt about betraying them. He thought back to a single event where he forgot his problems to help a young boy. He though of Sirius, the will, his loneliness since then, the dreams he had. Those didn't seem so important compared to the recent events. He was glad to be able to release these from his mind and quickly told her everything he could. Ginny looked up to him and could see the pain in his eyes start to fade. She pressed her lips to his once again, this time, both eager to share the experience. He felt a wave of peace for the first time in many months.

In the corridor, the shadowy figure listened to the tale that unfolded, and watched the tender interactions, smiled softly and slipped away, unnoticed.

"Gin, talking things with you helped me clear my head, but Ron is still quite pissed and me. I don't want him angry with you because of me."

"I'll talk to him when he gets back. Besides, if you haven't noticed, I think he and Hermione had kind of been dating since…"

"When?"

"Well, since she came for the summer, they've been inseparable since she said she talked to you."

"Then they really don't need me around."

"That's not true. They BOTH love you and I've seen how your behavior's affected them both."

"Then it's good they have each other."

"What about you? I'm happy right here like this, are you?"

"I'm not sure. It's hard for me to put into words, but the happiest I've been has been here at school. I've never really felt anything for anyone before, until Sirius came into my life. But now he's gone. I don't know if I can take feeling like that again."

"So, you're saying you're not happy like this? You need to take a chance, you might be happy." She wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could.

"I-I really don't know what I'm suppose to feel, so I don't know. But I don't feel as bad as I did."

"Well, I'll take that as a start. It's late. I'd love to stay here all night, but my head is aching and I need to get cleaned up. I must smell awful."

"No, not really, considering I'm just as ripe."

"Well," she stood up, and gave Harry a last kiss, "I'm off to bed. Night, Harry, and don't worry about Ron, it'll work out."

"Night, Gin."

They both left the common room for their own dorms to take a quick shower and sleep.

Harry's dorm room was the same one he's shared with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Ron was still in hospital, and the others were fast asleep. Harry, as tired as he was, changed into his bed clothes, tossed his soiled clothes into a pile in the corner of the room, to be cleaned later and fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. A small silver object fell from the pocket of his trousers and rested just out of sight under his dresser.

His first thoughts were the soft lips he just tasted, then her gentle caresses through his hair. The softness of her touch sent chills through him.

_He released himself from the embrace, she drifted backwards, backwards, falling, falling, he still held her hand they were both falling down an abyss. As he felt her hand slip from his, she disappeared into the darkness. He reached for her, but could not see her. He heard her call his name, 'Harry… I'm here, I can't see you…' He kept reaching, reaching, falling, falling…_

_His eyes grew to see in the darkness; red slits bore into the dark. Red slits seeing the girl fall as he cracked a laugh that would curdle milk, a sinister laugh. He watched as the girl splashed into the crimson pool at the bottom of the abyss._

_He fell into the same pool and passed through to the other side, there he heard a familiar hiss._

"_**CRUCIO…** Now you can suffer your failure. You had them all, if you only waited a minute. **CRUCIO**…" The witch receiving the punishment doubled in pain, her very skin quivering from the muscles contracting and releasing at an alarming rate. Trickles of blood leaked from the corners of her mouth, eyes and ears, as she was dealt the vengeance of her master. A blood-curdling laugh, quite familiar, broke out at the pain being administered._

He broke out into a cold sweat, soaking the bedcovers as he had some months earlier. His forehead burned with pain, but never woke.

_He began falling again._

_A new-born babe, swaddled in a blanket was being placed in a new mother's loving arms, ripped away and flung into the abyss._

He screamed out in pain for the loss he witnessed.

"_WORMTAIL, you worthless scum… FIND THE BOY or Nagini will dine well tonight!"_

His remaining roommates gathered around his bed, and tried to wake him.

"_**STUPEFY- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA**," He was thrown back; the girl in his arms was torn from him. He watched the girl rise in the air, her back to him. The blood poured from her body to pool at his feet... A green glow surrounded the body; he heard a voice and an unfamiliar curse. "I can SEE what frightens you, mudblood. I can see the one thing you desire. And now, I'm going to deny you that one thing... **ORBATOR LIBERI NUDO PUERPERUS!**" A green glow surrounded her body, and the worst was done. Harry saw the traces of blood trickle down her leg..._

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA**"_

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" Neville screamed.

The shock of Neville's scream brought him back, wondering why he was again soaked in his bed with friends surrounding him.


	8. School Work

**Chapter 8 – School work**

Without having his companions to confide in, he was reluctant to disclose what was troubling him. He had told Ginny everything last night, but he needed to add these new visions to his diary, which he just remembered was still at Privet Drive.

"Harry, you sure you're ok?" Neville asked the following morning at breakfast.

"Yeah, I have those dreams all the time. I'm use to them." He kept pushing his food around on the plate, not even trying to eat. He over heard many of the conversations about yesterday's explosion, some were so far from the truth, he wondered if there were two different explosions.

As he was dwelling on his recollections of the event and his visions last night, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking up, he simply said "Hi, Gin."

"Think again."

He looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him.

"When'd you get back?" he said as he hid his excitement.

"Last night. Dumbledore came and brought me back. He said Ron needed sleep and I needed to be here. I didn't understand why until I got back last night."

"I'm glad you're back. Is Ron still mad at me?"

"Yes, I'm afraid I was too. I had done some thinking and I think I understand why you were such a prat all summer. I wish you would talk to me about it. I can help, you know."

"I… can't, not now. You can't understand."

"I wish you'd let me try."

"I will, I just need some time. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Harry James Potter." She sat next to him ready to have some breakfast. "Ron should be back soon, maybe a day or two. I heard Ginny's already back."

A smile crossed his face as her name was mentioned. "Yeah, I saw her last night. We got into a fight about… what happened."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement. "And you were able to talk to her about everything, but not me? Right?"

"It's not like that. She understands things differently."

"How? I can understand too, if you give me a chance. But I'm glad for you that you can talk to someone; it's what you really need. I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

He quietly pushed his sausage around on his plate, beginning to recall his thoughts. She noted his sudden mood shift, and quickly changed the topic. "Harry, can we talk about something else? It's about…"

"What? You and Ron? Ginny told me. I… I hope it works out. You two have been my best friends. I know I screwed things up. I don't know what else to say."

A slight look of surprise glanced over her face, at this statement.

"How about you and Ginny? She really likes you, you know. I think that would be really good for you. You deserve to be happy."

"She and I talked a while last night, but I can't get close to anyone, not until this mess is over."

"If you want my advice, forget that attitude. She likes you, go to her."

"Hermione, I know. I like her too. I feel the same for her as I do for you and Ron. You are all I have."

"You have more, just open your eyes. I'll see you in class."

She stood to leave and as she walked away, all he could do was think about her words. He hated his life. He hated his loneliness.

'_If I could just stop it, put an end to it all_' he thought.

Before he started down his self-imposed chamber of depression again, he felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned this time to see Ginny sitting next to him. An instant smile spread across his face.

"Hi, Gin…"

"Hi!"

"About last night…"

She leaned to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I know. I have to get ready for classes, so do you. We'll meet later and if you want, we can talk, or we could…" she leaned in and gave an encore of last night. "Bye… till later."

In a mere 24 hours he went from self-isolation to being in the arms of a girl that adored him and he somehow bridged the gap he caused with one of his best friends. Now, all he had to do was get through the day's classes.

**-**

Harry's first class for his NEWTs was his best, 'Defense Against the Dark Arts'. Every year they had a new professor for this class, but since the festivities of the opening feast had been cancelled, no one knew who would be teaching this class. Harry walked in alone, still unsure of himself these days he sat in one of the chairs in the back. Hermione came in minutes later, and put her bag in the trio's usual spot, but this time she sat alone. She looked around and saw Harry in the back, and simply shook her head in disapproval. Within minutes, the classroom filled with all students, still no professor.

The group of students sat quietly for the first few minutes, waiting for the appearance of this unknown teacher. It didn't take long for the whispering to turn louder and the buzz of the conversations turned to the missing head of the class. All the students were engaged in the conversation, with two exceptions, Harry, who sat alone and Hermione, who also sat alone.

Harry was the first to notice, since he had experience with this type of magic, and a smile crept over his face. Hermione also noticed the subtle changes and was also ready for what was about to unfold. They both stared at the same corner of the class, and turned their heads in unison to the front desk. None of the other students had noticed the new teacher had been in the room the entire time, watching the behavior of the class and making notes. With a flip of the cloak she was hiding under, the majority of the class fell into a state of shock.

"I am Professor Thomas, your new 'Defense Against The Dark Arts' professor. I have observed you as a class and individually. There were only two that suspected I was here. You, in the back and you, Miss, please stand."

Harry and Hermione both stood.

"Please explain how you knew I was here."

Harry looked at Hermione, who turned to look at him. She answered first. "I had read that an invisibility cloak is not always fool proof, slight discrepancies can be seen if you watch closely."

"And your name?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. And you in the back please explain."

"I, umm, well. I just knew you were there." He didn't want to give away the fact he had his own cloak.

"I'm afraid that isn't a good enough explanation, 'just knowing' doesn't explain how you were able to track me. Please come forward."

Harry walked to the front of the class.

"And your name is?"

"Come off it, you know who I am. This is a farce. If you want to sneak around under an invisibility cloak, then don't make so much BLOODY noise. Is this ALL?"

He turned and walked back to his desk, and began collecting his things.

"Where do you think you're going, young man? _**IMMOBULUS**"_

He continued packing his bag, as if the freezing spell were a greeting.

"What next? You'll give me detention? You'll send me to see Dumbledore?"

"Then you leave me no choice, **IMPERIO!**"

He winced slightly, shook his head and said, "Forget it. I've faced worse. I WILL face more then YOU'LL ever face, and all you have is a bloody cloak and weak curses. What good will cheesy tricks like that do against Voldemort?"

A gasp from the class expressed their shock.

"You must be brave to speak his name. You must be Mr. Potter. Please, come forward. I've never seen a student shake off immobulus before, let alone any Unforgivable curse. This practical exercise, although unplanned, is a perfect example of how you need to be prepared for any dark wizard's attack. Well done, Mr. Potter, please have a seat."

He looked at the new professor in disbelief and contempt, shook his head and quietly took his seat.

"Today, all of you have witnessed two students that have exhibited advanced defensive skills; Miss Granger has learned how to detect another hiding under an invisibility cloak, as has Mr. Potter. I suspect they both have at least seen one before, if not actually used one. Mr. Potter has also shown an ability to fight off simple and complex curses, including an Unforgivable curse. I will, over the course of the year, instruct all of you to guard yourselves against direct attacks such as this. With practice you all will be able to fend off simple curses and hexes, and some, should be able to fend off other more complex curses. We all know Mr. Potter here is the only wizard alive to have fought the one un-defendable curse- that we will not try to duplicate. But, if he is willing, maybe we can gain insight to his specific defense."

Harry raised his hand, "Professor, if you please, I would rather not be a test subject." The anger and venom in his statement caused pause in the new professor's thoughts.

"Very well, I will respect your wish. We will work on simple curses over the next couple months. Any questions? Good, now we will review chapters 1 through 6 this week, and now I want each of you to write a full scroll on your personal knowledge of spell deflection and Unforgivable curses."

Simultaneous groans from the class indicated no one was expecting a heavy workload.

**-**

Harry survived the first day of the term. Although there were still several hours until dinner, now was the usual time the trio would be completing assignments. Harry entered the common room, set his stacks of books on the table in the back to begin his work by himself.

Hermione walked through the portrait a little after Harry, saw he was busy with his work and set her bag on the table. "Want to talk about it yet, you do still want to be alone?" She asked with sincere concern.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. "Heard from Ron?" He wanted to change the subject.

"No, but he should be here tomorrow. I had a talk with Neville. You really scared them last night. How long has this been happening?"

"Why? Can you rid me of my past? Can you change my future? That's what's in my dreams. Is that what you want to hear? I see friends die almost every night. I see people I can't recognize die almost every night." The venom in his voice caused her to step back, it was not what she expected form him. Having to remember and express his problems started boiling his anger, which was his reasoning for his isolation.

"Harry, you have friends that can help. We understand…"

"No, you can't." He spat. "Ginny's the only one that knows what it's like to have that bastard in your head. THAT'S something I hope you can NEVER understand. Now please, go away and leave me alone."

He had revealed to her why he can't talk to anyone, she tucked that morsel of information in her head. "If that'll help, then I will, but I won't like it. You're too good a person to go through this alone, you're too good a friend for me to ignore you." She leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "We'll all be there when you need us."

He watched her turn and leave, up to her dorm. He quietly returned to his work.

He finished his potions work, just as all the others were heading to the Great Hall for dinner. Rumor had spread that an impromptu memorial was planned for the two fallen classmates. This was one event he wanted to skip. He felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder.

"Harry, not going to dinner either?"

"No. I can't face them."

"I know. I'll stay with you, if you want to talk or just need company."

"Thanks Gin. I snapped at Hermione again. I don't know why. I feel so bad about it, I know she wants to help, but I'm afraid she's in danger."

"Why do you think she is?"

"I haven't told anyone this. But I'm having dreams of people and friends dying. One I remember where a Death Eater called a girl 'mudblood' and I heard a strange curse. I wish I could remember more, but I know it was about her."

"So you think she's going to be hurt because of you?"

"Yeah. I know you'll be fine, I haven't had any dreams about you."

"Well, I don't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. Maybe this can help change your dreams." She sat in is lap, snaked her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, letting her fiery red locks tumble across his face, resuming their encounter from last night. He was more willing this time, and responded to her advances. They kissed passionately for nearly the entire dinner hour, breaking when the portrait door opened. She scooted off his lap to the chair next to him, as if they were studying together when they heard a familiar voice.

"Harry and Miss Weasley," the headmaster addressed the two students, "I can see you are both busy in your studies." He raised an eyebrow and let a smile escape when he noticed Harry had a similar color on his lips as Ginny. "I came by since I failed to see either of you at dinner. You both had been missed by a large number of your friends tonight. As to my visit now, I am going to visit Miss Patil at the hospital, and wondered if you would like to join me."

"Thank you professor, but I don't think I'd be good company."

"Are you aware that she's in pain too? And all the other students have been afraid to see her for fear of upsetting her."

"Harry," Ginny turned to look at him. "You need to go. It will help both of you. She needs to know what happened, and you're the best person to tell her. And you need to face her, so you'll know what we're all fighting for. She is a victim, like we all are."

"Well put, Miss Weasley, and I believe you can help too. Harry needs to find his strength again, and you seem to be one of the few people that can support him."

"Yes, I'll go. Harry?"

"What about Ron? Can we stop to see him too?"

"I think that can be arranged. He is scheduled to return in the morning. Maybe we can arrange an early release tonight. I have a portkey I had set up for three, so if you're ready," he pulled an old key from his pocket and laid it on the table. "As soon as we all touch the key, we shall leave."

Dumbledore put a finger on one edge of the key, Ginny followed with a finger to the thin portion that fits the lock. Harry was more reluctant, but placed his next to Ginny's. They all felt the familiar pull, and were whisked to the same alley Harry and Dumbledore visited the night before and once again the headmaster attempted to disguise himself. Ginny and Harry had left their cloaks in the common room, and since the air had not yet turned cold, they still managed.

The three stopped at the front desk where the same nurse that refused them entry yesterday greeted them. "I see you and your sister are back."

Ginny leaned to Harry and whispered "Sister?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

"We're here to visit a critically injured classmate; I believe Miss Patil's parents have given permission."

"Yes, I see they have, you may go to the ICU, room 4B."

"Thank you."  
The solemn procession walked through the halls, the elderly wizard leading the two students. Ginny walked next to Harry, and halfway to Parvati's room, she slipped her hand into his. He squeezed it slightly as they continued to the sterile room.

"Now, what you will see may well shock you both, she was badly hurt. She is still in danger of losing her arm. She was found gently cradling her sister in her arm as she died." Harry's mind flashed back to an image he remembered from that day. "She needs friends to help her through her pain. Harry, you of all the others have an idea what she is feeling. You can help each other. Ready?"

"Yes sir" they both answered.

They entered the room, Harry had an idea what to expect, since he had grown up in this world. Ginny only knew of it through stories she had heard through her young and few years. In the darkened room, there was a single bed, with an unidentifiable form laying on it, covered with a simple sheet and blanket. The fallen Gryffindor lay on the bed with tubes coming from her good arm, and a tube extruded from her nose. A machine quietly beeped in the corner next to the bed, a cart filled with various medical supplies stood at the ready nearby. On the opposite side of the bed sat two simple chairs. A nurse sat in a third chair in the far corner, reading a book by the light of the only lit lamp in the room.

"Please try to not disturb her, she's still very weak. I'll leave you, but please only ten minutes."

The young Gryffindor wizard stepped closed to the bed, trying very hard not to show his own grief. The unidentifiable form fell into focus in the form of a fallen friend. He could see her arm wrapped in many layers of bandages, faint traces of crimson seeped through. This form lying on the bed was not an anonymous victim but a good friend.

"Parvati? Can you hear me?"

He stepped to the side of the bed, and gently held her good hand and stroked her hair with his other.

"It's me, Harry. Harry Potter… I want you to know, I understand… We'll all be there to help; I'll be there to help. "

A moan came from under the mask that helped her breath.

"Can you hear me? Just squeeze my hand if you can."

He felt a slight pressure from her fragile fingers as her eyes cracked open. He leaned in to her face, and whispered in her ear, "Good. Listen, I know who did this. I swear to you, those responsible will pay. I promise I will not let Padma's murder go un-avenged."

He leaned back, stroked her hair and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "For Padma."

He straightened his posture, still holding her hand, and continued.

"You had true Gryffindor courage yesterday. I'm going to have McGonagall make sure you are honored properly."

"Harry, it's almost time to go."

"OK professor. Parvati, squeeze my hand if you understood what I said."

He again felt a slight pressure in his hand, her eyes never left him.

"Good. When you're back and strong enough, your place in our Organization will be waiting for you. I mean what I promised. This one is for you."

He leaned in and placed another light kiss on her forehead.

"Get well soon." Ginny added, "We all miss you."

"Come, it's time to leave."

He laid her hand on the bed as gently as he could and as he turned to leave, he noticed the tear on her cheek.

Once out of the room, Ginny reached for the hand that just showed kindness and compassion for an injured friend, pulled him closer to her, and whispered in his ear, "That was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

And she returned the kiss the girl in the room behind them could not.

"I can talk to Professor McGonagall about your request. You wanted to visit Ronald tonight. I think if he's willing, we can bring him to school. Now, we have one more stop tonight, we must be leaving. Come, Miss Weasley, let's get your brother."

The three left the Muggle hospital to see Ron.

"Professor, I don't think this is a good idea after all, I don't think he's going to want to see me, not after what he said yesterday."

"Harry, you need to see him again and mend your relationship with your friends. I understand your concern, but you do need to face Ronald. He needs to know your side."

"Professor, can I see my brother first? I can explain some things to him, it might help."

"I'm afraid this really is between Harry and Ronald, but I'll let Harry make that choice."

"Gin, I think I should talk to him, but could you come with me?"

"Yes."

The short journey to St. Mungo's Hospital lasted the duration of their conversation; the three found them selves outside the building hiding the Wizard's hospital. Once inside, they were again greeted by the front reception and directed to Ron's room.

Knock... Knock... Knock... "Ron?" They found him sitting up in his bed, his left arm still in a sling.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Who asked you to come back?"

"Ronald Weasley! Is that any way to talk to your friend?"

"He's no longer a friend of mine, after what he did."

"And exactly what did he do? Self-pity? Grieve for a loved one that died? Are you THAT shallow to only think how someone's actions only affect you?"

"LOOK RON… I came to try and apologize for being a complete ass this summer. But if you're too pig headed to listen to me, then maybe we SHOULD stop being friends. I don't need any more grief or shit in my life…" Harry turned and walked out of the room, leaving the two Weasleys to sort out this mess alone.

"Professor, can I please go back? I can't do this now."

"If not now, then when? You need the support of your friends, it was your doing to sever that relationship, one that is more important to you then you know."

"I tried, I can't do this again. He's got to be willing too."

Ginny followed him out of the room and listened to Harry ready to give up again. "Harry, wait, I'll talk to that stupid git of a brother." And she reentered his room.

"Ron, do you have any idea how he feels? Or what he's been through?"

"All I know is what he's done to Hermione and me."

"Hermione's already forgiven him, even though he can't face her yet."

"And exactly why did she?"

"She and I talked about him this morning, I don't know what changed her mind, but she seemed to understand his grief and fears. She knows he has to work it out on his own first before he can open up. You need to do the same."

"He was at the station yesterday, why did he let this happen? He could have done something."

"It was Bellatrix that made the engine explode. He did try to help but Tonks had him pinned down at the time. She's been watching him all summer."

"He tried?" he said almost in disbelief.

"Yes. He's your best friend. You know you won't stay mad at him long."

"Shit, and I called him a coward for not trying to help."

"Well, he did. I think you both owe each other an apology. You want me to see if he'll come back?"

"Only if he'll talk to us, me and Hermione."

Ginny left to relay Ron's willingness to talk to his friend; Harry was slumped in a chair in a common waiting area.

"Harry? You ok?"

"Why'd I even try? They'd all be better off if I wasn't here."

"Nonsense Harry," She knelt down to take his hand, "He's willing to see you, if you are. All you need to do is try again. You can't throw away 5 years of friendship over this. Come on, I'll be there if you want me to be."

She pulled him out of his chair and put her arm around his waist to help guide him to her brother's room. She could feel him tremble at the thought of his task. He put his arm around her waist to draw her closer. Together they walked through the door.

Ron watched as they entered his room, and he then realized how she was able to get through to him. "Oy, what's this then? You two starting something?"

The thought didn't really occur to either one, he was in need of comfort and she was willing to give it, freely.

"No, Ron. Harry and I, umm, we're closer now. He needed someone and I'm just thankful I was there for him."

"She was there when I needed someone to talk to, no one else could have helped, and I wish none of this ever happened. This summer was really bad. I don't expect you to understand. And I hope you never find out. You must believe me that I don't want to see any of you hurt, that's why I did what I did this summer."

"Mate, I don't care how bad things are. You need to share them with us, or you'll drive yourself crazy. You have any idea what you did to Hermione? She cried for three days, afraid you'd do something stupid."

"Ron, I can't tell you why, but I'm afraid for all of you."

"You can tell us any-"

"RON. He said he can't. Leave it at that! I believe him. I know some of what he's gone through."

"Look, Ron, I-I… There's things I can't tell you. Things that will put anyone that finds out in peril. I just found out after the battle at the Ministry, and I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen."

"Is that what you meant at Diagon Alley when you said, 'You don't have to kill or be killed, I do?' Is that what's gotten you like this?"

He stood there, his trembling becoming noticeable. Ginny was still holding him, now trying to keep him from leaving.

"Ron, I think that's enough. I'm sure when Harry's ready, he'll tell you everything. For now, just be what you've been, his friend. He needs all of us, our strength and our faith in him."

"Gin, I can fight my own battles. I came here to try. I did. I don't have anything else to say. Now, can we leave?"

"Mr. Weasley, if you're feeling up to it, I have secured permission for you to leave tonight."

"Thanks Professor. I do. When can I get out of here?"

"The Medi-witch said you can transfer directly to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. You still need a couple more days to fully recover. Miss Granger did a remarkable job with your wounds, you have her to thank when you return. Harry, Miss Weasley, I have made arrangements for the two of you to return while I bring Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. There is a special, secure floo in the waiting area to take you back."

"OK, I'll make sure Harry goes first."

With that, Harry turned, forcing Ginny to let him go, and walked directly to the fireplace. She quickly followed, and they both arrived in the Gryffindor common room. Once in the common room, Ginny grabbed his arm before he walked away. They stood facing each other, and she was still holding his arm.

"You know he was trying, you really need to sit down with Ron and Hermione and tell them what you told me. You'd be surprised how much they'll understand."

"I know I need to, but I just can't. Not right now. And please don't tell them."

"Come, sit with me for a minute." She let her arm slid down to his hand as she slid into the sofa next to them. She pulled on his hand and he reluctantly sat beside her. "What about what Ron said about us? How do you feel about us?"

"Gin, that's not a fair question to ask me, I don't even know how I feel about myself, right now, but I know you're as important to me as Ron and Hermione."

"What about last night and today? What did you feel then?"

She was trying hard to not feel hurt that he can't express his feelings for her.

"Gin, I don't know. Last night you gave me something I needed, something that made me forget my problems, and it felt good, even for a little while. Last night I had another of those dreams, I'm surprised no one told you about it. After classes, I was still thinking about everything, it was all happening again. That's when Hermione came in and I was really nasty to her again and I started feeling depressed again. Then you came in and I felt better. I just didn't want that feeling to end. I feel better when you're near. Does any of this make any sense to you?"

"Some. I really like you, you know that. If you just need someone to help you feel better about yourself, to help forget what's bothering you, then I'll be the one to help, if that is what you want."

"No, Gin, you deserve better. I can't help but feel that I'm using you."

"You are, but I understand. We'll always be special to each other. You saved my life, and I will do anything to help you. Harry, I love you."

He saw her eyes begin to swell, he knew this is breaking her heart, and that's the last thing he wanted to do.

"Gin, I know."

"But you don't love me."

"I don't know, I don't know if I can ever be in love."

"With me?"

"No, at all."

"No one?"

She leans in, and brushed her lips against his.

"No…"

He leans back, pulling away.

"Harry…" She leant in again and kissed him as deeply as earlier. "I don't care if this is all we have. It's enough for me."

In mid kiss, he breaks off, "Gin…"

"Shut-up…" she resumed her passionate kisses, he obeyed her command.


	9. Funeral for the Fallen

**Chapter 9 – Funeral for the Fallen**

Ron returned that night with Professor Dumbledore, and was taken directly to the hospital wing where Hermione was waiting. She had that annoyed look she gets when she discovered something others knew that she didn't. She was annoyed, almost downright pissed. This was something she had to clear up with Ron.

"Please Miss Granger, you can visit him tomorrow," Madam Pomfrey commanded.

"No, I need to see him now."

The school nurse looked to the headmaster for his guidance, he nodded his approval. "Very well, you may have five minutes AFTER he's in his bed."

"I'll wait."

The nurse hurried her task, to get Ron settled in a ward bed as comfortably as possible. She nodded to Hermione when she was finished and then the young witch went to the side of her friend.

"Ron, do you _know_ what people are saying about us? They're saying we're dating!"

He looked to her, and took her hand in his.

"Would that be such a bad thing?"

"What are you saying?" Her tone was not what he wanted to hear as she pulled her hand back.

"I tried to tell you the other day at the station."

"What?"

"Never mind, it'll keep."

"Out with it Weasley."

"Hermione, you know we've been friends for a long time. I, umm… that is I've been, well… Hermione, I love you."

"Ron, you can't be serious. We're friends, nothing more." Her tone began to soften.

But it was not the reaction he wanted. "I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"And I would do anything for you too, that doesn't mean I feel the same."

"Would it be so bad if we did go together?"

"I don't know. It could ruin our friendship. I'd never be able to deal with losing you too."

"You're still upset about Harry, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I think he and your sister are getting together. He's confiding in her like he used to with us. That's what hurts. But I'm glad for him and Ginny. They're good together."

"And we wouldn't? Hermione, think about it. I'm willing to risk it if you are."

"Ron, you are one of my dearest and closest friends. I know what you did for me the other day. I don't want you to confuse my gratitude for your selfless act with affection. I mean I do love you, but not like that. At least, I don't know."

She was getting flustered, not knowing what she felt so she leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. "Let's just take it one step at a time. We both need to sort things out."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No."

"So we're going out?"

"I… need to, sort it out."

"What's to sort out? Either you do or you don't want to go out with me."

"If you're going to force an answer, then its no; if you'll just let me sort it out… I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm afraid that's what will happen, if I say yes or no… DAMN you Weasley, why'd you have to make this so damn hard."

She ran out of the ward, more confused then when she went in.

"WE'LL TALK LATER. 'K?" he shouted as she closed the door.

She heard his last statement, and made a mental note this wasn't finished. The entire thought of being involved with Ron wasn't completely ridiculous. She had been wrestling with her feelings for two different boys all summer. She admitted to herself she loved them both, but each one differently. And she couldn't figure out which one she was in love with. Being still only fifteen, she wasn't sure about the difference between love and being in love, which was the missing piece of her puzzle that had her frustrated. All she knew for a certainty was both had risked everything for her, both had suffered for her, but only one was willing to risk their friendship. Only one expressed he felt more than a close friendship with her. Another wrench in the works of her life was the other one had become involved with her best girl-friend. Maybe that was the 'nudge' she needed to decide.

Down the hallway away from the hospital ward, a single scream of frustration was heard, startling a few occupants of the pictures along the walls.

In another part of the castle, another young couple separates from their passionate embrace and sit simply leaning against each other, trying to find a mutually comfortable position, physically and emotionally.

"Harry, it's getting late, I need to get to bed, but I'm going to check on Ron first. I'll let you know how that goes."

"Yeah, it is late; I guess Hermione's with Ron, let me know what he says." The portrait door quietly opened and a figure slipped in, just like the other night. The figure froze at the sight of the couple talking.

"You know, I really do love you, and I really enjoy just being with you like this."

"Yeah, I know. I like it too. It feels good to have friends again. I missed that all summer."

"That was your choice, you know, the invitation was always there."

"I couldn't. It was too soon after…" He still couldn't say the words. "… You know."

"Yes, I know. I've got to go, or he might be asleep by the time I get there. You go to bed, you need sleep."

"I know, but that's the last thing I want to do."

She gave him another deep kiss, "Night love."

"Night Gin."

The figure in the door way quickly opened and shut the door, to create a distraction.

"Hermione, didn't hear you come in," he said.

"Getting cozy? Glad to see you talking to someone, Harry."

"Bye, I was heading out."

Ginny stood and slid past her friend to visit her brother.

Hermione walked over to where Ginny had been sitting, and sat next to Harry. He tried to stand, but she grabbed his arm and held him down.

"No. You're going to answer some questions first."

"Hermione…"

"STOP! You've been rude and mean to me all summer and ever since we've been back. I want to know why. If you want to break up our friendship, then that's your choice, but that doesn't give you the right to treat me this way."

"Hermione, I—I'm sorry. I don't want to see you hurt. Somehow I'm afraid that you will be hurt because of me."

"Then what about Ginny? Aren't you putting her in the same spot by getting intimate with her?"

"Why? Jealous?"

SLAP!

"That was uncalled for. I'm not jealous, I'm worried. And if you MUST know, Ron and I are talking about dating. So no, I'm not jealous."

"Then why are you worried about me, now that you have him?"

"You're STILL my friend, like it or not. I can still help you, I can't change your past and I can't change your future if I don't know what you know about it. If I'm in your dreams, and I'm one of those you see…you know, I want to know so I can protect myself."

"I…"

"Come on, out with it."

"I haven't seen you in my dreams, but in one, I saw a Death Eater torturing a girl and calling her a 'mudblood'. You're the only girl I know that's Muggle born. So you see why I'm afraid for you. That's why I've tried to push you away from me."

"Harry, you could have told me this. I understand you're afraid I'm going to be tortured. How long have you had these dreams?"

"All summer, since the Ministry. But I can't see the people clearly, only shapes."

"Then it could be anyone. There are lots of girls that have non-magical parents. You of all people should know that."

She picked up his hand, and rubbed it with hers. "Remember, I'm still here. I'll always be there to help you. And I'm not a dream."

Harry sighed. "But now you and Ron are together, you two won't have time for me."

"Nonsense! Anyway, what about you and Ginny? Didn't I just see you two talking? Didn't she give you a kiss and say 'Night love?'"

"It's not like that… She understands me better."

"Why? Because you two have been spending that last couple days snogging?" she chided him.

"No, because she knows what it's like to have that bastard in her head. You don't, and I hope you never do," he snipped back.

His last statement caught her off guard. She hadn't thought about that, and she felt remorse at her attack. "Harry, I'm so sorry. You're right, I don't know. Maybe I can still help, if you want to talk it out and get another perspective. I'm sorry I had to force you to talk to me. Please don't make me do it again."

"I'll try."

"So, are we ok? Still friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so. You've got every right to be mad. But I don't think Ron will ever talk to me again, especially if he finds out about me and Ginny."

"He'll be happy for you, if you don't hurt her."

"Hermione, can I talk to you about her? I don't know what to do. She said she loves me."

Hermione sat and tried to process what he just said. First Cho, now he's got Ginny, her best girl-friend. Maybe she and Ron could give it a try. "How do you feel about her? Do you love her?" Asking that question seemed so easy to think but hard to ask.

"I don't know how I feel about her. I don't know if I can love anyone."

She had a similar discussion with herself in the last hour, with similar results.

"Harry, I can't tell you how you'll know how to love or be in love, you'll know."

"How about you, are you in love with Ron?"

She again paused to think long and hard about her feelings, for both her friends, "Harry, that's between him and me. It's personal. But to answer you, I don't know either. I love him like I love you. You both are my closest friends. I never want that to change." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, before continuing. "You've given me a lot to work out, and I know you've got a lot on your mind. It's really late and we have an early class tomorrow. Are you going to sit alone in class again, or are you going to sit with me?"

"I… I'll think about it. I don't want to get in the way."

"Don't think like that. You know you're never 'in the way'. Good night, Harry. And remember, to me you'll always be just Harry, not the 'Famous Harry Potter'."

"Thanks, Hermione. 'Night."

The two classmates retired to their dorms for the evening.

**-**

Ginny climbed the stairs and reached the hospital wing in a few minutes, and walked passed the doors, past several other injured students, quietly sleeping to where her older brother lay. Near the end of the row of bed, a screen separated Ron from the younger students. She glided to the other side to find her brother brooding.

"Ron? Everything ok? I came to see how you're feeling."

"Bloody peachy… And what's this I hear about you and Potter snoggin'?"

"That's my business. I came to see you."

"You're my little sister and that MAKES it my business."

"Have you bothered to notice him? Or have you been like everyone else, too self-centered to see he's been in pain?"

"We tried to help…"

"With a couple letters and a telleyphone call?"

"Well…"

"That's not much help, is it? Look, he's very important to me, I love him. I can't stand to see him so depressed. If a little affection helps break his mood and makes him feel better about himself, then I'm proud to give it. After all, you'd be surprised to see how therapeutic a hug and a kiss could be."

"But, does he love you back?"

"No… But that's my problem."

"I won't see him hurt you too…"

"That's what he said, he doesn't want to hurt me, I told him I can deal with my feelings for him, and if he feels the same about me, wonderful. If not, we'll be that much closer friends as we get older."

Ron was shocked to hear his little sister act so mature, willing to sacrifice her feelings and love, especially at fifteen. "I really don't like it. The first time he hurts you, I'll…"

"Hold your tongue, and keep you hands in your pockets, if you know what's good for you. Now all I came here for was to see you and say 'good night'. I'll see you tomorrow."

She turned, and walked past the other students.

**-**

During the next several days, many of those injured returned to the relative safety of the school. Luna returned the day after Ron was released from the hospital ward at school. She still had a noticeable limp, but was assured it was due to the muscles being strained and will go away in time. Only Parvati was still missing. She had wanted to be there for her sister, but the Muggle doctors wouldn't allow it.

"Maybe another week" they said.

During breakfast the morning of Luna's return, the time of the funerals for those killed was announced for the following day, Wednesday. Hannah Abbott's funeral was held near her home, and her family asked it to be a private affair. Her funeral had been little more then a memorial. Since she had been the closest to the explosion, very little of her body had been found in the aftermath. Padma's charred and broken body was to be interned on the grounds at Hogwarts until permanent arrangements could be made. Any student wishing to attend had been given special excuse from classes. The headmaster revised the ruling and suspended all classes for that day after seeing the number of people wishing to attend, specifically all of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. It wasn't surprising though that very few Slytherins requested to attend.

Hermione and Ron sat together. Harry sat next to Ginny, who sat next to her brother. Harry was nervous, since he and Ron were still at odds. And now he was sitting with Ginny as a buffer between them. Ron did not fail to notice his sister had held his hand through the entire ceremony, to both comfort him and keep him from running. Harry wouldn't look at his old friend and hadn't said a single word since they sat down.

Almost the entire school had assembled in the Great Hall, noticeably missing were the Slytherins, although a few had shed their house robes and joined in the back. At the head of the hall sat a simple plaque beside a coffin. The plaque held the names of the two that died at the top, and the names of those injured beneath. Above them all read, 'Lest We Forget' and a poem. Padma's casket was a simple one, silver handles on mahogany. It remained closed, at her parent's request; they wanted friends to remember her as she lived, not as she died. The casket was adorned with fresh flowers around it and a simple bouquet on top.

The headmaster stood to speak to the assembled.

"We have gathered here today to pay tribute to two that have left us; two young women taken before they could enjoy the fullness of life and love. There is not a person here that has not been touched by either of these two young women. I hope their memory will live in each of you that knew them."

"Yes, they are gone, but they have lived here with all of us for five years. Padma has left a sister here in great pain, but despite her suffering she tried to comfort her sister in the moments of her passing. She survives without know why the randomness of the choice of life took Padma and Hannah but left her to continue. Parvati and all those who survived that day need the love and support of those around them- love and support that can only come with the comfort of knowing not one person here will be missed if they were lying in front of us instead of Padma. You can remember them and only that they're gone or you can choose to cherish their memory and let it live on."

"If you choose to close your mind and turn your back to the world we live in, then you have made the choice to forget their memory and lives. Pity if you do. You will be turning your back on your own life and the fullness that I wish each of you live it. Every one of you is special to me, not for what you can do, not for the powers you may or may not possess, but for who you are- each and every one of you."

"When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving much advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a gentle and tender hand. The friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in an hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness, that is a friend who cares."

**Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
**I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!

**Deceased **

Abbott, Hannah – Hufflepuff  
Patil, Padma – Ravenclaw

**Wounded**

Patil, Parvati – Gryffindor  
Lovegood, Luna – Ravenclaw  
Weasley, Ron – Gryffindor  
Weasley, Ginny – Gryffindor  
Thomas, Dean – Gryffindor  
Longbottom, Neville – Gryffindor  
Chang, Cho – Ravenclaw  
Edgecombe, Marietta – Ravenclaw

**-**

The evening dinner was a somber event, the entire student population reflected on the funeral of Padma Patil. All the students sitting at three of the tables were silent, quietly eating what they could. One group, in particular was chatting and laughing as if nothing extraordinary occurred, most celebrating the lack of homework for the evening.

After spending most of the dinner pushing his slice of pot roast around on his plate, listening to the cheerful conversations across the room, Harry had enough. Everyone sitting near him could see the anger growing in his eyes as he stood clutching his wand. He turned to face the group of Slytherins ready to curse the entire table, staring with the worst of the lot.

"LOOK… if it isn't Hairy Potty, the hero of King's Cross…" he heard from the group.

"Awww, he wants to play…"

"ENOUGH! We lost two good people and you're LAUGHING about it? You're all vermin, you all disgust me."

"What you gonna do about it Potty?"

"I said ENOUGH!"

He raised his wand, expecting to point it at the one Slytherin he hated above all others, but Malfoy was not sitting at the table. He re-aimed at Nott, the one chiding him on. His temper was past the boiling point. The laughter at that table had not stopped causing the rage to build. The fire in his eyes terrified many that saw him. He started his incantation with a low guttural growl, "**_AVA..._**" At that second, before he could complete the first part of his curse, the Headmaster intervened.

"_ENOUGH_!"

Harry's concentration broke at the command. "Will EVERYONE please sit? Mr. Potter is correct; the behavior of the entire Slytherin house is abysmal. There will be 5 house points taken for EACH comment made by any member of that house this evening, about our two young victims." The rage Harry was feeling seemed to have passed to the headmaster.

"In addition, each member of the Slytherin house in attendance tonight shall receive 3 weeks detention, one week serving each of the victim's houses. Mr. Potter, your actions at defending the honor of those fallen is admirable, but should not be your responsibility. I must take that blame for allowing it to continue, please take your seat."

All four houses sat stunned at the punishment laid out by the headmaster, as all the students watched the point tally on the Great Hall's wall drop to below zero for the Slytherins.

Harry, still standing at his place, turned to the group at the Slytherin table, looking for the telltale blond haired leader, but never saw him. He shoved his wand back up his shirtsleeve, turned and stormed out the door, past the main doors leading out to the lake. His pace quickened to a run, as he approached a familiar tree, the same spot he witnessed another Potter torment another Slytherin classmate. What he never saw was another Gryffindor close behind him.

There he sat, wishing to be left alone, but Ginny walked to him and sat by his side.

"I should 'a kept my temper, I should 'a kept my mouth shut. Now all those snakes will be after me."

"You'd better watch out for them."

"I will Gin. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stand another second of their laughing. I wanted to kill them all."

"You weren't the only one, I'm sure others would have done something sooner or later."

"Yeah, right, much later. The lot of you are all cowards, afraid to stand up against a group of bullies like Nott, forget about any of you facing Voldemort."

"Your wrong, I'll stand with you. I'm sure others will too. What about the DA? Are you going to continue running it?"

"No. That was to get us through last year. I don't care about it anymore. Just leave me alone, Gin. I don't need your pity." She pulled his face to hers, and stared him in the eyes.

"It's not pity, Harry you need to open your eyes and look around you, at those willing to stand with you. You need to see those who love you for yourself." She pulled him to her lips and pressed a deep but brief kiss to his lips.

"The same goes for us Harry, except for the kiss…" they turned to see Hermione and Ron standing behind them, followed by the remaining members of the DA from last year. "And I'm sure the same goes for them too."

"No, I can't do it again." He stood to face the growing crowd. "It was too much last year."

"You must. We all learned so much from you last year," Marietta called from the group.

"Well now you have a proper Defense against the Dark Arts professor. I need to be left alone." He turned and ran off from the group.

"Gin, go help him, he'll listen to you." Ron told his sister, finally realizing who's been hurt the most.

She took off after him and caught him at the edge of the forest. The rest had retreated back into the castle.

"Harry, wait for me." He paused for her to catch him.

"Gin, I said I…"

"Yeah, I know… I can't leave you to sulk. I'll give you a choice- sulk by yourself, walk with me, or we can sit by the lake alone. Everyone's gone back."

He took her hand, pulled her close and ravaged her lips with his; she could taste the salty tears that stained his lips.

**-**

The dusk light faded to a brilliant full moon, the two moved to the edge of the lake, and spent most of the time in silence. Her presence and warm touch was what he longed for. They sat and watched the moon begin to set.

"We need to head back Harry, it's getting late."

They walked back to the castle, hand in hand.

Once back, Harry and Ginny bid each other a good night, and left for bed. It was the first time he was going to sleep in the same room as Ron. This thought was worse then facing Voldemort. He had made a relative peace with Hermione, and she acted as a buffer with Ron. That buffer was now gone. He stayed with Ginny as long as he could with the hope Ron would be asleep by the time he retired to bed.

Ron was in his bed, but still awake.

"Mate, you ok?" This was the first time he's talked to his old friend without an attitude.

"Yeah, I'm ok." He didn't want to talk, and he really didn't want to answer any questions about Ginny.

Ron threw the curtains open to face his friend, and swung his legs over the side to sit up. Harry could see the bandages still on his legs.

"How are your wounds?"

"They still hurt. Hermione closed them at the station, to stop the bleeding, but she didn't get all the stuff out. They had to open some of them up again. It hurt like hell."

"I wish I could have done something. It was horrible, the blood, the people." Ron could hear his voice start to break. "There were parts, I saw a child…"

"I know, I was there too."

"Tonks wouldn't let me go. I'll never forgive her for that. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"It's not your fault. You really need to understand that. I need to ask you, if it's ok. Did you ever read my letters for the summer?"

"No, I was too upset."

"What happened? You were in a good mood when you left the station."

"Vernon."

"Oh. If you told us, we would have come for you straight away. Hermione said she got a letter from your aunt. She said she found bloody towels, what…"

"I got beat up by Dudley's gang. Mundungus was hiding like a coward in the bushes." Ron could tell from his tone he was getting aggravated from the interrogation. He decided to leave it for another time. So far, all Harry had said he found out from Hermione too, with the exception of him not reading the letters.

"Ron, I'm really tired, I'm going to sleep."

"OK, sure, we'll talk later, mate."

Harry closed the curtains, to stop Ron from seeing the pain in his eyes, and the swelling of tears from the memories that were resurrected. He turned over, and buried his face in his pillow, to mute any sounds. Unfortunately he was asleep in a few minutes.

**-**

_He was standing in the field outside Hogwarts near the Whomping Willow. He saw a resolve in the face of a man that resembled his father, surrounded by people he knew, but couldn't recognize. He was watching a scene unfold, as if it were a movie._

_People began to fade from view, as others popped into view. Nothing was familiar, but everything seemed so real. He looked around the field, saw various clumps of people, flashes of sparks, then her heard screams and moans. When he turned to the direction of the moans, he was blinded by a brilliant blue light, as the scene faded from his view only to be replaced with a more frightening vision, _

"_NO… Hermione, I can't let you…_

"_HERMIONE! NOO!_

"_I wasn't strong enough to save them, I failed them all…_

"_I-I need to get her help… she's bleeding. I can't let it happen… HERMIONE! PLEASE DON'T DIE…"_

"_LEAVE HER ALONE… NO!_

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" Ron screamed at him while shaking him by the shoulders.

"Huh? Ron? What?" He opened his eyes and saw Ron's eyes starting fill.

"You were screaming… Hermione… bleeding… WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I—I saw her die." He sat bolt up; the fear in his dream flooded his mind. It was always unclear, but this time he remembered.

"HOW?"

"I can't remember. You woke me too soon. I've had this one before, but I never saw her face. I saw…" For the first time, he clearly saw her face, but not as she is today.

"I saw her bleeding. Her blood at my feet. She was hanging in the air, blood ran down her leg."

"WHEN? I won't let that happen…"

"I don't know, Ron, she looked different, maybe a couple years older."

"Who? Who did it?" He choked out his question.

"I… couldn't see a face."

"Shit. PROMISE me Harry, she can't know. EVER! PROMISE ME!"

"Ron, she needs to know."

"NO. I'll protect her. She'll be safe."

"You weren't there."

"DAMNIT Harry, that's NOT good enough. I NEED to know."

"Ron, listen, you weren't there. I haven't seen you or any of your family in any dream. I told that to Gin. But I think it was because you couldn't. Just before, I saw a lot of people, friends, dead and dying."

"Are you saying…"

"I don't know… I've only seen bits. This was the first time I saw a face."

"I gotta know MORE! Damn it Harry… I- I think I'm in love with her."


	10. DA Resurrected

**Chapter 10 – DA Resurrected**

Ron's revelation to Harry didn't surprise him as much as it bothered him. It just didn't seem right, for some reason. He had always known Ron liked her, but some how had a feeling she didn't feel the same. Like his relationship with Ginny, comfortable, but not complete.

The morning after the funeral brought a clear bright day, bringing a fresh start to the world. All of the injured students had returned, except for Parvati. Harry had been staring at the ceiling letting all his thoughts flow through his mind.

"Oy, 'arry, you up?"

"Yeah, Ron. I didn't sleep much after…"

"Yeah, I know. I couldn't sleep either."

"Then who was snoring in your bed all night?" Neville asked.

"Funny, I don't snore!"

"Like a lumberjack, you do."

A well-aimed pillow stopped the conversation, and commenced an impromptu pillow fight. The release of the tension everyone had felt since the incident at the train station was immediate for all in the room.

The boys had enjoyed the camaraderie they felt for the past five years begin to return, and one by one, left for a shower and to dress for the day.

Harry and Ron were the last two to leave the room, and Ron stood in front of Harry as he sat tying his shoes. An out stretched hand startled him and Ron asked "We ok, mate?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He took his friend's hand, and the red-haired boy wizard pulled his friend up into a hug.

"I meant what I said, Harry. I expect you to let me know when you need to talk."

"Fine, but you won't understand anything."

"Don't Harry, let's just leave it. Come on, let's go to breakfast."

The two friends left the dorm room together. They found Hermione and Ginny waiting for them in the common room. Both girls heard from Seamus and Neville about Harry's latest outbreak, but neither boy heard clearly what he screamed, only Ron, since his bed was closest to Harry's. Ginny slipped next to Harry, taking his hand to her lips and gently placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Was it the same dream?" She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, but I saw more detail." He whispered back.

"Oy, if you're gonna start that up with my baby sister, we need another talk, mate." Ron said with a grin. That comment earned him a double smack on each arm from each of the two girls.

"Ron," Hermione said firmly, "What did I say to you about that?" And she whacked him again.

"Hermione, it's ok. I was just telling her she looked cute today." Which caused the younger girl to blush.

"I'd have rather you did say that." She whispered in his ear followed by a peck on his cheek.

"Harry," Hermione handed him a sealed note, "I was asked to make sure you got this. It was from Parvati."

"Umm, thanks, I'll read it later."

"Like you read our letters? No, you need to read it now, we'll wait."

Harry,

Thank you for coming to see me. I couldn't speak when you came. You really helped to pick up my spirits, so soon after…

I know you talked to my father. He seemed relieved after you told him what you did. He wouldn't tell me though.

I wish I were there for my sister's service. I heard almost the entire school was there. Thank you for standing up to those Slytherins at dinner the other night, that was noble of you.

I can move my fingers a little, and these Muggle doctors say I will be able to use my arm again. I would gladly trade it for Padma, to just see her and talk to her again. I miss her so.

I want to be there when you face who did this, I want to continue working with you to help when we face them.

Harry, you've been a good friend and protector. I should be back in a week, and I can't wait to see you again.

Until then

Parvati

He read the letter and brushed back his hair, wiping his hand across his cheek, removing the streak. He remembered he promised her a spot in the DA when she returned, but hadn't thought about it since he made the promise.

"Harry, what did she say?"

He handed the letter to Ginny and walked away. Hermione and Ron crowded around to read it. They followed after him after quickly reading the letter, catching him outside the Gryffindor tower.

"I need to see Dumbledore."

"About the DA?" Hermione asked for the rest of the group.

"Yes," he replied

"We're all going too. We can help you run it, like last year, take some of the burden off you." She once again spoke for the group.

Thoughts of breakfast disappeared as the four left the tower for the headmaster's office. Harry knew in his heart that he had to resume training his friends. But he wasn't sure how he would do it, he had already gotten off on the wrong side of the new DADA professor and there wasn't much more he could teach them. This year they could work in the open, with the protection of the school, the Ministry was not concerned with the internal affairs of Hogwarts this year after the embarrassment the Ministry suffered the past June's attack.

Within a few minutes, they arrived at the familiar statue waiting to enter the formidable office fortress. Again, as it did the day before, the staircase opened itself to the students as if they were expected. The climbed the steps, to present the case for the need to continuing the practice sessions. Once at the top of the stairs, the door to the office.

"I see I have a committee to see me this morning, what service can I provide?" the headmaster inquired.

Harry spoke first, "Sir, I, well, we all want to resume the extra training we started last year, to help everyone practice and learn new defensive spells."

"I believe that is the role of your Defense Professor, why come to me?"

"Sir," Hermione took over. "We all learned so much from Harry's experience last year, and this year is going to be worse, if the incident last week is just the beginning. We all need as much extra training as possible. Harry has given everyone more hope last year that we can defend ourselves, and there are more students that will need that extra training this year."

"So you feel Harry will do a better job at training the students then the Professor Thomas? Maybe I should appoint Harry that position."

"Sir," Harry interjected, "I don't want to take over for Professor Thomas, but we all need the extra practice, just in case. And it seems they have an easier time without feeling like they're getting graded on their performance. I'm willing to help anyone I can."

"Professor, if he can help improve anyone, I think that would help him relax, and not feel responsible for us." Ginny added.

"Then here's my proposal, I'll approve your training sessions for anyone that wishes to participate under these conditions: First, Harry MUST continue his Legilimency and Occlumency training." He raised a hand to stop Harry's reaction. "Second, Harry will be under the direct supervision of Professor Thomas and must list all training he plans. That is to include a list of the spells he plans to teach and practice. Along with that condition, he will spend an extra session prior to these training and practice sessions with Professor Thomas so he can learn more advanced spells and defensive spells. And lastly, so he won't be alone in this, I want the four of you to act as his lieutenants in this effort; it will fall directly on the four of you to take the burden of scheduling and organizing the meetings."

"So, I have to get additional training from Professor Thomas and plan the spells we'll practice. They-" he points to the others, "will set up everything else, is that the plan?"

"Yes, and you will continue your Legilimency and Occlumency training."

"I won't work with Snape on that. Unless you will train me, that won't happen."

"Please Harry, Professor Snape. He is the best person to give you that training you need, but I will share this task with him. Since the incident last year, Harry, I will begin working with you for the next several weeks. Then he and I will trade sessions. Is that agreeable?"

"I guess."

"Good. Let me add that I am pleased that you all have shown the initiative to take this task upon yourselves to help your fellow students. I believe I know the room you plan to use, so it will be at your disposal. One other thing, I will add a safety measure so that no one can be seriously hurt, but a direct hit could and will be felt. That will remind those that won't concentrate to give all their effort. And Harry, can you remain for a minute. The rest may leave."

Hermione leaned to him and whispered, "We'll all wait at the bottom of the stairs."

The group of four left the inner office.

"Harry, I need to have a talk with you on several points, first about the incident last night. I understand your anger; not only with those that were making those callous remarks, but also with me. I should never have put you in the position to defend the honor of Miss Patil and Miss Abbott. That was my own grief clouding my judgment. However, that was no cause for you to consider the curse you were about to use. I thought you had better judgment then that. That spell should only be used if your life or the lives of others is in eminent danger that was not the case last night."

"I know, sir. I almost lost control, I was angry. I'm still angry."

"Just be sure you direct that angry to those that truly deserve it. Mr. Nott didn't."

"I expected Malfoy to be leading them, but he wasn't there. Why?"

"Since his father has been sent to Azkaban, he has become disillusioned with the direction of his life. I believe you can expect a significant change in him some time soon. He is the only member of his house that is not included in the detention punishment I dealt last night. I want you to think about that when you deal with him in the future. That's all I wanted to talk to you about. Is there anything you want to say? Anything bothering you I can help with?"

"I, well, there's, ummm, I feel lousy about something, and I can't talk about it."

"It's about Miss Weasly, isn't it?"

"Well, yes. Since I came back, she and I have gotten, well, closer. But I don't know how I feel about her. I know how she feels, but I can't return that. It's making me feel like I'm using her friendship."

"Does she know exactly how you feel? If she does, and she still continues helping you the way she has, and I must admit, what ever it is, I've seen an improvement in your mood. There are times when you will have to take help in what ever form it's given, and when it's given freely without expectation of anything in return, that is a special gift. One day, you may be in the position to give freely as she is doing so now. I understand you do not wish to hurt her, and that feeling alone is comfort enough for her. Now go, your friends are waiting."

Harry turned and left the office with far more to think about then he expected when he woke this morning.

Satisfied with the re-organization of 'Dumbledore's Army', the leaders retrieved down the tower to the great hall for the last few minutes of breakfast before the first class began.

The first weekend of the term arrived with the first official meeting scheduled for the original members on Saturday. Hermione and Ron planned out the schedule; the first meeting would be for the remaining original members. They would reorganize and begin recruiting for additional members.

During the planning stage, Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"I want to keep our activities confidential, so if we have a new member join that has a family member that is or was a Death Eater, I want them isolated. We'll have to create a special group for them."

"I think that's a good idea, we can keep tabs on them to make sure of their loyalties."

"Add that to the plans with Ron."

Ron and Hermione finished the planning and organization for the first meeting the Saturday of the first meeting. At the first meeting, Harry addressed the group. "First, I want to let each of you know I'm glad to see you back. And to remind everyone this isn't about who knows more spells. It's about keeping yourself safe and alive. If what I can teach you can help you hold out just a few minutes more, help will come. Last June, six of us held off a larger group of Death Eaters until help arrived. Some of us, well most of us were hurt, but we all survived because we fought as a team.

"Today, I want to review everyone's skills to see how much you remember. Then we'll all split into smaller teams, Hermione and Ron have set the teams together. When we get new members, they'll be added to the teams to learn from the original members."

With Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna's help they quickly got the groups set up and started the reviews. To everyone's surprise, everyone had remembered and retained most of what Harry taught last year. After the reviews, they broke into small teams to have team duels, like the battle they had that June. The teamwork was where everyone needed to concentrate. But after a few mock battles, everyone was not only adding to the fights, but protecting each other. The first meeting finished with every member thoroughly exhausted and exhilarated from their accomplishments.

Parvati returned to Hogwarts a little more then a week into the term, escorted by her father and the headmaster. Her arm was encased in a hard shell to prevent the bones from moving, the damage to her arm was repaired, but she was in pain whenever she tried to move her fingers- a task her doctor required to prevent scar tissue from forming around the repaired tendons. The scar she would live with resembled a cross, the initial wound around the forearm and the cut made to try and repair the damage went from her elbow to her wrist.

The pain she had didn't match her grief when she passed the plaque honoring those injured and killed as she entered the castle. When she saw her name and her sister, she lost her composure and fell to her knees, sobbing. Her father, who also had trouble keeping his eyes from tearing, helped her to her feet, and held her up until they reached the Gryffindor tower. There Professor Dumbledore escorted her into the common room. Many of her house-mates were quietly sitting some studying, some reading, others talking to friends. She noticed four particular students sitting together and approached them.

"Harry, I want to thank you for visiting me. You have no idea how much having someone there meant to me. I have something for you." She leaned over placing a kiss on his right cheek, returning the one he gave her in the hospital. "That was from Padma, and this one is from me." She placed a second kiss on his other cheek.

Hermione stood and gave her a 'welcome back' hug. "I know how bad a cast is, I broke my arm when I was little. If you need help with it in the shower, please, I'll help. I know you can't get it wet."

"Thanks, Hermione. I need to return next week so they can change the dressing and see how it's healing. Last time they did that, I swear they moved the bone." Her attempt at levity helped lighten the mood, but her pain was still very real. Harry observed the strength of character this girl displayed, her sister died in her arms and she nearly lost her arm, and yet she is trying to lighten the mood. It was obvious why she was a Gryffindor.


	11. Hogsmeade Weekennd

**Chapter 11 – Hogsmeade Weekend**

The remainder of September passed without fanfare. The DA had resumed with increased membership and vigor. The first Hogsmeade weekend was approaching soon, and was greatly anticipated by the third year students and even the older students.

"Hermione, the first Hogsmeade trip is in a week, could we go there, together, alone?"

"Hermione, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday?"

"Hermione, care to join me at Hogsmeade?"

"Ron, what are you doing?"

Harry had been watching his friend rehearse in front of the mirror for fifteen minutes, making a total fool of himself.

"Umm… I, err, well I wanted to ask Hermione out, on a real date."

"Just ask her. Look, we both know her as well as anyone. If you really like her that much and she likes you like that, then what's the problem?"

"I don't know if she has the same feelings for me."

"I know how you feel." Harry whispered under his breath.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing, I didn't say anything. So just ask her, what do you plan to do anyway?"

"I thought we'd go to the three Broomsticks and have a couple butterbeers."

"And they say romance is dead. What are you going to do after that?"

"Dunno. Just see what happens."

"Good luck, mate. Just remember, it's Hermione. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?"

Ron left his dorm room to find his other close friend in the common room, studying as usual. "Hermione, we haven't talked about this for a while, but…"

She knew what was coming, and was still unsure of her feelings toward Ron, romantically.

"I was wondering," he continued. "Can we spend the day together?"

"Of course, why would I—"

"Alone, I meant. I thought we could make a formal date of it." He held his breath, in anticipation of her reply.

"Ron, as I said before, I don't want to ruin our friendship. I think you're a really great guy, but are you sure how you feel? Are you sure I'm right for you?"

"How about we give it a try? I'm willing to give it a go. One real date, that's all."

"Ron," she took his hand and pulled him down next to her, "I truly do love you as a friend, and maybe we could become more, sometime, but not now. My studies are one of the most important things in my life right now, as are you and Harry."

"I guess I understand that there are some things that are more important to you. I need you to know how important you are to me."

He leaned closer, poised to share a first kiss.

"Ron, you're very important to me. I do love you, as a friend. You've always been there for me, and Harry. You've saved my life while risking you own."

"Then, why not give us a chance?" He leaned in closer, and as he went to meet her lips, she turned her head where he caught her cheek.

"Ron, please."

Hurt and dejected he backed from her, looked down to where his hands were holding hers,

"I guess you're not over Krum. I'm sorr-"

She cupped his face in her hands and pulled his lips to hers for a first tentative kiss. "I'm NOT thinking of him, I just don't think we're ready for this. But I will go to Hogsmeade this weekend with you. Maybe we can enjoy ourselves."

"WHOOO-HOOO!" he shouted as he jumped up.

She put her face in her hands and shook her head at the embarrassing display.

"I'll go, ONLY if you BEHAVE yourself, RONALD!"

"You'll not be sorry, I mean it. I thought first we could go to Madam Puddifoot's for lunch, then see it there's anything new at Scrivenshaft's if you like."

"Hmmm, I guess that would be ok. Just nothing too silly from Zonko's, OK?"

He leaned in for another kiss, and was again presented with a cheek. "I really have to finish this essay for Charms class, which you should be working on too."

"I will, later. I've got to meet Harry at the Quidditch pitch to practice some moves he's read."

"Fine, Ronald."

He literally floated out of the common room and out the portrait door; this was what he's wanted for a while. He always had known she was very special, and that's why be believed he was in love with her. She was always the smartest witch in the class, and since the summer, she's grown into a real beauty. He couldn't believe he was dating a gorgeous creature, and she actually kissed him. Well he kissed her, but that's close enough.

Harry wandered down the stairs shortly after Ron left, and spotted Hermione still writing. He stood in the entranceway thinking he wanted to sit and tell her everything that he had bottled up inside, to clear the air and bridge the last gap that remained in their friendship, everything he's already told Ginny. He was still feeling his depression, but the advice all his friends had given was right. Sharing did lessen the burden he carried. This last bridge will just wait to be crossed. As if a spell had been suddenly lifted, he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder.

"You ok, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking."

"You need to stop doing that. It'll only get you in trouble."

He looked at her with a smirk for that comment, as she put her arm around his waist and pulled him through the common room toward the portrait. That's when Hermione glanced up to see them, her arm around him, and his arm nervously around her shoulder, as if he wasn't sure where else to put it. Ginny seemed to know when he was in need of even a simple hug. That was the comfort he sought, and she was the only one willing to give that affection. It was a comfortable situation for both, not quite a relationship, but more then a friendship.

As they walked together, not really with any direction, he asked her a question, "Gin, are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Well, I was going to go with a couple friends, and just hang around. Why, love?"

"I thought we could spend a quiet day together there and talk, if you want to that is."

"Harry. I'd love to spend the day with you. I love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know." He leaned over and gently kissed the crown of her head as they walked. The stares from their classmates had almost disappeared. Everyone had gotten use to them as a couple.

Over the past month they had been together, she knew how he felt about her. But that didn't discourage her from trying. He hadn't done anything to her, but let her love him. The guilt he felt for using her was still bothering him and he needed share that with her. As bad as his depression had been, the feeling that he was using his best friend's sister was worse; she deserved someone that would return the love she gave.

**-**

The day Ron had been waiting for finally arrived. He was actually going to have his first romantic date with the girl he'd know for more then five years. The plan was simple; a nice lunch for two at Madam Puddifoot's followed by a leisurely walk through the village. Harry dreaded the day as much as his friend anticipated it. He had a task he felt he must perform.

While the other students were merrily enjoying themselves, Harry and Ginny walked to the same destination as the others. Ron and Hermione walked a bit ahead of them. Ron kept trying to walk with her hand in his, but she kept pulling away at each advance. Ginny was luckier, she snaked her arm around Harry's waist as soon as they left the school. She adored him and gladly took any chance to be with him she could. They turned down the street toward the Shrieking Shack. It still had the reputation of being haunted, but there were several people that knew better, and two of them were walking in that direction.

Harry and Ginny walked together just past the shack to a clearing near a fountain. It was a quiet place he liked to come and sit alone, to work out his problems and think things through. Most of the time he used his invisibility cloak so he wouldn't be disturbed. This time he was with a girl, a very attractive one that cared for him and was in love with him. That day was a huge turning point for them.

"Gin, can we sit here?"

"What's wrong, love? You look worried." She sat next to him, taking both his hands in hers. She rubbed his hands with hers just to feel his skin against hers.

He stared into her eyes; she could feel herself melt on the inside. His gaze began to grow cold and still, as he looked down and began his task.

"Gin, this isn't good for you. I can't keep like this with you, you deserve more then I can give."

"No, Harry. I'm happy like this. I told you that, I'll be there for you, no matter what."

"Gin, it's not fair, it's not right. You need someone that can love you back. I-I'll never be able to feel that again."

"Don't think that way, Harry." She felt herself began to choke as she spoke, but she hid it from him.

"Gin, we shouldn't be together. I want you to live a happy life. You'll never have that with me. There's been too much pain in my life; I'll never be able…"

"Sniff… Yes you will, Harry, please don't… give up on… us. I don't want you to."

"Ginny, there's really nothing else left. It's not fair for you."

"So, you're being noble, giving up because you don't think I can deal with a one-way relationship. I admit, it's not fun all the time. But, Harry, I've been in love with you forever, please don't do this."

"Ginny, I don't love you. Not like you deserve. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Enough people have died and gotten hurt because of me already, I don't need more."

"Please, Harry, You don't need to worry about me getting hurt. I love…"

"No, Ginny, please understand. I'll always be your friend, but you need to find someone else. Please, this is hard for me too."

The tears sparkling in her eyes seized his thoughts, he wondered if this was the best thing to do. He couldn't have her getting hurt or killed because of him.

"Harry, I don't know why you're like this. Why did you want to hurt me like this?"

"Gin, I never misled you, I was always honest with you. Hell, I've told you more then I've told anyone, even Ron or Hermione. Just promise me one thing: Stay away from diaries."

"Harry…" she let out a snort in between her sniffles, she knew what he meant.

"I meant what I said before, though, do you want to spend the rest of the day with me, just as two friends?"

"Sniff… I… think I'd like to be alone for a while."

"I understand. I'll be at the Three Broomsticks for a while, if you want to join me, I'll be there. I want to make sure you get back ok."

"So you break up with me and then you're worried about me?"

"Gin, I've always been worried about you. I only want you to get back the love you deserve. I can't do that. Bye, Ginny."

He gave her one last kiss, a sweet light kiss on her cheek that sent a charge through her. She still loved him and wanted him to stay and hold her, tell her he was wrong. Instead he stood and walked away. He walked out of her life as if he had left a room. She sat there most of the day and couldn't stop her sobbing. No one saw her and no one offered any comfort.

**-**

While one young couple was in crisis, another was attempting to begin.

Ron and Hermione walked past the street to the Shrieking Shack, heading to Madam Puddifoot's where Ron planned to have lunch. Since it was still early, they stopped at Honeyduke's. Ron picked up a few Chocolate Frogs, saying they were for Harry when they got back.

"Is there anywhere special you want to go lo…"

"DON'T say it."

"Umm Hermione?"

"No, not really, maybe to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop for some new ink, I've run out again."

"Figures..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Umm…nothing… Here we are the Quill shop." The split second he went to reach across her for the door, she did the same.

WHACK! Hermione fell backward when their heads banged each other.

"OW!" she cried as she grabbed her head.

"Hermione! I'm soo sorry, I was just…"

"I know what you were trying to do… next time just wait." She continued to rub her head as he offered a hand. "No, thanks, I can manage."

'_Stupid… stupid… stupid…_' He kept saying to himself. '_It's only Hermione, don't be such a wreck._ "Umm, here." He finally managed to open the door trying to be a perfect gentleman. She slipped past him, still rubbing her head.

He followed behind her, watching his step, the make sure he didn't step on her heels. He should have also been watching where he was going, or more precisely, who was approaching. Marietta walked toward him, reading the caution label on a bottle on indelible ink.

CRASH!

He walked headlong into the Ravenclaw, sending the bottle flying from her hands. His aim was impeccable, the contents landed square on Hermione's shoulder, running down her back staining her jumper.

"RONALD! You CLUMBSY git! Look what you've done, it's RUINED!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't see Marietta. She just came from 'round the corner."

"Sure, Weasley, blame it on me, I'm not the one staring at the floor. I had that ink special ordered; it's supposed to permanently mark these sweat-shirts I bought."

"Oh, miss, you'd better get that off before it stains your skin, here use the back room to change."

"Hermione, take one of these shirts, I'll get it from you later."

"Thanks Marietta, and YOU Ronald, I'll deal with you in a moment." She turned to change into the borrowed shirt, leaving an embarrassed and stunned Weasley alone in the shop.

Within a couple minutes she returned wearing a large baggy shirt, carrying the formerly pink wool sweater. "It's absolutely ruined. I tried a couple cleaning spells, and NOTHING…"

"Hermione, I'll have me mum clean it, I'm sure…"

"Forget it. It's done. Now can I get the ink I need?"

"Umm sure. I'll wait outside."

Ron left the shop to wait for his 'date' and hopefully to stay out of any more trouble. Within five minutes she had a small sack containing the ink she needed and her sweater.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked sheepishly as he held out his arm as if to escort her down the street.

"Humph…" she mumbled as she continued walking.

"Look, I SAID I'm sorry…"

"Forget it Ronald. Let's just forget it, ok?" Part of her wanted to just run for her life back to Hogwarts, part of her wanted to try again knowing how much this meant to him. She paused for a step or two to let him catch up. "I know it wasn't your fault. It's just that was a new sweater I got for my birthday. Let's just try to get through the day, ok?"

"Umm, sure, it's almost noon anyway, why not go to Madam Puddifoot's for lunch?"

She thought about the offer, and rationalized it; going to Madam Puddifoot's was like announcing to the rest of the school they were dating. '_No, not yet_.' she thought. "I'd rather go to the Three Broomsticks," she told him.

"Ok, I guess that'll be ok too." The disappointment in his voice made her want to rethink her decision, but she stuck to it as they walked to the tavern to try and survive the rest of the day.

They entered the crowded tavern and found a table, thankfully she thought, in the back. '_This shouldn't be to hard,_' Ron thought, '_we've been here together a number of times before_.'

"Hermione?" He pulled her chair out the assist her in a gentlemanly manner, and gently pushed it in as she sat. _'So far so good,' _he thought. "What would you like? I'll go fetch it."

"Umm, maybe a butterbeer to start with and a corned beef sandwich."

"I'll go order it, sit tight lo…'

"RONALD!"

"Alright…"

He waded through the crowd to place their lunch order, and quickly returned with two drinks.

"Here, lunch will be in a few minutes." He took the seat next to her to try and salvage this as a romantic lunch. He scooted his chair closer to her, so they could talk without having to yell across the table, and because he wanted to be closer to her. He sat holding his drink, longing to take her hand into his, and looked to her. She was sitting with her hands folded, trying to think of some safe conversation. He looked into her eyes, and for once she didn't turn away.

"Hermione, I think you know how I feel about you. I haven't been able to…"

"WHAT? It's too loud in here."

"I SAID…"

"Ronald, Granger…" a familiar voice broke the moment. "Neville, over here they have a couple empty seats. Luna called to their classmate. "Ooo… a butterbeer, I'm parched." She said as she picked up Hermione's drink and downed it in one gulp.

"What're you two doing here alone? Where's Harry?" Neville asked.

"Umm, he's with Ginny. Hermione and I came here for a quite lunch." Ron stated, mildly agitated.

"Oh, then you shouldn't mind the company. We just got here, spent all morning at Zonko's. Ron, are you going back out as Keeper? I thought you were just wonderful last year." Luna's gaze at Ron since she sat down never broke once. "I can't wait to watch you play again. Really."

"Uhhh, thanks, but really, we were…"

"About to map out some plans for the DA this year, since we're resuming it." Hermione broke in.

"So what are the plans? I'm really excited about it this year, don't you think it'll be a real hoot to learn more then that stick in the mud, Professor Thomas is teaching us? Who's going to lead if Harry drops out? How about you Ronniekins?"

"Luna, I'm not interested in run…"

"Nonsense 'Ronniekins' you'd be a perfect stand-in until Harry is up to it." Hermione jumped in, again, not giving him a chance to back out.

"Hermione, I REALLY don't WANT TO DO IT!"

"WHAT? You said YOU REALLY WANT TO DO IT?" Luna cheered. "Great! You guys hear that? He'll run the DA this year AND be the best Keeper in school!" She sat there with a dreamy look, and began humming her favorite tune 'Weasley is our King'.

"I SAID… oh stuff it…"

"Ron, our lunch is here." Hermione nudged him as the waitress deposited the two sandwiches on the table.

"Ohh, great, I'm starved. Thanks Ronniekins." Luna sang as she grabbed half of his sandwich. He slumped back into his chair, with a totally defeated look, as Hermione saw the humor in the day's defeat.

She leaned over and whispered over the tavern's din, "That's ok, you can have my sandwich. It seems this wasn't meant to be."

He looked at her and half smiled, "Since things flopped, how about meeting after dinner? I really wanted this to be special."

Trapped. She knew he was down and couldn't stand to beat him up, since really nothing was his fault. "Ok, after dinner tonight."

Feeling some hope, he sat up and tried to make the best of the rest of the afternoon.

**-**

Dinner at the Great Hall for the couple was a subdued affair, Ron finished quickly in anticipation of finally showing her a perfect day. She however sat and picked her meal to death. When she realized she couldn't delay the inevitable much longer, she looked to him, "Ok, dinner's over, where did you want to go?"

"Well, I thought a quiet walk around the lake."

"Ok, that's fine." She said relaxing a bit.

They stood from the table, Harry watched in silence from his seat as they left, Ginny was still in her room, and he knew why. He sat there and watched his last two friends disappear together.

Ron and Hermione walked from the Great Hall to the court yard. Ron again tried to take her hand as they walked, this time she didn't pull away, and walked in silence.

"Hermione, I'm sorry things weren't perfect today, I wanted this to be a day we'll remember."

"I'm sure we'll never forget it Ronald." she said mildly sarcastically.

He knew when she used his name in that tone, he was in trouble.

"I had one last surprise, come on." He led her down past the castle to the Quidditch pitch, where he produced a broom. "I thought we could fly in the moonlight." He announced.

"I don't think this is a good idea, I really don't like to fly, you know that."

"It's ok, Hermione, I'll do the flying, you just sit tight." At this point she was beginning to feel sorry for Ron, all his plans to woo her today went poorly.

"It's against my better judgment, just don't do anything stupid."

"I just want to take you soaring in the moonlight."

With that, they mounted the broom, and Ron kicked off the ground with Hermione hanging on for dear life. His first maneuver was a simple one, a simple loop. She tried to hold her screams in as long as she could, but as he went faster to complete the loop she lost control just as they hit the top of the loop.

"ROOOOONNNNNN! STOOOOPPPPPPP!"

He couldn't hear her due to the rushing wind. He leveled out and started a spiral, climbing higher and higher. To a Quidditch player, this was 'child's play'. But she wasn't a Quidditch player. She was a witch that was afraid to fly on a broom. How ironic.

She screamed at him again when she saw how high they were, "RONALD, GET ME DOWN, NOW!"

That time he heard her. He slowed down and started to descend. As soon as they touched down, she literally fell off, and stood, with knees still shaking. "DAMN you Weasley, you KNOW I hate to fly. What EVER possessed you to think I'd enjoy this?" She turned in a huff, and left him jaw-slacked standing in the middle of the pitch.


	12. Halloween

**Chapter 12 – Halloween**

This was the first year the Halloween Ball had been re-instated; something seemed to happen to cancel it. In their first year, the troll attack, the chamber had been opened in the second. The escape of Sirius Black caused the school to lock down in the third year. The tournament took the attention and the ball had been cancelled. Umbridge cancelled any activity that could be considered enjoyable by the students. This year, there wasn't anything to stop it and all the students were anticipating a mid term social event. As was the nature of the event being a social gathering, it was open to all students, unlike the Valentine's Day Ball.

"Harry, who are you going to the Halloween Ball with this year, it's this week, you know?"

It was a simple question from a close friend. Harry never considered going, he still wasn't comfortable being in a social position with his peers.

"I'm not going," he mumbled without looking away from his book.

"Harry, you're slipping back to your old ways ever since you broke up with Ginny. You need to snap out of it."

"Why should I? I like being like this."

"Miserable and alone? That's no way to live."

"You're one to talk." Keeping his head buried in his book.

"Just WHAT do you mean by that?"

"Look at you and Ron! Why'd you dump him? You know how he feels about you; everyone seems to think you two were _perfect_ together." A bit of venom slipped in his tone.

"Harry, that's personal. But I'll tell this much, I just don't feel that way toward him, but we're still friends. Why did you break up with Ginny? I've never seen her so hurt before."

Hermione's revelation about Ginny hit him hard, but he wouldn't show it. Deep down, he did like Ginny; she was the sister he wished he had. But he couldn't run the risk of getting her hurt because of him, just so he could feel better.

"It wasn't fair to her. I don't feel anything for her. She deserves someone that could appreciate her and feel the same way back, I can't. I can't… feel anything anymore. I don't think I ever can. Now, are we done? I have to finish these chapters before tomorrow."

"No we are not done. You really need to wake up. You're losing the few friends you have left."

"Whatever." He snarled.

She turned on her heels and left Harry to his self-centered misery. She continued the argument in her head, knowing she should have won and shaken him out of his stupor, but nothing changed. She stomped up the stairs taking out her frustrations on the steps. In her room, she dove to the bed and screamed into the pillow. 'Why is he acting this way again? He was so much better with Ginny.' The thoughts raced through her head about him and his problems, but how to help him, that was the one problem she couldn't solve.

It was well past dinner, but her stomach was grumbling madly. She knew it wasn't for food, and all the same she felt hungry and ill at the same time. She knew it was stress, for her friend and for the on-coming war. Reluctantly, she lifted her head from her pillow and picked up her private journal.

I don't know how to help him any more; I don't even know what I should do. I feel as though I don't know anything anymore. This whole bloody _war_ or whatever it is has done nothing but confuse and scare me. I'm a sixteen year old Muggle-born witch, and sometimes it seems as though so many people rely on _me_ for answers or solutions to problems I don't understand! I can't comprehend how he deals with it all.

Ginny's gotten over what he did to her, although I can't see why he did it to her, he needs to see there _are _those of us that truly feel for him. He thinks hiding his feelings will keep us safe, if we all didn't care for him, we wouldn't be his friends. I don't want to lose his friendship; it's the most valuable thing to me. I wish he wouldn't keep pushing me away.

I wish I could understand why I'm so concerned about him. The truth is I… just don't know.

The truth was she was also losing her friends just as fast as he was abandoning his. After Ron's poor judgment at the Quidditch pitch with her, she decided that relationship wouldn't work. They were still friends, but he had to either try to ease his feelings for her or lose their friendship altogether, something neither of them wanted. Hermione began to miss the closeness the three shared. Harry locked himself in his own world, and Ron was growing in other directions. At least she still had her books and studies to console her.

Ron had begun to move on, putting his feelings for Hermione out of his mind. Shortly after their flying disaster, Luna came to his rescue. He shared his feelings for Hermione with Luna, and she listened. Luna told Ron that sometimes close friends just can't become intimate, especially after what he, Harry and Hermione have been through together. Hermione was surprised at Luna's compassion and thoughtfulness with Ron, and hoped Ron would see what was clear to everyone else- Luna's eyes lit up when ever Ron walked into the same room. Hermione also noticed Ron's awkwardness disappeared when Luna was around, the same awkwardness that made Ron feel like he had to show off. After what happen at the Ministry Ron started looking at Luna in a different way.

Ginny had thought about what he said to her, how her heart was nearly broken. She had cried herself to sleep for several days afterward, but she couldn't let him go. Hermione confided in her that Harry had reverted back into his depression, something neither girl wanted to see happen. Together they were going to get him back to himself, one way or another. Hermione tried with reason and failed, it was Ginny's turn. She had a different ploy.

The night before the ball, Ginny found Harry alone, in the common room, sitting on the love seat in the far corner, trying to read.

"Harry, talk to me, please." She pleaded as she slipped next to him.

"Why? Why do you want to talk to me, after what I said to you?"

"You did say you would always be my friend, was that a lie too?"

"Gin, I just thought that since you've been avoiding me for the last week that you didn't want to talk to me ever again. I never wanted to hurt you or mislead you."

"I was hurt, I guess I still am a bit, but I realized that I still like you and do want to be friends even if that's all. And it's just, well the ball is tomorrow, and no one's asked me."

"I'm sorry Gin, I wish I could help, really, but I'm not going."

"Why not? The whole school's going to be there."

"I thought you of all people would have figured that out. I'm poison, anyone I get close to dies. I'm not going, with you or any one. Go ask Colin, he'd love to go with you."

His suggestion and remarks earned him a snarl of reply, "You're not poison, Harry. And I'd rather go out with Malfoy then Colin; he's such a… boy. How about going with me, as friends, I promise you won't have to dance with me, if you really don't want to. It'd be good for you to get out with your friends."

"What friends? Ron? Hermione? You?"

"Yes, all of us, and more. You just can't see it; you've been wallowing in self-pity way too long."

"I can see things fine. Gin, I can't, really. Please don't push me." He turned his head to avoid looking at her, knowing he couldn't keep this up much longer.

"Look, if it were Ron, you'd be all over him, trying to get him to wake up… If it were Hermione, or me you'd be there for either of us. You know that."

"But it's not anyone else, it's me. I won't be the reason anyone else gets hurt, I can't. Don't you see that? I can't go through what happened to Sirius again." She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You won't, not if we all stick together. You've effectively abandoned the DA you helped form, if it wasn't for us original members, the new people wouldn't stand a chance. Don't you see how much you're needed?"

"Needed? Yeah, I can see that, you need a weapon, me. What if I don't want to be part of it anymore? Would anyone notice if I just went away?"

"I would." She replied in almost a whisper, and pulled him closer for a long over-due kiss. To her surprise and relief, he didn't pull away, but he also didn't return the kiss.

"I told you, I can't. Please Gin; I don't want you to be hurt."

"And I don't want you to sulk. Can we at least make an agreement? You don't sulk anymore and I won't try to fall for you anymore. I'll be nothing more then your sister. OK?" She leaned back in and gave him another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"Gin, I…"

"Just say 'OK, Ginny' that's not too hard to do, is it?"

"Ok. I do miss having someone to talk to."

"You'll always have me, and Hermione. She's really upset, you know."

"I… can't fix that. I think she hates me."

"No, she doesn't. You really need to talk to her, show some of that Gryffindor courage; I could be there with you, if you want."

"Maybe, but not right now; maybe after the ball, sometime next week."

"Ok, next week, promise?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Now, are you going to go to the ball with your 'sister'?" She held his chin and forced him to nod. "I'll be ready to go at 6:00, first to the feast, and then to the ball. Night, 'bro."

She stood up, and as she turned to leave, she swished her hair across his face, leaving him stunned as to what just happened. That witch conned him into going against his will.

**-**

The following evening, Harry met Ginny at the feast, at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Luna were sitting together, also at the Gryffindor table but several seats away. It was clear that Ron and Hermione hadn't completely recovered from their disaster of a day together. Hermione sat across form Harry and Ginny, and smiled to herself that Harry crawled out of his exile. They all shared the normal pleasantries during the feast, while Ginny tried through the feast to patch the three friends up.

After the annual Halloween Feast, Dumbledore stood to address the school. "Tonight we shall resume our tradition of the Halloween Ball. If we may have the room cleared for 15 minutes while preparations are made, you may return in that time. And may I add that anyone wishing to do so now is the perfect time to dress into your costumes."

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand, to make sure he didn't escape, Ron and Luna had left to change earlier, each to their separate dormitories. Hermione followed Harry and Ginny closely, to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny had left her and Harry's costumes in the common room, and Hermione left for her rooms.

They donned their simple costumes of matching cloaks and masks and waited in the common room. Ginny had a simple plan, she knew Harry had misunderstood Hermione's concern and worked it out with the older witch to gang up on the wizard. She now had him trapped and as soon as Hermione came down the stairs in the same matching outfit, the three left together for the ball.

"Harry, don't worry, since none of us are attached, I thought I'd invite Hermione to join us. After all, you are here as my 'brother', right?"

"Well, yeah, I guess…"

"Then lets all have fun!" The scheming witch exclaimed.

The evening began quietly for the three; Harry had refused to dance at first, but Ginny's constant prodding forced him to the dance floor. The last event like this they attended had been the Yule Ball, but he was more the reluctant to participate in the dancing, tonight he began to enjoy the merriment.

After the third song, she feigned a tender ankle and convinced him to take a turn with Hermione. He escorted Ginny to the side where Hermione had been sitting by herself, and he took her hand to continue enjoying the evening. His arm snaked around her waist, while he held her hand in his. His touch sent a wave of excitement through her, that she never experienced, with Viktor or Ron. _'Stop it, you're his friend. There's nothing between you, so just STOP thinking about him!'_ she argued with herself. _'Just enjoy the dance.'_

"I see Potter's taste in girls must run in his family, a filthy mudblood and a ditzy red-head. Can't make up your mind on how low you want to go, scar-head?" Pansy chided from the side.

The rudeness made him stop in his tracks and let his simmering anger boil. "Apologize to them, now, you inbred slut. Or so help me, Merlin, I'll see you and your family in Azkaban." He hissed in anger.

"Harry, forget that cow, I'm use to their low life remarks. An insult only hurts if it's made by someone you care about." Hermione pleaded.

"I won't. I've had enough of that Slytherin scum." He turned to Pansy; the crowd stopped dancing and began to watch.

"Inbred? I'll have you know my family goes back generations…"

"Yeah? Then why when the Department of Magical Marriages passed a law that said divorced couples are still legally brother and sister you cheered?"

"Cheered?"

"Yeah, and so what if your family tree goes back generations if it never forks!"

"You'll pay for your crude remarks."

"As crude as yours? You've insulted my family Ginny's and Hermione's. How does it feel to be on that end of the insults?"

"I'll show you how it feels. **_Stupefy_!**"

"**_Protego!_** **_Furnunculus!_**"

"_**Incendi**… _uhh_…"_

Harry's spell hit Pansy, causing massive boils to erupt on her face. The fireball she shot grazed by him as he dove while pointing his wand and shouting one last spell to end the duel, "**_Petrificus Totalus_**!" As she fell board stiff.

"How noble of you Potter, to try and defend the honor of someone that doesn't belong in our world." Nott said as he stepped over his fallen classmate. "So you can out duel a girl, afraid to try your equal?"

"In this crowd? You've got to be kidding. Name one other person in this hall that's faced Voldemort and survived, then you can try to challenge me."

The gasp made in unison at the mention of the name startled the challenger and Harry's resolve made him rethink his weakened position.

"You'd better just watch your back, Potter. You never know who's behind you."

"Just like the cowards you are, attack from behind. Just give me a reason!"

The speed of the attacks left the chaperons ill prepared to counter the first attacks but they quickly regrouped to intervene. Luckily for the Slytherins, the second attacks didn't occur.

Only Pansy remained, as she was still frozen stiff. Hermione and Ginny grabbed Harry each by an arm and pulled him from the Hall in hopes to calm him down. He defiantly pulled from their grip and left for a walk by the lake, alone.

**-**

That night, after everyone calmed down, Harry finally retreated to his bed. The images and thoughts of the ball swarm his mind, leaving him in a maelstrom of thoughts. He rolled over, shoved his head deep into his pillow and quietly let his feelings escape. Ron could hear his friend through the curtains, but knew his advice and help wasn't wanted. Harry lay there for a few minutes, until his pain released into his sub-conscious sleep.

_He was flying through a dark abyss; he could feel a presence nearby, close, but out of reach. He loved to soar; flying was the closest to peace he knew. Out into the dark he could make out faint images. They, too, were flying, no, not flying, falling. He wasn't on his beloved Firebolt. There was nothing… darkness… he fell…_

_He watched images of things unknown, a flash of green striking red, a black-cloaked figure in a black mask waiving a fiery red sword. A quick flash from the flaming sword as his arm burned with pain. Once more he saw the flaming sword flash as it disappeared as the masked figure reveled his face, showing the scars of a thousand battles. Flashing lights, strange sounds, he saw the stars race by as he fell through them; they streaked into sharp lines and with a sudden flash, disappear._

_He landed in a dark pool, thick and warm. To the side he saw a flash of flowing red hair, "Ginny…" he called. Her image faded from his mind. He saw another, a young man with the same hair hunched over as if in pain. He faded too. He saw a tall, muscular young man with the same flowing red hair as he chased a tall thin blond haired man on broom._

"_MALFOY…" he shouted, without making a sound._

_He saw her again, this time there was an older Hermione in his arms, impaled with a bloody blade._

"_HERMIONE! NOO!" _He screamed… but he still couldn't hear his own voice.

_He felt the burning… the burning of his scar as it cut through his soul._

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he sat up in a flash, grabbed his forehead to rip the scar from his face.

"HARRY? What's…?" One of his roommates asked.

He jumped out of his bed screaming, and pushed his friend to the floor. Ron could see the sweat dripping from Harry's face as he grabbed his glasses and wand from his nightstand, and bolted through the hallway to the common room. There he made his escape.


	13. Retreat to the Chamber

**Chapter 13 – Retreat to the chamber**

Harry lunged through the portrait, shocking the fat lady out of a blissful slumber. "Hey, watch where you're going!" She shouted as he stumbled his way down the hall. Through his fear and anger, he raced to the only place in the castle where he could be alone, where he could not be found, the Chamber of Secrets.

He ran through the halls with the images of his closest friends in pain, his own head burned from the inside. Harry ran up the stairs, oblivious to the fact he was still in his pajamas, to the upstairs girls' bathroom until he reached Myrtle's bathroom. There he stopped at the faucet with the serpent.

"Harrashhet sith, Sharthhh harrash…" he hissed to the sink. And following his command, the massive top to the basin structure raised to the ceiling. The sinks separated leaving the gateway only he was capable of opening. Still clutching his head in pain and blind to the world, he leaped into the opening, sliding down the pipes to the outer chamber. Within a few minutes, he was facing the massive gate that sealed the Chamber of Secrets itself. Another command and the door swung open for him.

He felt the pain in his head grow duller as he passed the stone snakeheads marking the path to the statue of Slytherin, where he killed the Basilisk so long ago. The spot still showed telltale traces of the fight. Still clutching his head, he collapsed near to the same spot where he found Ginny dying at Tom Riddle's doing. There he stayed until morning. His dreams were peaceful and soothing, the dull throb passed to a light twinge. Peace, this place was his last refuge.

"Harry, wake up. It's time for us to talk."

He heard in his mind.

"W-Who's there?" He asked out loud as he stood.

"An old acquaintance, Harry; I can offer you a solution. I know how you feel. My family was killed by the same wizard as yours."

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Harry spun around, expecting the voice to be coming from behind him.

"I can't. You know there are only two who can open this chamber, you and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'."

"Then how can you…"

"Like so many others, I had fallen to him, my life is gone. I can only speak to you here, in this place. I've been able to link to your mind… to be able to tell you how I managed to ease the pain. He did to me what he's doing to you now, to my family and my friends," the mysterious voice claimed.

"Tell me. HOW can I get this bastard out of my head? How can I keep him from hurting those I care about?" His rage at the thought that he wasn't the first person tormented like this by his enemy grew.

"He wants you dead. And you want to live. One of you will win. If he thinks he won, he will come out into the open, and then you can strike."

"How can I make him think he won? I'd have to be dead first."

"That's right. He must think you're dead or near death, then he'll come out to gloat. I'm sure he read your thoughts, like I have?"

"No. He only puts images in my thoughts."

"No, he can do more, I have seen his mind too, and I can offer my advice. My time is short, and I need to leave. I will be able to come back like this soon."

"TELL ME… What do I have to do?"

"He must be convinced you want to die and are willing to die at your own hands. Then he'll show himself here in this chamber. Then you can strike."

"I have to die?"

"Good-bye for now…"

"NO, WAIT..." Harry was alone not only in the chamber, but in his thoughts. The voice in his head had left. The strain this short conversation had left him, again, emotionally drained. As he slumped to his knees, all he could think about was '_He must think you're dead or near death'_, but how?

'_How can I make him think I'm dead?_' He asked himself. His thoughts drifted back to the summer, how alone and lost he was, just as he is now. _'If I were dead, then it'd be over for me. I'd be free for this burden. I didn't want this, why should I be the one?_'

To finally be at peace, to leave this grief behind and feel the peaceful slumber, the thoughts were real.

"Maybe things could be better if I were dead," he said to himself. Now he wasn't trying to convince the mysterious voice, he was convincing himself.

"I've lost my friends. I don't have a family. No one will notice or care if I'm gone. I should just go away."

He stood and looked in the empty chamber. He never noticed anything else except the tunnels he ran through four years ago. There was the skeleton of the Basilisk, its flesh long since rotted or eaten by rats. Past that, there was an archway, the same one where he first saw Riddle. He pulled himself to his feet and dragged himself there. The doorway passed to a living area in the chamber with a musky four-poster bed, dresser and a pair of leather wingback chairs. His mind had been so drained from his "conversation" that he collapsed into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**-**

"Hermione, he just ran out screaming like a mad-man." Ron screamed to her as they ran down the hall. "He couldn't have gone too far."

"We MUST tell Professor Dumbledore, this is not good. If something's happened to him…"

"I know Hermione, he's still my friend too. I can't believe the look on his face, as if he was staring at death. I'll tell the Headmaster what happened, you keep looking for him."

Ron rushed to the statue of the Phoenix and gave the password only the Prefects were to use. Once the staircase appeared, he ran to the top, not waiting a single second. He hurriedly related the events to the Headmaster as they both ran back to the Gryffindor common room to begin the search.

Hermione ran out the same passageway, hoping to find him. In the state Ron described, Harry could be anywhere in the castle, he knew it better then anyone else, except for Ron and herself. Her first instinct was to look in the Quidditch pitch, but when she came to the main doorway, it was still sealed for the evening. She stood at the massive door, with her forehead on the elegant carvings, trying to think where he could have gone. She stood there thinking and realized nature's call would force her to stop her search for a minute. She looked around the hallway, with legs crossed, and thought where the nearest convenience could be found, the Slytherin dorms were closer, but she'd rather play Quidditch in her knickers then go there. Her dorm was not that close, but there was one girl's bathroom that was closer-it was home to a certain ghost. Hermione ran up the two flights to the hall that lead to the room the three had brewed the Polyjuice Potion.

Hermione ran into the bathroom, and to her shock, watched as the sinks re-set themselves exactly as Ron and Harry described.

"He's in the Chamber!" she screamed in horror, knowing he was the only one that could open the gateway. Forgetting her need that caused her to search for this room, she raced back to the Gryffindor common room.

"He's in the Chamber!" She screamed again, as she flew past the portrait doorway. Ron and Professor Dumbledore both jumped at her announcement. "I saw the sinks restored back to their normal state. He HAD to have gone there. He's the ONLY one that can open the chamber."

"Please, Miss Granger, calm yourself. If he felt the need for refuge to the chamber, then it would appear that he's trying to escape his problems. Mr. Weasley, you said he had more of his nightmares and ran frightened. Can you recall anything he may have said?"

"Well, first he called my sister's name as if there were something wrong. Then he called out Malfoy's name, he must have hurt Ginny in Harry's dream. Then he screamed…" He looked toward Hermione and swallowed hard and stared directly in her eyes. "Then he screamed your name, Hermione."

"I believe he's experiencing visions of what he believes could happen. One thing he never knew was his mother's talent at Divination, a talent he may have inherited. I fear that if he is a true seer. These visions may become reality."

"But isn't that all just nonsense? It doesn't follow any practical patterns. It's all just guess work."

"Miss Granger, I assure you Divination is as real a skill as Transfiguration. I suggest we plot a course of action to rescue Harry from the Chamber of Secrets before something happens to him."

"But, how can we open the chamber?" Ron asked. "He's the only one that can open it, only a Parselmouth can open the chamber."

"Mr. Weasley, how quickly you forget, there is another that can open the chamber, as before."

"You mean, V-Vold-"

"No. Can't you think of someone else that opened it?"

As if on cue, another entered the room after listening to the conversation from the stairwell.

"Sir, I think I can do it again, if I could remember how I did it the last time."

"Excellent Miss Weasley. You are exactly what he needs at this moment- his closest friends pulling together to help him, when he needs it the most. I will have Professor Snape prepare the Veritaserum potion. That is, if you are willing to take it for his safety."

"Yes, I'm willing. I'll do anything to help."

"Good. The potion should be ready by supper tomorrow; we will go in tomorrow evening. Mr. Weasley, since you are the only other person alive to have entered the chamber, you are tasked with planning the strategy for finding Harry and bringing him back safely."

**-**

Harry lay on the bed in the living quarters of the Chamber, in a dreamless state. He slowly woke and looked around to the strange surroundings when he remembered his conversation. His head fell back to the pillow, and he looked to the table beside the bed. He could make out a long shiny object. He reached for his glasses on the floor where they fell to get a focused view of the room, and picked up a jeweled dagger from the table. It looked familiar, but he couldn't remember where he's seen it before.

He replayed the conversation again, and lingered on 'He must think you're dead or near death'.

'_How could I pretend to be dead or dying?_' he asked himself. The dagger he held in his hand made him think. "No, I can't…" The image of opening his veins and allowing his life to pour out wasn't appealing. He held the blade as it hovered over his arm. The edge of the blade glided over his arm; it felt silky smooth to his touch as it slid across his wrist. His arm turned crimson as the opening oozed his warm blood. There was no pain or sensation to the wound. He sat and stared at his own blood as it spilled from his body. The cut was deep and long.

He stared at the growing red line as it continued to leak. The flow mesmerized him and as if in a trance, he slid the blade across his arm again, deepening the first cut. He watched the steady drip from his arm and the crimson stain on the once shiny blade. He drew it a third time, into the same opening, this time he felt it sting, the flow increased as he balled his fist.

He's been cut many times before, but the thought of sliding the blade across his own flesh made him think back to a graveyard, and Wormtail severing his own hand to resurrect the dark lord. He looked down to the blade again. He imagined the blade slicing through flesh and bone, and then he tried to remember. The wound he just opened lay inches from a scar he received on night so long ago. Was that the same blade Pettigrew used, how did it get here? The tinkling of steel on stone echoed through the chamber as the dagger slipped from his hands.

He tried to remember the voice, he knew it, but couldn't place it. He thought back to the voice, it was only a memory in his head. He looked to his arm, and watched the wound continue to bleed. He watched in amazement as the drops fell to the bed and grew to a puddle. He stared at the growing crimson pool, closed his eyes and imagined himself falling through the abyss. He remembered the images of the dreams he had since the beginning of the summer. Images of his parents, Cedric and Sirius were now joined with images of Hannah and Padma. He stared deeper and again saw images of a new mother and her new born child. He saw the image of a young woman_floating in air, under the figure of a black skull and snakes as her blood dripped into a dark red pool... The last image was Hermione in his arms, as she bled; the wound made by the same blade that now lay at his feet._

_"NOOO! It CAN'T be…" He remembered it all. He now could see the images while awake. Some he still couldn't understand, some he now knew had happened and some could happen. Some were too much for him to think about._

_"Harry, I'm here."_

_"WHO ARE YOU?" he demanded as he jumped to his feet._

_"I am the only one that can understand your pain, Harry. Tell me what you must do, and I can tell you how it will be done."_

_"What do you mean? 'What I must do?' There's nothing I must do."_

_"What about the prophecy? I'm certain someone had told you about it."_

_'The prophecy!' Harry thought wildly, 'That's what he wants.' He suddenly remembered where he first heard that voice, it was in this same chamber three years ago._

_"Tom, you'll never get it from me." _He clamped his hand over his arm to stop the bleeding, as he wrapped a piece of cloth around the wound he made and held it tight.

"So, you've figure it out, have you. Well all I need to do is search your mind and find it."

Harry fought the intrusion and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, attempting to block his mind from his hated enemy. "You murdered my family. You hurt my friends to try and intimidate me. You won't win."

"I don't need to win. You'll do it for me. You silly little boy. Your pitiful powers are no match for the powers of the dark side. I alone control the dark forces. You've locked yourself in the one place you can't be helped."

"Yes, but you can't do anything else but invade my mind. You CAN'T Apparate here and you can't send anyone here either, I can leave if I want. So who's in control here?"

He summoned all his powers of concentration and held the link to his mind. "I know one thing, you bastard. As long as I hold you here, you can't escape either. You're a prisoner as long as I can hold you here."

"So it's a battle of wills, is it? Very well, **CRUCIO!**"

Harry felt the curse invade his thoughts. He felt the power course through his body. But he was able to shake off the effects with little difficulty. He was thankful he remember some of Snape's teachings from last year.

"You're weak, Tom. That barely tickled. If that's the best you could muster then I've been a fool to be afraid of you. There's nothing you can do while you're here, I won't let you out."

"Your pitiful friends are trying to rescue you, shall I let them in and we'll see who's weak?"

"Forget it skull-head. Maybe you should work on fixing that hole of a nose."

"So you've grown a wit, since we last met. This could be interesting after all. Shall I show you what I have in mind for the little bitch that you are so fond of?"

"You've forgotten. I'm alone, you've seen to that. There's no one I care for anymore." His resolve began to weaken.

"What about that girl you were with last year, Cho is her name? Maybe I'll arrange a little visit with her."

"NO… She means NOTHING to me." His concentration began to wane at her name. "She only used me to find out what YOU did to Cedric."

"That worthless fool you brought that night? Ahh… I see. Even your friends use you. How sad. Maybe I'll amuse myself with that mudblood bitch of yours, Granger is it? I could show her what it's like to have a real man."

"NO you filthy scum. That type of deprived act makes you feel superior doesn't it. It's as sick as you."

"Here, Harry, let me show you in your mind what she's going to experience just before I remove her heart. Oh, I'll do that slowly so she can feel every exquisite moment of her life slipping away." Visions of Hermione being raped by the snakelike monster flooded his brain.

Harry's stomach knotted at the visions he witnessed. He tried to feign she was insignificant to him, that she was nothing. He wanted to, but he couldn't betray her like that. Harry collapsed to his knees, pulling his hands to his face to hide his fear. He couldn't hide his feelings for the invader in his head, as the dark lord continued.

"I'll have my pleasure with those meddlesome Weasleys too, a brother and sister that have a spot in your worthless heart. I'll have fun making him fuck his own sister and then force him to sever her head for me. How does that strike you?"

All Harry could begin to sob into his hands and utter a weakened "No…" before falling to his knees. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate, 'GET OUT!' he kept shouting in his head, the pain gripped his head tightly, feeling as if it would burst. The split second before he slipped to unconscious, a bright blue flash wiped the smirking laugh from his mind. His limp body slipped to the cold stone floor, as he released his grip on his makeshift bandage.

**-**

The rescue party consisted of the headmaster, the potions master and three students. Of the group, only two had been in the outer chamber before and only one had been in the inner chamber, where Harry now lay. With the help of a memory potion made by the potions master, Ginny was able to recall the words she used to open the chamber's entrance in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. 'Open' she hissed to the sink under the memory potion. The entrance opened as it had for Harry the day before, and the group slid down the shoot to the pile of bones where Ron and Harry landed in their second year.

"It was this way." Ron commanded and he led the group through the same tunnels. They soon passed the shriveled skins the Basilisk shed over the thousand years it lived in the chamber. The potions master eyed the skin thinking of retrieving as much of the priceless skins as he could.

"It's through here," he called as they passed the skins. To the others, this was a fearful sight, as only Ginny was the only other living person to have seen the snake. Within minutes the group was facing the same massive gate sealing the Chamber of Secrets Harry had passed through the day before.

Hermione froze when they came to the last gate to the Chamber. Afraid they were too late. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked.

"You don't think he's…" She raised a hand to cover her mouth, as if she were afraid to speak the words.

"I'm afraid he could be if we don't hurry, Miss Granger." Dumbledore replied. He spoke to Ginny, instructing her to tell the gate to open, just as she had before.

The snakes on the gate slithered around the doorway, releasing the bolts that held the door shut. It swung open the group entered the most inaccessible area of the school. The rescuers spread out to search the chamber room by room for him. Ginny stood as frozen as Hermione had been when she stopped at the very spot where her life nearly ended. She now had the chance to help Harry as he saved her.

"He's in here! HURRY!" Hermione shouted, she had been the first to find him. He lay on the floor, his arm still bleeding and from the amount of blood loss, they were none too soon. "He's still alive!" She screamed.

As soon as she touched him, his whole body cringed. He looked into her eyes and what color was left in him drained from his face. All she could see was emptiness in his eyes, his emerald color, gone.

"NO… He can't… NOT you!" Harry screamed as he tried to pull away from his friend. He tried to crawl away, but his weakened state left him unable to support his own weight.

"Harry? You're ok!" She told him, trying her best to calm him down.

"GET AWAY before he finds you…"

"Harry?"

"RUN!" He lunged at her to push her away, but when he slipped in his own blood and fell weakly into her arms. New images flashed through his mind as their eyes caught; black cloaked figures, a bright blue flash as a strange chubby house elf began speaking to his mind.

'_Friends lost find you again, by your side stand they. Seek counsel from the wisest and triumph with them you shall. Sleep and safe you shall be when you wake._'

He passed out in Hermione's arms.


	14. A Chilly November

**Chapter 14 – A chilly November**

Harry woke two days later, his arm aching from the wound. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to know where he was. His mind was numb from his experience in the chamber, he was afraid he'd wake to see the Basilisk staring him in the eyes. He slowly opened his blood-shot eyes to a blurred vision of a fuzzy brown lump next to him. He tried to focus but realized he didn't have his glasses.

'_Duh, I must have been dreaming,_' he thought, trying to shake the grogginess from his head.

He reached his arm to the table next to him to retrieve his glasses, where he expected them to be. But his arm couldn't move. He strained to move his other arm, it too couldn't move. He tried to kick a leg off the bed, it too was held fast. The realization he was bound and restrained hit him, "_Death Eaters_…" he mumbled to himself. His eyes strained at the mass on the bed next to him, and all he could remember was the threats he heard against his friends as the images and the madness from the Chamber flooded his thoughts.

His arm ached as he strained at the restraints, the wound in his arm stinging madly as he pulled. He tried again to move his legs, but they were lashed down. He started to kick and thrash wildly, "LEMMEOUT! GETAWAY!" he screamed.

The mass on his bed moved, came closer. He tried to back away, all he could manage was to move his body a few inches and turn his head. "DONTTOUCHHER! LEAVEHERALONE GETAWAYFROMHER! DON'T…" he franticly screamed as the mass inched closer to his face.

"Harry, it's me, Hermione."

"NO… YOU'RE DEAD…"

'HARRY! I'm NOT, I'm right here!" she screamed trying to bring him to reality, she realized the fragile state he was in, the suffering and torment he's felt became all that more real. Ron stood from his seat and came to the other side of the bed.

"You're NOT her… you're an imposter. GET AWAY from me you BITCH."

"HARRY!" Her tone now was more shock then anger.

"Lestrange, you KILLED them both… GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDEROUS BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Lestrange? I'm not Bellatrix, Harry, I'm really Hermione. Wait…" She picked up his glasses and tried to put them on his face, but he kept twisting his head to avoid her help.

"I'm NOT gonna let you put that THING on my face…GET AWAY!" he snarled as he thrashed madly.

"Ron, hold him."

Ron tried to hold his friend's head still so she could put his glasses on him, hoping if he could see clearly he'd calm down. With his head still, she managed a good look into his eyes. She saw the fear and terror in his mind that sent him over the edge, enough to try and take his own life.

"Harry, mate, it's really us."

"VOLDEMORT… _I'll kill you, you fuckin' bastard. You can't do that to my friends and think I'll let you live._"

Ron took a step back in shock, wondered what happened to him in the chamber.

She grabbed his face in her hands, and pulled him nose to nose. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, LOOK AT ME!" She yelled at him. "You KNOW who I am. JUST LOOK AT ME…"

He tried to shake his head, and closed his eyes as tight as he could, but she wouldn't let go. All he could do was force a dry spit in her face.

SLAP… She laid one across his cheek, in frustration as well as to try and snap him out of it. "LOOK AT ME, at both of us. It's REALLY us, you're safe Harry."

The sting in his face jarred his memory, and helped him focus through the anger and fear. "H-Hermione? You're a-alive?"

"Yes. You're in hospital. We got you out of the Chamber two days ago. You've been screaming and hallucinating since then and we had to restrain you, but today was the first time you actually woke since your fever broke."

"Fever… you mean it didn't happen? It was so real. My arm… You, Ron, Gin… he tried to… he made me…I thought you were…"

"Calm down Harry, and we'll untie you. You kept trying to tear at your head and arms; you almost opened that cut again. Are you better yet?"

"Yes… I'm… so cold…"

"Here, Mr. Potter, drink this." Madam Pomfrey instructed as she shoved a vial into his hand. "It SHOULD work better then a slap across the face."

Hermione gave a sneer in retort.

He calmed down quite a bit after he drank the vial; his head was still swimming with images and distant emotions of grief, loss and pain. He closed his eyes, and tried to focus his mind to clear his thoughts.

"You went through an amazing trauma, Mr. Potter. I'm surprised you survived. Of course if it wasn't for them, you wouldn't have, now would you?"

"They got me out? I remember being in the Chamber, and the voices… Hang on, how DID you get in the chamber? I thought I was the only one that could open the bloody thing."

"Technically, you are, since Voldemort can't get in the school. But there is someone else that opened it a few years ago."

"Ginny? But how could she remember?"

"Hermione had Snape make a memory potion. We used that to have her open it like she did five years ago."

"Then you all were there?"

"Yeah, we were, they are still exploring the chamber, since this was the fist time anyone else had gotten in." Ron added.

"Harry, are you ready to tell us what happened in there? You were… almost…"

"Mate, you lost so much blood, how'd your arm get that gash anyway?"

"I, ummm… I'm not sure. I think I did it."

"Why? Why would you do something like that? You almost killed yourself." Hermione's tone was of deeper concern then he's ever heard, not scolding, like she usually was, but more frightened for his safety.

"I don't remember any of it, really… I remember talking to someone in my head. And I fell asleep. That's the last thing I remember until now."

"Harry, what ever it was, it must have been really horrible for you. Your scar, it, was bleeding. It's never done that before, has it?" Ron asked.

"That's quite enough for now. He needs to rest before I'll let him back to classes." Madam Pomfrey ordered the group away. "Here, drink this, and you'll be fit as rain in the morning."

**-**

Harry stayed in his dorm room most of the next week, claiming to be too weak to attend classes. In reality, he was still too scared to be seen; mostly to be seen with his friends. Ron and Hermione tried to coax him out of his seclusion. Ron had been able to watch over him after classes and at night, in case he had another breakdown.

A full week after his release from the hospital wing, nearly two weeks since Halloween had passed, Hermione had enough. One evening after he again refused to go to dinner, she climbed to the boy's dorm room, and being a prefect she was allowed, threw the door open and slammed it shut behind her. Before he could react, she pointed her wand at the door and "_**Colloportus**"_ the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise. Harry jumped to his feet at the sudden disturbance and reached for his wand.

"**ACCIO HARRY'S WAND**!" His wand flew from the nightstand to her hand. She closed the gap between them, coming nose to nose. "Now, Harry Potter, you're going to explain to me why you've been acting like a total prat, EVERYTHING. I WON'T let you weasel your way out of this. As I said EVERYTHING!"

Harry knew he owed her an explanation, but even though she was one of his two best friends in the world, she was the last person he wanted to confide in. He'd rather have Ron, or Ginny, even Dumbledore. She was always so judgmental, so bossy. And now she pushed her way into this last domain of refuge.

"Hermione, I can't…" He stepped back to avoid her anger, knowing she had a mean right hook.

"Oh yes you can. Think I've forgotten the hurt you caused? Think I forgot what you said? I haven't pushed you before, but now you're going to talk to me."

"But, I really can't, I can't remember what you're talking about, really."

"You don't remember what you called me?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't right in the head last week."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the summer."

"Hermione, I'm sorry for this summer, I truly am. I'm sorry for anything I said, I hope you can forgive me. I really can't remember, I was, am, still… not really, fine about things."

"The word is depressed. You've shown all the signs of clinical depression recently. You needed to share this with us a long time ago. Didn't you notice things got better after you opened up to Ginny and got worse when you shut her out?"

"That's NONE of your business," he growled.

"Yes, it is, Harry, you and Gin are friends and I won't let one destroy another. The point is you're on a self-destructive path. I won't allow it."

"YOU won't allow it? Who the hell are you to say that?" She could see his rage building, she knew he was having problems controlling himself, but she willed herself to do what ever it takes to help him.

"I am your friend, I use to think one of your best friends, but after this year, I don't know, I'm beginning to think I really don't know you anymore. But, I won't allow you to hurt yourself anymore, and I won't allow you to keep this bottled up any more. WE won't leave this room until I'm convinced this behavior will not continue."

"Look Granger, you can't keep me here if I don't want to stay here. I want that door **OPENED NOW!**" He raised his hand to point at the door; and it flew open. Both teens stood slack-jawed at the open door.

"How did you do that? I sealed it. I have your wand. How could you do that?" She was genuinely surprised and puzzled.

Her puzzled look drew his attention from his momentary anger. He stepped back to the edge of his bed and stood staring at her. His mind and heart raced, both to the bursting point. He was afraid of being called a freak, even in the wizarding world. He was afraid she would think he was a freak. This was not normal, even for him. Her concerned look helped to take the edge off his anger and rage.

"I'm not a freak…" he muttered under his breath, as he balled his fists.

"Harry, I know. You're not a freak." She began in a soft, understanding tone, "but _Colloportus_ isn't that simple a spell to break…" She again closed the gap, to show she wasn't afraid of him and to put his mind at ease. "When did you first discover you could do wand-less magic? This is really big, does anyone else know?"

"I-I first did it before I came here when I was at the zoo for Dudley's birthday, and again when I blew-up my aunt Marge." He slumped onto his bed, looking down to his feet. "Last summer I thought I did it again, and Mundungus took credit for it, but I didn't believe him. You're the only one that knows, I think."

"You need to keep this secret and practice it until you get really good with it. It's a powerful weapon. You should talk to Dumbledore about it. If you could control it, maybe that'll give you the edge you need over 'him'."

"You don't know how much I want this to just be over." He said still staring down an imaginary hole in the floor.

She kneeled down in front of him, and lifted his chin off his chest.

"It's time Harry. Talk to me, please." She handed his wand back to him as a show of trust.

"I'll tell you what I can. There are some things I don't think you should know, for your own safety."

"Just tell me what you can, then. I really want to help you."

"Wait," he scurried to his trunk, and began mumbling, "Where is it… I knew it was here…"

"What are you looking for?"

"I had some things locked away. Where is it, I can't find it. I bought it that day in Diagon Alley. Shit, it's gotta be here. It's a personal Pensieve. I couldn't take certain memories any more."

"Did you lose it?"

"I think I lost it at the beginning of the term. It was charmed to ward off bad feelings. It's how I survived the rest of the summer."

"You sure it's here? **ACCIO** **Pensieve!**" The small silver object flew out from under his dresser into her hand. "Is this what you're looking for? Really Harry, sometimes I swear you forget you're a wizard."

He took it from her hand and placed it on the desk; she followed him and stood at his side. "I haven't opened it since summer, but there are some things in here I don't know if I should show you. **Aperire Cogito Sospito Marauder's Map**." The face opened in its iris shape, reforming the bowl form. He slipped the wand from the side and held it out. "Now, you can look into it, or I can put them back and tell you. Your choice."

"Let me see them. Not that I don't believe you. But I don't think you want to remember them."

She sat at his desk and looked at the first; it was the chance meeting at Diagon alley. She felt the tug on her arm as Ron grabbed Harry in the memory, then she felt a sharp sting on her cheek. "OW… Sorry Harry, I guess I do have a good punch. You and Ron really did get into it, didn't you?" She made a mental note to ask about that one line 'You don't have to kill or be killed, I do' later.

"That's just it, I can't remember it. When you pull out a memory, it leaves a gap where it used to be, so you know something's missing. I don't remember everything you're seeing."

"Hmmm… The next is the phone call. You sure you don't remember?"

"No. I was hoping to find a way to destroy them, I've been happier without them."

She listened to the conversation, this time objectively, knowing his frame of mind at the time. She cringed when she heard him call her 'mudblood', but kept watching as she saw him collapse to his bed and replay the entire conversation back to himself, déjà vu, she thought. Then she felt his regret and began to understand why he said it.

She saw the next memory, the night Sirius died, the night she was wounded at the Ministry last June. She never actually saw him fall through the veil, only a brief description from Harry that night. She watched as she felt his heart tear open at the loss. She was beginning to understand him better then she ever had.

She looked up. There was one more memory left. "Harry, I'm truly sorry. I didn't know. You should be the one angry at me for forcing you to do this." She said in almost a whisper.

"Umm… Hermione, which ones did you see?"

She told him the three she saw.

"Hermione, there's one more left. It's going to be hard for you to hear."

"The prophecy?" Hermione said nervously

"Yes, the prophecy. I don't remember it, which probably saved my life in the Chamber when he read my mind. Go ahead and listen to it."

_ The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...  
born to those who have thrice defied him,  
born as the seventh month dies...  
And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal,  
but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...  
And either must die at the hand of the other  
for neither can live while the other survives...  
The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord  
will be born as the seventh month dies..._

She listened intently, and when it was done she looked horrified and as if she was going to start crying. "Oh... Harry..." Hermione said. "I didn't know it was-" Now she knew what he meant and why he wasn't himself, she knows he can't kill, it's not in him.

"Well now you do, maybe now you understand. The problem is, now you're a target, if anyone finds out you know." He tapped the small wand to the bowl and repeated the spell; it closed and pulled the wand back in, recreating the pocket watch. He walked to the bed, slipping the watch into his pocket, leaving her at the desk.

"Now, do you want to know what happened in the Chamber? Why I broke up with Ginny? She is a target too, I knew as long as she was around me she wasn't safe. It wasn't fair to her, I know how she feels about me, but I don't, I can't feel that, for anyone."

"I think I'm beginning to understand." She whispered, as she stood and walked to where he was sitting, taking a seat next to him. She put her arms around him in a tight friendship hug, muttering 'I'm so sorry...' over and over; he felt his shoulder begin to moisten through his sweater from her tears.

He pushed her away, and looked into her eyes. "Hermione, there's more I haven't told anyone, except Ginny; because it didn't involve her until I was in the chamber. He knows about you, Ron and Ginny. He's going to try and hurt you too."

"I'm not worried, as long as we all stick together. He can't get us all. We're stronger then he is."

"No, I saw… the explosion… and more. He's going to kill again, soon. He used it again… the… umm… Did any one get the dagger that was in the chamber?"

"No, there wasn't a dagger there, we searched carefully. What does that have to do with the explosion?"

"It doesn't, I saw it in my dreams before I was in the chamber, and I think it's important."

"We can ask Dumbeldore if they found it while they were searching the chamber, it's been closed now, but maybe if we ask him, we can go back and search, if it's that important."

The thought of going back in the chamber both excited and frightened him, he wanted to find that dagger, and destroy it. He knew that object was tied to her safety and he wouldn't allow that vision to come true.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for being, well a prat and jerk. I don't expect you to forgive me; I must have said some things that are locked in that thing I know I regret." He pointed to his Pensieve. "I'd like to forget more then what's in there. I wish I could just forget all this and live a normal life."

"Harry, of course I forgive you, I understand now why you were like that over the summer. I wish I had all the answers for you, but I don't. Please, you're important to me, because you're my friend, not because of some prophecy, and certainly not because you're 'the famous Harry Potter'. Don't hide like that again, please." She put her head back on his shoulder, and laced her arms around his neck. "I couldn't take losing you."

"Hermione, please, promise me something. Swear you'll never tell anyone my secret. He'll come after you, I know it. Please, it's important to me that you're safe, that you all are safe."

"I promise, only if you snap out of your funk. What about Ginny? You've told her all this too, right?"

"Well, no, I haven't. I couldn't find this," he held up the pensive "until tonight. And it completely removed those memories, so there's no way I could tell her any details."

"Then you're right, the fewer people that know about the prophecy, the better for them."

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't about me."

"I understand. I will always be there when you need me, I promise. You and Ron are my best friends, and I've missed you two. Ron's been, well distant lately."

"I think since your last fight with him, he's been hanging around Luna and Ginny."

"I know." Sigh... "Anyway, will you be at class tomorrow, or will I have to drag you out of here?" she said with a forced playful tone.

"Yes, Hermione, I'll be there," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Then, good night, see you in the morning, Harry. History is the first class tomorrow, so it should be light."

She left Harry with a better outlook then he'd had in months, actually feeling relieved that he could share his burden and not have to worry about it.

Hermione spent a good bit of the night busily documenting the events of that evening, paying careful attention not to reveal the prophecy in case her diary were discovered and her spells broken.

Her dreams that night reflected the images she saw from his memories, the phone call, their meeting in Diagon Alley and also of Sirius.

The following morning, Hermione rushed to the common room, not expecting to see Harry waiting, but there he was, with Ron. It seemed that he was finally trying to grab the hands that have been reaching out for him.

"Good morning Harry. Ready to get started?" She asked.

"Well, could we eat first? I'm starved." He replied with a forced grin.

"You're beginning to sound more like me, mate. I'm famished too." With that the trio left for the Great Room for some breakfast.

"How are you feeling today, Harry?" Ginny asked with genuine concern the second they sat at the table.

"Better, thanks."

"You had us all scared for a while. Don't you EVER think of doing that again. Do you have ANY idea how bad that potion tastes?" She gave Harry a glare that reminded him of Molly.

"Ginny, let him be, he's just getting back to his old self. OK?" Ron cut the conversation short.

"Gin, really, I'm fine, just hungry."

"Our first class this morning is in half an hour, its History of Magic. So let's get ready."

"Good old Hermione, keeping us on track." Ron muttered. "OWW! What was that for?"

"I heard you, Ronald."

"She's grown your temper 'arry," Seamus whispered across the table.

**-**

"Good morning class today's lesson is on the great witch hunts of the middle ages from the mid 1400's to the 1800's to include those Muggles persecuted incorrectly as witches or wizards Please turn to pages 1293 in your text to follow the lesson…" Professor Binns began his lecture, droning on about the class material. The class was accustomed to tuning him out after he announced the pages for the lecture. His lectures were especially difficult to follow, due to the fact he was a ghost, and never needed to pause for a breath.

Harry took his normal seat that he vacated early in the term, again sitting with Ron and Hermione. She was listening intently, while following in her text and writing every word he said. Ron and Harry both flipped through the pages as the lecture progressed.

"…it was in this time that some members of the wizard community left to live in the Muggle communities hiding their skills from the local villagers at the same time many of the wizarding villages we now know were formed by members of the wizard community that wished to bond together for mutual safety many of those in these villages remained pure bloods as there were no outside interactions with Muggles in those villages but the wizards and witches that went to live outside began to marry into Muggle families which many believe was the beginning of the blood line society we now…"

"Hey Harry, has he ever stopped for a break?" Ron whispered to his mate.

"…which brings us to the first of the witch hunts in the middle of the 15th century where many witches and wizards living in Muggle villages were viciously beaten and tortured some to death to confess their craft and to be put to death using barbaric means including beheading and burning at the stake which some wizards enjoyed with the help of burn-proof spells..."

"And when will he actually tell us something interesting and useful?" Ron whispered.

"Shhhh… some of us _may_ be interested in history, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"Sorry, just prod me when he's finished babbling."

"…One of the more famous was that of a brother and sister that lived apart with one in a wizarding village and the other as a Muggle where she was attacked and forced into a confession renouncing her craft to escape death but doing so caused her to lose her powers and skills and those of her descendants forever but in doing so she added a secret clause that stated when in a time of great need one will be born with all things lost restored creating the legend of the lost witch."

Hermione's head snapped up at the unnatural break. "He's _never_ paused before. This must be important." She whispered to Harry, as Ron was close to falling asleep.

"Professor," Hermione asked hand waving in the air, "what were their names? The brother and sister?"

"Their names are public record, as is the names of those that persecuted them." The ghost answered.

"Hey Hermione, going on a witch hunt of your own?" Ron asked under his breath.

"Maybe…"

**-**

Since he found his charmed 'pocket watch', his nightly visions had mellowed and become peaceful. He continued having more unusual dreams, but none of these seemed threatening to him or his friends, they were just strangely peaceful. He had more dreams of that chubby elf, with dark cloaked figures, but could not make out the language they used, nor did any of it seem real.


	15. Home for the Holidays

**Chapter 15 – Home for the Holidays**

With Hermione and Ron's help, Harry was able to catch up with the work he missed or ignored over the past several weeks. It was the most tedious time, but the work helped mellow his mood, until he was almost himself again. November passed quickly, and the first snows fell heralding in the winter holidays.

"Harry, mummy's made arrangement for Christmas at home, you're not only invited, but you're _expected_ to be there." Ginny relayed to him.

"No, that's a time to be with your family, I don't want to intrude."

"Have you forgotten that you _belong_ there too? Mum and Dad are your legal guardians, that _makes_ you part of the family."

"Well, I've never had a proper Christmas, I was always kept in my 'room' at the Dursley's or I've always been here for Christmas. Sure, as long as no one makes a fuss I'm there. I'd just like to be part of a family, just once."

"You know mum, she'll make a HUGE fuss over you, so just expect it. Ron's also invited Luna, and I've invited Hermione and her folks too, so it'll be crowded."

"Hermione _and _her folks? _And _Luna? Isn't that going to put a strain on your parents?"

"Well, they want to do it. We haven't had a traditional holiday for a long time, and we ALWAYS have family and friends there." Ginny grinned slyly.

"Thank you, I know I've been difficult, and just being included, well, it means a lot."

"I've got class, you going to be ok today?"

"Yeah, you can stop fussing over me like a mamma hen, I'm better."

"I've noticed. Bye Harry, see you after class." She pecked him on his cheek before she left him alone in the common room, where he settled in to finish some work.

He finished reading his chapters and a scroll for "History of Magic" class when he noticed Hermione bouncing in.

"Harry, I just heard about Christmas. I think it's wonderful that we'll all be able to spend the holiday together, I'm exceptionally glad you're coming."

"Hermione, sit, please…" His tone was way too serious for a light chat; she calmed her mood and sat next to him.

"Is everything OK? Harry?"

"Yeah, it is. I wanted to… well, I wanted to know how you feel, about what we talked about."

"I'm ok with it, really. But is that really what's on your mind?"

"Well, no. I really wanted to thank you for everything. For making me finally face things again. You made me realize how childish I've been."

"Harry, I'm glad you've finally realized it."

"Hermione, I'm sorry. For the stuff I've put you through, and stuff I said. I know you and Ron only wanted to help. I had so much on my mind, things I couldn't deal with. Talking it out with Ginny helped, but having you know and see, really helped me get past Sirius' death. Yes, I can finally admit he's gone and I know it wasn't my fault."

"That's what we've all been waiting for you to realize. Now, Harry, are you ready to take over the DA training? We've still got so much to do."

"I think so. I'd like to explore the Chamber, properly this time, with you guys there in case…"

"I think if we all go to Professor Dumbledore, maybe he'll allow the expedition after the holidays, there were a lot of things down there that might help. For now, let's just plan to have a happy Christmas next week. I understand that Mr. Weasley will come to fetch up by portkey."

"Ughh, I hate portkeys, they always make my stomach turn."

"Mine too, but that's the safest way for us."

"Think we can go to Diagon Alley before Christmas? I'd like to do it right."

"I think we can plan on it. It's getting late; let's go get some lunch, then its Potions this afternoon."

They stood up, and walked out the common room together.

"I'm glad you're getting back to normal, Harry. I really missed having you around."

"Yeah, me too, I mean I missed you guys too."

They left for lunch and spent the remaining days until the Christmas holiday as all others in the magical school, in classes and study.

The Friday before Christmas marked the official start of the school holiday, immediately after the last class of the day. Arthur Weasley arrived just past 3 o'clock to retrieve the students for the holiday vacation. What he found on his arrival was a group of five teenagers eager for a break in their studies.

"Well, I see everyone's here to begin the holiday. Right, before we arrive at our final stop, we need to make one detour. Every one ready?" He laid out a large rubber child's toy, that made Harry chuckle.

"I see you found a use for a rubber duck, Mr. Weasley."

"Hurumph… Right. Now, everyone take hold…" The five teens and one adult each found a spot to touch and the familiar, yet distasteful pull from their navels pulled them all through to their first destination. They were all standing in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, even thought the mansion was still being used by us, as the terms of Sirius' will stated, it's time for you to officially become the lord and master of the manor."

"But, I thought that wouldn't happen until I came of age?"

"True, but as your guardian, and because I hold them in trust for you, I felt the time was right for this. All you have to do is enter the threshold and claim what's rightfully yours. After you take ownership, you must grant us access, you alone have the authority to allow or restrict people from entering."

The young Lord of Black Manor took his first tentative steps toward the door, the same door he had passed through many times before. He stood in front of the battered, black-painted door with a silver knocker in the shape of a twisted serpent, placed his hand on the elaborate knob, and turned the handle. The moment he opened the door and stepped through, he felt a whirlwind pass through him, blowing his already messy hair in every direction. He felt a strange rush through his body, as the house imprinted itself with him.

Once through into the hallway, he was immediately greeted by Dobby.

"Dobby welcomes Master Harry Potter to his home. Dobby was asked by the greatest of wizards, Albus Dumbledor if Dobby wished to server Master in his home. Dobby wants nothing more then to serve Master Potter. Dobby will serve his new master for as long as Master Potter wishes. Please, welcome to your home."

"Dobby? What happened to Kreacher? I thought he was the house elf here."

"Master Harry, sir, he is. But he is a bad house elf; he will not greet the new master of the manor."

"Fine. Then I'll deal with him later. Now, house, I allow my friends to enter anytime they wish, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. I also allow any and all members of the Order of the Phoenix entry to this house for their use."

He turned to head back out the door, "Come on in, everyone, and welcome to my house."

The group waiting outside quickly entered the house; glad to be able to get out of the snow. "Harry, now that you're the lord of the manor, what are your plans?" Ron asked his friend.

"First, I gotta do something with Kreacher. After what he did to Sirius, I should practice what I'm going to do to Voldemort on him."

"He deserves it." Luna piped in.

"Master Harry Potter, sir, Kreacher is a bad house elf. He betrayed his master and should not be allowed to live. You have that right as his new master."

"Why don't we all just make ourselves at home and deal with him later?" the elder Weasley stated. "There's much to do when we get to the Burrow, and this isn't to be a long stop, just a formality, really."

"How long do we have? It's still a bit early, and I was hoping to spend some time at Diagon Alley. Since this is my first real Christmas, I was hoping do pickup a few things." Harry asked he hoped to make this as memorable for his friends as he could.

"We'll have plenty of time for that tomorrow. We have about an hour before the rest of the guests arrive before we head off."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each, and the flood of memories for them would have been overwhelming if they didn't have each other. This was Luna's first visit to Grimmauld Place, and as she wasn't as close to Sirius, the memories did not affect her.

"I know what I'm doing first." Harry said as he marched to the top of the first landing. He stopped in front of some moth-eaten moldy curtains and threw them open. The portrait of Mrs. Black screeched and screamed in a most horrible manner, cursing everyone in the house, until Harry pulled his wand and pointed it at the age-blackened painting.

"I am NOW this master of this house, and I COMMAND you to SILENCE!" As soon as he spoke the command, the old portrait became silent and the picture of Mrs. Black became still. His command not only silenced the old witch, but forced her to leave the dwelling forever. "I'll get rid of this later, now one last thing I need to do, Kreacher."

Dong…Dong….

"Master Harry, sir, there are guests at the door, they await your permission, sir." Dobby announced.

Harry quickly went to the front door, eager to greet his new guests, with Ron and Hermione close behind him. Dobby opened the door, to be greeted by a familiar face, attached to a familiar silver beard. Behind him another couple stood, half in the shadow.

"MUM, DADDY!" Hermione cheered when she saw them.

"I allow Alexander and Alycia Granger to enter anytime they wish. Professor, I'm surprised you're here!"

"Well, Harry, are you not going to grant me permission to enter?"

"Well, no. You don't need it, I've granted permission to any Order member, and since you're the leader, you will always have free access." Harry grinned as he spoke.

"Now that we're all here, I suggest we continue on to the Weasley's home." The headmaster said; the group needed to travel from here to the Burrow via the Floo network, a private access to the Burrow from Grimmauld Place had been established, without the Ministry's knowledge.

Each of the young wizards and witches took their turn going through the Floo, Hermione took her mother through and Harry took her father. After all had made the trip, the last two wizards apperated to the Burrow, to begin the Holiday festivities.

The Burrow, a rather large, ramshackle house four story wizard house owned by the Weasley family, located outside of the village of Ottery St. Catchpole. They arrived in the front room of the Burrow, with the rest of the Weasley clan waiting to greet them to their home.

"Boys, you two take your trunks up to Ron's room. Luna, you can stay with Ginny and Hermione. Mr. and Mrs Granger will stay in the twin's room; they're staying in their apartment over the shop." Molly Weasley had everything planned out; she wanted Harry's Christmas with them to be absolutely perfect. Ron's room was located at the top of the house, on the fifth landing of the narrow staircase, just below the attic. The boys had spent many nights there, discussing Quidditch plays and new spells. They were directly above where Hermione's parents were staying, and Ginny's room was below them.

Once the group had settled in with their luggage, they all met in the living room before dinner, for an impromptu social gathering. Everyone in the group had known one another since school began, but the Grangers had only casually met Hermione's closest friends. This was the first opportunity they had to get to know them.

The evening progressed, with everyone genuinely enjoying the festive beginnings. Harry for the first time began to feel like part of a family, the one thing he longed for. He spent a large part of the evening talking and laughing with Hermione and her parents, getting to know them and becoming comfortable with them. Hermione especially appreciated Harry paying special attention to her folks, since he was also raised in a non-magical surrounding, he could relate to them better then anyone else in the room.

After a simple, but heart warming dinner of beef brisket, the adults met in the living room, with Ron and Luna disappearing to a secluded part of the house. Harry, Hermione and Ginny stayed in the kitchen to clean the table. Through the entire time, Hermione noticed that Ginny still had feelings for Harry, but she could sense Harry didn't feel the same way for the younger girl. Even so, she was impressed that he cared for Ginny, at one point she nearly slipped from a stool while stacking some dishes, and almost before she fell, he caught her. Hermione simply rationalized it was his lightning quick reflexes from Quidditch.

Once the dinner's debris was cleared, the three sat at the kitchen table over a cup of warm tea. Hermione began discussing various theories of Arithmancy. Ginny listened intently, while Harry sat daydreaming, staring at the two young women sitting with him, with both he'd shared intimate thoughts and feelings. He thought about them both, and how much they helped him this past year. A smile crept over his face as he sat at the table. His head cocked on one arm.

"And exactly why the grin? Mr. Potter?" Hermione, being the first to notice his grin and his change in attitude had to comment, in such a way to get a response.

"I was just thinking."

"Didn't I tell you once before how dangerous that can be for you?" Ginny smirked.

"I was just sitting here thinking how having you two and Ron as my friends really has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. Ginny, when you told me I was expected to be there, that's when I finally felt like I belonged, that I had a family. You don't know how important that is for me. You know I lost my mum and dad before I got to know them. You all have truly become my family. I finally feel like I have a home."

"Harry, that's so sweet." Ginny was the first to comment.

"I've never heard you say anything so nice before, are you sure you're Harry James Potter?" Hermione joked.

"Yeah, it's really me. I wish I could just forget all of last year. I know you're all in danger because you're my friends and I know it's not my fault, but I still feel guilty about it. This summer, I couldn't get past my grief for Sirius to realize that. But you both helped me through it. I can't and won't try to thank you two, cause it won't be enough. I'll try from now on to be worthy of your friendship."

Hermione started first, "I know I can speak for the both of us, Harry, we'll always be there for you, whenever you need help. To me, you're a very special person; I'm sure to Ginny too. I'm glad you've been able to finally see it."

"The same goes for me Harry; you know how I feel about you."

"Yeah, I do. Well, it looks like the others are growing tired." As he pointed to those in the living room. "I think we should go upstairs. I want to spend tomorrow at Diagon Alley."

"Night, Harry. Sleep well, no bad dreams, ok?"

"OK Gin. Night Hermione."

**-**

That night in her bed, she began to think about Harry again, and she felt a knot form in her belly and a rush pass through her that she'd never felt. Her feelings for her best friend were becoming hard to control and even harder to understand. She told herself that falling in love with Harry could result in one of the biggest mistakes that she ever made in her life. Hermione sighed. Being in love with Harry? The idea was the most absurd thing that ever ran through her mind. She purposely forced herself to stop thinking, and buried her head in her pillow and screamed.

In a bed across the room, her younger friend shed a quiet tear. She knew what was going through Hermione's mind, and knew how it would surely end. She was afraid Hermione would end up as she had, with a broken heart, still in love with someone that did not know how to love. _'What does that boy do to have this effect on girls?'_ She asked herself as she forced herself to sleep.


	16. Christmas

**Chapter 16 – Christmas**

The following morning was greatly anticipated by all the students in the house, a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. The entire group again used the Floo to arrive at _Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_. The day's plan was quite simple: Ron, Luna and Ginny planned to go by themselves, Hermione and her parents were spending the day together, and Harry announced that his business was too personal and confidential, so he needed to be on his own, at least for the morning. Although they were on their own, each of them knew there was at least one Order member either following or watching them for their safety. They would meet for lunch and merge into a single group.

"Guys, before we split up, here." He handed each of his friends a small bag. "I sent Hedwig to Gringotts last night to have them send me some gold, I don't care about any of it, I want you all to use it on each other. Please… I don't want anyone to be disappointed like I've been when I was young."

"Harry, there's got to be at least fifty galleons in here!"

"A hundred or so each, I think. Just have fun, really."

Just before they split off, Harry pulled Luna aside, to ask a favor.

He handed her an extra sack of gold. "Luna, if there's something special he likes or sees please get it. Make sure he doesn't know and have it sent to the Burrow. I have something special in mind to get him myself, this is just incase he sees something."

"Harry, are you sure? You're spending a lot of money here."

"Don't worry, it's not important. I want to see some extra big smiles on Christmas morning."

"Well, if you're sure, we'll see you at lunch."

He said good-bye to the others and ventured out on his own. The others also split up to shop on their own. Hermione and her parents made their first stop at **_Flourish and Blotts_**, of course, while Ron, Luna and Ginny made their way to _**Quality Quidditch Supplies**_ for a few things. Harry managed to slip from view.

The morning passed in a flurry of shopping for the teens, everyone enjoying the freedom of the day. They met at the appointed time at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. The look of pure enjoyment on everyone's face further brightened the smile on Harry's face. He was admittedly the happiest he'd been in a very long time. They sat at one of the secluded tables in the back for a fun filled lunch, shared by a group of friends.

Harry was the only one to notice the young man sitting in the farthest corner of the establishment, his long blond hair and pale white skin a dead giveaway anywhere he went. Harry continued to watch his school rival, and wondered why he'd been quiet all year, or was it just that he didn't notice because he was moody? He sat alone, not looking up from his bowl of broth the entire time.

After the warming meal the friends shared, Harry stood, "I'm so grateful to have such good friends, after how I behaved lately. I want you all to know how much I care for all of you, yeah you too Luna, you've proven to be a good friend when any of us needed one. I hope you all had a chance to spend some of that gold today, that's just because none of us ever had that kind of freedom before. I thought it would be fun for everyone to have a wild time shopping."

Ron reached into his pocket, and pulled the bag out, "Here, Harry, I didn't…"

"I said SPEND it! I checked at Gringotts and believe me, this is nothing. With what my parents left, and what Siruis left, I… well I want to be able to share that with you all, my closest friends. Since I didn't earn it myself, it really doesn't mean that much to me. Let's go spend what you all have left."

With that the remaining day had been spent in and out of all the shops in Diagon Alley, Hermione's parents watched Harry's pleasure at this simple gesture, and, at first suspected he was trying to buy his way back into his friends favor, but finally realized this was a caring and genuine gesture.

Everyone had been so overloaded with parcels, that when they returned to the Burrow, what spare room in the house existed soon disappeared. The rest of the week until the actual holiday had been spent wrapping presents, hanging decorations, finding and decorating the perfect tree, and generally enjoying the good company of all the friends and families.

Harry's internal conflicts all seemed to be resolved, as he was coming to terms of his life. The words his friends shared with him seemed to finally take hold in his heart and this Christmas he was embracing his life, and not hiding in fear of it. Hermione watched his change the entire week, and looked at his transformation with more the a sense of pride at having helped him overcome his anxieties, she was beginning to feel deeper feelings for him, _'accept the fact, Granger, you really do like him, maybe more then you want to.'_ She finally admitted to herself, knowing she would never cross that unspoken line.

**-**

On Christmas Eve, the entire group collected in the parlor of the Weasley household for an evening filled with carols and merriment. Not once all evening was there a mention of Voldemort, Death Eaters or the coming war. At one point in the evening, only Hermione noticed Harry slip away from the festivities. She followed him quietly up the stairs up in his room. He sat on his bed, where he pulled out his faded photo album.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Harry, can I come in?"

"Hermione? Why aren't you downstairs?" She slipped into the room and sat on the bed next to him.

"I was going to ask the same thing, this was all arranged for you. I'm worried about you being alone. Holidays are usually bad for people fighting depression."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'm fine. I felt like seeing them." He pointed to the pictures of his parents waving back.

"Harry," she had that same knot in her stomach, she wanted to tell him so much, but couldn't. "I'm glad you're feeling so much better. When you're ready, come back downstairs. Dumbledore's supposed to come by later. He's been at the Ministry and has some news."

"I'll be down in a bit. Don't worry, I'm fine."

She leaned in and gave him a peck on his cheek, "Ok, we'll be waiting." She stood and left the room, glancing over her shoulder to see him lost in thought as he stared at his pictures. She sighed slightly as she left the room and re-joined the party.

The school's headmaster had arrived while she was upstairs, and was anxiously looking for the missing student.

"Sir, he's upstairs, he said he wants a few minutes alone." Hermione reported.

"Well, we can't have that…" Arthur Weasley said, as he turned to the stairs.

"No… Leave him. He'll be down. I know he will. He's just spending a few minutes looking at his photos."

"Ron, go fetch him, this is very important." Professor Dumbledore commanded.

"Right, I'll be back in a flash," he said as he raced up the stairs, with a gleam in his eye.

"Professor? What's so important that he needs to be here? Is something wrong?" Hermione inquired, fear of an imminent attack raced through her mind. This was the perfect time; no one was suspecting it. _'What could be so bloody important he can't have a few moments to himself?'_ she asked herself.

"No, my dear girl, everything is fine. Arthur and Molly have something important to discuss with Harry, and I've been in contact with both the Ministry and the Muggle authorities on their behalf."

As if on cue the youth in question arrived.

"Ahhh Harry, please join us." Mr. Weasley greeted Harry, ushering him to the center of the room. Arthur and Molly stood facing Harry, both with the most serious expressions he'd ever seen on these two kindly faces.

"We have something important to discuss with you." Molly added, "We all, that is everyone in our family have talked it over since the summer and we've decided that being your guardians isn't good enough."

"You mean you don't want to be my guardians?" He looked shocked, then surprised that they, of all people were rejecting him. Hermione also looked quite puzzled; she knew Harry was closer to the Weasleys then anyone, even herself. This didn't make sense.

"Not really, mate," Ron added. "It's that you mean more to us then as a friend. Mum, go ahead."

"Well, Harry. We asked Albus to look into the legal obligations of being your guardian and what we need to do. So after careful research, he's secured and processed the necessary paperwork with the Ministry and with the Muggle authorities to legally adopt you as our son. If you are willing to have us as your family."

He stood there, unable to utter a word. Hermione sat next to her parents, dumbfounded at the gesture of pure love they had for Harry.

"Harry," Mr. Granger broke the silence, "I'd like to add, that if they didn't or couldn't, we had discussed this ourselves. You're a fine upstanding young man that needs a real family to care for you. We all know about your family, and how little they care for you, but that's their loss. When Arthur asked us how to go about adoptions, we thought we could offer you an environment to help you flourish and grow, but Arthur and Molly know you better and are a better choice."

Hermione looked as shocked at that revelation. "We're sorry we didn't discuss this with you dear, we wanted to wait for Arthur and Molly to see if they could get the authority, first," her mother added.

"But always remember, you'll always be welcome in our home. I know how Hermione feels about you," she retorted with an elbow to her father's ribs "Offff… Well, we know you two are the best of friends and she cares deeply for you."

"Well, Harry? It's up to you if you want to accept our offer. You've been like a son to us and a brother to Ron and Ginny anyway; this would make you officially a member of our family." Both Ron and Ginny stepped over to stand on either side of Harry.

"I… I don't know… what to say… Ron? Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, me and Gin both knew for the last month. But we were sworn to secrecy, we couldn't even tell Hermione."

She glared at Ron for the secrecy, promising herself to re-pay him later.

"I'm… just… well… overwhelmed at this. I'd like to think it over. You all have been my family since I met you all, but I can't add to your burden. What about my aunt and uncle? Won't they cause problems? I mean they're not the nicest people in the world, Merlin knows they'd be glad to be rid of me…"  
"Think it over, if you want to accept, it will still take some time for the paperwork to pass through the Muggle laws and 'courts', isn't that right, Alex?"

Hermione's father simply nodded.

"But as soon as you sign this document, it will be official in with the Ministry." Molly added, handing Harry a very important looking scroll.

He looked at the scroll for a second, breathing hard to suppress the overwhelming love he suddenly felt in the room. He dropped the paper to the floor, and reached out to his new family. His arms went around both the senior Weasley's necks into the tightest hug he'd ever given. With that action, Molly couldn't contain herself another second and began bawling over her new son. Both the younger Weasleys joined in the expanded family's group hug, adding to Harry's joy.

"I guess now I am your sister, no more snoggin' for you." Ginny whispered in his ear and winked.

He released his new parent's necks to add his new brother and sister in his embrace. The other Weasleys in the room all rushed in to give him welcoming slaps on the back and trademark family hugs. Fred and George both smiled and winked at him, and added comments about having a new family test subject.

"Please, everyone," Harry began, "I wish I could tell you what you all mean to me, you've really shown me how you truly feel about me. I never felt like this before. This has been the happiest night of my life. I truly love you all. But…"

"No, son," Arthur interrupted "there's no 'but'. We all know what's waiting. We all know the risks facing us. Let's live forever in the moment we have together. It will be something we all can think back to if events get difficult. Come, everyone let's forget the future and enjoy each other's companionship."

While everyone had been engrossed in the conversation, Luna had slipped away into the kitchen to add to the calibration, she emerged with a tray of French champagne to serve to everyone.

Arthur picked up his glass, and raised it high, "To good friends forever," he proclaimed.

"To new family." Harry added, bringing a misty eye to nearly everyone in the room. Those that hadn't succumbed to tears of joy had grins and smiles that would be difficult to remove. Before another word was said, Harry picked up the official scroll. Ron handed him a freshly dipped quill, and he made the act official. He was now an official member of the Weasleys, and the necessary documentation would be filed in the Muggle courts the first of the year. Everyone, man, woman, and child in the house resumed singing carols and making merry through the night, until one by one, the need for sleep and the expectations of the morning sent everyone to their rooms.

Two new brothers left for their room, as did Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Harry spent his first night, in what was now his own bed in his and Ron's room, with the boy he'd gown up with, as his real brother and his new sister and her friends made their way to their beds. Ginny was extremely happy now that Harry was a permanent part of her life, something Hermione couldn't help but notice. As Hermione lay in her bed, her thoughts of her best friend's good fortune raced through her mind. She smiled and knew he was finally happy, and somehow wished he was forever linked in her life as he now was with Ginny. She sighed once, rolled over to wait for sleep and Christmas morning.

**-**

BAM…BAM… BAM... "Get up…" Ron shouted at his sister's room.

"We're up; you don't have to break the door down." He heard Luna call through the door.

"We'll wait."

The door opened, and the three teenage girls greeted the two boys in the hall, all still in pajamas and dressing robes. They all bounded down the stairs together, to the special treats waiting for them.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Arthur greeted every guest as they entered the living room. The room had a charm of its own, the warmth of the love in the house spread cheer to all that day. The atmosphere in the Burrow showed this family truly knew the value of the holiday.

"Ron, Ginny, since this is the first Burrow Christmas for Harry, Hermione and Luna, why don't you two pass out the presents."

Ron and Ginny dove into the pile of presents surrounding the enchanted tree, and divided them into piles for each of their friends. Ginny managed to find all her brother's things along with Luna's while Ron managed to dig out all of Hermione, Harry's and Ginny's things.

Eagerly they all tore into the piles in front of them, while Harry sat back, happy watching the grins and smiles on his friends.

Ron was the first to open an elegantly wrapped parcel from Hermione, a new-enchanted wizard's chess set. Luna ripped the gift from Harry open to find Personalized stationary and quills with gold tinted ink. Then she opened Hermione's package containing a dozen sets of enchanted socks, for all occasions. Hermione received a Lunascope and a Telescope from Ron, exotic potion supplies from Ginny, and astronomical models from Luna. Ginny's gifts were new robes from Ron, Ancient charms books from Hermione and a new cauldron from Luna. Luna got a charmed charm bracelet from Ron and a crystal ball from Ginny. Ron received an invisibility cloak from Luna, Chudley Cannon memorabilia and set of very rare discontinued Chocolate Frog cards from Ginny.

Harry received a lot of 'Dark arts' detection tools from his friends: a Sneakoscope, a Foe glass, and a Secrecy Sensor, while Ron gave him some humorous presents. Ron had given him a beautiful solid gold Gobstones set and signed him up for a year's worth of Kwikspell correspondence course. Hermione gave him several Ancient manuscripts, one written in Parseltongue, thinking he should be able to read it.

Once all the gifts had been exchanged, and thank-yous, tears and hugs followed, Harry handed Ron and Ginny matching bundles. Ron tore his open to find a shining new Thunderbolt broom. Ginny was seconds behind in discovering hers.

"Harry, I can't…" Ron began, while Ginny sat with a shocked look.

"Sorry, they're not much, I wanted to get the Firebolts, but I was told they took 4 or 5 months to properly charm, but these are the next in line. They each are customized for you two. Ron, yours is more maneuverable then Ginny's. They are both quite fast, faster than any other broom in school, except mine."

Ginny lunged to Harry and threw her arms around her 'brother' for the biggest thank-you hug he'd received yet. "Gin, here. It's something more for you."

He handed her an envelope, which she tore open. It held a promissory note for any expenses incurred for her last two years' schooling. "You're the most brilliant witch in your class, and it's time you got the best to prove it, no more second hand robes and books for the Weasleys."

Hermione looked at Harry, knowing he was pleased with the joy and happiness he was able to spread. She smiled at him and thought to herself how much he really had changed. Each of the group had received something from him he knew they wanted and appreciated.

"Hermione," Harry looked to her, "here." He handed her a small parcel, too small to be a book and too big for jewelry.

Puzzled, she looked at the box, and gave it a small shake. Nothing rattled. She carefully pried the top off and peered inside, everyone watching her every move. She looked to the contents and beamed a grim to Harry as she pulled a largish pocket watch from the box. She recognized it instantly.

"Is this…?" She began.

"It's… an antique of sorts. It's really accurate, once you know how to 'wind' it properly. I'll show you later, I've been told the knob is fragile, so I have to show you the secret to it without breaking the mechanism."

"Harry," Ron queried, "it's a rather large watch, I mean for a girl, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I thought she'd like it."

"Harry, I love it. I'll keep it with me always. You'll have to show me how to 'wind' it later." She flashed another smile to him, as she felt a rush pass through her, wanting to know what he'd put inside it for her.

Everyone was enjoying the day, smiles and hugs freely shared between everyone. Hermione excused herself, for a cup of coffee, knowing Harry was sitting alone having a fresh corn muffin, reading a book only he could read.

"Harry, I truly love the 'watch'." She said as she lightly kissed his cheek.

"Meet me upstairs in your room, and I'll show you its secret." He replied.

"Ok, give me five minutes."

Later, outside her room, Harry stood waiting with the books she gave him.

"Harry, come on in," she called from inside.

He walked in and sat on the bed next to her. The room was so cramped that they had to take the chairs out to make room for Luna's bed. The room itself had been charmed and enlarged so many times, they were afraid it couldn't take any more.

"Is this the same as yours?" she inquired.

"No. This is different. Mine stores thoughts and memories so I don't have to remember them. I had this one charmed to copy thoughts and store them, so they could be shared. You can leave them in the Pensieve, or put them in you head as if they were your thoughts. The spell to open it is the same as mine: tap it three times with your wand and repeat "**Aperire Cogito Sospito**". When you close it, repeat the spell and anything you say after that will act as a password. Try it."

She held if in her hands and pulled her wand out, tapping it three times. "**Aperire Cogito Sospito**" she repeated and the small Pensieve opened. The watch face opened as his did, with the watch face opening like an iris, creating a small bowl. Inside there was the same small wand protruding from the outside, ending with the chain. She gently pulled on the chain and the probe gently released itself, sealing the hold created.

"Go look; I wanted to share these with you. I hope you don't mind. They're some of my fondest memories of you."

She put her face to the swirling images inside the small object and she could see many more images then in his. The first she picked was, actually the first time they met on the train, when Ron attempted to turn Scabbers yellow. Next she saw the images when she helped solve the riddle to find the Sorcerers Stone, telling him to go on while she tended to Ron. She saw for the first time, he looked back to see her as she left the chamber in their first year. She felt a warming smile grow on his face when he saw her in Diagon Alley in the second year, and the amusement of her turning into a cat.i

"Harry, these are…"

"Yeah, I wanted to share my favorite memories of you. Kinda like a photo album. You can change any of them you want, it's ok. These are just some I thought you might like."

Hermione pulled away from the Pensieve and smiled warmly at her friend, "I absolutely think it's the best present I've ever received; I've never gotten such a thoughtful gift. I truly love it, thank you." She pulled him into a tight hug, which he really didn't know how to respond to.

"Err… well, uhh, you're welcome. I only put short snippets in there so I could fit a bunch. Uhhh, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"About these books."

"I thought the one on runes was fascinating and the other was in Parseltongue and no one knew what was in it. I told the shopkeeper that I wanted to try to decipher Parseltongue. Can you understand it?"

"Well, yeah. It has a lot of unusual notes and I think Salazar Slytherin actually wrote part of it. When I flipped through it I found notes on the Chamber."

"So you can read it? Do you think you can translate it?"

"I can read it fine, but there are some words that I understand, but I don't know how they'd translate to English."

"How about Latin or Greek, those were popular a thousand years ago."

"Maybe, can you help me translate it? I could use the help with the Latin."

"Sure, I think we need to get back to the party downstairs. I'm going to watch the rest of these later, in private. **Aperire Cogito Sospito Parseltongue**" she said to the small Pensieve, and she watched it pull the small wand back inside and close up into a watch. She held it carefully and put the chain around her neck, knowing these were calming memories for Harry that he wanted to share. "I'll keep it with me, always."

Harry stood, and carried the books with him as she followed, rejoining their friends.

**-**

Over the remainder of the holiday, the friends enjoyed the peace and tranquility of the moment. Harry's nightly visions had abated; his scar never so much as itched once. Ron and Luna seemed to be genuinely happy together. Ron and Hermione seemed to finally manage to work past the awkwardness they had with each other since their date.

During the last few days of the holiday, Harry and Hermione spent time together practicing his fledgling skills at wandless magic and studying the book she gave him on runes. It contained vast information on ancient magic practices, including perfecting wand less magic, a skill they still kept as a secret between themselves. Although he could perform most any spell without a wand, the effects were mostly unfocused and largely unpredictable. The information they were learning together was helping him control his focus. Every attempt Hermione made without a wand, however, failed. She instead focused her mind on helping him perfect this skill.

"Ok, now Harry, concentrate, try not to feel the anger, just make the chair float."

He had his hand stretched out, and spoke as clearly as he could. "_**WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA**"_ and the chair began to rise from the floor.

"You DID it!" She screamed, breaking his concentration. The chair fell to the floor with a thud, and he snarled at her.

"Thanks, you made me drop it."

"But it DID float. How do you feel? This text says that type of magic requires a lot of energy."

"I'm fine, it's about the same as when I first tried a Patronus Charm. It's draining, but I think I can get used to it. What else does the book say?"

"It says 'Most wizards and witches can perform small bits of unfocused wandless magic, with various degrees of complexity. However, many that have attempted to forgo the use of a wand altogether have experienced symptoms ranging from mild discomfort to extreme pain accompanied with physical injury.' Harry, I think this is too dangerous. Maybe we should stop for a while."

"No, I feel fine. I'd like to try something more then simple levitations. How about **_LUMOS_**!" His hand began to glow brightly, just as the tip of his wand, sitting on the table across the room.

"Harry, your wand? It's glowing too."

"**_NOX_**, that's weird, my hand felt cool, almost cold."

"Any side-effects?"

"No, I still feel fine." He looked at the chair he had levitated earlier, "**_Evanesco_!**" he pointed at the chair, it vanished in a flash of light.

"Harry? Now that's almost freaky. I think you should stop for a while. There's got to be a reason why it doesn't bother you. This book says 'spells cast unfocused without a wand could be misdirected and cause permanent injury to the caster. Extreme caution must be used.'"

"Hermione, this won't be enough to defeat Voldemort. I need something stronger. What am I going to do, make him float and glow?" He was becoming agitated that she wanted to be cautious in his budding ability.

"We can practice later if you like…"

He closed his eyes and pointed his hand at the stack of books on the table, and waved his hand as if sweeping the table clean. All the books flew off the surface, and into their original spots in the bookcases along the wall in her room. "Fine, if you want to stop, then lets get something to eat, I'm pretty hungry."

"How'd you do THAT? They all went back to their proper places!"  
"I just thought it was time to put them away and it just happened. Let's find Ron and get some lunch, I'm sure Mrs. Wea… err 'Mum', has something for us. I don't think I can get use to calling her Mum, it seems weird."

"As weird as snoggin' with your sister?" She teased as they left the make-shift library.

At the end of the holiday, the group of students returned to their school via portkey, and Hermione's parents were treated to a similar return trip, under the watchful eye of the Order. Just as in Harry's case, a member of the Order had been stationed near the Granger residence in case of an attack; with the request Hermione was not told.

* * *

Other memories Harry left in Hermione's penseive:  
Seeing her again in Diagon Alley the second year.  
Her as a cat  
Her punching Malfoy in the third year.  
The Yule ball.  
Watching her learn the skills to run the DA  
Her kiss as they parted last June.  



	17. The New Year

**Chapter 17 – The New Year**

The return to Hogwarts meant a return to the hard work ahead to learn all they could, in preparation for not only their NEWTs, but for the upcoming conflicts. Harry had continued practicing his spells without a wand, and finding he could perform some of the spells better, levitation, Legilimency and Occlumency seemed to improve without his wand. His interest in the academics increased, partially because Ron was spending more time with Luna, and he spent more time with Hermione, studying and training. The ancient texts she gave him also stirred his interest, the volume on Ancient Runes proved a fascinating study on the basics of wandless magic. He discovered the symbols either had a specific meaning in an ancient language or were emblems of ancient sects.

Several of these emblems held a fascination for both Harry and Hermione as they studied them together. He went so far as to suggest one to be used as an insignia for the DA; it was a round crest, with the image of a flaming sword.

"Have you figured out these symbols yet, Hermione?"

"No, they're quite difficult, it seems they're much older then any of the other reference books in the main library."

"Looks like you managed to buy us a mystery this time. That book written in Parseltongue isn't much better. There are some strange stories; one was a strange cult of wizards that rebelled against the leadership of the era and migrated to a land called…" he picked up the text and flipped through the earlier chapters, "ahh... here, it's hard to translate, it sounds like Corriebani. That's the closest I can make out. There are some difficult words, and I can't find them in any Latin or Greek texts either."

"Hmmm, Corrieban… could it be Caribbean? Maybe they left for some island."

"What about 'Sikh'? It's referred to several times."

"That's an ancient Hindu religion. But as far as I know, it's never been found in the Caribbean."

"That may not be the correct pronunciation, but it's the closest I can figure out in English."

"What's the pronunciation in Parseltongue ?"

"Shihtthh"

"It doesn't sound like 'Sikh', maybe it's something else. I'll see what I can find on these, it may not be anything, but we need to trace any lead we can find."

He slammed the handwritten book shut in frustration, since it wasn't of much help. Hermione watched quietly as his mood began to shift again. His jaw tightened as he balled both fists. In a few moments, he had gone from being able to research and study, to a seething volcano of emotions ready to erupt.

"What good is it anyway?" he vented, "Unless I can find a way to… to, I don't know, lock him up, or hold him, all this is just useless."

"Harry, it's not useless, we need to dig deeper." She closed her volume and sat facing him. "As best I can tell, this information's been lost for as long as Hogwarts' has existed. Almost like these books are keys or a map to some hidden source of power. That's what we need to find, and I'm here to find it with you. Don't loose hope, I won't." She held back her desire to hold him until his confusion and frustration passed, but her head forced her to stand her ground. _'I can't, it's a mistake._' She kept telling herself.

"Come on, I think we both need a break from this." She said as she pushed he book to the side. "Besides, I have some new books coming soon from the United States."

"Hermione." He looked gravely serious, "I need to know something."

Puzzled she raced through a hundred different topics that could be on his mind, but kept hoping for the one that occupied hers. "What is it?"

"Why did you go looking for me on Halloween? I said so many hurtful things to you, Ron and Ginny and yet you all came after me without a thought."

"Forget it, Harry, you're my friend, you know how we all feel about you. And besides, we know you were distraught then. If you're starting to feel bad about yourself, then tell me now what's bothering you. Don't let it build up."

"I know. It's just that… well…I always thought you and Ron were, well… together. And now I feel like you two broke up because of me. It's not fair to you, that's why I told Ginny we couldn't be together because it wasn't fair to her."

"We're not; I mean we never were, a couple. Not that he didn't want to be, it's that just like you and me, he and I are just good friends." She felt a lump in her throat at having to lie and conceal what she had been feeling. "Besides, if you haven't noticed since Halloween, he and Luna have been seeing each other a lot. I don't want to interfere with them, that's all."

Sensing a bit of relief, he began to relax. "I don't want to be the reason my friends aren't happy, I'm glad he's found someone he likes, like that. I wish you could…"

He stopped in mid sentence, and his face went pale. "Her…mi… my… sca-" was all he managed to say before slumping back. She reached over to steady him from falling off the chair and watched his face turn sheet white, except for his scar, which had turned blood red.

"HARRY… Can you hear me?" She carefully helped lay him on the floor as he began to shake, beads of ice cold sweat built up on his brow. Now she regretted being in the lower levels of the library, knowing help wouldn't be nearby. She held his hand to comfort him, to let him know he was still connected to the real world.

"HELP! ANYONE!" she screamed, afraid to leave him alone.

"Cold… scar… he's…coming…" he began to mumble, his pain was a sure sign Voldemort was active again.

"Harry, can you hear me?" She never let him go, and with her free hand, brushed his hair from his eyes. "**Accio hanky**!" She yelled as her handkerchief flew out from her bag. She wiped his face free of his sweat and checking for a fever, she laid her hand on his brow and across the scar. In that instant, a bolt of energy surged through him into her, throwing her across the room.

She struck her head on the table leg, and felt warmth run down her neck. She began to feel her eyes grow heavy and before darkness clouded them, she felt the burn in her palm.

She managed to shake the clouds from her mind and opened her eyes; she looked up to a pair of emerald green eyes staring back. "Welcome back, I guess this was my turn to watch over you." He grinned.

"What happened? I feel like I was run over by a bus. How long-"

"Shhh… You got a nasty bump on your head; we brought you to the hospital wing."

She blinked a couple times and looked around, the room was quite dark, and she was covered with a blanket, confirming what she heard. "What time is it?" She asked as she tried to sit up.

"Three o-clock or so. Don't try to rush it, just lay back."

"Three o-clock? It was almost dinner time a few minutes ago."

"It's three in the morning. I stayed to make sure you were ok. We were taking shifts watching over you. You seemed quite agitated while you were 'out', you've been here for three days."

"Three days?"

"Yeah, but you'll be fine. I'll let the others know you're awake."

He stood and started to leave when she called to him. "Harry, please don't leave me. Let them sleep, they'll find out in the morning."

"Alright, Madam Pomfrey let me have a cot across the ward while you were here."

"So you haven't left?"

"Ron, Ginny and I took shifts when we were out of class; I've been taking the night shifts. We were all worried when we couldn't wake you." He sat back on the edge of the bed.

She moved her hand to rub her head where it still throbbed, and felt the thick bandages. He placed his hand on her other one held it gingerly.

"Wait, before you look, your hand, it has… my scar… it burned into your palm."

She pulled her hand to her face to see it was still wrapped, and ripped off the bandages to see a fresh burn mark, a reverse image of Harry's scar.

"W-Who knows about this?"

"Dumbledore, Ron, Madam Pomfrey and me. Ron found us both unconscious in the library, and got us both here. I was a tad woozy, but you were out cold. How's your head feel, by the way?"

"Sore, how bad was it?"

"A bit of a gash, but no one will see it. It looked worse then it was. Not nearly as bad as the one I got over the summer and nothing like Ginny's. So now you really know how I felt then," he teased.

"What about my hand? What does Dumbledore think?"

He stopped grinning and turned serious, and sucked in a chest full of air before answering. "It's not good. It may mean Voldemort had marked you because of me. I could see and hear him planning something big; he was about to reveal his next attack when I think he felt I was listening. There was a flash of light and my head felt like it was about to explode. Next thing I knew, Ron was dragging us both here. How much do you remember?"

"Well, we were studying those books and chatting, next thing I knew, you went sheet white and almost fell back to the floor. I helped you lay down, I was holding your hand and you were sweating badly. I grabbed my hanky, no, I called for my hanky to clear the sweat from your face, and I got what felt like a shock through my arm. I must have put my hand across your scar when I went to check for a fever."

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I should have told you before."

"About what?"

"When I was in the Chamber, he threatened you. He knows about you, Ron and Ginny. I'm afraid he's marked you as his target too."

"Harry, we were marked as targets since we went to the Ministry with you last year. That just means he wants to use us to get at you. We all knew that would happen, so don't think about it."

"You're right, tomorrow we can try to figure out what all this means. It's late, and I don't know about you, but I need some sleep. You'd better try to rest up some too."

"Duh, Harry, I've had three days sleep. You get some rest and I want to look at your books again."

"They're over here with the rest of your things; Ginny packed them up after we were brought here. I've been trying to read the Parseltongue one while I've been here, but the writing had gotten sloppier." He walked over to his cot, picked up her bag and brought it to her.

She pulled the heavy bag to her lap and inspected the contents, "Harry, where's my wand?"

"It's in the book where you left it as a marker." He pulled the large book of Runes and produced her wand, where she had indeed left it while they studied that day. "Are you going to be ok tonight?"

"Yeah, get some sleep, and Harry, thanks for staying."

He crawled into the cot across the ward where he was able to keep an eye on her in case she needed his help and quickly found himself asleep. Hermione sat in her bed and tried to think, but her mind was still cloudy. She opened the large volume and began to re-read the sections on wandless magic she had Harry practice.

The school was beginning to wake when the Headmaster entered the ward where the young witch had been recovering. "Good morning Miss Granger, Harry had informed me you had wakened earlier this morning. I trust you feel fully recovered?"

"Yes, sir. I was hoping to be able to attend classes today; I've missed so much as it is."

"Yes, yes…that can be arranged, I also understand Harry told you everything he knows about your event?"

"Yes, sir. I wish I knew what this means." She held out her new scar on her hand.

"I have a few ideas, but I think we need to wait and see how this affects you, just as Harry's scar affects him. I'm afraid only time will tell."

"Do you think Voldemort did this? Can he read my thoughts like he can with Harry?"

"Again, I'm not certain, but, since Voldemort gave Harry his scar, and Harry gave you that one, I would be surprised if it were a direct link to Voldemort. Now, Miss Granger, I believe you said you would like to attend classes today? I've already checked with Madam Pomfrey and you may leave anytime you wish."

"Thank you, is Harry awake yet? He was sleeping in the cot across the room."

"Yes, he woke a little while ago to inform me of your condition. I believe you can find him and Mr. Weasley waiting for you in the Gryffindor common room. I took the liberty of having Miss Weasley pack you a change of clothes. I'll leave you for now, but if at any time you notice that scar bothering you in any way, I want you to come and see me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Immediately."

"Good girl, now go ahead and get dressed, your friends are waiting for you." The ancient wizard bowed lightly, turned, and left the young woman to dress.

She dressed quickly after a brief shower in the ward's bathroom. She met Ron and Harry in the common room, just as the Headmaster said, and Ron began his barrage of questions. She and Harry answered Ron's questions and came up with a few new ones themselves.

"Ron, Harry, I don't want anyone else to know about my hand. It may leak out to the wrong people. If it is another link to 'him', and 'he' doesn't know, it may be an advantage for us."

"I agree, but you should take it easy. At least for a couple days."

"Nonsense Ron. I'll be fine. Now, before it gets too late, I'm famished, I haven't eaten in three days."

The group left the common room and was met outside the door by Luna. She and Ron quickly joined together, leaving Harry and Hermione walking side by side. She felt the familiar knot in her stomach, as she watched Ron and Luna walking hand in hand with Harry so near. '_Stop thinking about that! It'll never happen. Just breathe and think about your schedule.'_ She argued with herself, to make it through the day without having Harry in her thoughts. They sat at their usual spot near the fireplace in the Great Hall to consume breakfast.

**-**

The first class of the day was Defense Against The Dark Arts, followed by History of Magic, lunch and the most dreaded class, double Potions. The morning's classes on her first day back had gone quickly and uneventfully, as did lunch. The three friends left the Great Hall after lunch for the dungeons and the last, but longest class of the day. The trio was among the first to arrive and settle in the familiar seats; the Potions Master stood at the ready, eyeing the three students as if they were his prey.

The lesson for that day was to be an intricate potion used to control another's mind, an obvious attempt to force the lesser students to fail. Ron and Harry didn't worry as long as they had Hermione on their team. The list of ingredients on the board was extremely detailed in not only in the amount of the ingredient, but also the precise source. To add a level of difficulty, several of the harder to find elements were scattered around the classroom, unlabeled.

Ron and Harry were tasked to sort out the ingredients and return them to Hermione who would measure and combine them in the correct order. The class had progressed to the point of requiring the cauldrons to simmer for 18 minutes and 34 seconds. The Professor took this time to begin a lecture on the value of such a potion, hoping to distract certain students long enough to miss the required simmer time.

During Snape's droning about the legalities of controlling another's mind, Harry sat watching Hermione record every word. He had felt strangely at ease and wasn't concerned about the instructions of the day. He just felt normal. Everything felt normal at that moment, he sighed a relaxing breath as he watched her.

Without warning, her hand began to tingle; the suddenness made her jump and she let out a soft squeak of surprise. The brief outburst startled Snape's lecture, and he retaliated as he always had.

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class." Snape shot at Hermione.

"Sorry, it's my… um… head, it's still sore, and I felt a bit dizzy."

"Well then either sit down or go the hospital before you lose another five points, Miss Granger."

"Yes sir."

"Ooooo… She finally admits to being dizzy!" smirked Pansy from her corner, causing a burst of laughter from the surrounding Slytherins.

"Five more points from Gryffindor for causing the further disruptions," he growled.

"That's not fair; it was Pansy that made that crack!" Ron shouted.

"And we'll make it another five for your outburst, Mr. Weasley."

"Sit down," Hermione whispered as she grabbed Ron's arm.

"But..."

"Shhh… he'll take more if you don't shut-up."

"How very astute, Miss Granger. Let's make it a round 20 points for that additional outburst, any more and you three will spend a week in detention."

The unfairness was quite unsettling for Harry; he began to feel his anger start to rise. Just as his hand reached for his wand, she put her hand on his arm breaking his concentration, and gave him a 'please don't do it' look. She motioned to him the simmering cauldron and pointed to her watch. He simply nodded and sighed while she began rubbing the sting from her hand out of view.

"Did I just miss something?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"No, it's almost time." He pointed to the potion.

They completed the rest of the lesson in near silence to avoid losing more points, and completing the potion correctly. After all the students deposited a sample on Snape's desk, the class left for their common areas.

"What the bloody hell happened in there?" Ron demanded.

"Nothing, I, um felt a twinge in my head. That's all," she lied to them both.

"And he took TWENTY points for that?"

"It could have been worse, right Harry?" Hermione's expression told him to play along.

"Yeah, I guess, we could have messed up the potion," he said with a shrug.

They walked back to their common room in silence, until they met Luna and Ginny, who were waiting just outside the portrait with a report of another attack.


	18. The Great Escape

**Chapter 18 – The Great Escape**

"The Ministry has tried to keep this a secret," Ginny informed the three. "All the prisoners in Azkaban have escaped. The new guards placed there after the Dementors left have all been killed."

Harry, on hearing the dreadful news, became extremely quiet. He felt his anger creep back into his conscious mind. Hermione's hand suddenly felt a surge of pain and she realized he was feeling anger. She took action to prevent him from doing anything rash.

"Harry, come with me." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside the Gryffindor Common room.

"Snap out of it. You know you there's nothing you can do, not right now. You know it was Voldemort."

"What are you talking about?" he snapped back.

"Shhh… come here." She grabbed him again and pulled him into the Gryffindor prefect's lounge. "Harry, I know what you're feeling, so don't try to hide it."

"Stuff it, Granger," he growled, "How the bloody hell do YOU know what I'm feeling?"

"This." She held her palm out to him. He could see the scar, but couldn't make the connection.

"So what about your scar?"

"It's a signal to tell me what you're feeling. It tingled pleasantly when you were in a good mood, and stung when you got angry at Snape. It's not too hard to figure out what caused it. I haven't told anyone, except you."

"Wonderful, if it wasn't enough 'he' could invade my mind, now even my moods aren't even private."

"At least 'he' can't read this; otherwise he could use it against you. Look, Harry, I know you think this is an invasion of your thoughts, but I'm glad it's me that has this 'gift', maybe now I can help you before you do something silly like last time."

"Hermione, it's just that it's not fair that you or anyone has to suffer. I mean he wants me. He's trying to get to me…"

"No, Harry, he wants power, and you're the only one that can stop 'him'. We can stop the others, but you've got to stop Voldemort from getting the power he craves."

"But..."  
"No, there's no 'but'. I've vowed to stand by you no matter what. And now I'll know when you need me the most. It's a secret weapon we'll have. But we have to continue our training sessions."

"Fine. Go ahead and train the 'weapon'. I don't car-"

SLAP-

"OWW! Damn, Harry, I need to remember I can feel it when you get hurt."

"Oww youself. That bloody hurt, I wish you'd stop slapping me."

"Then start acting like yourself! You DO care, or things like this wouldn't affect you. You have a lot of people willing to help and support you; because we are your friends and because I… you're truly loved. Remember that, or have you forgotten Christmas already?"

He reflected on her council and admitted his foolishness. "I just wish this was all over; one way or another. I can't take another year of this."

"Harry, things will get better. Now let's go see if there's an announcement about the attack yet. And if you're wondering, my hand's feeling normal, so I guess you're feeling better. Just remember, you can always confide in me. I won't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"Yeah, fine."

She again grabbed his arm and nudged him to the door, following closely behind. The others waited outside; Ron had granted Luna permission to enter the common room. Ginny was the first to speak up.

"You ok Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now."

"I thought he was going back into his depression, so I had to snap him out of it."

"I see, still got your right-hook working." Ron commented with a grin after noticing the handprint on his cheek.

"What's the official news? Anything released from the Ministry yet?" Harry asked.

"Nothing official, yet. But do you really expect those fools at the Ministry to act? My father at the Quibbler knows more about the Death Eaters' activities then the Aurors."

"Harry," Ron interjected, "it's time for a formal DA meeting. Hermione, do your coins still work?"

"Yes, if everyone's still carrying them, they should."

Harry looked down to the floor, and was silent for a few minutes.

"Call a meeting tonight, 8:00," he commanded to his Lieutenants, then turned and left the common room. The group stood there, almost in disbelief that he had ordered a meeting, everyone except one witch that stood there rubbing the sting out of her hand.

Ron turned to catch him when Hermione grabbed his arm. "Let him go, you can't reason with him right now, he's quite upset."

**-**

Hours later, a young boy sat alone at a rather large table, in an otherwise empty dinning hall, the tables long ago cleared of all dinner debris. The meal he barely managed to consume as he sat mute through the chatter of fellow classmates and companions. The only movement now came from the flickering of light from the many candles and from the massive fireplace near the youth. All outward appearances indicated this lad was of no great strength or authority, he appeared to be of little significance.

At the stoke of half past the seventh hour past noon, the diminutive youth sucked in a chest full of air and stood from his seat, and as he left the table, a transformation began. He no longer reflected an impression of doubt and weakness, but that of the strength and conviction a leader turning to face his warrior troops needed before facing a battle. He threw his shoulders back, ran his hand through his raven black hair and left the room.

He walked past several small groups, milling about, as if waiting for a sign. The sign they expected walked past them. Each of those small groups merged into the procession that had begun with one the lone soul. He continued his trek up the first flight of stairs, where more joined his growing column of warriors. He continued to the next flight, where a group of 4 fell into step directly behind him.

The massive clock chimed three quarters past the hour.

At the top of the third floor, he continued to a space in the middle of the hallway, his growing army waited several paces back, as if expecting an order from their commander. He stood in his place, frozen to the spot, pulled a rather large time piece from his pocket and watched the seconds continue to tick into minutes until the main clock was about to chime the hour. He stood to the wall and paced back and forth three times. As expected, a massive double door archway appeared in the wall, and the doors creaked open. He stood to the side of the door, with his Lieutenants joining him as they flanked him.

When the final chime from the clock tolled, the last of the procession entered the large room. The five that remained at the door, entered and stood to the front of the crowd. He produced a thin wooden shaft from the inside of his cloak and with a wave, the doors sealed themselves.

Not a sound had been made with the exception of the scuffling of feet while the large group organized themselves into ordered columns and rows. The young man standing at the head of the army, still flanked on either side by his Lieutenants, stood statue still as he gathered his thoughts.

"Friends, we all know why we're here in the Room of Requirement. There has been an escape from Azkaban, all the guards had been murdered and we all know who's responsible, Voldemort. I know many of you have suffered and some are still suffering from the Kings Cross attack." He motioned to Parvati to join them in the front. "I have felt myself to be at fault for not stopping that catastrophe for occurring and for the loss of two of our own, Padma Patil and Hannah Abbott. That's why I couldn't resume our little army before today.

"I've lived with that guilt since then and with the help of my friends, I've realized I'm not the one to blame. Again it was Voldemort, he had sent Bellatrix and three others to do his dirty work. Now his ranks are growing after some of us here risked our own lives to have them captured.

"The list of those criminals that have escaped are Avery, Dolohov, Jugson, Rabastan Lestrange, Rodolphus Lestrange, Macnair, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber, Nott, and Rookwood. We will help the authorities track and re-capture as many as we can. Some of us will be asked to assist on missions suited for your specific skills, those details will come later.

"Since the year is half gone, and this is our first real meeting, we have a lot of work in store for all of us. I'm restructuring our organization, since we've obviously grown since last year. I can't help train everyone by myself, so here's the new structure. I'll be working directly with a small group; they in turn will be in control of a group of their own. Ron Weasley is our strategist, he's going to help co-ordinate our missions. He'll be directly under me. Hermione Granger will be our brain; she'll help me learn those charms and spells that I'll be teaching everyone else. Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were all instrumental in the Battle at the Ministry, so they and Pavarti Patil will become the team leads reporting directly to Professor Dumbeldore or me. Each of the rest of the original members, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Michael Corner, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Macmillan, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas will be split up under these four, and they will have all the new members report to them. We'll re-organize like this again next year to fill those spots vacated by those in their seventh year."

Hermione read off the original member groupings so they knew who to report to, and then adding the names of all the new members to her original list. She handed each new member the same enchanted coin as the old members with instructions on its use. By half past the hour, the newly reformed "Defense Army" split off into their groups. The core team of Harry, Ron and Hermione began observing as the new team leaders began with the simplest spells for defense. Harry watched as his new leaders proved to be worthy of their new positions. They trained in earnest for the next hour and a half, which proved exhausting for many newer members.

Before breaking the groups for the evening, Harry made one last remark. "I'm going to leave the details of each groups' training up to their leads, I'll be working with them individually. If anyone here is having problems, you can always come to me for help."

Everyone left the Room of Requirement for their dormitories, as solemn as when they entered. Every member had a new respect for the leadership shown in this meeting, by Harry and those he selected to help him lead. If he'd had any remaining self-doubt to his leadership abilities, he crushed them this night.

Harry and his friends retired to their beds for a well-deserved rest.

**-**

_A young couple sat dreamily watching the distant ocean, as a dolphin playfully swam in front of them. The water splashed across the boat and landed onto the sandy beach where the same couple kneeled, locked in a lover's embrace. A touch on her hips sent a shudder through her that she never felt before. She stroked her fingers through his matted, twisted hair, feeling each strand; as his hands danced from her breasts to her legs and across her thighs. His lips began exploring each curve of her body, stopping in the middle of her belly._

The moans of pleasure from the dream caused real moans of pleasure from one of the beds in the room, and snickering from the other occupants, each listening as the intensity increased.

_The girl reached to her lover and lifted his head, and pulled a corn muffin to her lips as she watched the crumbs fall into powder blue sheets where they both lay. She let a wide grin pass over her lips as she pulled him to her for a long deep sharing of their passion. The girl opened her eyes and left his lips to place one on his forehead, next to a familiar scar._

Hermione sat bolt upright as she shook the visions of his scar from her head, and noticed she was covered in a warm layer of sweat, as if she had been in the middle of a workout. That was when she heard the giggles from beyond her curtains.

"What's so funny? She yelled.

"Oh, nothing. 'Mione please… MMMMM… don't... Ohhhhh… Yes… Yess… Don't stop…'" she heard from one of her dorm-mates.

"Sod off… It's not like you've never moaned in you sleep, Lav."

Mortified, she rolled over in the bed and screamed into her pillow.

'_Harry? Was I dreaming about him?' _"ARRRRGGG!" she screamed again into her pillow.


	19. A Rumor and a Spell

**Chapter 19 – A Rumor and a Spell**

The morning came to find Harry sitting in the common room again trying to decipher the manuscript only he could read, as he carefully jotted notes on the text. It was a most interesting volume, from what he could tell, there were no less then three different authors contributing to the prose. Each addition seemed to span a lifetime.

The first author was by far the most intriguing, as he talked about distant lands and a people long forgotten. Even the language and dialects in the written volume seemed different then normal written English, as the other sections seemed to follow. None of the names or places made any sense and he could not translate them into any meaningful language. These he listed in the native tongue of the book, and kept that sheet inside the cover. Some of the stories he read were too far fetched to be real, tales of a warrior race of monks that acted as the guardians of peace and justice. Tales included fantastic conquests and battles, encompassing tens of thousands of warriors and far away lands whose names have been long forgotten. These tales, as best Harry could determine, must have been long before muggles began recording history. What was most intriguing was the lack of malice or prejudice between the races.

'_A noble group'_ he thought as he moved to the next author, obviously Salazar Slytherin, by his loathing of non-magical people being taught in the castle they had just built. He listed many dark spells that had been long forgotten, many were incomplete. There were several references to the Chamber of Secrets, detailing the entrance and hazards found within. Harry took extra care to translate these passages about the Chamber, to give to Professor Dumbledore. The details included passageways in the chamber as yet unexplored.

The third author was far more violent in nature as well as the most recent. Grizzly acts of violence was depicted on those of non-magical heritage. _'Must be Riddle's work,'_ he thought as he finished re-reading the book for what seemed like the hundredth time. He closed the book to see his friend finally wake up that Saturday morning.

"Ron, it's about time you finally got up, if you hurry you might make breakfast."

"Funny man, I still have fifteen minutes. You've been down already?"

"Hours ago. I got up quite early this morning for some reason craving a corn muffin. I felt a bit weird and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Thinking too much about yesterday, mate?"

"No. That never crossed my mind. I just couldn't sleep."

"I'm going to grab some breakfast. You want to come along, mate?"

"Nah, I'm going to wait for Hermione, Luna's been asking for you all morning, though. She may still be in the Great Hall."

"Wicked… See 'ya mate."

Ron pulled his sweater over his head, and ran for the portrait doors. Harry sat in the common room thinking about his book. He was so lost in thought; he never noticed the giggling from the stairs.

"So who do you think she was dreaming about?"

"Don't know, think it was Krum? Couldn't be Weasley, he's with Lovegood."

"Maybe it was Malfoy or Snape!"

"Eewwww! Lav! That's manky."

Harry half listened to the giggling and obvious gossiping of his female classmates. He resumed his work on the book, and waited for Hermione. He wanted her to review some of the new passages he translated, and maybe try to decipher the list of words he compiled.

"Hey Pavarti, seen Hermione today?" Harry asked as they passed.

"Shh... you don't think?"

"Nah…"

"No, Harry, she's still in bed." Pavarti giggled again. "You might want to wait 'til she's showered."

"A cold one I bet!"

He looked quite puzzled as he dismissed the giggling as he sat on the corner sofa by the warm fire with his book, continuing to translate one of the earlier passages:

_ A noble order of protectors unified by their belief and observance of their power hearkened back to a more civilized,  
__classical time in history. Their order is ancient, spanning over a thousand generations. As the Republic throve and grew  
__over the centuries, these knights came to serve as guardians of peace and justice._

_Headquartered on Crescent, the knights trained, studied, and planned from their impressive Temple, a towering edifice  
rising high above the surrounding structures in the city. They are governed by the High Council of Twelve – all of them  
Masters – who contemplate the very nature of their power._

_The origins of the order are forever lost to time, but much of their early history has been recorded in specialized  
information modules that can only be activated by those so talented, and exploring its deepest confines requires the  
skill of a trained Knight._

He put down his quill, rubbed the stiffness out of his hand when he noticed she finally came down. "Hermione, thought you'd never get up today. I think I found something."

She looked at him, as she pulled her mask over her face to hide her emotions. She walked over and sat across from him, avoiding direct eye contact.

"What's wrong, you look awful, like you didn't sleep at all. Was last night too much exercise? Did we go too far?" He asked innocently.

Shocked, and still replaying the images of her dreams, she looked as him, and was totally speechless, as if he knew her dreams. "WHAT? How DARE you… What did those cows tell you?"

"Hermione? What's wrong? What are you talking about?" He had a genuine puzzled look across his brow. She then noticed his scar through his parted hair.

Slightly breathless, she forced a reply. "Nothing, I thought someone told you… Oh never mind. I really didn't get much sleep. I guess I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She thought deeply for a moment, and noticing no sensation from her hand, realized he really couldn't know. "No. I'm fine. Now what did you find?"

"That can wait, do you want to grab some..." He glanced at his watch, "Lunch? You've missed breakfast."

"Lunch? No, I'm really not hungry. What time is it anyway?"

"Quarter past one. If you're not hungry, then how about joining me, I'm starved. I've waited for you to get up all morning. Come on, let's go."

"I, uhhh, think I…" She stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Come on sleepy head… unless you want to go back to what ever you were dreaming about. Personally, I'd be happy if I never have one again."

"No, that's ok. I, ummm, oh ok, fine." She replied nervously

"Are you feeling ok? I've never seen you so rattled before."

"No, I'm fine, let's just get this over with." She mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

She stood and grabbed his arm, nearly pulling it from its socket. "Owww, take it easy. I was the one that wanted to go eat, remember?"

"Sorry, guess I'm a bit preoccupied. Now tell me what's so bloody important."

He proceeded to tell her of his translations and his deduction that this volume was a journal passed down since long before Hogwarts. About how the book only mentioned that ancient order, a name he couldn't make out, as if it were deliberately removed from the book. He also detailed all he knew of the "_information modules" _and how they may be the answer they were looking for. He finished his review of his translations just as they reached the Great Hall.

"So, you think these modules are the answer? Where do you think we can find them?"

They entered the Great Hall and walked toward the Gryffindor table. They joined Ron and Luna who were sitting near the middle having a quite lunch.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Ron asked sincerely, trying to keep the smirk off his face.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Lavender and Pavarti were saying you were up most of the night. Are you sure you're ok, I mean if something's _eating_ at you, I'd like to help," he said as Luna bit her tongue.

"You can tell those, those… children to mind their own bloody business and STOP butting in other people's affairs."

"To hear them say it, _'affair'_ is quite correct…" Luna added while trying to stifle her giggles.

"They said you were snoggin' your pillow pretty good last night." Ron teased.

SLAP… "Leave it alone Weasley!" she spat, as she turned to leave the hall.

"Owww, Hermione, you didn't have to do that…" Ron called back, as he rubbed his cheek.

Harry watched the event in mild shock and amusement. As she left the table in an outright rage, he no longer saw the humor in the teasing, he stood to catch her.

"Hermione, is that what's bothering you?" he asked as he caught up to her outside the Great Hall.

"Forget it Harry, Malfoy would understand better then you or Ron." She said bitterly as sheturned to face him, teary eyed.

"Oh? So you have a dream about some bloke? So it was a rather racy dream? So what? I'm happy for you, really. At least you can have those dreams. At least you've got someone you fancy. If I were you I'd be cheering and shouting it through the halls. I think it's really wonderful." He wiped the moisture from her cheeks as he spoke.

"You just can't be serious. You just don't understand." She said, still avoiding his eyes.

"You're right, I don't and can't. I'm envious that you can know what love feels like, it's something... I've... never known." He replied, letting his voice trail into a whisper. "Who is he? Or do you want to keep it private?" He added to cheer up his best friend.

"Look, can we just forget about it? It's no one. It was just a guy with out a face."

"No face? Are you sure? Did you see his face or was it blank or can't you remember? It could be important. THINK, Hermione… That's how Voldemort got to me in the chamber, through a dream as if he were a friend. He could be…"

"No, Harry. I know it's not 'him'. I did see his face and I do know him… and well… you've… never met him."

"Sigh… Good. I thought for a minute…"

"I know." She held her hand to his face and began rubbing the sting from it. "This is starting to get to me. You really need to control your emotions."

He put his arm around her shoulders and she laid her cheek to his shoulder, "I know. I'll work on it, I really don't want you to worry every time I lose my temper; maybe you should just keep your hand on ice when we have potions."

He lifted her chin and wiped the last tear from her cheek, "You know when I start getting depressed, but I don't ever know how you feel. Let's make a pact; I'll talk things out with you if you'll come to me too. Deal? Even if you want to talk about your mystery guy."

"Yeah, Harry, deal."

"Now, you want to have lunch or go back to those books?"

"I'm a bit hungry, but if I see Weasley or Lovegood right now, I'll…" she said with a vicious snarl.

"Well you'll have to sooner or later. I'll go back and have Dobby pack a sack lunch for us."

"Then I'll wait in the prefect's lounge. But so help me if either one shows up…"

"See you in ten minutes, ok?"

He left her to retrieve some sandwiches and deal with his other friends' lack of compassion. Ron and Luna were still sitting where he left them at the table, with less then a jovial look on their faces.

"Mate, is she pissed off? We were just having a bit o' fun."

"At her expense; how would you feel if Dean or Seamus joked about every time YOU woke us up with your moaning? 'Oh Luna… harder… harder…faster... faster...' Not so funny, is it? You BOTH owe her an apology. And I always thought you were her friends."

"Com'on, I said it was all in fun. I'm sorry mate, really."

"Tell her, not me. Dobby, two sack lunches, please!"

A pop greeted the request, "Yes master Harry Potter, Dobby is ready with two lunches as you wished. Dobby hopes it is to your satisfaction."

"Dobby, you've never disappointed me yet. Thank you."

"Sniff… Dobby still cannot get use to Master Harry Potter's kindness."

Harry picked up the sandwiches and left the Great Hall to finish his research with Hermione.

**-**

"Damn it Harry," she said while chewing her sandwich, "none of this makes any sense. There's no other written history of any of this. It's almost like someone is making a joke."

"If it's a joke, then it's a really good one. I tried a couple of those spells I think Salazar Slytherin wrote, and although most of them weren't finished, some of them worked. Watch…"

He opened the book to a page he had marked, raised his wand, and uttered an incantation she'd never heard. A bolt of bluish lightning erupted from his wand, striking a vase in the corner. Instead of shattering, the vase distorted and melted into a puddle of glass on the table.

"So this isn't a joke?"

"No. I want to figure out these others. But most seem incomplete. That's where I need you to help me."

"Do you think this is that 'power he lacks'?"

"No, I don't. The last bit of this book I think he wrote. He must have been able to figure some of these out. He's not stupid, you know."

"I know. How much have you translated?"

"I did some of the first bits about the history stuff during Christmas and some more the other day. And I did these spells when you were in the hospital last week. I worked out some historical bits that talked about a secret code. It doesn't make sense; it just talks about stuff like peace and knowledge and stuff. I think whoever wrote it mixed it up, because it just contradicts itself. Here, read them and see if they make any sense to you."

She studied the transcriptions carefully, making corrections and notes to the margins as she went. He watched her work, and this year, more then any other, he became fascinated with the intensity and passion she poured into her efforts. He rested his chin on his arm, and watched her every stroke, fascinated when she chewed the end of her quill, the way she kept twisting a stray strand of hair around a finger as she read. In the years he's know her, and all the hours they spent working together, he never noticed these little traits. As if on cue, she felt that same pleasant tingle in her hand, and let a slight smile escape while she kept working.

"Harry, I can't concentrate with you watching me," she said without lifting her head.

"Huh? Oh, I guess I was daydreaming." He opened his potions texts to work on the three scrolls they were assigned.

The clock's seconds ticked to minutes and then into hours, while the pair worked their separate tasks. Just as Harry felt his stomach cry for dinner, she put her quill down and shuffled through the stack of parchments she had written.

"I think I have something. First I think you mixed up these bits, and I heard this one about this code before somewhere. These spells seem to be different then what we've been taught. I tried to reorder everything so they would make sense. Here, read this spell and wave your wand in a circle."

He raised his wand, and uttered the incantation neither had heard before and a blue orb formed hovering over the table.

"Now watch this, Harry, if I understand it correctly the quill will… just watch..." She picked up a quill and poked the orb with the tip. The spot she touched popped and singed the end of the quill.

"Now, I'll try to destroy it."

"_**Finite Incantatem!**"_ she said while waving her wand, red sparks flew from the end of her wand at the orb and bounced off.

Nothing.

"_**FINITE INCANTATEM!**"_ she shouted and waved her wand again, more red sparks flew from her wand, striking the orb, this time being absorbed.

Still nothing.

"Hermione, that's BRILLIANT. An energy field that can't be broken. But how can…"

"Repeat the next incantation…" She said rolling her eyes.

He waved his wand over the orb while repeating the verse she had written and it vanished in a violent flash, scorching the table. He stood at the spot, as the both stared at the spot. His excitement at the new spells and the adrenaline that pumped through his veins was the only thing holding him up; he collapsed to his chair in total exhaustion and dropped his arms to his side.

"Hermi…" he didn't have the strength to even finish her name; his head dropped to the table with a thud.

"Sorry, Harry. I guess I didn't think it would be that stressful. Here, I still have a bit of chocolate from lunch, it may help."

He cracked an eye and gratefully accepted the morsel. "Next time I try that one," he panted, "I better be more rested. I need to eat, come on; it's nearly past dinner time."

She packed their books and papers, letting him rest for a moment and carried their things back to her room, figuring she'd get his things to him after dinner. She returned to find him still sitting at the table, moving, but slowly.

"Oww. I feel like I've been drained by a vampire," he groaned as he stood.

"Come on you big baby, I'll hand feed you if that's what you need."

They left the prefect's lounge together bound for the Great Hall and a warm meal.


	20. The Quiet Before the Storm

**Chapter 20 – The quiet before the storm**

"Hermione, I said I was sorry, it was just a harmless joke." Ron tried to imitate Harry's 'puppy-dog' look, but failed at the attempt.

"Right, Weasley, quite harmless, and insensitive and inconsiderate and hurtful and rude and cruel. Want me to go on?" The venom in her words bit at him.

"You want to talk about insensitive, inconsiderate, hurtful and cruel? What about you going on a date with me when you knew you fancied someone else? You must have known this bloke when you came to the Burrow for the summer and you NEVER mentioned him, making me think you liked me."

"No, it's none of your business who I like. I love you, as my friend. Just like I love Harry. That's all!" She screamed back. She was having difficulty fighting back her emotions, having actually said the words that have escaped her.

He grabbed her into his arms and planted his lips to hers, forcefully. Mortified, she pushed him away and was about to slap him when he grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, I've been in love with you for a long time. I've been afraid to tell you or do anything to show you how I feel. I always dreamed of kissing you, now I've done that and I can move on with Luna."

"Move on?"

"Yeah. I really like her. I think I love her too, but there's always been you lurking in my head, I still care deeply for you and I always will, but after Hogsmeade, I knew we would never work. I'm truly sorry for joking with you at lunch, but its weird thinking about you having a dream like that, and as much as I wish you were dreaming about me, I know it was someone else. Not that I haven't had dreams about you, but you've made sure we're over. I can live with that but I can't live with you hating me. I can't. Just when Harry's almost back to himself, now we're in a death fight. And what if this bloke's not right for you? I'll kill 'em myself, if he ever hurts you."

"Ron, it's not your place to defend me. I can take care of myself, thank you. As for whom ever I happen to like not being 'right' for me? That's MY decision." Her anger ebbed with his confession to her, but not completely.

"Can you tell me who he is at least? I what you to be happy, that's all."

"No, Ronald, I won't."

"You won't or can't? Or, or… he doesn't know, does he?"

He truly struck a nerve; she couldn't reveal anything to him or to Harry. "Look, Ron, there's nothing for you to worry about. And you're right, he doesn't know, and I don't think he fancies me so it really doesn't matter. Besides, it was just a dream, and I've got too much to do with school and my studies to be worried about things like that."

"Have you tried to tell this bloke?"

"He's… involved."

"Oh."

"There's no reason for me to even try, anyway. I mean, what chance do I have anyway? I'm not that pretty." She admitted as a tear fell.

"Hermione," he shifted his hold to her waist, "don't ever think of yourself as not pretty. I've watched you for nearly six years, and I think you're one of the most beautiful girls here," he stroked the streak from her cheek, "but you repeat that to Luna and so help me, I'll hex you myself. And if you don't try, you'll never have a chance with your fella or anyone. You want me to see how this guy feels?"

"No, Harry and I already had this talk and he's willing to leave it alone, can you?" She asked looking away.

"Yeah, I guess. But if I ever hear about anyone laying a finger on you…"

"Thanks, Ronald. I know. Now, can we just go back to being friends? Like we were before this whole 'dating' thing started?" She pushed herself from his embrace.

"Sure. Besides, I'm seeing Luna. I'll always be your best friend, with Harry, of course, and I'll be there whenever you need me."

"Thanks you, Ron. If there's nothing else, I have to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Night. Again, I'm sorry for being such a prat today."

"I know. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed, it's getting late; I suggest you do the same."

She turned on her heels, still mildly angry at Ron and Luna but knew that would pass. She waited as long as she could before entering her room, not wanting to deal with more teasing from her roommates. She slipped into her room, to retrieve her nightgown and personal effects before retiring to bed. On her pillow she found a note of apology from Lavender, also expressing surprise that she could have the same growing urges.

She left the note on her nightstand and left for the bathroom for a shower. A warm evening shower always made her feel relaxed enough for a sound sleep; tonight that was all she wanted. She wrapped herself in her towel and left the shower cubicle. Her hair always caused her to spend more time drying off than most of the other girls. As she stood there drying her hair, she remembered her dream from last night. She let her towel drop to the floor as she stood staring at the gifts her parents gave her.

Being around the other girls for the past five years, and spending most of the past couple summers with Ginny, she objectively studied what she saw in the mirror, comparing herself to her classmates and closest girl-friend. Ginny had a much fuller figure, even though she was much younger; Lavender and Parvati were both beautiful, in her opinion. Even with Parvati's injured arm, she seemed more graceful and had an elegant poise. She sighed heavily and dressed quickly, before anyone walked in and then retreated to her bed.

She was about to close the curtains to her bed, when Parvati whispered out.

"Hermione? You ok?"

"Yes. Go to sleep!" she whispered back harshly.

She slipped out of her bed and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed. "I'm sorry, we, I didn't think you'd be so sensitive to having a dream like that. We get them all the time, you know, about those we fancy."

"Forget it, Parvati." She still was agitated at her friends, deep down she knew it was just harmless teasing, but she still hurt so much.

"Want to talk about him? Between us, I swear."

"No. I can't. Now go to bed, please."

"If you change your mind, please, I'll listen. I heard about your experiences with Ron Weasley, you really need to open up a bit. You have nothing to be ashamed about. I've heard a bunch of guys commenting how much you've changed. You really have, you know."

"Thanks. But don't worry about it, it's done. Now can I at least try to get some sleep?"

"Good night. You have been a good friend; please don't hate me for it?"

"I don't hate you, I know it was meant in fun, but I was too hurt to take it like that."

"Are you ok now?"

"Yes. I'll be fine, now go to bed."

Parvati reached to her friend and wrapped her arm around Hermione's neck. It took her a moment to respond, which she did, with an embrace that she wished she could give Harry. Parvati stood after a few moments and tip-toed back to her bed, avoiding the boards everyone knew were loose.

"Thanks. I don't hate you guys, really." She whispered.

She closed her drapes and this time she cast a silencing spell around her bed. She lay in her bed, and picked up her personal journal and began another entry.

I had another dream about him last night. It was so vivid and so real. But it was just a dream, it'll never happen. Why have I become so obsessed with him? He's my best friend and we can't become involved, it'll be too weird, but I do love him.

I had a huge fight with Ron again, that prat was teasing me because Lav and Parvati heard me last night. I was so mortified, they told EVERYONE. And everyone thought it was so amusing that 'little-miss-know-it-all' could possibly have a dream about a bloke. Everyone except Harry. He was so kind and thoughtful, at first he was worried 'he' was trying to control my dreams, but was happy for me when I told him it was someone I know. If I could only tell him the truth.

We've been working hard on those books. He translated several passages but much of it is cryptic. There are some spells in it and we've worked one out that seemed to be draining. I need to work on that some.

Tomorrow we're going to practice his other skills.

Huh…Oh, he's dreaming, but he's having a quite happy dream; I wish I could see it.

She closed her journal and placed her wards of secrecy on it before she tucked it under her mattress. She lay in her bed for what seemed like an hour, tossing and turning, trying to regain last night's interlude. She still felt the pleasant tingle in her hand, and held her palm to her cheek, knowing he was not having one of his nightmares. She smiled lightly, closed her eyes and finally fell into a deep sleep.

"Good morning love, how'd you sleep?" She felt a passionate kiss on her neck wake her from her sleep.

"Mmmm… I had a wonderful dream. We were back in our sixth year, remember?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he playfully attacked her chin.

"Like it was yesterday. I remember that book we tried to work through, that one spell you worked out really was special."

"But you're the only one that ever managed to cast it with enough force to do any good."

"So what was your dream, love?" He shifted to nibbling on an ear.

"I was dreaming about how much I was falling in love with you then, but I was too afraid to tell you."

"I remember. You really started having a rough time. I'm surprised I never worked it out, then."

"I'm not," she said with a grin. "Remember, I'm supposed to be the clever one!"

"Oy, that's not fair!" he said as he pulled away from his attack.

"Sure it is; all's fair in love and…" He covered her lips with his, her last words lost. His hands began working their magic, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He moved from her lips to the base of her neck, time became lost in their passion.

"Stop… You know we can't this morning, you have training first thing." She pushed him off her, rolling him off the edge of their bed. He reached over and playfully pulled her from under the covers as they both fell from the bed.

His laughter always warmed her soul. She pushed away while she grabbed the sheet to cover herself on the way for a shower. She stepped over their bedclothes discarded early last night and into the small room adjacent to the small ship's cabin. She reached in the shower cubicle, turning the hot water on fully to build up a room of steam. She dropped her sheet and stood staring at her image, and smiled; not the perfect figure most women her age sought, but it was enough to satisfy her husband, and that was all that mattered. The warm steam masked him walking into the tiny room, reaching his arms around her waist, to resume his attack on her neck.

"I said stop, I need a shower!" She said as she turned in his arms to see a pair of red glowing slits staring from a bony face. His soft gentle hands turned to bony skeleton hands around her middle as his elongated snake-like tongue danced over her bare breast.

"AHHHH!! NOOOOOOO!" she screamed as she felt a searing pain when his tongue pierced through her chest. She pushed away from this thing that held her in a death grip, screaming as her blood spilled on the bathroom floor and the walls sprouted lines that turned into vines. The Whomping Willow stood in the distance; bodies lay scattered across the grounds. She held her wound tightly as she watched a young man pick up one of the bodies and gently carried the limp form away. From where she stood she could tell the young man was carrying a young woman that was gravely wounded, she could see the jeweled hilt sticking from her chest. She ran to the young man, to see who he was through the mist of the shower and found herself tangled in the curtain that held the water inside the stall, and pushed herself through the curtain to the floor.

Her screams echoed through the dorm room, as her startled roommates tried to keep her calm. "Hermione, what happened? Wake up, girl."

Her eyes still had Riddle's face overlaid with an indistinguishable image of the young man in the mist. Lavender held her tight, to keep her from flailing her arms wildly.

"Pav, get the headmaster NOW!" She screamed, sending Parvati out the door.

"Hermione, you're fine, it was a dream. What happened?"

"He… I... Voldemort… shower… blood…NO!" She screamed before slumping over.

**- - -**

"How could this have happened to the both of them, Headmaster?"

"I wish I knew, Minerva. Apparently their bond is much stronger than predicted. We'll have to wait to see what injuries she's sustained when she wakes. How is Mr. Potter?"

"I'm afraid he's fine. He seems to have these often enough that they don't bother him anymore. It's not healthy to grow that callous at such a young age."

"Yes, I know. But it is unavoidable, I'm afraid. All we can do is help him keep his spirits up, and keep him from retreating again. He's come so far since the summer; it would be a disaster for him to revert back."

"Headmaster, the potions I administered should make them sleep without further dreams through the night."

"Thank you Poppy, it is best to let them sleep. Fetch me the moment one of them wakes."

"Yes, sir."

Barely awake, she heard the conversation drift from the pair of teachers and nurse, but she was able to make out that she was in the hospital wing, again. This time she could see another figure in a bed next to her. She labored to simply turn her head to better see him before she felt her eyes shut.

New images flashed into her mind as her eyes shut; a bright blue flash illuminated dark-cloaked figures surrounding a strange chubby house elf as he began speaking in her mind.

'_A truer friend you have become, by your side he will remain. Seek counsel from you he will, and triumph you shall. Sleep now and safe you both shall be when you wake._'

**- - -**

The bustle of activity in the ward roused the young witch from her slumber. She pried one eye open and felt a slight kink in her neck, she had lain with her head tilted in one position all night. He was still asleep in the bed next to her, peacefully. She smiled at him as he lay there, before she registered where she was, but she couldn't remember how she got there or why.

She leaned on one arm, and tried to sit up. Her movement made just enough noise for Harry to open his eyes, in the same bewildered state. "Morning Harry, any idea what happened?"

"Hermione? What are you doing in my room?" He squinted at her; his hand groped the table for his glasses.

"Think again. We're in the hospital."

"Maybe we should just move here permanently, we both seem to spend too much time here," he joked.

She grinned at the remark. "So you don't have a clue either?"

"No. I was fast asleep and next thing I knew, I was here."

"You were having a pleasant dream, that's all I remember. I fell asleep and then woke up here."

"Hang on, how did you…"

She held up her hand and wiggled her fingers.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Got a clue what it was?"

"No. But I do vaguely remember Dumbledore and McGonagall talking, and there was a strange house elf."

"Dobby or Winky?"

"No, I've never seen him before; it was a bit of a chubby fellow…"

"Good, you two are awake. We'll have the headmaster here in a jiffy. How do you two feel? You both seemed to umm, have become quite accident-prone. Miss Granger, you seem to have fallen from your bed last night and struck your head."

"Strange, my head feels fine, but I still have that bump from the other week."

"And you Mr. Potter, you had a fitful night, you were quite delirious, much like when Miss Granger found you… after Halloween. We thought you were about to kill someone, the way you were carrying on. You ran from your room as if you were chasing someone, Mr. Weasley followed you until you ran straight into a solid wall."

"Strange, I don't remember a thing, but that would explain this lump on my head."

"Harry, I don't remember anything either."

"The headmaster will need to ask you two some questions before you may leave."

Within a few minutes, Dumbledore began his questioning, but they couldn't offer any explanations for the evening's adventure. Hermione again left out certain details, about her hand and the dreams of the house elf. Although he wasn't totally satisfied with everything the two relayed to him, he knew they had never lied to him before.

"You may go on with your classes tomorrow, but for today, I suggest spending a quiet day. And Miss Granger, I expect to hear from you soon about your condition from last week. I suspect you do have some idea about the issues I would like to discuss."

"Yes, sir. It's just that I haven't figured it all out, yet."

"I see. Well, you two may go back to your dorms and get dressed for the day."

They waited for a few minutes, until they were alone. She opened up first.

"Harry, we need to talk in private, later."

"Um, ok. Did anyone remember to bring you a bathrobe or change of clothes?"

"No, now that you mention it, but I am in my flannels, not that anyone would care anyway." She said trying to hide her thoughts.

"That's good for you, but I seem to be in just my boxers. When you get back, could you send Ron here with some clothes?"

"Sure, no problem," she laughed as she left alone.

He laid there and thought about what she said before they were interrupted about a chubby elf. He tried to remember why he was there, but had no memory of last night. He waited for only ten minutes until Ron appeared with a full change for him.

"Give me a sec while I grab a quick shower," he called out.

"Sure, mate, then you've got some explaining to do."

He dressed quickly and met Ron still waiting in the ward, and began the de-briefing on the way to breakfast. "Look, I wish I had some answers, but the truth is I don't remember a bloody thing about last night. Hermione said I had a pleasant dream and then I'm told I ran out of the room screaming. It doesn't make sense."

"Hang on, how did she know what you were dreaming?"

"Her hand, remember the burn mark? We're sort of connected. She can tell when I get angry and stuff. Its really kind of a pain; I mean now I can't have a minute to myself."

"Lavender said she ran out of her bed in a fit; that bit about her hitting her head was bogus. I think she's starting to have your dreams, mate. Everyone in the school thinks she's finally gone mental."

"Speaking of being mental, do you have any idea how pissed she was at you?"

"Yeah, we talked just before she went up to bed. I thought we had patched things up, like we were before we went on that date."

"That's good; she's gotten quite sensitive lately."

"I've noticed, too. And you two have been spending a bit of time together, alone I might add. You guys going to give it a go?"

"Now look who's gone mental! We've been working some new spells that, well, just stuff that isn't taught anymore."

"Ahh…I see…" Ron smirked at his pal, which earned him a shot to the arm.

"Stuff it Weasley, we're only friends, there's nothing else going on."

"I see, 'methinks he doth complain too much'…" Ron quoted as he ducked the next blow. "Missed! Go grab your things; I'll save us a spot in the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Stupid git…" Harry said cheekily.

"Same to you, mate!"

They split off, Harry ran up the stairs to retrieve a few items Ron forgot, his pensieve and wand were still on his nightstand. On his way out the common room, in the corner, Hermione was sitting quietly, writing in her journal, not expecting to see anyone.

She laid her quill down to re-read her last entry, never noticing anyone else was in the room.

I'm NOT going to let a bad dream bother me. I'm going to tell him how I feel, on Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade in less than two weeks. He needs someone that loves him, and I do love him, I know it.

He stood quietly and watched her read her passage, and as she picked up the quill again, she felt a familiar pleasant tingle. She smiled at the feeling, knowing somewhere he was happy, and had begun to enjoy that sensation. She let her thoughts drift to what she wanted to record next, when she thought she heard a sigh in the room.

"Harry? How long have you been standing there?"

"A couple minutes, I wanted to get some things before going for breakfast. I didn't want to disturb you while you were lost in thought. Want to come along?"

"Sure, Harry. Just give me a minute." She tapped her wand to the book and the writing disappeared. She stuffed it and her wand in her bag as she stood to join him for a meal. She looked up at him standing there and began to feel a queasiness in her stomach again; a lump clogged her throat as she tried to think what to say next.

"Ron's waiting downstairs, you want to finish that business about last night on the way or later on?" He asked as he closed the distance between them.

"Later." She managed to squeak out. "Sorry, throat's a bit parched." She walked to him as they turned to leave the common room, together.

"So, you still mad at Ron?" He asked casually.

"No, not really. I know he was teasing and I should be used to it, but it was too… close and personal."

He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "I think he still fancies you, not that I blame him. You've become quite the beauty. And after all we've been through together; I'm surprised I haven't noticed either." His arm reached down to around her waist, and pulled her to a stop. His other hand reached to her chin and lifted it to his lips.

"You really are very beautiful, and I'm glad we're together." He whispered as he stroked a stray hair from her face. She thought she was about to swoon in his arms, as she laced her arms around his neck, bringing their lips ever so close. She felt his hot breath on her lips and a warm glow race through her young form.

'_He loves me, he really loves me_' she thought to herself as she pressed her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss, the likes of which she's never experienced.

"Hermione?"

Her head snapped up from her journal. "Huh? Harry? I, umm..." She still felt the tingle in her hand and looked completely puzzled.

"I said, did you want to come along?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. Give me a sec." She hurried to pack her things and hoped her face wasn't too flushed. She grabbed her bag and walked over to him as they turned together for the portrait door.

"You sure you're ok? I could have Dobby bring something up. I know last night must have been hard for you, but I'm used to it."

"No, I'm fine. I need to learn to deal with it too, but if Ron or Luna say one thing…"

"They won't. I think now the entire school's scared of us both."

She clutched her bag tighter as they walked together down the hall, the scream that rang through her mind at that moment would have startled half the ghosts in the old castle.


	21. A Vaentine's Day Message

**Chapter 21 – A Valentine's Day Message**

The Thursday morning before Valentine's Day brought an uneasy stir throughout the castle; many young couples throughout the castle were anticipating the next day. The young women had dreamy eyes for certain young men, while many of those same young men were simply scared. One young witch had her own fears; she wanted to tell her best friend how her feelings for him had changed since Christmas. But that was for tomorrow after classes. She had schemed that getting him there alone wouldn't be too difficult; Ron and Luna had their own plans. She knew asking him to join her would not be suspicious, after all the times they had gone to the village together in the past.

She could hardly sleep in anticipation last night, knowing the risk she was about to take, crossing that same line Ron had tried to venture across. She waited for him in the common room.

"Harry, I need a favor."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. And Ron has a date with Luna and I need to be in the village as a prefect, but since all the other prefects are otherwise busy tomorrow, I was wondering if we could go together."

"Is that all? If you want the company, sure, I'll go. Tell you what; we'll have dinner at the Three Broomsticks, my treat. Ok?"

'_That was easier than I thought!'_ she told herself. "That'll be wonderful, thanks. Let's meet after classes around 4:00. Then how about some breakfast before class?" She asked.

He looked past her, his eyes glazed over as she felt her hand burn. She stared at him and knew this wasn't good. She noticed his hands start to shake as he stood in front of her. He grabbed at his scar, and let out a single scream of pain, "Harry! HARRY!" She screamed, as his weight succumbed to gravity and collapsed into her arms.

Under his weight, she wrestled him down to the floor, as second and third years entered the room. "Get Dumbledore, NOW!" She screamed at the youths. Three ran off through the door to fetch the Headmaster. "You there, go get Ron Weasley, he's in the prefect's lounge." Another was dispatched to retrieve Ron.

She knew this look, it had happened before. She wiped the ice cold sweat from his brow and pulled his face to hers, "Harry, stay with me. Are you ok?"

He shifted his eyes to her and he nodded slightly. "It's him, again. Don't worry, I'm right here. Can you see what he's going to do?" He nodded again before his eyes rolled up and he went limp.

"Harry… Harry..." he could still hear her scream his name, but couldn't see her anymore. His pain became blinding as his surroundings faded from his sight. Off in the distance he could see the group of five hooded and masked Death Eaters seated around a table with one other at the head. Voldemort looked at the group as he could barely make out the conversation. The closer he got to the table, the more his pain increased, but he knew he had to hear the conversation.

"_Pitiful reasons…"  
_"…_All Muggleborns…"  
_"_...half an hour later…"  
_"…_the bitch's head…"  
_"_My lord, isn't that extreme? If we kill them all, then…"  
_"_**CRUCIO!** That, my dear Dolohov, is my answer."_

The one that had asked the question writhed in the pain caused by the curse. Harry knew the pain it caused as he watched the Death Eater scream in agony.

"_Now, does any one else care to question my plan for tomorrow? Good. You all know what to do. I don't expect to see any of you alive if you fail. Now GO!"_

Harry had managed to hear bits of the plan, but the pain he was enduring became too much. He began to retreat before Voldemort realized he was there, watching.

"Harry… Hold on…"

"ummmm…"

"Harry? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." She felt a death grip tighten on her fingers, and bit her lip from the pain he was causing. "Dumbledore's on his way."

He slowly opened his eyes to see his two closest friends at his side. Hermione's tear-streaked face was evidence that this wasn't one of his usual episodes.

"What… ha-happened?"

"Shhh… lay still, you collapsed." She whispered. "You'll be fine, rest and close your eyes."

"No, Hermione. Voldemort's going to attack… tomorrow. All Muggleborns, he wants…"

The group that surrounded him gasped at the mention of the name, this was the first time he'd one of his attacks in a public place. She put her fingers to his lips and again told him to lay still.

"Are you ok?" He whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine; you scared the crap out of me. And this bloody thing hurt like hell." She whispered back as she rubbed her hand.

"Sorry." He leaned on an elbow and pushed himself up. "I'm fine. He's going to attack tomorrow. I don't know where or who, but he's going after Muggleborns."

**-**

That evening in the Great Hall, the Headmaster stood to make an announcement.

"I'm sure everyone here is aware what tomorrow is; however, we have received reliable information that times are not safe for students to leave the grounds. I'm also aware that many of the older students had certain plans to be off the grounds tomorrow, so to compensate, I propose we institute a ball for those couples that wish to partake. Although I have said 'couples' since it is a school function, it will be open to all fourth year students and above. A third year student may attend, if accompanied by an older schoolmate. We will begin the ball promptly at 8:00 tomorrow night. All prefects will be available to chaperone the event. Thank you."

That was the end to her perfect plan. She knew he'd go with her to the village so she would not be alone, but he'd never agree to go to the ball. And she had to be on duty as well. "Bugger it all" she muttered at the table.

"Sorry?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, Ronald. I was looking forward to, umm, going to the village tomorrow for a change."

She spent the entire meal pushing her food around the plate, half listening to the conversations around her.

"Harry, I'm in a pickle. I was going to spend tomorrow with Luna, but I've got to be at that ball."

"Yeah, I'd say that's a tough spot."

"Can you do me a huge favor? Can you 'escort' her to the ball so I can sneak a few dances in?"

Hermione's ears couldn't believe what she heard, and waited for his reply while she tried to swallow the lump that lodged in her throat. _'If he goes, maybe I can get him alone, just for a few minutes.'_ She prayed to herself, never looking up in fear he would notice her interest.

"Ron, I really don't…"

"Please, as a favor, mate?"

"Well… as long as she knows I'm not there as a 'date' and I don't have to dance. Sure."

"It'll be good for you too," Hermione added without looking up, "as a distraction from our work." She quickly added.

"I guess."

She felt a renewed vigor to her revised plans, and attacked the plate of food in front of her as she grinned.

"Hey, slow down, girl. Or you'll gain Pansy's waist." Ginny teased.

She took a swig of pumpkin juice to wash her dinner down.

"Nah, you'd have to eat like Ron to get that chunky!" Harry added with a smirk.

Harry's cheek made her spray the gulp of juice out across the table. Somewhat embarrassed, she pushed the plate away. "Crappers, that's a scary thought." She added with a laugh, as the others joined in the renewed good feelings.

The close group finished the evening meal, and all adjourned to the common room, Harry and Ron sat to play a couple games of chess, while Hermione and Ginny sat chatting. The boys were into their third game; Harry took the first game, which was a surprise to the house strategist. Ron quickly defeated him in the second and the third was looking to be a close one.

The two girls sat in front of the warm fire, in a comfortable discussion that ranged from life at home to schoolwork. The subject turned to relationships and both became guarded in the conversation.

"Hemione, since you really won't discuss it, I have to ask. Do you like my brother or not?"

She nearly gagged on the question as she had been sipping a cup of tea. "What makes you think I ever fancied Ron?"

"I wasn't referring to Ron," she whispered softly. "But you really do care for him, don't you?"

"Well, of course. He's one of my best friends." She stole a glance at the pair playing chess off to the side.

"He's more to you, I can tell. I envy you, really."

"You've gone mad, haven't you?" Hermione was almost giggling at the comment. Ginny thought about the reaction and joined in the girlish fun.

Ron and Harry both looked up from the distractions, 'Oy, pipe down there or…"

"What, Ronald? Been practicing Bat-Bogey Hexes?" The girls giggled again.

"Mental, the both of them. It's your move Harry."

Ginny stood, and rubbed the kinks from her legs, making sure to give one boy a show of it. She was still in love with him, and knew it could never happen, but still hoped. "I'm off to bed. Neville's asked me to the dance tomorrow, so I want to be well-rested."

"Night, Gin." Hermione answered back. "I'm off too. Ronald, would you mind making the last rounds tonight, I'm really knackered."

"Sure, night girls." The two left the boys playing their game.

In her room, Hermione closed the curtains to her bed, and again pulled out her journal.

_Hogsmeade is out, but there's a ball tomorrow. He'll be there as Luna's escort and I've got to be there as a chaperone. Merlin must be playing games with me._

_He's getting better at that energy spell, he doesn't tire afterwards._

_I thought of trying an Entrancing Enchantment on him, but I couldn't face myself unless he wanted me too. I'm going to try to steal a few moments alone and tell him how I really feel. I think Ginny knows._

She closed her book, secured it, and hid it before burying her face into her pillow. She sighed deeply as she lay in her bed, listening to the tick of the clock and deep slow breathing of the others drifting to sleep as she soon joined the slumber.

Her mind took over her thoughts; soon all she could see was a scar.

_A jagged scar. Her fingers traced the scar as if they had done so a thousand times before, yet never had gotten used to it. She fondly remembered she earned it saving his life. She looked up from under the oak tree to see his face._

_He stood over her and reached his hand for hers, she felt a chill through her nightgown. He pulled her up into his arms and asked"Please, tell me what's wrong" She was unable to answer, but all she felt was sorrow and suffering, the suffering of those closest to her._

_His face dissolved, as did his form, only to be replaced by her chubby little friend. "Hermione Granger," his calming voice echoed. "From me you should not fear. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate…hate leads to suffering… suffering leads to despair. Fear, anger, hate, suffering, and despair you shall know, but avoid them you must. Guide him through the dark path to his future you will. Your council he will follow. Leave you now I must, these lessons you will remember when my guidance you need. Be safe, all is at risk."_

She woke the following morning refreshed and relaxed, as she'd never felt. She yawned and stretched like a cat waking from a deep nap, her fists were balled and arms stretched over her head. She finally blinked the sleep from her eyes and basked in the calm she felt. As she'd done a thousand times before, she traced the scar on her breast with her finger.

"AAHHHHH" she screamed as her body tensed into a sitting position. She ripped her nightgown searching for the scar she knew was there only last night.

"Hermione!" Parvati had been up dressing near her bed when Hermione screamed. "What happened?"

"I… I … had… it was there… last night..." She stammered. How could she explain about a missing scar that she never had? "It must have… but it was so real…"

"Another dream about him?" Lavender teased.

"No, you twit. I had a scar, here on my chest. Last night. It was so real, but now it's gone." She was so genuinely shaken and the fear in her eyes told both her friends this was real.

"Hermione, you never HAD a scar, on your chest or anywhere else. Just what's gotten into you?"

"N-Nothing… It must have been a dream again." She rolled over and fell back, stifling a scream of frustration into the pillow.

She stayed there until she knew she was alone in the room, and quickly dressed for the day.

**-**

"So, you'll meet her after dinner and escort her, ok? I've explained everything to Luna so she knows where to meet you. Thanks, pal. Hermione and I have to meet the other prefects for our assignments."

"No problem, Ron. See you guys there."

Ron left Harry at the library to attend his prefect meeting. Harry planned to take advantage of the few free minutes alone to continue researching the spells he and Hermione had discovered. He had his original and the version he was copying with him, in hopes to translate the ever growing list of un-intelligible words from the original manuscript. Many of the words appeared to be proper names of people and places, although quite unusual. He scribbled whatever he could find about any combination of the names on his list, hoping they could figure it out one day.

They had translated all the spells and actually worked several out. One he hoped could help him win his battle, but that one spell was terribly draining, he could only practice it with Hermione there, in case he went too far. And then only after several days rest.

He put the book down, and thumbed through his other Christmas gift from Hermione, the book on Runes. He always joked and laughed at the subject, but this book opened his eyes, it truly was an interesting subject. He kept noticing symbols that appear in the Muggle world every day, as corporate logos and sometimes graffiti. He noticed one in particular that was listed as the emblem of a warrior race long dead. It was the one he suggested as the logo for the DA. It was a round crest with the image of a flaming sword pointing to the sky.

He glanced at his pocket watch and realized he needed to be at the Great Hall for dinner and to meet Luna. He stopped at his room first to change into his dress robes, and pick up the gift Ron had purchased for her. He was to keep it and give it to Ron after he arrived.

Harry met Luna at the Ravenclaw's entrance. She was dressed in a bright pink gown, with a snow-white sheer cloak. He thought Ron was truly lucky; she was quite cute, down to her fluorescent blue socks. He held his arm out as her escort and together they walked to the dance.

"Har, when we get there, I'd like to have the first dance with Ron, ok?"

"Sure, Luna, I'm not a dancer anyway."

Inside the Hall, the Valentine's decorations covered the walls, even the ceiling obliged by showing a clear moonlit night. There were many couples dancing or sitting at small tables, having quiet conversations. Harry walked Luna to one of those tables, to wait for her real date. He looked around, half hoping to see Hermione or Ginny, two friendly faces he could confide in, but saw neither.

Click… whirr…

Click… whirr…

Harry heard a distinctive sound, and looked for the Creevey brothers, since they typically snapped candid shots to send home. Both brothers were nowhere to be found.

"Luna, care for a glass of punch?"

"Sure, Har, thanks bunches. Where do you suppose that Ronnie of mine went to?"

"Don't know, I've been looking for them too."

"Them? Don't you mean…"

"NO… I simply meant my friends; they're both here as chaperones."

"Ahhh… I thought that's what you meant." She winked and grinned.

"Look, there's Malfoy and Parkinson. Looks like they got to watch things inside. I'll get a couple drinks and ask about Ron and Hermione."

"'K"

He left Luna at the table, and walked past other classmates to the refreshment table. Neville was standing nearby talking nervously to Parvati, her arm still in a sling, unusable.

"Hi Neville, Parvati. Enjoying the dance?"

"Yes, Harry. If I could ever get this git to ask me to dance I would." She grinned at her date.

"You two see Ron or Hermione? I've been looking for them since we got here. I thought all the perfects were chaperoning the dance."

"Yeah, most are. But I heard that Ron and Hermione have to keep watch outside, for trouble, since you've made them leaders in the DA. I don't think either one will be coming."

"Luna's not going to like that. I'd better go tell her."

He walked back to the table, where an anxious young girl sat. He glanced at his watch; it was quarter past the hour. There were fifteen minutes until it was half past. If nothing happened, it would be another hour of waiting.

"They've got duty outside on the grounds. I don't think they're coming."

"Then I'll have to have the first dance with you! And don't tell me you can't dance, EVERYONE can dance… Come on, show some backbone." She stood and grabbed him by the hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

"I, umm… really…"

"Nonsense. Here, take my hand in yours, put your other hand on my hip, and let's go!"

All he could remember was his clumsiness at the Yule ball. He followed his best friend's girl friend's instructions and followed her lead. They spun around dancing for quite a while, both thoroughly enjoying the festivities. After some time had passed, they returned to the table and sat when he glanced at his watch once more: 9:39. More then an hour had passed without an attack.

"I need a break, Luna. Besides, I really want to check on things outside. I'm a bit worried."

"Then I'm coming too. I can handle myself, you know."

"Fine." He held out his hand to help her back to her feet.

Click… whirr…

Together, they left the Hall to check on their companions.

Click… whirr…

"Did you hear that?" He asked as they passed through the main doors.

"Hear what? You hearing things, Har?"

"Never mind. There's Ron." He broke out into a trot.

"Hey Harry, I was just about to get Hermione. Our time out here is up. Malfoy and Parkinson should be out soon."

"We saw them inside, they didn't look like they had plans to leave anytime soon. I got sooo lonely I made Har here dance with me. You'd better watch yourself, Weasley, or I may just trade you in."

"You're one funny witch, Luna. Come here." Ron pulled her into his arms and whisked her inside to the dance.

Harry stood in the entrance to the Great Hall, and thought about waiting for Hermione, not knowing where she was. Within a few minutes, Malfoy and Pansy walked right past him, arguing about how inattentive he had been to her while they were inside. Malfoy argued they were not supposed to be there to dance, but to watch the others. They were so involved in their heated discussion they never noticed Harry standing to the side.

He waited a couple more minutes and finally left. He retired back to the Gryffindor Common Room, to resume his reading. He never saw his other best friend that night. _'Sigh. I'll see her in the morning, I guess,'_ he thought.

**-**

At quarter past eleven, after the ball finally ended, one fairly upset young girl walked solemnly back to her dormitory. All her plans for that night were spoiled. Not only did she not tell him how she felt, she never saw him all night. She walked past several couples still otherwise engaged while on her way to her room. She quickly changed and fell into her bed, pulling the curtains closed. She lay there for some time, still brooding over the spoiled evening, and pulled out her book of comfort.

_ARRRRGG._

_I can't BELIEVE it. He was there with Luna most of the night, and I had to stand 'guard' with Ron outside in the bloody cold waiting for something that NEVER happened. There WAS no attack… maybe it was a trick._

_I feel like I missed my chance to tell Harry how I feel, maybe the next Hogsmeade weekend or the train home?_

_Maybe I can get him to spend the summer with us?_

_ARRRRGG… I hate that I can't tell anyone._

She repeated her nightly spells and returned the book to its home. She covered her head with her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

**-**

The following morning, Harry woke feeling quite chipper. His scar never bothered him last night, so he assumed nothing happened. He dressed and saw Hermione and Ron already in the common room, poring over the _Daily Prophet_.

"That miserable BITCH…" He heard Hermione scream. "How dare she do this again?"

"What? Did I miss something?" Harry inquired.

"Look. She snuck in again last night."

He grabbed the paper and saw pictures of him and Luna dancing and leaving together. He read the headlines and nearly choked.

**The Boy Who Lived, Fickle?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_This reporter has the excusive scoop that Harry Potter may have abandoned his longtime girlfriend and lover, one Hermione Granger, for a new younger face. He was seen with his new romantic interest at a Valentine's Day Dance, an as yet unidentified young woman. Additionally this reporter has learned his latest sexual conquest up until just the day before was rumored to be involved with his best friend, one Ronald Weasley._

_This reporter has also learned that Mr. Potter made a fake claim of a pending attack and convinced the school authorities to cancel the planned outing to the local village in favor of the dance. He also had manipulated officials to force his rival out of the picture, since he is still vindictive over being passed up as a school prefect_.

"SHIT!" Harry exclaimed. "How DARE she?" He balled his fists and set his jaw. Hermione began rubbing her palm, and threw Harry a look, acknowledging his anger.

"Harry, I know it's a load of garbage. I _asked_ you to take Luna. I know you didn't fake the warning."

"I know Ron. Hermione, can't we send the ministry a report that she's an unregistered Animagus?"

"It won't do much good. She's still close to Umbridge."

"Has anyone talked to Luna? Has she seen this yet?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"No, but knowing her, she's already got her side off to her father and the Quibbler." Ron replied.

"Crimmy, there's more. Look at this!" Hermione kept reading.

**The Boy Who Lived, a FAKE?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_This reporter has just learned that one Harry Potter has been taking secret correspondence courses in magic through Kwikspell. And has been tutored by his former lover, Hermione Granger. It seems that he may actually be a squib and not have real powers after all. His so-called victories may be complete fabrications of the truth. Is it possible that those closest to him, namely one Ronald Weasley and the aforementioned Hermione Granger have been covering for his lack of magic along with Albus Dumbledore?_

_This reporter was fortunate enough to have spent a fair bit of time with the aforementioned 'squib' last year and I never witnessed any actual magic in his presence. The wizarding community must keep frauds and imposters of this type at bay._

"THAT BITCH! Harry a FAKE?" Hermione yelled at the paper.

"Hermione, take it easy. It doesn't matter what they think of me, I'm angry at that bitch for dragging you two in this lie." He started hitting his fist against his leg.

"How did she get those pictures anyway?"

"I _thought_ I heard a clicking sound, but never saw a thing. You think she had an invisibility cloak?"

"It's possible, Harry, but they are fairly rare. No, she must have been there in her Animagus form, or she may have used a **Disillusionment Charm**."

"Maybe, but Harry you can't let her get away with this," Ron added.

"I don't see what we can do about it. Remember last year what we went through to get the truth printed. She's a _LIAR_ and a _FRAUD_. I want the **WORLD** to know that."

"Harry… what…?" She felt a sharp pain followed by the tingle of pleasure, and looked at him in wonder.

"I just had a thought, that's all. Wouldn't it be funny if…? Nah… forget it…"

There was a loud commotion outside the portrait door. A loud angry voice boomed through the common room.

"RONALD WEASLEY… OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR!"

"You'd better let her in Ron, she really sounds mad."

Ron went to the door, opened it, and Luna barged in past him. She stormed to the table where Harry, Hermione and Ginny were still discussing the articles.

She walked up to Harry, grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him in for a deep, lingering soul-searching kiss.

"There. Now _you're_ _my _conquest. HOW DARE THAT MISERABLE LOW LIFE BACK-STABBING COW WRITE THAT DRIBBLE?"

"Easy, Luna, tell us how you really feel!" Ron joked.

"Ooooo" she screamed. "I floo'ed daddy and he's already working on the rebuttal. He's going to bring the Prophet up on slander charges for the blatant lies. I told him how Ron bought that course as a joke. How she ever found out is beyond me. Daddy's also going to set the record straight, that you two have never been more then friends."

"At least we have him on our side." Hermione added.

The outer door opened again, allowing the headmaster to enter the room. His look had been as solemn as any had ever seen.

"I have come to each house to personally inform the students. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, can you please gather all Gryffindors here. And please be quick."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

The ancient wizard pulled Harry aside. "There's been an attack last night, Harry. I'll tell everyone when they are all here. You were accurate in your prediction, we simply never knew where. We assumed it would be here."

Within a few minutes, Ron and Hermione ushered the rest of the Gryffindors to the common room at the Headmaster's instruction.

"Professor," Hermione interrupted, "everyone's here."

"Good. Thank you. Please, if everyone could have a seat. There's been an attack last night."

"WHAT?" many of the students exclaimed.

"There was an explosion in Marseille, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was attacked. They were unprepared and unaware. All Muggle born students were either killed or injured. Madame Maxime is missing."

The silence that engulfed the gathered children and the elder was broken by a few sobs and sniffles. Everyone there felt the shock and loss repeat from the attack they'd suffered at King's Cross.

"Hagrid left with several others to find her." He added. "I have offered all surviving students refuge here until they can rebuild. And they _will_ rebuild with our help. The first survivors will arrive by noon today. I will have them sorted to allow them to stay within the houses here. I will leave it to the house prefects to arrange adequate lodging for those that will be staying in this house. Now, I must inform the other houses; if you have any questions, please ask Professor McGonagall."


	22. Survivors and New Beginnings

**Chapter 22 – Survivors and new beginnings **

Several days after the attack on Beauxbatons Academy, a very official visitor from the Ministry's Department of Improper Use of Magic arrived at the school, demanding to speak to the headmaster. She was escorted to the headmaster's office and he cordially offered her a seat.

"My dear Mafalda, how good to see you again. How may I be of service to you this fine day?"

"We wish to interview Harry Potter and inspect his wand for improper use. He has been directly accused by one Rita Skeeter for causing her current… condition."

"And exactly what is her condition and when was he supposed to have caused this ailment? Harry Potter's been on these grounds since Christmas, he has not left for any reason."

"Rita Skeeter alleges that on the morning of February 15th he invaded her home while she was asleep and caused her to have… blemishes appear on her face. We must test his wand to see if it has been used for this act before he is to be taken for a trial."

"Preposterous. Harry was in the Gryffindor common area that morning, I saw him there myself and had a conversation with him, around 8:15, I believe. I believe that was the morning Ms. Skeeter's articles were published, and you say that was when this 'attack' occurred?"

"Precisely. If we can show his wand was not used for this attack, then I'm sure he will be cleared, but we must be certain."

"No, I believe you had better be certain of your claims before you confront him. I do not wish him to be upset; he has been through much the past couple of years. Can you tell me exactly why she believes these blemishes are Harry's work?"

"It's the nature of the, umm, shapes. Across her forehead the words 'Unregistered Animagi' are formed, and on each cheek the words 'Liar' and 'Fraud'. She also claimed several additional 'terms' appear on other portions of her body, but she refuses to elaborate."

The ancient wizard chuckled at the revelation, "So exactly why is this a problem? I believe these are quite accurate descriptions of her. If you inquire you may find the message on her forehead is correct, and one only needs to read her work to prove the other messages. No. You may not disturb Mr. Potter while he is in this school. And should he be approached in the future, the ramifications _will_ be most unpleasant."

"But… the charges…"

"Are themselves slanderous and false. You can tell her for me that if she pursues this issue, I will see to it that she is sent to Azkaban for her invading these grounds illegally and for the slander in her articles. Those are provable facts. You may also inform her that I, as a member of the Wizengamot, shall launch an investigation into her actions and her improper use of magic, to cause harm to minor children under my direct care."

"Sir, I understand. Please let me reassure you that I am only following the direct instruction from the Minster himself."

"Then it may be time to question his actions. Now, good day."

He stood and directed the Ministry official to the door.

"You do realize this will not bode well at the Ministry?"

"I do realize that there's no one at the Ministry that can handle Tom Riddle. And should the Minister continue to ignore this fact, his position will be in jeopardy. Now, please, I believe your business here is concluded. Again, good day to you."

He left her at the outer door to his office and closed the door.

In the week that followed the attack, the surviving Beauxbatons Academy students arrived and were sheltered in three of the houses. Although not one student was selected for Slytherin House, they were split equally between the three remaining houses where beds were made available for those students. Each was accepted into the safety of their temporary homes not only by the castle herself, but by the students as well.

The teaching staff joined their students in safety to assist the expanded student population. This attack validated the reasons for the formation and now expansion of the DA. Hermione and Ron worked to merge the new students into the burgeoning ranks. Harry never lapsed back into his depression during this time, although he was fighting to control his anger.

The attack itself was not reported in the Daily Prophet or in the Quibbler. The Ministry managed to suppress and down-play the news of the attack, thinking they learned from the events of September. The Quibbler had, however, focused its efforts on reliable and honest reporting practices. Using an un-named and 'fictitious' reporter for an equally un-named and 'fictitious' newspaper as an example for this series of articles. The first several focused on the problems false and inaccurate reporting could cause not only those involved, but those that read the fake reports.

There was one report in the Quibbler that had not been reported in the Daily Prophet that was the extended leave of a reporter to recover from a mysterious skin ailment. Luna kept each new article on the problems of one Rita Skeeter, how the day after Valentine's Day; she dropped from sight, and subsequent reports of her going into seclusion. Luna was the first to read about the strange blemishes on her forehead and cheeks, and how nothing seemed to remove them.

**- **

Shortly after the inquiry from the Ministry's Department of Improper Use of Magic, Harry, Hermione and Luna schemed together to help celebrate Ron's seventeenth birthday. Hermione's seventeenth birthday had passed without acknowledgment since it was a mere two and a half weeks after the Kings Cross attack. Also, the service for Hannah Abbott and Padma Patil had been only a few days before her birthday, and no one was in a celebratory mood. Ron was still convalescing, and Harry wasn't himself during that time, Ginny had spent her time helping Harry overcome his depression, and Hermione had simply forgotten the day herself; coming 'of age' in the world she had known for only a few years didn't seem as important as it was to Ron, who had talked endlessly about being able to take the apperation tests. Harry planned with Ginny and Luna's help, to not only throw a party for Ron, but to include Hermione and correct this oversight. Although she had come of age and she was able to take the apperation tests in September, she decided to wait for her friends, it wasn't as important to her as her friends were.

Hermione and Harry spent the Friday evening before Ron's birthday reviewing the notes they compiled from Harry's two books. It had almost become an obsession with them, they read and re-read the same volumes looking for additional clues they may have missed. Hermione had been keeping additional notes to herself in her private log, while Harry spent his time trying to understand the strange code in his book. The couple worked on the same bits of information, long into the night.

Harry rubbed his eyes and slammed his book closed.

"Damn it, there's nothing in here. We're wasting our time." He muttered as he slumped in his chair.

She felt her hand grow icy cold. She hadn't felt this before and that bothered her. She looked up to him and could see he was afraid, one of the very few times she had seen him like this. She tapped the journal she was writing in with her wand, muttering her incantation, and put it inside the volume she was reviewing. "Harry, I think we both need a break, we've gone through these books a dozen times and I know we're just missing some little detail. It's nearly one o'clock in the morning. I, for one, am quite tired."

"Then go on. I can't sleep thinking of this."

She pushed the books to one side as she decided to try and get his mind off things and get some fresh air at the same time. She wouldn't leave him like this; it would have been as bad as if she left him in the chamber if she went off to bed now.

"**Accio Harry's Cloak, Accio my Cloak**!" She called, as she waved her wand. Both cloaks floated down into the common room where they were working.

"Come on, let's get out of here." She tossed his cloak to him and grabbed his arm, and pulled him toward the door.

"Wait, won't we…"

"I'm a prefect, remember? We'll just tell anyone we run into I needed your help. I thought a walk to the Astronomy Tower would give us a break and we could get some air too."

Without saying another word, he complied. They left the relative safety of the common room into the darkened halls of the school. She pulled out her wand and with a "**Lumos**", she lit the way. As they made their way to the bottom of the tower, she took the opportunity she had been waiting for, feigning a chill, she grabbed his arm as the climbed the circular stairs to the rooftop platform. He never noticed the smile on her face as she held his arm, but she did notice her favorite sensation from her scar return and her smile deepened.

"**Nox,**" she muttered and extinguished her light. "Come over here, its not as windy, and there's a pretty view." She said as they sat along the wall.

"Harry, I really want to tell..."

"Hermione, wait. I need to tell you this before I lose my nerve. I need to tell you how much you and Ron and Ginny have done for me, I've never really told any of you how much it's helped, especially this year."

"Harry, I…"

"Wait. I thought… I, well… when Ginny and I were together, I felt better. I was comfortable and happy when we were together, but I couldn't feel anything more. I know it hurt her deeply, and I do love her."

Hermione's thoughts raced through her head as she felt her heart lodge in her throat, she was about to tell him the one thing she's been afraid to do, and now he's confessed his feelings for Ginny.

"But, she's now you sister, well step-sister." She felt her heart about to explode; now knowing he's lost to her.

"She knows how I feel about her, but we both know she's better off with someone else. Besides, she's Ron's sister and yeah, it would be weird."

"Have you told her you're in love with her?" Her heart stopped as she said those words.

"Hermione, I'm not 'in' love with her. I mean I feel the same as I do for Ron or you. You've all been my family. That's what I meant."

Her heart resumed beating. "Oh. What about Cho? Do you still like her?"

"No. That's over. It was such a big mistake, last year in Hogsmeade. I felt like I made a fool out of myself."

A slight wind blew through the rooftop, sending a chill thru them. He noticed her shiver slightly, and pulled her closer, draping his cloak over her, sharing their warmth. She nuzzled into his side, like it was the most natural and normal thing.

"Hermione, there's something I want, tonight, from you. But I don't know how…"

"To ask me? Harry, just ask." She half expected him to take her in his arms and declare his devotion to her; to take her there and share the deepest physical bond a man and woman could share; to make mad and passionate love to her. She also prayed that he didn't notice her heart began to race.

"There were times, recently, when I had to think about my life. I hated my life before I met you and Ron, before I came here. This has been my only true home. I feel cheated because of those '_things_' I've had to live with. My fondest memory was getting a bloody dog biscuit for my birthday one year. I wish I had better memories." She started to tear up, and in the dark of the night, Harry could feel her sorrow. "Please, I don't want your pity."

"Oh, Harry, it's not pity. I wish I could erase your past and give you a pleasant one. Please, it's those animals I pity for what they've lost by treating you poorly and never getting to know you, who you truly are."

"I'm sorry, I should have known you better. Hermione, I need you."

Her pulse quickened as she tried to understand him. "Harry, anything I can do, or give you, it's yours." She felt her stomach quiver in anticipation.

"What was it like?" He asked softly.

"What was what like? I don't understand." She lost her train of thought at his unexpected request.

"Growing up loved and happy. What was it like having parents and people that care about you?"

She smiled, and began to think. "Is that all you want? Of course, Harry. I never thought about it before, but I understand. Where do you want me to start?"

"I don't know, what are you parents like? I really don't know them; except for Christmas I've only met them in Diagon Alley. What surprised me was they were willing to take me in as a son if the Weasleys didn't or couldn't."

"That defines them completely. They're genuinely open and caring people. They talk about you a lot when I'm home. Asking how you're doing if you're happy and stuff. It's strange because they didn't take to Ron like they have with you. It's sweet, really. I never thought about it much, but I guess they care for you because of your past.

"Daddy's a real sweetie. I guess I'm a daddy's girl, love him to bits, cause he makes me laugh. Kinda like Ron's sense of humor, but I think daddy is funnier. Mum's more serious and stricter; I guess I take after her a lot. She and I use to read together when I was a baby, I remember falling asleep on her lap with a stack of books next to us on the table. Mum and I did all the girly things, like shop and we'd play dress up; she'd dress me in her wildest clothes and try to brush the tangles from my hair. She never did get them out, almost like my hair had a mind of its own."

"Did I ever tell you the time my aunt nearly shaved my head out of spite? Just because it's always been a mess."

"Oh, Harry, no, you never told me. She's a mean and spiteful old crow."

"But she is my mum's only living relation. Anyway my hair all grew back that night. It got her even angrier at me and she locked me in the cupboard for a week with only 2 slices of bread and a glass of water each day."

Hermione stopped trying to hold her tears back. And let them flow, being grateful it was quite dark. She swallowed hard, to clear her silent sobs, and continued. "Mum never seemed to understand why things happened unexpectedly, there was a time when I first tried to ride a bicycle. I kept wobbling and I started to fall, just as a car came around the bend and jumped the curb. The car hit me and I thought I was going to die, but something swept me aside and the car went over my bike. The driver apparently had a heart attack at the wheel and died. I don't know how it happened, but I never got a scratch."

"That's horrible, did you know at the time what happened to him?"

"No, mum rushed me inside thinking I was hit. Daddy tried to help that poor man, but there was nothing he could do." She looked into his eyes, and he could see her tears, assuming this was a hard memory.

"No more bad memories, ok? I hate seeing you cry. What about you dad? You said he made you laugh, tell me about him." He wiped her tears from her cheeks, and felt another shiver, thinking it was from the chill. "Come on, I think you're too cold out here, lets go back inside."

"No, Harry. I'd rather stay here with you; it's so peaceful. Daddy and I used to have pretend fights every evening which ended up us chasing each other around the lounge. Those chases ended with dad throwing his socks at me and me whacking him on the leg, and then bolting to my room screaming 'good night'. He'd chase me up the stairs pretending to be mad at me for whacking him, and we always ended up on the floor in a tickle fight, which he always won."

"So I guess that means you're quite ticklish?" He asked with a mischievous grin.

"DON'T get any ideas, mister. I'm warning you."

"Ok… don't hex me because you let me in on a secret." He replied with a grin.

"We stopped playing like that recently when he noticed… umm when I… well, you know, when I started to grow up. He started feeling uncomfortable. I really miss those times; it was our little private game.

"And then there was the time we nearly burned the kitchen down, and had fun doing it! We were trying to do something 'nice' for mum on her birthday. But neither of us had ANY idea how to cook, and we tried to make a soufflé, it was a huge disaster. I'm afraid I'm not much of a cook; I really take after daddy there. Meanwhile, she's upstairs, wondering what the racket is downstairs and why it's 9:30 and her breakfast-in-bed hasn't arrived yet and all the while we're laughing hysterically at the lopsided half scorched soufflé. When daddy 'burned' the water for her tea, we gave up. She was rewarded with a breakfast of cold store bought corn muffins and a glass of milk.

"We're still close, daddy and me; I tell him almost everything, except those times when things got dicey last June. He knows about the Troll and when I was petrified, but I didn't tell them what happened at the Ministry. I don't think he's told mum about any of those otherwise she'd never let me come back here." She felt him stiffen and her hand began to sting.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up…" She added quickly, hoping to calm him.

"It's not your fault; I guess I'm still not over it. Please, no more tears, ok? I want to share happy thoughts and memories. If you want bad memories, I could numb your mind with the things I remember."

She tightened her grip into an impromptu hug, even though she had her arms around him for the past hour or so while they talked. She lay there in his arms for a long while, simply listening to him breathing, feeling his mood relax with each breath. She felt something else, something she's never felt before as the stinging in her hand stopped and turned into the pleasant tingle she loved. She felt a hand gently stoke through her hair, never once catching a tangle. They lay there silent for nearly an hour, both emotionally exhausted but neither wanting to leave the tranquil moment they were sharing.

"Mmmm… Harry…" She moaned softly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…" as he pulled his hand away.

"No, it felt wonderful. No one's ever been able to do that without pulling on a tangle. I know I've never told you this before, and God knows how many times I've tried." She felt ready. Now was the perfect moment to tell her love how she felt.

"Shhh… I know." She tried to figure what he meant, but he still wouldn't give the chance to think it out. "Hermione? Can I ask you about him?"

"Who?"

"That bloke you had the dream about. I'd like to know if he feels the same way for you. I know you told me I've never met him, so all I can think is he's a muggle from home, right?"

"Uhhh, I'd rather not talk about it. Please, Harry, it's that… I, he… I can't talk about him, not with you. I hope you understand."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"He doesn't know how you feel, does he?"

"No. I've known him a long time, but I don't think he knows I'm alive."

"D-do you love him?" He asked tentatively.

"Yes." She said looking away from him.

"Then you need to find him and tell him how you feel, you might be surprised. I'm happy for you. I want you to be happy. I'm glad you can feel the love I'll never know."

"Harry, you need to give yourself time. Sometimes it could happen overnight, or it could build slowly with someone you'd never expect, that's why I was happy for you when you and Ginny were together. I had hoped more would have come of it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each had to absorb more then they wanted to know.

"Hermione, you do know that you're one of the most important people in my life, if not the most important. I can't believe how stupid I was to try and push all of you away." He paused as he tried to find the words for what he felt, "of everyone I know, of all my friends and so-called friends, I want you… I need you, to always be in my life, more the Ron or Ginny or Dumbledore. I trust you more then any of them. Please promise me we'll always be the closest of friends, forever?"

_'Friends? No, I can't be just his friend anymore,_' she thought. _'I've got to tell him that I'm in love with him.'_

"Harry, did you ever want more then that with someone?" She needed to work her way the one thing she wanted so very hard to tell him, but she was beginning to feel he'd reject her love, if just to keep her safe, and also risk loosing his friendship. She was walking a very fine line and was afraid of the consequences if she made a mistake.

"Yeah, I did. But after Sirius was… after that night, I don't ever want to feel that pain again. And I'll never risk someone else again." His voice tensed slightly having to remember his godfather.

"So you'd rather be alone forever then risk being happy, even for one night? What if this was all over and you were free of the prophecy? Would you still feel that way?"

"I… I don't know. I want to forget about all this, the prophecy, Voldemort, all of it. I want to forget what I missed because of him." She felt the quiver in his voice, and his change from angry to scared to happy happened so quickly, she lost track of his feelings; she felt there must be something else.

"I understand." She backed away from the line she almost crossed. She nuzzled into his arm under the cloak they shared, and still felt his hand in her hair.

They lay there, both thinking about what the other had said, and what was not said. He was beginning to slip away again; his moods were still shifting almost too fast to understand them. She cursed the lag in her connection to him and thought about a cheerful time.

"Daddy tried to teach me to dive and swim once before I came here, I really was bad, and he thought it was hilarious and mum thought I was hilarious to watch swimming, splashing and not getting anywhere. I nearly drowned in a lake once, daddy tossed me in the water and I couldn't make it back. He wouldn't even try to get me."

"Hermione! That's horrible, obviously someone pulled you out, right?"

"Well, no. The water was only up to my chin, I walked out once I calmed down. He scared the hell out of me, and he kept laughing the whole time."

"So what'd you do?"

"I pushed him and mum in when they weren't looking. I was the only one in a swimsuit."

"Haaa haaa…. That must have been a sight to see."

"It was, they were pissed off, and they chased me half way around the lake. We all finally ended up in a water fight in the lake. It was one of those moments I wish you had." She sighed deeply, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me back in your life." She curled as close to him as she could, no longer for warmth.

He felt her body begin to relax and her breathing became slower and regular. She was asleep in his arms. He sat there, still stoking her hair, for nearly hour thinking about everything they shared. He thought about how comfortable she felt in his arms, very different from when he and Ginny spent a few quite moments together. After the things she told him, but more the way she told him, he now realized what he was beginning to feel for her. But he also told himself he wasn't good enough for someone like her. When he knew she was in a deep sleep, he felt it was safe to tell her what's been bothering him, what he tried to understand for so long but couldn't.

"Hermione, I think I'm falling in love with you." He whispered to her as he continued to run his fingers through her hair. "You're the best friend I've ever had, and you're the kindest person I know. But I now know that all we'll ever have is our friendship. I want you to be happy, so please tell that guy how you feel about him; I know he'll love you." The visions he had of her lying in his arms, bleeding from the same blade that he once held in the chamber filled his mind, and he felt a tear roll off his cheek. She looked so peaceful now in his arms, but he knew all that waited for her in his future was pain and death.

"Sleep, I'll find a way to protect you. I promise." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and held her as he drifted off to sleep.

He woke first, the first rays of the sun poked through the trees, and from the vantage point on the rooftop, the view was more magnificent then he ever seen before. He softly nudged her to try and wake her, rather unsure just how to wake a girl sleeping in his arms.

"Hey, wake up." He whispered.

"Harry?"

"Come on Mione, it's time to get up. We need to sneak back to our rooms."

"Huh, what you call me? It sounded nice."

"Umm… I guess I called you 'Mione'."

"I remember my gran used to call me that when I was a baby, I always liked it when she said it but I hated it when anyone else tried to call me that, until now. I kind of like the way you said it. It'll be our private secret."

"Ok, then just when we're alone, ok?" He gave her a tight hug and stood after they finally separated. He held his hand to her and helped her to her feet, as she stretched the stiffness from her legs. They stood on the roof, this time she was shivering from the cold. He wrapped his cloak around the both of them as that watched the sun rise in the distance, it was the most romantic moment she'd ever had in her life, but she couldn't share the inner warmth it brought.

"We need to go back, before anyone notices we've been gone all night." She said, but wished they could stay like this just s little while longer.

She sighed lightly. "You're right, as always, its so quiet here in the morning. I have a confession. I've come here often recently, using my father's cloak. There's something about the sunrise that gives me hope."

"Mr. Potter, why you're just a romantic at heart," she teased. "Why, I bet you even believe that one day you'll wake up and the girl of your dreams will be there in your arms." She forced a grin and slipped away from his embrace under his cloak. She walked to the rooftop door and left him standing there, speechless.

"If only you knew." He muttered under his breath and followed her back to the Gryffindor tower.


	23. Ron's Birthday

**Chapter 23 – Ron's Birthday**

March 1st, that year fell on a Saturday, the basic plans was for Luna and Hermione to distract Ron for most of the day, to get his mind off the fact it was indeed his birthday. Everyone else involved were instructed to also ignore that simple fact. Harry and Ginny arranged the party and the refreshments. The problem was not getting Ron distracted, but getting Hermione out of the way as well. That part wasn't that difficult; all Harry had to do was include her in the plans, but only so far. To distract Ron, Luna and Hermione planed to have Luna stage a fight with Ron, and pull Hermione into the middle of the argument. Their only problem was what to have an argument over. Luna admitted to Hermione that they couldn't be happier, and that part of the plan was going to be tough, although she did have an idea but wouldn't tell Hermione, all she said was to watch for the opening.

The morning of March first arrived; Ron was the first up, and quite excited at the prospects of the day. Harry and his other roommates ignored his excitement, and simply acted as if it were another Saturday.

"Come on, mate, don't you know what today is?" Ron asked Harry, trying to get him to wish him well for the day.

"Sure I do, it's March first."

"What else?"

"Saturday?"

"And?" Ron's ears were turning a bright red, letting Harry know his friend was becoming frustrated. It was all Harry could do to keep a straight face through it all.

"And what? That all I know. I don't know about you, but I'm starved." With that he left the dorm room for the Great Hall and breakfast. Ron followed close behind, still pumping Harry with questions about the day.

"Ron, what's so special about today?" Harry finally asked to try and shut him up.

"Harry!" Dean came running around the corner. "Dumbledore want to see you, right away." He said while panting.

"Sorry, Ron. I'm going to have to run. I'll catch up with you later."

Ron and Hermione head to breakfast without Harry, on the way Ron expected to meet Luna, but she didn't show up. He decided to make the best of it, even though his best friend seemed to have forgotten his seventeenth birthday. Still, no one had remembered.

"Today's m-"

"Hermione," Lavender called, "Professor McGonagall needs to speak to you, right away."

"Sorry, Ron. I'll see you later, ok?" She gave him a slight hug and left with Lavender.

Ron stood there, alone, shrugged his shoulders and continued to the Great Hall expecting a lonely birthday breakfast. He sat at the table, in the usual spot where he enjoyed the company of his closest friends. He pushed his sausages around the plate, nibbling and mumbling to himself about how disappointing today was.

"Happy birthday, big brother." Ginny greeting as she gave him a hug and a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Gin. Seems everyone else forgot."

"I wouldn't say that, maybe they haven't had a chance yet. By the way, where is everyone?"

"Harry got called to see Dumbledore, Hermione got called to see McGonagall and I haven't seen Luna yet."

"I hate to do this, too, but I need to meet my DA team for a bit, they're having some problems blocking spells. We're meeting in five minutes, you want to come along?"

"Nah, I'm going to head back to the common room, Harry should be back soon."

"See you later, Ron. Maybe we can practice on the pitch later?"

"Sure, maybe later."

He left his sister and his breakfast plate to return and wait in the common room. There wasn't another soul in the room, as most everyone else seemed to have plans for the day. He sat at the table in the back and spent the morning playing chess against himself, beating himself quite soundly twice and coming to a draw once. The games became boring and he resorted to actually reading one of the books left in the room, presumably by Hermione. One was a massive volume on Runes that he recognized as Harry's and the other was a blank journal inside the first, used as a bookmark. He thumbed through the blank journal, wondering not only who it belonged to, but why a blank journal would have worn and dog-eared pages. He figured it must be Harry's too, since it was in his book, so he brought both to the dorm for safe keeping.

He still hadn't heard from any of his friends, or Luna, and the noon hour was approaching, signaled by the unmistakable rumblings from his stomach. Just outside the portrait door to the Gryffindor common room, he ran into Hermione, who looked a tad flustered.

"Those reports are going to take hours to finish…" She kept repeating to her self.

"Oy, Hermione. Just get back from your meeting with McGonagall? I was about to…

"RONNNIEKINS!" Luna bounded down the hall and nearly knocked him off his feet when she jumped into his arms and proceeded to cover his face with kisses.

"Luna," he started as he tried to pull himself up, "next time give a bloke some warning. Hello to you too."

"So Ronniekins, I've been looking for you all day. I REALLY need to talk to you."

"Great, I was just heading for lunch, want to go?"

"But… I… sniff… Bwahhh…" she started bawling like a baby there in the main hall.

Hermione feeling something was amiss came to her aide. "Luna? Is everything ok?" She asked as Luna buried her head in Hermione's shoulder.

"Ron… he… he… sniff… would rather… then be with… sniff…"

"Come on, I'm SURE he'll find time for you SOMETIME today." Hermione said loud enough to cause Ron's ears to burn red, again.

"Hermione," he sighed, "I'll stay with her, you go on."

"No RONALD, she's OBVIOUSLY upset and I can't believe you'd be SO callous as to be concerned about eating instead of helping her."

"But… but… Hermione… all I said was…"

"Ron, I know what you said, why don't you and Luna go talk out whatever's bothering her, I'll bring you back something."

"BWAHHH… He'd rather EAT then… then… Bwahhh…"

"Shhh… it's ok. I'll stay… Let's go sit in the prefect's lounge and you can talk to me about it. If he wants to come along, fine." Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulder and in an uncharacteristic move for Hermione comforted her best friend's girlfriend and pulled her through the common room into the prefect's lounge, with Ron following closely behind.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He asked as he took her from Hermione's grasp. They sat on the sofa, while Hermione stood next to them.

"Ron… sniff… Remember when we left the dance to 'be alone'?"

"Yeah…" He said with a far-away look.

"Well, I just found out, I'm pregnant."

Ron slipped off the sofa when that one word hit him, Hermione's knees felt as if they would buckle and she had to grab hold of the sofa's arm to keep her from joining Ron on the floor.

"But… but… but…" was all Ron could muster from the revelation.

"Luna, have you seen someone about this?" Hermione asked. "How do you know?" She asked.

Turning to face Hermione, and away from Ron, Hermione could see through the tear-streaked face and caught an obvious wink. That's when she remembered Luna was to distract Ron long enough to set things up. She thought that Luna's act was quite convincing and was intrigued to see where she was going, but it took all her willpower not to smirk at the distress Ron was under. Once she realized Luna's ploy she decided to play along as she tried to maintain her composure. She again fought hard to keep from bursting her sides when she looked at the outright fear in Ron's face.

"I'm LATE!" She bawled as her tears kept pouring from her eyes. Hermione bits the inside of her cheek so hard she bit thru it, the slight metallic taste helped quell the building giggles.

"H-How late? After all, if you two were… ahh if you two had… OH bugger, Valentine's Day was only two weeks ago. Are you certain?" She tried to ease her friend's building anxiety; he was still stuck on 'But… but… but…'

"Well that wasn't our first time. We, well… over Christmas holiday…"

"And how 'late' are you?" She began her analytical examination of the issues.

"Well, I think about eight or nine weeks. Sniff… Ron, tell me its going to be ok?"

"Ron? I think you had a 'small' part in this, do you have anything to say?"

"But… but… but…"

"Didn't think so."

"I'm going to be sick, again… Buwwuppp…" She ran for the first toilet she could while covering her mouth, with Hermione right behind her. Ron still in a state of shock, continued to mumble to himself.

Hermione, pulled the door closed behind her as she looked in shock at the prank Luna was pulling on her boyfriend. "LUNA LOVEGOOD! How could you? You have ANY idea what you just did to him?" She turned on the faucet to cover their voices.

"Well, Harry DID say to distract him? And although he's good, I didn't think he'd last the day."

"LUNA! I REALLY don't need to know that!"

"Well? It was the best thing I could think of. Shhh… I think he's listening… Buwwuppp…" She dumped a hand full of water in the porcelain convenience, adding to the effects. "Hold this for a minute." She handed Hermione a small bag, but couldn't tell the contents.

"What's in here?" She asked as Luna disheveled her clothes to add to the effect.

"I've sorted out the really vile Berty Botts beans, and that's a bag of the vomit flavored ones I've been collecting for the right moment. I couldn't go out there smelling like a rose, now could I?"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side. How long are you going to toy with him?"

"All day, if I can keep a straight face, I mean, did you SEE the look of pure terror? This could be really fun."

"Luna, you have a weird idea of 'fun' but as long as you tell him later this was only a prank, then I'll go follow your lead."

"Ok," she tossed a handful of vomit flavored beans in her mouth, "Eww… I forgot how bad these things were." She said as her face screwed up in disgust.

"I think it's time to face him again. What's your plan?"

"Actually, I was hoping you'd have an idea."

"LUNA! Oh, alright. Here' what we'll do, I'll support you out, like you've really been sick and make sure he gets a good whiff of those beans. If I know Ron, he'll be falling all over himself to make you comfortable. This could be good fun. It's a shame Harry's going to miss out."

"Not if I don't tell Ron until the party."

"Bad Luna. Bad… Let's go."

Hermione put her arm around Luna's waist, and she put hers around Hermione's shoulder, and they left the bathroom with Hermione supporting the 'weakened' Luna, trying not to get a whiff of her breath. Ron, having regained his composure, rushed to Luna's side and gently picked her up to carry her back to the sofa, He gently wiped her face, still puffy from crying, as he look at her and smiled.

"I love you, and I'll be there what ever happens." He set her down on the sofa and leaned in to give her a kiss on her forehead to seal his commitment to her, but she grabbed him by the face and gave him a deep, passionate, soul searching kiss, and pulled him to the sofa next to her. Hermione watched as his face began to turn green, from the flavor and aroma of the Berty Botts beans she ate. He broke from the kiss, before she was ready, and tried to not show his discomfort at her 'failure' to flush the bile from her mouth.

"Umm… Love, you, umm…" he managed to choke out.

"What, Ron? Something wrong?" She asked.

"Ummm, well, have you been sick like this much?"

"Yes, most mornings just before breakfast. I thought I had the flu, but I counted back, and… BWAHHH… BWAHHH." Luna broke out into another 'mood swing' episode, Hermione turned her back and held her face, her giggles were getting the better of her. Ron however mistook her convulsions of suppressed laughter for another strong emotion.

"Hermione? You ok? Luna, don't worry… I'll stay with you, everything will be fine. Hermione? Uhhh Luna have you talked to Madam Pomfrey? Bloody hell, my mum's gonna kill me." He said as he dropped to the sofa next to her, as he ran his hands through his hair.

"What's mum gonna kill you about now, Ron?" Ginny asked as she entered the prefect's lounge.

"Ginny, who said you could come in? This is private between Luna and me."

"And apparently Hermione. I guess this isn't a family matter."

"BWAHHH… BWAHHH. If… sniff this isn't a family matter… sniff WHAT is, Ronald?" She cried as she whacked Ron on the shoulder.

"Luna? What's…" Ginny asked as she came to her friend's side.

"Sniff… Gin," she started as she stood and threw her arms around Ginny's neck. "Gin, you're going to be an aunt."

"WHAT?" She had the same initial reaction that Hermione and Ron had; she had to hold onto the sofa's arm or risk an impact with the floor.

"Ginny, we're not sure yet," Hermione tried to dull the blow for Ron, "Luna needs to see Madam Pomfrey or a medi-witch to make sure."

"Ron, YOU NEED to tell mum, she'll know what to do, maybe I should go floo her."

"Umm, Ginny, maybe now's not the time…" Ron said with a quiver in his voice, he had a vision of the look his mum would have with this news.

"Ron's right, I think they need some time alone, come on, Ginny." Hermione pulled her younger friend out of the room, leaving Ron and Luna alone. Once out of earshot, Hermione told Ginny everything that was going on with her brother, how this was merely a stall tactic for his party.

Inside the lounge, Luna still had a fair amount of time to kill, since she wasn't told exactly when to deliver Ron to the Room of Requirements. She sat back next to Ron and nuzzled into his arm.

"Luna, love, I meant what I said and I'll be there when ever or what ever you need. I know this isn't the best time for this to happen, for either of us. I promise you will not go through this alone, I'll be there every step." He reached his arms to her and pulled her into a tighter embrace.

"Ron, you're so sweet, but this is a mistake. We shouldn't go thru with it, I knew a muggle girl that this happened to, they have ways to make it go away…" She pushed out of his embrace, but his arms still held her close.

"NO! The only mistake is our timing, and although we're both way too young, we can make it work, I want it to work for us, the three of us."

"Ron," her voice for the first time showed an uncertainty that this was a good idea, she realized he was taking this seriously, "maybe Hermione's right, maybe I need to find out from a medi-witch. How… about we just not tell anyone else?"

"It's my birthday, and I know you don't think it's a good thing, but I think it's the best present anyone's ever given me." He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her head to his shoulder, as thoughts of a new family raced through his mind, he wouldn't abandon her and his child.

"I think you've had enough excitement for today, please, Luna, I'd like you to try and take a nap. I'll wake you for dinner."

"Only if you'll stay with me."

"Sure." She stretched out and lay her head in his lap, first feigning to sleep then after ten minutes he heard her normal rhythmic snore she had when she was in a deep sleep. He stayed there stoking her hair lovingly as she slept.

Ron's eyes slowly started to close too, when he felt a familiar burning in his trousers. He quietly lifted Luna and held her as she still slept, kissing her on the forehead while he laid her on the sofa. The burning became more intense, and he know what he needed to do to relieve this discomfort. He kissed her again, with the hope he could quietly wake her, and the while sitting at her side, reached into his trousers and pulled out his charmed DA coin. It had a special meeting announcement to commence in five minutes.

"Hey, Luna, you have to get up, Harry's called an emergency meeting. Something must be wrong."

"Huh? Meeting? Where?" She asked in a daze.

"In the Room of Requirements. My coin just started burning. That's the signal for a DA meeting."

"Mine hasn't, See." She reached into her bag and produced her matching coin, and it too had the same message.

"Crimmy. We'd better get going."

She tried to jump to her feet, but her beau held her back. "I'll go, you stay here and rest."

"Why? It's not like I'm about to sick or about to burst. I'm perfectly fine. Now let's go." She stood and grabbed his arm, pulling him out the door.

"Oy, watch it, love, you'd been taking lessons from Hermione?"

"We've GOT to hurry," she said as if the emergency were life threatening. They hurried to the location of the room, and found Seamus standing out side.

"Ron, Luna, you'd both better hurry, they're about to start. I think it's a big one." He said as he opened the door to allow the pair access to a darkened room.

As if by reflex, he whipped out his wand as if expecting trouble, but she grabbed his arm before he could act.

"SURPRISE!"

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for… "

Cheers and well wishes sprang out from the large crowd that filled the room, a banner hung over the far wall that was now visible once the lights were turned up that read 'Happy Birthday Ron Weasley And Congratulations on becoming of age'. His two closest friends stood under the banned, along with his sister and his twin brothers.

The crimson haired wizard was frozen in his tracks, as if petrified and most certainly was stunned. He glanced to the girl on his arm and she sported a grin that stretched from one ear to the other. He looked at her and caught a distinctive wink. He now realized the day had been a complete hoax, and with a loving nudge, she pushed him toward the center of the festivities.

"Ron," Harry began, "I couldn't let the biggest day in my two best friends' lives go unnoticed, no matter how late." He turned to his other closest friend, and said "Hermione, this is also to celebrate your becoming of age as well, even though it's a bit late." He pulled his wand, and a yellow flash on the opposite wall unfurled a banner reading 'Happy (late) Birthday Hermione And Congratulations on becoming of age'.

She had a blank stare as she saw the tribute, and realized too, why Harry plotted to have her and Luna keep Ron busy. "Harry, thanks. I know it was missed, but so much happened then, and I wasn't in a mood to celebrate then. Thank you." She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug and peak on his cheek.

"Come on, everyone help yourselves! We've got plenty of treats." Harry called out, and the crowd swarmed the two celebrants wit equal well wishes.

Fred and George, both returned for the day, had added their own special touch to the festivities. Also wishing Ron and Hermione congratulations for their becoming of age.

"Ron…"

"Hermione…"

"Harry told us…"

"About his special surprise for you both…"

"And we're both quite pleased we could…"

"Make it here today." They both exclaimed, each sharing the thought.

"Thanks guys. Only I hope you left your samples back at the shop." Ron replied to his brothers, knowing full well the mischief they must have planed for the day.

"Don't worry…"

"There's no harm done today."

"But we need to head back to the shop, it's been doing…"

"A bang-up business."

"Right, we'll floo you later for the 'highlights' of the party." George (or was it Fred) added. And with that last bit and a pair of loud pops, they vanished, back to their establishment.

While Hermione and Ron exchanged hugs, he had to ask her. "Did Harry put you and Luna up to this today?"

"Yes, he did. But I had no idea he was going to do it for us both." She replied with genuine confusion and surprise in her voice.

"Then I think Luna has some explaining to do." He said as the two friends released and he turned to deal with his girlfriend's deceit. She managed to slip off to the buffet hoping his other fondness would get herself out of trouble.

"Ron," she squealed, "they have corned beef, meat pies and roast goose. And look at the deserts. Here," she pushed a plate in his hands and began piling it high with food.

"Still eating for two?" His tone was unmistakably angry.

"Well, Harry said to distract you for a while. And, well, you did seem to like the idea."

"Aye, I did, but that don't make it right to mess with my head like that."

"Well, Ronniekins, if you're not too mad, I'll make it up to you later." She implied a much more enjoyable evening then the day had been, and reached around for an unmistakable invasion on his personal space, and his privacy.

"Here, just enjoy the fun now, and I promise tonight won't be a disappointment." She added as she shoved half of a piece of chocolate candy in his mouth. The other half she had already consumed.

Meanwhile, Harry had been left alone with Hermione, she was beaming at the surprise her true friends sprung. Harry, having spent the day with the preparations, had mulled over last night's intimacies and the warmth he was trying to ignore. He could tell she, too, was affected from their night spent together, but he knew her heart was taken.

He stood there, unable to do more then rock on his feet.

"Harry, let's join Ron and Luna, I'm starved."

"Uhhh, sure. Come on." She laced her arm through his, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. As unsure as the young man was about his feelings, the simple touch of her hand in his arm felt warm and relaxed.

They approached the table from the opposite side, and were greeted by the rows of sweets meant for after they ate. She picked up two pieces of chocolate, and fed one to him while she popped the other in her mouth. "This should give us strength to make it through the spread you've laid out."

After he swallowed, he answered her "Hlæfdige min Soþ is þæt þu segst." _(My lady, what you say is true.)_

"Harry? What is this mischief thou says, I understand thee not."

"Hlæfdige min, Hwa alimpan?" _(My lady, what happened?)_

"We started speaking,  
Looked at each other, then turned away.  
The tears kept rising to my eyes.  
But I could not weep.  
I wanted to take your hand  
But my hand trembled.  
You kept counting the days  
Before we should meet again.  
But both of us felt in our hearts  
That we parted for ever and ever.  
The ticking of the little clock filled the quiet room.  
'Listen,' I said. 'It is so loud,  
Like a horse galloping on a lonely road,  
As loud as a horse galloping past in the night.'  
You shut me up in your arms.  
But the sound of the clock stifled our hearts' beating.  
You said, 'I cannot go: all that is living of me  
Is here for ever and ever.'  
Then you went.  
The world changed. The sound of the clock grew fainter,  
Dwindled away, became a minute thing.  
I whispered in the darkness. 'If it stops, I shall die.'" She clamped her hand over her mouth, she couldn't help herself, every word had a romantic rhythm and verse.

He looked extremely puzzled, and attempted to speak again, _"Ic nat."_ (I don't know.) Came out of his mouth, and he knew who he had to ask. With two large steps he was facing Ron.

"Ic þe axige, hwelc gleowian habban eower broðra dreogan?" _(I ask you what kind of joke has your brothers performed?) _He asked Ron.

"?yrraH ,yas uoy did tahW" Ron's face screwed up at the sound of his own voice.

"Ah Harry, could you see my heart,  
How fond, how true, how free from fraudful art,  
The warmest glances poorly do explain  
The eager wish, the melting throbbing pain  
Which through my very blood and soul I feel,  
Which you cannot believe nor I reveal,  
Which every metaphor must render less  
And yet (methinks) which I could well express  
my love for thee." Hermione said, trying to explain but the same love-sick verse was all that came out.

"Onray, Arryhay, Iway inkthay Edfray andway Eorgegay adhay omethingsay otay oday ithway isthay. ETHAY OCOLATESCHAY! Eythay eftlay ethay ocolateschay!" _(Ron, Harry, I think Freg and George had something to do with this. The chocolates! They left the chocolates!)_ Luna shouted.

"Awiergan!" _(damn)_ Was all Harry could say.

Ginny stood there listening and watching as she moved the bit of candy she had in her hand away from her mouth. "Luna's right, I think my 'brothers' had something to do with this." Her face grew tighter as she tried to contain the burst of laughter.

Hermione, having realized every thing she said came from her heart, looked at Harry, and hoped he didn't see the meaning of her words.

Harry picked up the plate, which by now was half gone, and tossed the rest in the rubbish bin. Around him he heard others speaking in dialects long dead, some for thousands of years. One voice he alone heard and understood. Tonks had eaten one as was speaking in Parcel Tongue although she was unable to understand a word she said.

The verbal mayhem lasted nearly an hour, although a few people had stopped trying to talk, Hermione for one wouldn't say a word for fear he would know her secret.

**-**

That night, long after the party ended Hermione crawled into her bed exhausted from a very long couple of days, and with the effects of the candy still echoing thru her brain she had only one means to analyze what happened. She reached under the mattress for her book of comfort and secrets to transcribe the events of last night and the party, only to find it wasn't there. Franticly, she tore the mattress covers off the bed, hoping it had slipped inside. She nearly overturned her bed looking for her book when reason returned. She thought back and tried to remember the last time she had it. She had been busy with Ron and Luna after Harry's phony meeting with McGonagall. And since last night was spent sleeping with Harry, she never had the chance to record those events. '_No, it isn't here,_' she rationalized. She had it last night when they were working together.

"The desk downstairs!" She cried.

"Stuff it, Hermione, go to sleep." Lavender called out.

"Sorry, left something downstairs." She whispered back. She grabbed her dressing robe and slipped out the door, so to not wake anyone else. Moments later, Lavender was the only one to hear Hermione cry out.


	24. Panic and Mayhem

**Chapter 24 – Panic and Mayhem**

"Hey, Harry, I forgot to give these back to you. I found them the other day in the common room, when you guys were blowing smoke up my butt." Ron tossed the two books on Harry's bed.

"I was looking for this… hang on, what's this one?" He asked, as he picked up the smaller black leather bound book.

"Thought it was your notebook, it was in that other one like it was a bookmark." Ron commented.

"It's not mine." He said curiously while he held it tentatively, he remembered seeing it or one like it before but couldn't place it. He cautiously flipped though the pages, noticing they were all blank.

"Ron, where did you find this?" He asked. His tone was more forceful the Ron expected.

Ron took the book from his friend and after thinking it over, and looking threw the book himself, Ron turned sheet white.

"I-I-It's the same as… as the one Ginny found!" He dropped the book, as if it had just burned his hand. "Harry, you don't think someone else had 'his' diary?"

"I don't think they'd be that stupid. We figured out the last one, maybe we can get this to reveal what's been written." He picked it up again and flipped through the pages. He had noticed more then two thirds of the pages were quite worn, while the rest seemed unused.

"Who ever used this wasn't finished with it. Look here," he pointed his observation to Ron. "It may belong to someone here."

"Then why isn't there at least a name in it? I think you're wrong, mate." He sat back on his bed and thought about it. "I think we should give it to Dumbledore, let him work it out. Not that I want to sound scared, but I think we've had enough problems with diaries, I mean, Ginny still refuses to write in a bound tablet."

"I know. But I don't want to waste his time with something like this yet." He laid the book on the nightstand between them, pulled his wand and pointed it directly at the book. "**_Aparecium_**" he said as he tapped the book. A bright orange glow came from between the covers and they waited for the glow to stop before resuming the examination. Harry flipped the cover open with the tip of his wand, and it opened to reveal pages of elegantly drawn Runes. Many he had seen in the other book that lay on his bed.

"Ron, these are the same as in this book on ancient runes Hermione gave me. We've found clues to advanced magic that I've been able to perform in it. It also had some interesting runecasts, but these are more advanced. Here, this symbol is 'Thurisaz' and it means, just a sec, here it is. 'It is an ancient name for Thor used and interpreted as a protection rune.' So someone has put a protection spell on it. 'Gebo' means, "gift." And this one is 'Wunjo' meaning joy and happiness. And 'Nauthiz' means something is needed or in need. And also without satisfying that need, growth could be restricted. It also says the querent will get what is wanted, but may not be what was needed. 'Isa' indicates that there is no immediate possibility of change."

"Damn, Harry, you have been spending too much time with Hermione if you can read that much into it. I thought they were part of a weird code."

"Yeah, it is a code. All we have to do is try and link them together. We really need to have Hermione's help. She can almost read this stuff."

"Like you can read that Parseltongue book?"

"Well, yeah." Harry nodded.

"Do you 'ave any idea what this means? I mean its all well and good that you know what the symbols are, but what do they mean?"

"We could ask Hermione or Ginny," Harry offered.

"Luna's studied Runes as much as Ginny, I could as her to try and read it."

"Let's give Hermione or you sister a go first. We can always get Luna to look it over."

With that decision, the two boys finished dressing and Harry tucked the book in his trouser pocket. The pair left their dorm room for the Great hall, with the plan to recruit one of the three girls for the task of transaction and interpretation of his book. Once in the Common Room, they ran into Ginny, who was busy on a Divination scroll.

"Gin, you see Hermione around?" Harry inquired.

"She on rounds, but she's in a right state, something about missing some work."

"Typical Hermione." Her brother quipped.

"How's you runecasting? Ron may have stumbled on something."

"Hermione's the one you want. She's gotten straight marks in Runes since her third year."

"Since she's not here, can you look this over and see what you can make of it?" Harry produced the book and handed it to his step-sister. She gave the book the same initial interrogations the two boys performed only in the last half hour. She quickly flipped through the pages, and also noted the partial use.

On the first page, she began muttering to herself the various symbols, and the sequences. "Hmmm… 'Thurisaz' means someone's put a protective spell on this book or maybe the person they're writing about. And 'Gebo' with 'Wunjo' means gift of joy and happiness, but since they're together, it could mean a gift of a relationship or love. But these, 'Nauthiz' and 'Fehu' means, ummm," she paused once she understood the meaning, when together in this fashion "Fehu' could only mean a new lover. "It means there's a need of emotional gain. And 'Isa' says nothing will happen for some time, maybe three to six months." The last few symbols made the meaning quite clear.

"But exactly what is this? What does it mean?"

She laughed and cracked a grin. "This means you found a diary."

"Diary? Like Riddle's diary?"

"She laughed again. "Umm, no. I don't think he'd be writing about this. I think Hermione could interpret it better, I haven't seen some of the other symbols further down, but she has been reading very advanced books on the subject." She handed the book back to Harry, who didn't want any one else to keep it, just in case.

"Thanks, Gin, if you see Hermione, tell her we're looking for her. I hope she can read more into it."

Across the castle, certain young witch had been pacing back and forth in front of a blank wall. After the fourth pass, the same doors opened. She entered the room hoping everything was left undisturbed, but the room had been emptied and was spotless. Her search for her lost memoirs had become frantic, hoping her privacy spells would hold.

"BUGGER!" she yelled in frustration. A loud pop startled her as she spun around to see an old friend standing behind her.

"Miss, is there something I can help you find? Dobby would be honored to help Miss Hermione, the closest companion to the great Harry Potter."

"No, Dobby, I'm looking for something I lost."

"Maybe dobby could help Miss find what she had lost. Dobby will do anything Miss asks."

"Have you, or any of the other house elves found a book about so big bound in black leather?"

"No, miss I have not seen such a book today. But I did hear Winky telling Busco about a book Miss was reading for Master Potter and her brother."

"Miss? Ginny? Harry? WEASLEY!"

She was fortunate the room had a silencing spell or her scream would have brought half to school to her aid.

"WEASLEY has it? Are you sure?"

"Please, Miss Hermione, Dobby doesn't know for sure. Dobby only heard Winky talking about it."

She turned on her heals and raced across the school back to the Gryffindor Tower. Once safely back, she saw her friend still writing her scrolls.

"GINNY!" She screamed.

"Calm down, Hermione, they don't have a clue." She said calmly without raising her head. "I didn't tell anyone the meaning, only what it said."

"What? Start from the beginning." She ordered as she stood solemnly with her hands firmly on her hips. Ginny finaly laid down her quill, closed her book and turned to face Hermione.

"Really, if you're GOING to leave you diary laying around, the put a better spell on it, transform it into a school book, that's what I do. Then no one would even notice it. I mean, runes? That's not even trying."

"Runes? What ARE you talking about?" She asked in near perfect confusion.

"Obviously they tried to unhex it and managed a translation into runes. You know neither of them can read runes if their lives depended on it. So they brought it to me. I told them it was just someone's diary. I didn't mention the one symbol that I've seen you use often enough. That's how I knew it was yours. All they know is it belongs to some girl dreaming of a happy relationship. Now, do you want to tell me WHO you were writing about?"

"Gin, it's none of…"

"My business, I know. But, come on, you can't keep that a secret from me. Spill it, or I'll tell them it's your book!"

Sigh… "Remember that 'dream' I had? It's him."

"Who?"

"I'd rather not say, he doesn't know I'm alive. He doesn't care for me." She replied in a subdued tone.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have said it was Ron, but you two didn't do so well."

"It's NOT Ronald." She snapped.

"Not Ron? It CAN'T be Harry, could it?"

"Harry? Of course not. Don't be daft."

The red haired witch cracked a smile as she picked up her quill and resumed her work. "They're looking for you now, I think you should find the before they show it to Luna."

Hermione stood frozen and speechless. "Luna? They're going to show it to Luna?"

"Yeah, in the great hall."

Hermione fled the room and raced to the Great Hall, where the Sunday morning brunch was still being enjoyed by those unaware of the upcoming conflict. The new war was about to commence.

"Ron there she is, HEY Hermione, over here!" he called to her.

Hermione had just managed to calm herself on the way to the Great Hall, and sat next to Harry. She was overly relieved that Luna hadn't arrived yet and that book wasn't out in the open.

"Harry, Ginny just told me…"

"We, I mean, Ron found this yesterday and thought it was one of mine. I've never seen it before, what do you make of it?"

She re-examined her own book, exactly as Ginny had earlier, she alone knew the real meaning, but wouldn't divulge that information. She flipped through the pages and stopped at one point to pretend to find something useful. "Here, I think it belongs to one of the younger girls in Gryffindor."

"I, well we were hoping you could translate it. Ginny took a crack and it sounded like some one pinning over a bloke."

"It's a personal diary. And I'm surprised at both of you, this is personal and private. I will take this and make sure it is returned to the rightful owner. Ronald, you're SUPPOSE to be a prefect and you're prying into some girls private thoughts? That's low, even for you."

"Miss Granger?" She heard from behind.

"Y-Yes Professor Snape?"

"Did I understand correctly that a prefect was prying into the private affairs of another student? I believe that is grounds to deduct house points. And I shall have a discussion on this breach of protocol with the Headmaster. Now, you will turn over this 'diary' to me and I will dispose of it." Hermione began to feel a signal telling her this was not going to end well.

"Actually, sir, I think I know…"

"You think? You THINK? By what right do you have to think, Miss Granger. I am not surprised that you would have the nerve to believe you know better than a professor at this establishment. I THINK a week's detention is in order for your insubordinate actions, and Mr. Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for your inappropriate actions. Now, you will hand over that book or shall we double the detention?" Harry stood at the insult to his friends from the potions master, his raw anger was also felt by Hermione.

"Professor, it's not Ron's fault. It was inside one of my books and we were trying…" Hermione stood and tried to get Harry to sit, but failed.

"So Mr. Potter, you wish to join Miss Granger in detention for speaking without permission? So be it. And I expect you to deliver any other suspicious books you possess, for examination."

"NO… That's NOT FAIR!" Harry screamed.

"SIT DOWN, or would you like a month?"

The commotion began attracting a small crowd. Many of the Slytherins watching from their table were quite enjoying the show. The invasion of Professor Snape into the Gryffindor space was beginning to further split the students and faculty. Many of those observing realized this was the first reprisal for Harry's outburst at the beginning of the year, stopping the taunting from the Slytherins after the attack on King's Cross. The school's headmaster and assistant headmistress both stepped up to deal with this incursion.

"Professor, is there a problem between your house and mine?" Professor McGonagall inquired. "Am I to understand you have placed my students in detention for a child's diary? I guess this means you truly don't have sufficient duties to perform. Shall we see if that can be corrected?"

"Minerva," he hissed, "that won't be necessary. I am merely making certain that Mr. Potter and his delinquent companions are not hiding any illegal volumes in the school. I would like your permission to search his rooms for any inappropriate materials."

"Professor, I can assure you that any books Harry has in his possession have been approved by myself and are certainly none of your concern." Dumbledore interceded. "I also feel you are being unjustly harsh to students outside of your house. I fail to remember the last time any of your student had been remanded to detention for the numerous infractions I know you had observed."

"I assure you, headmaster, that I am only concerned for the best interest of the students."

"Harry, is this the book in question?" The headmaster asked. Harry simply nodded and Hermione reluctantly handed it over. She felt a new sensation in her palms, but this was one all her own, she felt the sweat flow in her palms as Dumbledore began flipping through the pages. He stopped at one page and began reading the runes as if it were a page from the Daily Prophet, and after a moment, a smirk grew under his silver beard.

"Miss Granger, I believe I can trust you to return this to its rightful owner. As for the detentions, I don not believe that they are justified, and Mr. Weasley, you say you found this in the Gryffindor common rooms, I believe that would make this the sole concern of Professor McGonagall. Do you not agree, Severus?"  
"What ever you say, headmaster." He muttered under his breath.

"Miss Granger, I believe if you return to the tower, the owner of this diary will welcome its return." He commanded with a wink. "As for the two of you, Harry I would like to have a minute of your time, please."

"Certainly professor."

"Sir, what about me?"

"Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to deliver this note to the Ravenclaw House? Thank you."

The trio dispersed on the ancient wizard's instructions, leaving Professor Snape alone facing the head of the Gryffindor house.

Hermione quickly returned her diary to it's rightful hiding spot, being careful to transform it as Ginny suggested. Ron left for the Ravenclaw house to deliver the note, but as he wasn't instructed who to leave it with, he handed it to the first member of that house he found, Luna.

"Ron? What's this for?"

"Dumbledore told me to deliver it. What is it?"

"It seems to be his laundry list."

The two looked at each other, Luna was puzzled by the list and Ron figured it was his way to get Ron away from Snape's wrath.

Harry followed the headmaster off to his office, for what Harry believed to be a discussion on remaining out of trouble with the potions master.

"Sir," he began once they were out of earshot of any student, "why did you intervene just now, when you never had in the past?"

"Harry, you must realize not everything is as it appears. I cannot tell you the reasons, yet. But I will tell you that Severus truly does have your best interest at heart. There is a reason why things happen. You must understand that until you have fully mastered Legilimency and Occlumency, there are details that we cannot tell you. I hope you truly understand. Severus, although he appeared to enjoy his actions, has done nothing adverse to you or your friends."

"So it was an act?"

"I can't go into detail, but remember nothing he does in malicious in his heart."

"I think I understand."

"Good, now go find Miss Grander and tell her to inform the owner of that diary to be more careful. There were things written in that book that shouldn't be saved. I hope the owner has the foresight to remove those pages. Now go, and enjoy the crisp day. I think a leisurely walk by the lake would be an enjoyable break from your studies. Tell Miss Granger I highly recommend it for the both of you."

"Sir?"

"Go… and mind the squid."

With that the headmaster left Harry alone at the base of the stairs to his office.

Life began to quiet down during the remaining weeks, fifth year students were busying themselves for their O.W.L.s in a few weeks time. Seventh years were equally concerned for their N.E.W.T.s with the sixth years studying as feverously as the seventh year students. Ron spent his time calming Luna so she could prepare for her O.W.L.s, but he wasn't as concerned preparing for his N.E.W.T.s. Ginny was far more confident in her knowledge then Luna, but she was as nervous just waiting for them to begin.

Harry and Hermione continued to work in secret on the spells they've discovered in his books, and his abilities to perform these spells grew over that time. His favorite was the sphere of energy; he was able to sustain the field for longer periods of time and was beginning to increase the size. He was, still, the only one that was able to perform that spell. Late one Sunday afternoon in mid April, they worked alone in their library refuge, maintaining a silencing charm on the room to avoid problems should there be a mishap. They did, however, inform Ron about their whereabouts.

"Mione, I would really feel better about this if I knew I wasn't the only one that could do this spell. Please give it a go?"

"I don't know if it's a good idea, I'm not…"

"..as powerful as I am? That's rubbish. I don't believe one wizard has more power or is stronger then another. I think if you believe you can, it will happen. I learned one thing from that book; early on it said something I didn't understand until recently. 'It's not the strength of your powers, but the power of your strength that's important.' If you believe, if you know you can do it, then you will be able to do it. Remember in our third year at the lake when I just knew I could perform the Ponterus Charm? I was able to do it because I believed in myself that I _could_ do it."

"Ok, I'll try to do it."

"No, don't try, just do it. If you try, then you'll fail. The book also said that, and it's true. So just set you mind to it and do it."

"Ok, I'll _do it._" She replied. _'I'll do it for you, my love.'_ She thought.

She raised her wand, and repeated his movements while she uttered the incantation only he had attempted before and a blue dot formed hovering over the table. Harry watched as she tried to hold the dot, summoning all her strength and power. Harry began to smile thinking between the two of them, they could defeat his life lone enemy. His jubilation was short lived, her wand began to shake as he watched her eyes roll back into her head, and collapsed. Her loss of momentary consciousness sent this tiny dot of pure energy crashing to the table. The instant it touched the table, a silent explosion erupted from the spot, destroying the massive oak table. Shards of splintering wood narrowly missed both of them but the power flash hit Harry sending him flying into a stack of books.

Hermione had slumped backward over her chair, effectively missing the main force of the blast. But her strength was completely gone for the energy she used in that one tiny dot. Harry quickly shook off the grogginess from being slammed into a pile of books, and rushed to her side. From what he could tell, she was mostly unharmed, and he remembered his first attempt.

Her eyes cracked open and when she tried to speak, he hushed her, knowing how drained she must be. "Now you know how it feels, I thought you'd be able to handle the power, but I guess I was wrong."

He gently lifted her and went to carry her back to the Gryffindor tower, when she stopped him. "Stop, Harry." she panted. "I'll… be fine. I... need a few minutes."

He gently sat her on the lounge sofa against the wall, away from the debris, and summoned Dobby. "Dobby, come here, I need your…."

POP!

"Yes master Harry, how may I serve you?"

"Look, I'm not your master… ok?"

"I only serve Master Harry's needs, and only help in the castle when you don't need Dobby."

"Fine, I need some pumpkin juice,"

"Butterbeers…"

"Ok, she wants some Butterbeer, and some sandwiches. Also I need to get this cle…"

POP! Dobby snapped his fingers, the debris from the table vanished as the pile of book se-stacked themselves. "Master Harry, sir, Dobby will be a few minutes with your refreshments, and Dobby does hope Mistress feels better soon." With one last pop, the house elf vanished to gather the requested food.

"Butterbeer?" Harry asked playfully.

"Mmm hmmm." She still was too drained to speak, so she simply nodded.

He sat next to her, and laid her head in his lap while they waited for Dobby to return. She closed her eyes and Harry would have sworn she was purring like a kitten. For the next few minutes, they remained like that, while he again gently stroked his hand through her hair.

Within a few minutes, a tray appeared full of thick sandwiches, fruit, chocolate and the two requested beverages. Harry leaned forward and retrieved two butterbeers from the tray and latterly hand fed Hermione. She recovered quickly, but remained lying in his lap feeling a warm glow radiate through her.

"Harry, thanks." She managed to hoarsely whisper.

"Mione, I shouldn't have forced you to do it. I'm sorry." He said, beginning to feel regret to pushing her.

"Forget it, I'm fine. Can you hand me a sandwich, though?" He handed her a plate and they ate without saying anything else. After she finished half of her sandwich, she again curled up with her head in his lap, and quickly fell asleep.

He sat there stroking her hair memorizing the moment with her curled up in his lap. She was so close, so warm, so soft; he could smell the sweet fragrance of strawberries and chocolate in her hair. He continued to watch her sleep, wishing she'd wake so he could here her voice. He knew his feelings for here were changing, even though he knew all he would ever be to her was a close friend. _I can't say anything,_ he thought, _she'd hate me. She's in love with someone else, it would be wrong._

He sat there; wishing she would wake and tell him there wasn't another guy, he wished he hadn't been so stupid over the past summer, when he tried to push her away. He sat there for several hours while she rested, stroking her hair, and wishing for more.

The night had slowly advanced while she napped, shortly he checked his watch and realized it was past supper, and he knew she had duties that night. He gently nudged her, hoping she would wake. All she did was pull his arm closer as if it were a teddy bear. Her grip on his arm, and his hand's current position made him even more uncomfortable. When she pulled on his arm, his hand came to rest in a very personal region.

"Hey, sleeping beauty… you need to wake up." He said softly as he tried to pull his arm free.

"Mmmm."

"You have to do your rounds. It's getting late."

"Hmm?"

"Mione, you gotta get up."

"Harry? where?"

"Library's lower level, remember? I talked you into trying that spell and you nearly blew us up."

"Spell? Harry?" She finally opened her eyes to see she was embracing his arm, and she noticed where his hand was located.

"HARRY?"

"Hey, I just tried to wake you and you curled up like this." He began to blush when he realized exactly where his hand ended up.

She quickly sat up, trying to avoid his eyes, or she would have told him then.

"uhh… it's, umm nearly 8:00, Mione. I, ahh… tried to wake you."

"Forget it, Harry. How long were we…?" She tried to straighten her blouse, but each tug seemed to be counter-productive. She finally gave up after a little while and stood up. What she forgot was how drained she was from that spell, a five hour nap and some food helped, but her knees seemed to turn to rubber the second she stood. She found herself ungracefully melting to the floor in a heap.

"Since 3:00 or so. That's when Dobby left." Harry helped her to her feet, and with his support, they managed to return to the Gryffindor tower. Harry convinced Ron to fill in for her rounds that night, with promises she'd double on rounds up the next time.


	25. The Future And An End

**Chapter 25 – The Future And An End**

She sat contemplating the events of her and her friend's lives over the past year that brought them all to this point. She had nearly lost her own life in a botched rescue attempt she knew was wrong, but went anyway because he needed her. She lost her best friend when they were separated for only a short while. Her other best friend almost died to protect her, and she nearly lost him because she couldn't see how his friendship for her had become more to him. She almost lost him too.

She thought about how desperate Harry had been, holding back what he could. Being with Ginny had helped him cope, but he pushed her away too. She reflected on how he almost took his own life and the state she found him in on Halloween, and his slow recovery from that event. She smiled as she remembered helping him recover in those days, helping him release his fear and anger at his past mistakes.

Her feelings for Harry changed sometime after that, and she began to understand her feelings during the Christmas holiday. She admitted to herself she was in love with her best friend, and was also afraid of him rejecting her as he had done with Ginny. She lost count of the times and opportunities she had to tell him how she felt, hoping and praying he would feel the same. That one night she spent in his arms was the best night of her young life, she treasured every minute they shared. She shared her fondest memories of growing up, something he never had. Her best opportunity to tell him was that night, but she never told him, instead, this whole mess of a 'mystery guy' she admitted to being in love with. He did the only thing he could do, tell he to find this guy and tell him. How much she wanted to follow his advice, but she was afraid to loose him.

She was still very much in love with him.

The term was coming to an end. With less then a week left, Hermione had as yet not been able to confront her fear of Harry's rejection, and after their most recent encounter alone, he had begun to withdraw from her. They continued working closely together on his special spell, and was improving each day, but he also began to hide his feelings again, afraid of hurting her. She resigned herself to remaining his closest friend and confidant, a role that brought the two closer in friendship since Christmas.

Every student was anticipating the end of the term and returning home for the summer months, every one except Harry. He knew that as much as he wanted to stay at the Burrow, he was still bound to stay with his aunt and uncle. That thought made him dread the end of the term. That and the fact he'd lose contact with his friends, and possibly repeating last summer.

On the last day of the term, the day of the End of Year Feast, Hermione had been summoned to the Headmaster.

"Miss Granger, please sit." The headmaster began; he had the most solemn look she'd ever seen.

"Sir, if it's about the scar he gave me, I think I know…" She started, thinking that was the reason she was summoned. He raised a hand to interrupt.

"Are you aware or the contents of the prophecy destroyed last June?" He began.

"Yes sir." Confused, she continued. "He told me it before Christmas. It caused him such pain to tell me what he must do; I almost couldn't bear the thought that he's had to carry that burden by himself all this time." She said in almost a whisper.

"This is a very important time for Harry. After the events of last summer, I fear he cannot be left alone, even for a single day. His depression began last year on only his second day on Privet Drive, that fact caused us all great concern. What I must ask you to do must be in the strictest of confidence; neither Harry nor Mr. Weasley can know. You must stay with him while he is away from Hogwarts and the Burrow. He needs a companion that truly understands him and also to be his protector to prevent a recurrence of last summer."

"Why me, if I can ask? Why not Ron? He is, after all, now a member of Ron's family."

"Very true, however, he's not as safe at the Weasley's home as he is with his blood relatives, so, unfortunately he must return there, even if for a short time. The love his mother left in his blood is very powerful, almost as powerful as a true love. The weasley's as a family have loved Harry since the day they met, and that is a powerful thing, but, unfortunately, it is not enough. We've been working on reinforcing the wards at the Burrow, hoping he could stay there, but the magic protecting him on Privet Drive is by far more powerful. I have considered having Mr. Weasley serve in this capacity; however, I believe he has become too distracted with Miss Lovegood."

"Professor, I'll do anything to help him. I know how he got on last year and it nearly broke my heart to see him like that." She tried hard to keep her mask in place, to not give away any emotion.

"Good. There's more, however. This next year, in order to learn what he needs to defeat Voldemort, he must learn the full force of the power he has. I must tell you that even he has no idea what that is. You have been working closely with him since Christmas, and together, I believe the two of you have begun to unlock these secrets."

"We've found some volumes containing various spells not used in more than a millennium, and he's been getting good at them."

"Good. You must continue with that training. And the most important task you must help him complete is about to come, he will finally meet and fall in love with someone special for him. You must help him learn to open his heart, to learn how to love."

Hermione looked at the aged wizard with a confused and puzzled look. She wondered why she was chosen for this over all others.

"You are the only one that can help him in that task, not only because you are his closest friend, but also because you alone know his heart and his secrets. There is another reason, Miss Granger, that you alone must accompany him, that is for your own safety. Ron and Ginny Weasley are safe with their family. You and Harry, living outside the wizarding world, are both in danger. You both have no one to help you, like when he was assaulted last summer. Together, you can protect each other, while you help him learn and find what he must."

"So, this is why he and I have been friends since we met? For me to help him fall in love with someone? I-I don't think I'm the right person." She looked at him with a puzzled look. '_Why do I have to help him fall in love with someone else?_' She thought selfishly to herself, '_when I know him better then anyone else, and besides I… No... Hermione, don't start thinking about how you feel about him right now,_' she told herself, '_just get through this.'_

"Because you have feelings for him?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

She blushed at his remark. '_He must know, but how?'_ she thought.

"That makes you the perfect one to help him with this quest. You know who is right for him and you will help him discover that when the time is right, but he cannot know why you are there. When he discovers what he must, I will come and together they will have to go into hiding until the beginning of the next term."

"Sir, I will do my best to help him find what he needs. I can't say I'm completely happy with this assignment, but I'll do anything to help him."

"Good. Tell him you will be staying until an Order member is dispatched. Now, there is one last thing you must know, but you must keep this to yourself and reveal it to no one, not even Harry. There was another prophecy made. One that I believe includes you. It seems to predict the task I have just given you. The original is in the Department of Mysteries, I'm surprised you did not find it last year."

He pulled his pensieve from its cupboard and tapped his wand to the edge. He pulled a silvery strand from the bowl and placed it to her temple. As it was absorbed into her mind, she could hear the words echo in her thoughts:

_As the one the Dark Lord fears most comes of age  
He will be rejected and forgotten by his own blood;  
One will come to his aid in time of need  
Joined by a witch who shines above all others  
Her intellect will give him direction and counsel  
She will ease his pain  
She will help find his life's bond with the lost witch.  
Ties to old blood will be forever lost;  
Their blood to be joined with that of a past foe  
Not of this world will the two be three  
And the three shall wield the ultimate force as one._

"Who made this? I don't know the voice."

"It was made by a wise ancient member of the Council of Twelve many years before you were born. Please remember this, his future, as does the future of our world, depends on you. Now go join the others for the End of Year Feast."

* * *

The entire student population of Hogwarts assembled in the Great Hall for the end of year feast. The house cup had been won, this year by Ravenclaw, due mostly to the loss they experienced that year; Slytherin had been eliminated in the early days by their harsh and rude remarks about fallen classmates. Gryffindor ran a close second; the deciding factor had been a better Quidditch showing against Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Because of their extraordinary effort, the Ravenclaw house team was invited to the front of the hall, to accept the cup.

The team filed up to the front to stand before the staff table, Cho Chang, being the team captain and this was her last year, accepted the award for her house. All eyes in the school were focused on her and the team, Harry tried to not think about his early feelings for the witch, as he'd held feelings for her ever since his 4th year, even though she was a year ahead of him. She was a graceful and beautiful young witch, but she had feelings for Cedric Diggory. Cedric was arguably the first wizard to die in the opening days of the great wizard war.

Cho's only interest in Harry was his involvement in Cedric's death; he was the only witness to the murder in the graveyard and he was the one to return Cedric home for a proper burial. Cho could never understand what happened that night and never truly forgive Harry for his part in Cedric's death, and this coldness helped Harry forget his boyhood crush on her.

The entire Ravenclaw table stood cheering their success, The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors also celebrated Ravenclaw's good fortune. It was truly a momentous day for the Ravenclaws and for their Quidditch team captain, Cho. Harry cheered her success, with the rest of the school; his feelings for her had long since left him.

No one noticed the three lurking in the shadows in an alcove to the side. They were the companions of the younger Malfoy's, the younger Crabbe and Goyle, who helped set the trap. This was the first time they'd acted without Draco's knowledge and permission. All the skills Harry taught during the DA's sessions couldn't save her from the assassin's blow. That came from Viktor Krum, while he was locked deep in Voldemort's _Imperius Curse_. Viktor, Crabbe and Goyle hid behind the hooded cloaks that had become the trademark of the Death Eaters. They had been sent to ensure the deed was done. They waited until her name had been called to receive the House cup from Professor Dumbledore. When the moment had come, went to the head table up a couple steps that were next to the alcove that concealed the three assassins.

Voldemort wouldn't let Krum use the Killing Curse. Why should he, when they could cause so much pain and cause more fear with mere knives? She never saw or knew what hit her but she felt every second the blade went through her back, through her heart and out her chest; the ultimate coward's act. He then cast the _Morsmordre_ curse and suspended Cho's lifeless body from it for all to see, but his personal terror was soon realized when he was released from his trance. This being more then he could bear; he turned his own wand to himself and took his own life...

Cho Chang was murdered in the Great Hall for all to see, and the all-out war with evil had begun. Her death was designed to cause pain and grief on Harry, but that only forged his desire to avenge her, Cedric, Hannah Abbott, Padma, and his beloved Godfather, Sirius. What Voldemort had failed to learn prior to the attack, was that, although difficult for Harry, she no longer held his heart. His heart was empty of feelings because of the losses he'd had the year before. Since the loss of Sirius, he wouldn't allow anyone to get that close, never. He had closed his heart to the world.

He needed to spend his summer months under the protection of his only living blood relatives. Muggles though they were, it was the act of a dying mother's love that gave him this protection. Truly, only a deep love could offer this magical protection. He was to experience a change in the coming summer months, and this secret must be kept through the year, even from his closet companion, for fear she could meet Cho's fate. Albus Dumbledore was the only other to know the secret as he was to be the secret keeper.

She died with no one at her side.

TO BE CONTINUED in **The Lost Witch-**


End file.
